proyecto xy
by umberman
Summary: aqui les traigo mi primera historia del (que pasaria si hubiera mas hombres que manejan los IS yque no fueran santos)
1. Chapter 1

Proyecto XY

 **En La academia IS la directora** **Chifuyu Orimura estaba en su oficina pensando en la organización PHANTOM TASK la cual ya llevaba varios ataques en contra de la escuela. Afortunadamente no habido bajas si hay heridos.**

 **Perdida en sus pensamientos Chifuyu oye una voz desde su computadora, una voz familiar y molesta, miro a la pantalla dijo con cara seria.**

 **Tabane, cuantas veces te he dicho que n hackers la red de la escuela, solo para llamarme y de seguro para una tontería.**

 **La chica genio con oreas de conejo sonreía de par y par solo para responder con la mirada tranquila.**

 **Ya ya Chifu-chan no puedo saludar a mi antigua amiga que además es la maestra de mi querida hermanita.**

Chifuyu la miro con más seriedad y respondió.

 **Eso no te lo creo, ya dime para que hablaste**

Tabane suspiro y aun con su sonrisa en la cara dijo.

 **Siempre con prisa Chifu-chan pero tienes razón te llame par algo un poco más serio (dijo esto y con sus dedos pulgar e índice juntándose.) sé que tiene ciertos problema concierto grupo y que te falta personal.**

La directora la miro un con s molestia y le dijo.

 **Por qué no me sorprende que sepas de la situación y creo que tú tienes algo que ver, no sé si estas involucrada mucho o poco, pero si sé que tú eres una parte importante de PHANTOM TASK te juro que la pagaras.**

Tabane siguió con su sonrisa y Chifuyu estaba aún más nerviosa y siguió diciendo.

 **Esa sonrisa que tienes siempre me pone de malas. Ahhh (suspiro) pero que ibas a decir de la situación.**

 **Bien, bien, bien Chifu-chan como decía si siempre te atacan a ti y a tu escuela, solo tienes que pedir ayudar y que lleguen refuerzos.**

Chifuyu interrumpió y dijo.

 **Esa es una buena idea, pero hay un detalle, las mejores pilotos de IS están en mi escuela y el enemigo tiene mejores recursos.**

 **Tabane rio a carcajadas y dijo:**

 **Cierto, las mejores pilotos están ahí entre ellas mi hermanita, pero en esta guerra se necesitan el factor de violencia de los hombres.**

 **Chifuyu casi se cae de su silla por la impresión de esas palabras y con fuerza pego su mano en su escritorio y grito.**

 **PERO ICHIKA ES EL UNICO HOMBRE EN EL MUNDO QUE MANEJA UN IS Y QUIERES QUE SEA UN SANGUINOARIO.**

 **Chifu-chan cálmate no digo que Ichika haga esto solo.**

La directora se calmó con lo mencionado y se sentó en su sillón y dijo.

 **Tabane explícame el significado de lo que acabas de decir.**

La genio sonrió y respondió.

 **Ya te lo diré después, te mandare los archivos pero con una condición.**

Chifuyu junto las manos pensó y dijo.

 **Di cual es esa condición**

 **Que Ichika, Houki, Laura, Cecilia, Charlotte, Lin, Kanzashi y Tatenashi. Estén presentes cuando te envié la información.**

 **Por qué los quieres presentes, sé que esa información es clasificada.**

La genio e responde.

 **Chifu-chan como lo sabes si ni siquiera te he dicho de que se trata.**

La directora le responde.

 **Porque solo te gusta la información clasificada y no me respondiste para los quieres aquí.**

Tabane sonríe dice.

 **Solo diré que esto les incumbe a tus alumnos de una manera….eeeeeeeeee. digamos personal.**

 **Chifuyu suspiro porque sabía que no había manera de conveser a Tabane de revelar esa información, y también sabía que toda información que provenía de la loca coneja como le decia a su amiga es valiosa de alguna manera valiosa. Y valía la pena escuchar.**

Presionó un botón y por el altavoz dijo para toda la escuela.

 **Atención, se le solicita la presencia de inmediato de los siguientes estudiantes. Ichika Orimura (se encontraba en la arna de entrenamiento), Houki Shinonono (junto con Ichika se encontraba entrenando y decidieron parar a momento de escuchar sus nombres), Cecilia Alcott (en la habitación y en la cocina estaba Cecilia tratando de cocinar algo para su amado Ichika pero en un caldero humeante de color negro decidió ir con lágrimas en los ojos porque no le salió bien), Líng Yin Huáng ( la cual se estaba relajando en la tina de baño salió a regaña dientes), Charlotte Dunoir ( ella solo iba caminando por los pacillos rumbo al comedor para encontrarse con Ichika después de su entrenamiento con Houki), Laura Bodewig (en la habitación que comparte con Charlotte estaba decidiendo que trae llevar para seducir a Ichika en la noche, solo le quedaba elegir entre la de maid o chica gata),** _ **Tatenashi**_ **Katana Sarashiki (la presidente del consejo de la escuela Salió de la sala cerrando su abanico y con paso acelerado), y** _ **Kanzashi**_ **Sarashiki ( la última chica estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un manga shojo). Todos los estudiantes nombrados deben venir a la oficina de la directora ahora mismo y también a Maya-sesei es todo.**

La genio de la computadora dice.

 **Por qué la llamaste a ella Chifu-chan.**

Lo que Chifuyu responde

 **Yo también pongo una condición déjala o tómala.**

 **Y como siempre Tabane siguio sonriendo. Poco a poco as nueve ersonas que llamaron se juntaron en la puerta de la dirección**

 **Ichika con una tranquilidad hiba a llamar a la puerta cuando un par de brazos lo sujetan y lo aplastan contra un par de pechos, hciendo que deje de respirar. Todas las chicas se enfurecen y miran a la atrevida que resulto ser la presidente tatenashi que dice.**

 **vaya mira quien tenemos aquí a ichika-kun.**

 **tu deja a mi esposo.**

 **Dijo laura sacando un cuchillo y apuntando a tatenashi. Ella miro seriamente a laura y solto a ichika casi inconsiente y dijo.**

 **ya tranquilas o aguantan nada, saben que olvidenlo y entremos.**

Al abrir la puert la directora chifuyu en su escritorio dijo.

 **al fin llegaron, asi que vallamos al punto**

 **Presino un botón y as ventanas se oscurresieron y varios hologramas salieron de las predes y una voz animada resonó en la habitación.**

 **-hola, hola a todos**

 **Decia la genio que se proyecto en medio del cuarto.**

 **Houki fue la mas sorprendida y dijo.**

 **-ne-san que estas haciendo aquí.**

 **Lo que la directora responde.**

 **-** **Tabane Shinonono tiene información que nos servirá para el combate contra** **phantom task per se negó a revelarla a menos que todos los que llame estén presentes.**

 **\- y por que a nosotros**

 **Dijo Cecilia confundida.**

 **-Eso no lo se pero como esta ya todos reunidos creo que puedes hablar tabane.**

 **Dijo Chifuyu y la genio siguió las palabras de su amiga.**

 **Bueno como dijo Chifu-chan, creo que necesitan más fuerza de ataque y con eso me refiero a más pilotos con habilidades de combate altas.**

 **Charlotte alzo la mano para hablar.**

 **Entonces otras pilotos nos van a apoyar.**

 **Tabane movió su dedo para negar las palabras de Charlotte y dijo.**

 **Si y no, tendrán apoyo pero no de otras pilotos.**

 **Lin alzo la mano para hablar y dijo.**

 **Sino van a ser piloto, pues de quien.**

 **Y Tabane respondió.**

 **Ya verán pero antes saben que es el proyecto XY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 **Tabane con su sonrisa dijo.**

 **Alguien conoce el Proyecto XY.**

 **Solo tres personas levantaron las manos, esas personas eran Chifuyu, Charlotte y Cecilia. Y la directora dijo.**

 **Es el proyecto que varios gobiernos del mundo desarrollaron en secreto para que los hombres puedan manejar los IS .**

 **Charlotte siguió.**

 **Mi hermano mayor fue parte del proyecto.**

 **Cecilia dijo con tono sorprendida.**

 **También mi hermano fue parte de ese proyecto.**

 **Pero Tabane, el proyecto XY fue un fracaso porque lo mencionas… no me digas que los nuevos reclutas son parte del proyecto y que pueden manejar en IS de manera eficiente.**

 **La chica con orejas de gato sonrió y dijo**

 **En teoría tienes razón pero ahí que explicar un poco mas las cosas para los demás. Porque tienen la cara perdida por la revelación, verdad Houki-chan.**

 **Si ne-san nos tienes que explicar se supone que Ichika era el único hombre que podía manejar un IS, ahora resulta que pueden haber mas.**

 **Dijo la chica de cabello de pelo largo y negro.**

 **Bueno para ser precisa son seis hombres que pueden.**

 **Tabane respondió y todos se alteraron pero antes de que pudieran hacer una pregunta, la conejo loca, movió sus brazos a los lados y siguió con su presentación para despejar las dudas.**

 **Bueno, bueno tendremos que decir lo que de verdad hizo el proyecto XY, porque de seguro hasta Charlotte-chan y Cecilia-chan no saben toda la verdad, la verdad chifu-chan.**

 **Esa información es de alto secreto incluso yo no tengo todos los datos del proyecto pero creo que tu sabes todo y tienes mas datos, que los mismos científicos que estuvieron en el proyecto.**

 **La directora miro a su amiga y esta continuo.**

 **Bueno como chifu-chan decidido que puedo decir todo entonces lo hare. Como saben yo cree a lo IS hace unos 15 años y desde el principio solo las mujeres los podían manejar.**

 **Varios países crearon un proyecto en conjunto para que los hombres puedan manejar a los IS.**

 **Una voz masculina interrumpió, era Ichika con la mano levantada.**

 **Ese era el proyecto XY.**

 **Tabane sonrió y respondió.**

 **Asi es, el proyecto se abrió a los 3 años después y los hijos de los más ricos, nobles y jefes militares del mundo se unieron al proyecto. Pero (la sonrisa de Tabane se apagó un poco y eso provoco que todos se alteraron y pusieran más atención) de seguro esto no lo sabes chifu-chan.**

 **Los patrocinadores querían cubrir todas las variables y decidieron usar a niños de orfanatos, de la calle, huérfanos de guerra y abandonados para llenar los espacios que influían en la crianza y personalidad. En total 555 niños se reclutaron para el proyecto, 500 huérfanos y 55 hijos de ricos.**

 **Pero eso es cruel.**

 **Dijo Ling con la cara deprimida y mirando al suelo.**

 **No es muy cruel salvaron a esos niños y les dieron comida, teho y una razón para vivir.**

 **Laura respondió con su cara inexpresiva. Y Tatenashi la respaldo diciendo**

 **Creo que es mejor unirse al ejército que morir de hambre en un mugroso callejón.**

 **Hermana no seas cruel. Esos iños no eligieron el unirse al ejército.**

 **Respondió Kanzashi un poco enojada por el tono indiferente de su hermana. Y la coneja loca siguió hablando.**

 **Bueno después de 6 años de entrenamiento, ejercicios y pruebas se decidido hacer la prueba con los primeros seis lugares, del ranquin de los sujetos de prueba.**

 **Porque solo seis sujetos.**

 **Dijo la directora con molestia.**

 **Porque solo tenían seis núcleos a su disposición.**

 **Respondió Tabane.**

 **Pero por más pruebas que hicieron no pudieron hacerlos reaccionar.**

 **Creo que tu no los quisiste para manejar tus IS. Pero de todas formas muéstrame a los primeros candidatos.**

 **La director dijo con una d superior lo que Tabane movió su mano y un holograma con las fotos de los primeros candidatos del proyecto XY se mostró y dijo.**

 **Primero tenemos al que tuvo la mejor puntuación en el proyecto XY Dimitri Dunoir (se mostró la foto de un muchacho rubio bien parecido idéntico a Charlotte).**

 **Charlotte solo miro a otro lado e Ichika la miro, sabía que ella no estaba en buenos términos con su familia. Tabane siguió.**

 **El siguiente Adrien Alcott (la imagen de un muchacho de cabello negro corto y ojos celeste, hizo que Cecilia sonriera un momento al ver su hermano), él tuvo las mejores notas en el combate mano a mano. Después de corea Choi Seung (un chico de cabello largo de color castaño) él es hijo del general Dae-Hyun Seung y el mejor con las armas de fuego.**

 **Conozco al general Seung es un hombre con mucha influencia.**

 **Dijo Laura al recordar sus días en el ejército alemán. Tabane continúa.**

 **Luego tenemos a William Smith (la foto de un muchacho de raza afroamericana con la cabeza con un afro pequeño y ojos ámbar y labios carnosos) hijo del secretario de defensa de E.U. en esa época Lagos Smith, el tiene habilidades de supervivencia. Tenemos de la india a Devendrá Mishka (un chico hindú común delgado cabello rizado y ojos negro) hijo del político Aryam Mishka y fue el mejor en el área de informática y por ultimo de Australia tenemos a Lucas Connor (pareció un pelirrojo güero con pecas y ojos verdes) es el hijo de Jacob Connor, un poderoso empresario exportador y en el proyecto fue el que tuvo mejor aptitud de piloto.**

 **Pero no respondieron los núcleos con ello.**

 **Dijo Maya-sensei y Tabane rápido respondió.**

 **Si es correcto y por el fallo se decidió eliminar a todos los datos del proyecto XY así como los sujetos considerados desechables.**

 **Espero quieres decir que lo huérfanos fueron..**

 **Decía Ichika pero no se atrevía de terminar la frase y Tabane la termino por él.**

 **A los 55 niños rico se le obligo a firma un papel de confidencialidad pero a los 500 huérfanos se les utilizo para misiones suicidas en varias partes de mundo.**

 **TABANE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOS COMO ES QUE UTILIZARON A ESTOS NIÑOS Y LUEGA LOS DESEHARON COMO PAPEL HIGIENICO.**

 **Dijo Chifuyu con rabia mirando a su amiga y ella respondió.**

 **Si sé que eso fue malévolo, pero eso me permitió escoger a las pilotos.**

 **Un holograma salio y mostraba otros seis archivos y Tabane dijo.**

 **Aquí están sus refuerzos.**

 **Fin capitulo II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

 **Una serie de imágenes de seis chicos ya de edades de los estudiantes y Tabane comenzó a hablar.**

 **Estos son los único sobrevivientes de los 500 huérfanos que fueron enviados a las misiones suicidas alrededor del mundo.**

 **Espere un momento DRA.** **Shinonono según la lista que nos mostraste ellos fueron los últimos en todas las pruebas del proyecto.**

 **Dijo Kanzashi y provoco una sonrisa a la coneja y contesto.**

 **Me sorprende tu velocidad para leer, y si ellos fueron los últimos siempre y en todo y eso no les parece raro.**

 **Tatenashi comprendió lo que quiso decir y contesto.**

 **Creo que ellos quisieron ser los últimos, porque si piensas esta no es una coincidencia que siempre los mismos son los últimos. Aun haci los primeros lugares variaban.**

 **Tienes razón (mostro un video de una carrera la cual los chicos perdieron por un par de segundos) no notan algo curioso.**

 **Laura observo y dijo.**

 **Ellos no están respirando con trabajo y eso que perdieron con pocos segundos de diferencia.**

 **Tabane sonrió y dijo.**

 **Eso es preciso Laura-chan nunca dieron su máximo, ni su corazón no estaba acelerado. Ellos siempre llevaban una rebeldía al punto de que sus superiores no se dieron cuenta de esa acción, fueron creativos, improvisadores, observadores y manipuladores.**

 **De acuerdo ya veo porque los elegiste tienen todas tus cualidades y en que unidad están estos chico.**

 **Dijo Chifuyu con cara de molestia y Tabane respondió.**

 **Eso es lo complicado. Ellos se quitaron sus rastreadores en su primera misión suicida y huyeron del lugar.**

 **Entonces no sabes en donde están.**

 **La directora con desesperación comenzó a regañar a la genio pero ella rápido respondió.**

 **Ya calma Chifu-chan si se dónde están yo les di los IS a ellos y se dónde están.**

 **Hermana tu hiciste que. Le entregaste los IS a ellos que desertaron del ejército.**

 **Houki hora comenzó a regañar a la coneja.**

 **Tranquila eso fue hace seis años y saben mantener secretos porque el mundo no sabía que unos hombres podían usar IS hasta que llego Ichika. Creo que si los han activado pero en terrenos vacíos.**

 **Chifuyu comento.**

 **Si sabes dónde están cual es el problema**

 **Tabane contesto.**

 **Es que, digamos que no siguieron un camino recto después de su escape si no uno con piedras.**

 **Cuantas piedras había es ese camino.**

 **Dijo Charlotte.**

 **Todos quedaron en silencio y la genio conejo respiro profundo y exhalo y dijo.**

 **Comenzamos con el (una imagen de un hombre con barba corta cabello negro y corto y los ojos negros). Sujeto número siete.**

 **Numero 7 es el séptimo de la lista.**

 **Dijo Ling.**

 **No Ling-chan él es numero 7 porque fue el séptimo huérfano en llegar al proyecto. Todos los huérfanos se identificaban por su número de llegada y no por su nombre.**

 **Eso es malévolo.**

 **Dijo Ichika.**

 **Si lo es pero sigo, 7 fue asignado a un grupo para ir por la guarida de un jefe de la droga en Tijuana México. Ya saben cómo termino la misión pero 7 escapo y fue a la Ciudad de México donde para sobrevivir tuvo que robarle a todos os vendedores de droga de la ciudad en menos de una semana, lo que lo convirtió en el traficante de la ciudad.**

 **En el primer año se cambió el nombre a Héctor Rivera y subió en las filas de los traficantes de México, haciendo tratos con los colombianos y robándoles a los demás carteles. La DEA, el FBI, el ejército mexicano, la policía federal mexicana y la INTERPOOL unieron fuerza para atrapar al nuevo capo que emergía.**

 **15 veces trataron de capturarlo y las primeras 14 se escapó, provocando un incendio en todas las bodegas en donde se hacían las operaciones todas la bodegas tenían unas 20 toneladas de narcóticos diferentes y por eso se ganó el apodo de satánico.**

 **La última operación de captura funciono después de que satánico estuviera escapando por 2 hora a pie, a sus 18 años de edad Héctor Satánico Rivera fue condenado a la prisión de Santa Marta por cargos de posición, distribución de narcóticos y más de una docena de incendios provocados.**

 **Al terminar Tabane los de mas no creían lo que era la historia del primer piloto y Chifuyu hablo.**

 **No es un camino empedrado es un cañón lo que se generó. Es un criminal de talla internacional. Que te falto decir Tabane**

 **Es el mayor de los piloto pero el más bajo en estatura solo rebasa a Laura por uno o dos centímetros.**

 **Charlotte rilo que extraño a ella y Tabane siguió con el siguiente piloto.**

 **Sujeto numero 55 (mostro la cara de un chico con ojeras, cabello lacio largo de color café y de complexión delgada y los dos ojos dorados como Laura lo que llamo mucho su atención) 55 fue asignado a detener un golpe de estado en Venezuela. Su unidad logro para el golpe de estado pero.**

 **Todos murieron menos él.**

 **Dijo Laura interrumpiendo a Tabane, ella sonrió y siguió el relato.**

 **55 escapo por toda Sudamérica hasta que se acento en Brasil bajo el nombre de Ulises Maracaná, estuvo tranquilo por 3 meses mientras conseguía equipo.**

 **Equipo de qué.**

 **Pregunto Tatenashi y la coneja respondió.**

 **Equipo de cómputo, para poder dar su primer golpe como cracker.**

 **Y cual fue ese golpe.**

 **Dijo la directora Orimura.**

 **Acceder a más de mil cuentas en toda Sudamérica y vaciarlas, el botín fe de más de 500 millones de dólares.**

 **Eso es mucho dinero.**

 **Dijo Kanzashi pensando que había una persona como ella que tenía habilidades para las computadoras. Y la genio siguió con la descripción.**

 **Ulises siempre ocupo su nombre y decidió subir más en la escala de sus ataques e intento acceder a la red de defensa de Rusia, china, Francia, y estados unidos en una sola tarde. La razón por la que hizo yo creo que fue mas por el reto mas que por las ganancias.**

 **Fue descubierto por Devendrá Mishka que estaba en e pentágono ese día y dieron aviso a las autoridades de Brasil. Según el informe policiaco estuvo a una tecla para poder romper la seguridad de la red en estos países.**

 **Alguien de los primeros candidatos o detuvo crees que sabía quién era.**

 **Dijo Laura un poco preocupada y Tabane contesto.**

 **No lo creo tal vez fue una coincidencia. Pero siguió después de su arresto lo iban a deportar a los Estados Unidos pero se las arregló para ser encerrado en la prisión de Karandilu a sus 16 años cumple condena por robo y fraude cibernético.**

 **16 años es de la edad de los chicos y es un cracker como ataques en todo el mundo.**

 **Chifuyu dijo cada vez con menos entusiasmo por los nuevos reclutas, Tabane sonrió y siguió su descripción de los piloto.**

 **Tenemos a sujeto numero 480 (se veía a un hombre de raza negra rapado de la cabeza nariz ancha y labios gruesos) aunque no lo crean el mide 1.90 m y es el más joven de todos los piloto con 15 años recién cumplidos.**

 **EHHHHHHH.**

 **Dijo Ling con una sorpresa y siguió diciendo.**

 **Como que ese gigante es más joven que nosotros.**

 **Difícil de creer verdad (Tabane con una sonrisa) fue envido a Sudáfrica para tratar de para el tráfico de animales y se le perdió el rastro. Pero volvió a aparecer en Somalia bajo el nombre de Morgan Divala.**

 **Se unió a un grupo de piratas de la zona con el nombre "cuchillo de mar". Por años Morgan acompaño a esto piratas a saquear barcos mercantes como el principal experto en armas de grupo y a saltaron más de 1000 barcos en poco mas de 3 años.**

 **Fue capturado y enviado a la prisión de Hargecia la primera prisión para piratas del país.**

 **Entonces es otro criminal que cumple su condena.**

 **Dijo Ling cerrando los ojos y pensando en el gigante que acaban de ver.**

 **Tenemos al sujeto 109 (un muchacho moreno de cara bien parecida y de cabella castaño y turbante negro le cubría l cabeza) sujeto 109 de16 años de edad fue enviado al medio oriente para disolver un grupo terrorista tras su deserción tomo el nombre de Abdel Hakim. Se volvió un mercenario competente.**

 **Su golpe mas importante fue el explotar las armerías de tres bases militares de los estados unidos.**

 **Kanzashi interrumpió.**

 **Como os hizo esas bases están entre las mas vigiladas del mundo.**

 **Tabane sonrió y dijo.**

 **Eso es lo interesante las explosiones no causaron bajas de personal pero después de su tercer golpe fue capturado en Bagdad. Y fue condenado a la prisión de** **Abu Ghraib.**

 **Esta no es la prisión famosa por sus torturas.**

 **Dijo Kanzashi toda preocupada, la Coneja sonrió y dijo.**

 **Tranquila el no permitirá que lo toquen con nada.**

 **El próximo es el sujeto 200 (un joven de cabello rojo de corte militar y ojos verdes con piel blanca) a la edad de 16 años sujeto 200 o conocido como Iván** _ **Tchaikovsky tomo el mismo camino que Adbel y se convirtió en mercenario en el territorio de la ex Unión Soviética. Se sabe que se infiltro a mas de diez bases para conseguir secretos soviéticos y así venderlo en el mercado negro.**_

 **En una subasta en Moscú fue detenido y encarcelado en la prisión de** **Novocherkassk al sur de Rusia.**

 **Tatenashi sonrió y dijo.**

 **Es lindo.**

 **Lo que provoco confusión en la sala y Tabane siguió.**

 **Por ultimo tenemos al sujeto 69 (se mostró a u gordito de cabello blanco y lentes sonriendo en la foto tenía un color un poco bronceado y los ojos marrón) el es el segundo de edad después de satánico con 17 años de edad. A diferencia de los demás el escapo durante el transporte de los huérfanos a una misión en el sureste de Asia.**

 **Llego a Tailandia y tomo el nombre Jet Bruce Chang y como Satánico fue subiendo de posición en el crimen y se volvió el jefe de la organización de trata de personas en toda Asia.**

 **Como que trata de personas.**

 **Dijo Cecilia al ver al jefe.**

 **El mueve a personas de un país a otro de manera ilegal.**

 **Contesto la directora Chifuyu y Tabane siguió.**

 **Tal fue su efectividad en estos trabajos que lo apodaron Santa Claus y se le identifica mas como Santa. Lo capturaron en el puerto de Bangkok en un buque de con mas de 200 personas en el, y fue llevado a la prisión de** **Bang Kwang.**

 **Cecilia miraba la foto y no sabía por que no la dejaba de mirar.**

 **Y bien Chifu-chan que opinas de los nuevo pilotos.**

 **Fin capitulo III**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

 **Después de la descripción de los pilotos por parte de Tabane, Chifuyu en un momento de seriedad miro a la coneja loca respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.**

Lo que mostraste no fueron candidatos para ser pilotos, sino hombres que pueden estar en la lista de los mas buscados por la interpol.

 **Tabane sonrió y dijo.**

No, no, chifu-chan de hecho dos de ellos si están en la lista de los mas buscados por la interpol por ser los líderes de sus organizaciones. Los otros cuatro solo son empleados o trabajan solos.

Lo que quiero decir es que le diste un equipo de alta tecnología a gente peligrosa

 **Dijo la directora irritada lo que Tabane responde.**

Eso fue hace seis años y como dije antes ellos no lo han ocupado para nada ilegal. Es mas si lo ocuparan para sus actividades el mundo sabría de mas hombres que puedan manejar los IS, también por que no los usaron cuando la policía los atrapo o para salir de la cárcel.

 **Los muchachos reflexionaron esas palabras en su cabeza y una mano se alzó y resulto se la mano de Charlotte y con voz firme pregunto.**

Y nosotros porque estamos aquí bien solo le pudo decir esto a la directora Orimura y ella pudo decirnos cualquier mentira o suprimir información.

 **La directora le faltaba poco para hacer esa pregunta por lo cual quedó impresionada por que Charlotte se le adelanto y espero la respuesta de la creadora de los IS. Tabane sonrió como siempre movió su mano y apareció la imagen de un núcleo de IS lo cual ella dijo.**

Esto es el núcleo de sus máquinas como saben yo los cree como una fuente de energía y los países que representan tomaron uno de esos y ellos mismos crearon los IS personales que ustedes usan (todos en la habitación asintió con la cabeza y siguió la charla). Lo que nadie sabe es que con esos núcleo se creó también un núcleo gemelo.

Espera hermana que dices con un núcleo gemelo (dijo Houki ante las palabras de su hermana mayor).

El núcleo gemelo es capaz de fusionar el poder de las dos máquinas y multiplicar el poder de estas siempre y cuando los corazones de los piloto se conecten en un nivel profundo.

Que tan profundo (esta vez fue Laura la que pregunto con su cara preocupada a saber por dónde iba la cosa)

Pues con un nivel de confianza como para dar la vida uno por el otro.

 **La directora rápido camino hasta el holograma de Tabane cerro el puño y le dio un golpe pero al ser un holograma este simplemente atravesó la cara sonriente de la coneja loca y Chifuyu grito.**

SI TU ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ TE GOLPEARIA, ya se a qué va esto de seguro los núcleos gemelos de las chicas los tienen estos hombres y que para derrotar a **PHANTOM TASK** tengo que sacarlos del agujero en donde estén. A estos criminales lo peor de lo peor ME DICES QUE LOS TENGO QUE JUNTAR CON LAS CHICAS E ICHIKA PARA QUE SAQUEN EL VERDADERO PODER DE LOS IS.

 **Todos en la sala se espantaron por las palabras de su comandante y la primera en hablar fue Ling.**

Yo no quiero estar con el gigante.

 **Cecilia siguió con el disgusto.**

Ese gordo cuatro ojos de seguro es un patán que asesina.

 **Laura continúo.**

El cracker es peligroso, con sus habilidades puede burlar la seguridad de nuestra red.

 **Tatenashi fue la siguiente.**

Sería divertido tener el espía ruso pero no le quita lo peligroso y preocupante en esta situación.

 **Kanzashi dice.**

Yo creo que el mercenario árabe es alguien que no me gustaría estar en la misma habitación.

 **Charlotte miro con tristeza el suelo pues le había afectado la historia de los chicos del proyecto en el que su hermano formo parte.**

Yo también no confiaría en ellos son personas que rompieron la ley y pusieron en peligro a los civiles.

 **Ichika miro a Houki primero sintió curiosidad de porque la miro antes que ninguna otra y dijo con cara seria.**

Si mi opinión cuenta o no de todas maneras lo diré. Estos chicos se volvieron criminales gente sin escrúpulos que ven su propio beneficio por encima del bien común.

 **Houki miro con admiración al hombre de que se enamoró y decidió dar la última palabra de los estudiantes.**

Hermana estoy de acuerdo con mis amigos es muy peligroso que criminales de ese tipo vengan a la academia.

 **La directora Orimura sonrió y dijo.**

Como vez Tabane mis estudiantes no quieren estar junto a los peores criminales del mundo. Si no tienes algo que decir esto se termina ahora.

 **La coneja sonrió miro a todos y dijo.**

Si, primero, un mendigo no puede escoger lo que le dan (todos se molestaron ante las palabras de la científica) PHANTOM TASK se fortalece día a día y si quieres ganar y que tus estudiantes sobrevivan deben pedirle ayudo incluso al demonio. Segundo ustedes piensan que al ser criminales son de un corazón malvado.

 **Ichika rápido intervino y dijo.**

Ellos incumplieron la ley como no tienen maldad en su corazón.

Les preguntare algo a todos alguna vez han tenido tanta hambre y que no tengan un solo centavo para comprar una mísera pieza de pan y tienen la oportunidad de calmar su hambre al tomar el dinero de una persona. Ustedes no tomarían esa oportunidad para no morir de inanición.

 **Todos no dijeron nada y quedaron mirando al piso con sus rostros sin expresión por que no sabían como contestar esa pregunta, los paralizo por completo. Hasta la directora Orimura conocida por su profesionalismo no supo cómo responder pues no ha pasado hambre en su vida, Tabane dejo de sonreír, sorprendiendo a su hermanita, su cara era de tristeza y dijo.**

Ser criminal no se escoge, casi siempre uno rompe la ley por necesidad, para salir de un cuenta pendiente, pagar el lugar donde vive tu familia, alimentarlo, educarlos. Todo eso se necesita dinero y si el ejercito de varios países te busca no tienes muchas opciones, romper la ley no te hace de mal corazón.

 **Todos seguían sin decir nada y la coneja siguió diciendo.**

Pues tomen de ejemplo a santa el traficante de personas.

 **Chifuyu decidió hablar.**

Él puede ser el peor de los seis trafica con personas los considera mercancía no hay corazón en ese chico.

Pero con una investigación me entere que los 2 mil inmigrantes que el llevo a otros países el 90% de ellos tiene un trabajo estable, sus hijos van a la escuela y santa recibe el 1% de las ganancias de esas personas.

 **Dijo Tabane lo que altero otro.**

Y el otro 5%.

 **Dijo Cecilia tratando de oír lo que todos piensan que al ser criminal, uno es de corazón maligno. La coneja sonrió y dijo.**

Esos están muerto o en la cárcel pero no tuvo que ver santa en esos eventos. Lo que quiero decir es que ellos no son tan malvados como piensan, no son santas palomas pero si piensan en si prójimo.

 **Chifuyu suspiro por su derrota en esa discusión y dijo.**

Tienes razón Tabane estamos en crisis y no tenemos el lujo de elegir ayuda (miro a sus alumnos) ellos en el fondo saben que no tenemos opción debemos traer a esos a estos pilotos.

Ne-san estas segura son criminales y pueden ser mas peligrosos que PHANTOM TASK.

 **Dijo Ichika y la directora lo miro le dio un coscorrón y dijo.**

Primero cuando estamos en la escuela y aquí me llamas directora y segundo no voy a dejarlos entrar asi como asi yo personalmente ire a verlos en la cárcel.

 **Tabane sonrio otra vez y dijo.**

Bien chifu-chan tu vas a ir con ellos entonces yo me voy cuídate Houki-chan (miro a su hermana y se despidió agitando sus manos) e Ichika-kun trata de mantenerla lejos de peligro.

 **Cuando la genio se desconectó la directora ordeno que todos fueran a sus cuartos y que nadie saliera de ellos hasta nuevo aviso, que no se preocuparan por las clases y por la comida que eso estaba cubierto.**

Maya prepara mi avión me voy a México.

Porque vas a ir por Satánico primero el más cercano es Santa en Tailandia.

 **Le pregunto su amiga confundida y Chifuyu contesto.**

Como oíste Satanico es el mayor de los seis y también es el mas fuerte.

El es el mas fuerte?

 **Maya se sorprendió por lo dicho.**

Satanico siempre quedo en ultimo lugar, siempre en cada competencia, cada prueba no se te hace raro. Si estos sujetos no querían ser los primeros, ellos competían en quien es el ultimo.

Y como Satanico fue el ultimo siempre creo que es el mas fuerte.

 **Después de lo dicho la directora comenzó a llamar por teléfono a altos rangos del ejército para organizar las visitas en los peores sitios de la tierra y liberar a los nuevos pilotos.**

 **Fin capitulo IV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

 **Dos días después Orimura Chifuyu estaba en el avión privado rumbo a México para convencer a Satánico a unirse a su causa. La directora miraba por la ventana y pensaba mucho, pensaba el cómo era la persona con la que se v reunir, si aceptaría la propuesta, como lo tomarían sus estudiantes los nuevos reclutas y como reaccionaria** **PHANTOM TASK con los hombres que manejan IS.**

 **Al llegar al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México tomo un auto con chofer y la llevo al reclusorio de Santa Marta. Al llegar miro que no había guardias en el interior del complejo los reclusos no traían uniforme y la anarquía era la única regla en el reclusorio.**

 **La directora llego a un cuarto y entro el encargado del lugar el señor Gómez un hombre de mediana edad, gordo, con bigote y gafas de sol y dijo.**

Me honra tener una figura de mucha influencia en me edificio en que la puedo ayudar comándate Orimura (termino con una sonrisa de hipócrita en su cara).

Vengo a transportar a un prisionero.

 **Dijo Chifuyu mostrando una carpeta con un montón de papeles con firmas, sellos y nombres. Lo que puso serio a Gómez y dijo.**

Veo que tiene todo en orden y que es una orden directa de los altos mando del ejército, pero si puedo preguntar que prisionero es el que se llevaran de aquí.

Es Héctor Satánico Rivera

ESE MALDITO, DESGRASIADO HIJO DE PERRA. ESTAN BUSCANDO AL MAYOR PIROMANIACO TRAFICANTE QUE MEXICO A CONOCIDO EN SU HISTORIA.

 **Dijo Gómez gritando con asombro y molestia y Chifuyu dijo.**

Debo decir que me sorprende su reacción señor Gómez que paso para que lo odie asi.

 **Gómez respiro profundo y respondió.**

Se debió dar cuenta que los guardias no están dentro del complejo solo en los muros para evitar que alguien salga y nos importa un carajo lo que hagan los prisioneros, pero al llegar aquí se les da digamos "una plática" para que sepan cómo son las cosas aquí.

Entonces los golpean para dar a conocer quién manda en el lugar.

 **Dijo Chifuyu y el señor Gómez siguió.**

Eso es en el modo burdo de decirlo. Cuando Satánico llego 7 de los mejores guardias y yo queríamos dar la plática de bienvenida, no todos los días tenemos a uno de los más buscados por los gringos.

Lo rodeamos y antes de que pudiéramos tocarlo de la nada una llamarada se alzó y nos quemó las cejas, pestañas, bigote los que teníamos y nuestra cara quedo negra por el carbón de las llamas. Un mes después todos los reos del lugar se reunieron para planear matar a Satánico pero de algún modo el bastardo se enteró y encontró la manera de incendiar las pertenencias de todos los reos, incluso la ropa que llevaban puesta.

 **Chifuyu no sabía que responder la maestría de quemar solo la ropa, el cabello o solo dar un buen susto es demasiado solo para un chico de 18 años pero decidió hablar.**

No importa usted lléveme con él, tiene el permiso para dejarlo ir con nosotros.

Bueno en parte ya no quiero al sujeto en mi reclusorio asi que guardia Márquez (un hombre joven de 25 a 30 años se acercó) guía a la señorita para la celda de Satanico.

 **Iván por el reclusorio y como siempre los hombres en sus celdas gritaban y querían agarrar a Chifuyu por su falda era como un circo quemándose pero al fondo del pasillo se escuchó un grito.**

CALLENSE CON UNA MIERDA.

 **Y el escandalo se detuvo de golpe, incluso espanto a Chifuyu pero siguió caminando llegando a la ultima celda. En esta en la esquina derecha estaba una litera en la cama de abajo se encontraba un hombre de mas de 2 metros de alto, musculoso, su cabeza rapada, lleno de tatuajes y cicatrices.**

 **Cuando ese hombre se puso de pie este tenia una presencia imponente y dijo mirando al guardia Márquez.**

Que quiere guardia no he hecho nada.

 **Chifuyu se dio cuenta que no era la voz que silencio a los demás reos y Márquez respondió**

Big G no te queremos a ti, queremos a tu compañero, háblale a Satánico.

 **Big G e puso nervioso empezó a sudar, temblar y con voz entre cortada dijo.**

Nnnnnnoo me ooobligen a distraerlo de su cuaderno.

Háblale ahora.

 **Con cuidado Big G se acercó a la cama de arriba el cual se veía solo un par de pies. Sacudió la cama para llamar la atención ya que el sujeto tenia unos audífonos puestos, y de la nada la mano de el agarro la cabeza de Big G y se escuchó.**

Gerónimo ya te he dicho que no me moleste cuando agarro el cuaderno y mis audífonos.

 **Chifuyu se dio cuenta que esa era la voz de hace rato, que ese gigante le aterraba** **aquel hombre que lo sujetaba con firmeza y lo comenzó a levantar. Con terror Big G grito.**

PERDÓN JEFE LO BUSCAN AL GUARDIA MARQUEZ.

 **Satánico se asomó a la reja y era como la fotografía que mostro Tabane, miro a Chifuyu. Chasqueo la lengua y aventó a Big G hasta el otro lado de la celda, bajo de la litera y también era chaparro 1.40m de altura, caminó a la reja puso sus manos en los hoyos y dijo.**

Vamos, rápido ponme las esposas vayamos a la sala de interrogatorio.

 **Todos se sorprendieron y Márquez obedeció, le puso las esposas, abrió la celda y Satánico camino fuera no sin antes voltear y decir.**

Gerónimo no toques mi cuaderno.

 **Big G solo asintió rápido y fueron a la sala de interrogatorio. En el camino todos los reos se alejaban de la reja y evitaban contacto visual con Satánico, incluso los guardias se alejaban de el en el camino.**

 **Llegaron a la sala y lo sentaron a una silla con cadenas enfrente una mesa y otra silla más sencilla la cual se sentó Chifuyu. Ella inclino la cabeza y Márquez se fue dejándolos solo y ella dijo.**

Hola soy…

La directora comandante Orimura Chifuyu de la academia para pilotos IS en Japón.

 **Interrumpió Satánico revelando todo.**

Si me conoces y vine aquí para …

Reclutarme y ser un piloto de IS, me imagino que esa conejo loca conto todo del mugroso proyecto xy

 **Volvió a interrumpir lo que saco de su cabales a Chifuyu que casi se cae de su silla dijo apenas incorporándose.**

Cooomo sabes eso, dímelo ahora.

Es obvio no (dijo con una sonrisa y mostro un diente de oro, el canino izquierdo) por que un alto mando del ejercito vendría a esta cloaca llena de basura sino para venir a reclutar a unos de los únicos hombres que manejan IS.

 **Chifuyu no dijo nada y Satánico siguió.**

Y que es lo que dijeron los demás.

 **La directora apretó los dientes y Satánico rio a todo pulmón mostrando su diente de oro.**

JAJAJAJAJA, así que soy el primero, porque, no espera ya se por que soy el mayor y el que tiene recursos aparte de santa para salir de la cárcel por si mismo.

 **Ella respiro se calmo y dijo.**

Si tienes eres el primero que recluto y me sorprendió que adivinaras todos tan solo viéndome asi que esto nos ahorra tiempo (Satanico acertó con la cabeza) este el trato. Tu vienes a la academia y nos ayudas a detener a **PHANTOM TASK** y a cambio te limpiaremos tu expediente y te daremos ya la libertad que anhelas.

 **Satanico no decía nada, no expresaba nada. Solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo, para pensar y pensar en la propuesta y dijo.**

Bonita propuesta, pero no me diste las condiciones de mi visita a tu escuela.

La condición es que deberás traer esto (mostro una pulsera que tenia una pantalla) esta pulsara tiene un localizador y provocan problemas se inyectara un poderoso anestésico.

 **Rápido Chifuyu en un movimiento le** **puso a Satanico la pulsera y dijo:**

Has algo para dañar a mis alumnas y lo activare. Cuando despiertes estarás en tu celda.

 **Satanico miro la pulsera y comenzó a reir mostrando su diente de oro.**

JAJAJAJA. Me insulta profe aunque este aquí en prisión, no estoy por violencia contra las mujeres. De hecho no he hecho daño a una mujer o niño en mi vida, asi que, estate tranquila.

Y no sientes odio por los que te quitaron tu niñez y te enviaron a morir.

 **Dijo Chifuyu y Satanico respondio.**

Si los odio, pero no los quiero muertos (se sorprendida Chifuyu) que gano si los mato, no cambiara mi pasado y eso no me interesa. Pero si me encuentro a una de esos bastardos no significa que recibirán un puño en su cara por parte de mis compañeros caídos.

Lo tendré en mente.

Pero si quieres que yo participe tendrás que dar otra cosa.

Que cosa

 **Dijo Chifuyu con su cara seria esperando la demanda de Satanico.**

Quiero que mi cuarto donde dormiré las paredes sean blancas y quiero pinturas y pinceles.

Por que pide eso

 **Dijo Chifuyu y Satanico respondio.**

Na me gusta pintar.

 **La directora se sorprendió por la demanda tan poco difícil que lo único que pudo hacer era reir.**

Jeje de acuerdo Satanico te dare lo que pidas.

Jajaja. Comandante tiene a su primer piloto.

 **Dijo Satanico con su sonrisa y mostrando su diente de oro.**

 **Fin de capitulo V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

 **Después de convencer a Satánico de ir a su escuela la directora subió al avión junto a su acompañante. Despegaron y ya en el aire Satánico dijo.**

Bien ya que estamos en el avión fija curso a Tailandia.

Pero no queda mas cerca Brasil.

 **Dijo Chifuyu por las indicaciones de Satánico, pero, el solo sonrió maliciosa mente y respondió.**

Sabes que Santa es el segundo mas viejo de los pilotos después de mi, también sabes que al ser jefe como yo pude salir de la prisión en la que está. Si quieres que los demás se unan debe estar Santa al igual que yo.

 **La directora miro a Satánico con desconfianza pero al final concedió lo pedido y partieron rumbo a Tailandia. Después de mas de diez horas en el avión aterrizaron en Bangkok la capital de Tailandia, después de conducir varias horas llegaron a** **Bang Kwang y entraron a la prisión.**

 **Los guardias al igual que en Santa Marta eran crueles, y organizan peleas entre los prisioneros y algunas veces con un hombre muerto al final. Al entrar Satánico y Chifuyu fueron con el director de la prisión y a igual en México el director se sintió feliz al poder librarse de santa**

 **En el patio vieron a una gran multitud de gente reunida, gritando como poseídos, levantando los brazo y se escucha el sonido de una pelea.**

Ahí esta

 **Dijo Satánico señalando a la multitud.**

Con que Santa esta en medio de esa pared humana.

 **Respondió Chifuyu acercándose y logro encontrar un espacio para poder ver al interior. Observo a un joven poco más alto que Satánico pero mucho mas gordo de cabello parado blanco vestido con una camisa hawaiana colorida con bermudas y lentes con el marco grueso negro y los llamados fondo de botella.**

 **Alrededor de santa se encontraba 7 reos con armas uno medio tanto como Big G y tenia un machete, otro todo tatuado de la cara tenia un tubo de acero, otro que parecía un hippe un martillo, un calvo tenía en sus manos una cadena, un hombre de aspecto afroamericano tenia un bate con clavos, el chico tenia un par de cuchillos en sus manos y el ultimo un viejo de unos 50 años tenia un hacha.**

 **Chifuyu se sorprendió de las armas de los reos y dijo.**

Como es que tienen un machete y una hacha, se supone que es una cárcel.

Tu sabes que hay un circulo de pelea aquí esto solo es mayor entretenimiento.

 **Respondió Satanico que estaba a su lado encima de una caja de madera para poder ver mejor, Chifuyu miro la caja y se le salió una sonrisa y Satanico dijo con cara irritada.**

Si lo se estoy chaparro no digas nada ya va a comenzar.

 **Una especie de árbitro entro al círculo y comenzó a hablar.**

Damas y caballeros que nos ven desde sus computadoras bien venidos otra edición de PUÑOS DE SANGRE. (miraba a un guardia con cámara) presentando en su última pelea por que mañana lo transferirán a Kolpak, el traficante de personas, el gordo que viaja por el mundo Jet Bruce Santa Chang y los retadores la pandilla que atormenta el este de Bangkok los cobras negras.

 **Las cobras alzaron sus armas y presumiendo su musculatura pero santa solo se estaba estirando. Los 2 visitantes se limitaron a ver y el árbitro dice.**

Ya conocen las reglas gana el que quede de pie ahora (alza la mano derecha) COMBATAN

 **El réferi salio corriendo y los cobra salieron contra Santa el grandote con el machete arriba pero Santa dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el corte por milímetros, cuando el brazo del machete bajo por completo santa le lanzo una patada en el hombro que lo impulso rumbo al hippe.**

 **Antes de que el martillo siquiera se moviera Santa le propino un golpe en la cara al hippe y antes de que cayera al suelo le hizo una llave al brazo izquierdo de este y se escuchó como se rompía el hueso del hippe. Cuando cayeron santa rápido rodo sobre el hacia su brazo derecho donde le hizo otra llave pero esta vez solo le disloco el hombro, y en el momento de que el hippe gritaba de dolor Santa le dio un codazo en la frente y cayo inconsciente.**

 **El tatuado se escurrió por detrás de Santa y con una sonrisa en su cara maliciosa lanzo el golpe con su tubo pero Santa agarro el martillo del hippe y bloqueo el tubo. Rápido giro el martillo para agarrarlo por el mazo y con el mango golpeo tan fuerte las rodillas del tatuado que rompió las rotulas y el mango del martillo.**

 **Santa se puso de pie vio al tatuado retorciéndose del dolor, tomo el tubo, y con un brinco pateo la cara del tatuado y lo dejo inconsciente. Chifuyu vio asombrada como derroto a dos tipos en menos de un minuto y dijo hacia Satánico.**

Es gordo pero ágil y veloz.

Es una bola de grasa con habilidad eso es todo.

 **El gigante del machete corrió y con sus dos brazos agarrando el machete lanzo el corte pero Santa al igual que el lo bloqueo con el tubo. Un forcejeo se hizo y el gigante dijo.**

Vas a ver que aquí morirás **.**

 **Santa estaba perdiendo el forcejeo y a los lados se acercaba el viejo y el calvo, una risa se escucho era el gigante y dijo.**

Se acabó.

Tú crees

 **Dijo Santa que de pronto le escupió a los ojos al gigante, aflojo el forcejeo, santa lo aprovecho para darle un golpe con el tubo y así soltara el machete. Le propino otros dos golpes con el tubo a los costados, rápido soltó el tubo y agarro el machete y lo arrojo al viejo del hacha.**

 **El machete giraba como hélice y con el mango le rompió la nariz al viejo, en ese plazo de tiempo corrió por el calvo, este lazo la cadena como látigo pero Santa la agarro en el aire con sus manos. Enrollo su antebrazo derecho con la cadena, y antes de que el calvo reaccionara, lo golpeó con este la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.**

 **Santa tomo aire y siguió con dirección al negro del bate, bloqueo el bate con el brazo de las cadenas. El negro recibió tres patadas en la cara, soltó el bate Santa lo levanto antes de caer y como un estoque de esgrima. Golpeo en el diafragma lo cual le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones.**

 **Y cuando el negro trataba de respirar Santa salto para terminarlo con un codazo en la cabeza. Santa lanzo el bate hacia el viejo y como la primera vez con el machete, le dio en la nariz con el mango. Lo que provoco que Satánico se riera y dijera.**

Jajaja eso es lo que llamo puntería.

 **Con gran velocidad Santa se dirigió a viejo y le dio con el codo otra vez en la nariz, arrojándolo hacia atrás e inconsciente. Santa dirigió su vista al mas joven con los cuchillos, ese joven no era mas grande que él y sus piernas estaban temblando como gelatina.**

 **Santa camino tranquilo hacia el, de pronto santa se agacho rápido por que el tubo fue lanzado hacia su cabeza. En el suelo miro a su izquierda el grandote de las cobras venia corriendo con el machete en manos y gritando.**

GORDO IDIOTA, GORDO ESTUPIDO, TE MATEREE.

 **Nuestro gordo giro para tener distancia mientras su enemigo blandía el machete, en uno de esos giros Santa paro, cerro sus ojos se puso de pie y en guardia. El grandote dijo.**

TE RINDES, BIEN AQUÍ ESTA TU MUERTE GORDO DE MIERDA.

Ese idiota no sabe que perdió.

 **Dijo Satanico todo tranquilo que obligo a Chifuyu a no preguntar el porque la fe en Santa.**

 **Un fuerte golpe fue lanzado con el machete y antes de poder toca a Santa este lo detuvo con su mano izquierda desnuda. Tal acto dejo callado a todos los escandalosos del lugar al instante mas al grandote que no podía mover el machete ni con sus músculos.**

 **Santa acerco su mano derecha distendida con os dedos juntos apuntando al pecho del grandote. El gordo sonrió y dio un grito.**

WAATA.

 **Y el grandote salió disparado dos metros al suelo, al caer tosía con dolor, trato de ponerse de pie pero caía de rodillas cada respiración se caía al suelo hasta que cayó por completo. Chifuyu no sabia que fue eso así que miro a Satanico y le dijo.**

Que fue eso.

 **Satanico la miro y dijo.**

The One Inch Punch o el golpe de una pulgada es una técnica que le genero fama a Bruce Lee y como el oponente no esperaba eso fue mucho mas efectiva

 **Santa se acercó lentamente a ultimo oponente, el chico con los cuchillos, paso a paso santa e acercaba y el chico inmóvil de miedo. Con las piernas temblorosas trataba de guardar distancia.**

 **Ya cuando tenía a santa menos de un metro de distancia, el gordo levanto su mano derecha a la altura de la cara del chico y dijo.**

Te diste cuenta de mi fuerza.

 **El chico asintió con la cabeza y santa siguió con su discurso.**

Tu no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar ríndete y puedes salir caminando de aquí.

 **Santa sonrió, trono los dedos y el chico grito como demente, se tiro al suelo quedad inmóvil y con los pantalones mojados. El réferi se acercó para decir.**

El ganador absoluto de esta pelea, JET BRUCE CHANG (todos los reos gritaron y aplaudieron). Ahora como todavía hay tiempo para otra pelea quien entre los condenados se atreverá a luchar contra SANTA.

Bien ya vi lo que es capaz, vamos a hablar con el Satanico.

 **Dijo Chifuyu pero al olear Satánico no estaba, el saltaba en las cabezas d los reos y cuando llego al centro rápido aterrizo a lado de Santa y le realizo la llave de helicóptero y lo tumbo.**

 **Santa se reincorporo, se puso en posición y miro a Satanico y dijo.**

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, el chaparro del grupo cuanto tiempo a pasado.

Un año y medio, desde que me pediste que te diera las rutas para pasar a los E.U. por México para unos clientes que tuvieron que desviarse y evitar la marina de ellos.

 **Respondió Satanico y Santa dijo**

Que te trae aquí Satanico (Satanico apunto a donde esta Chifuyu y Santa volteo). O ya veo, bien vámonos

 **Ambos salieron de la multitud, nadie se lo impidió de hecho se alejaron, llegaron frente de Chifuyu y santa dijo.**

Bien pasamos a mi oficina

 **Después de decir los términos y condiciones de la liberación, Santa pensó miro a Chifuyu, miro a Satanico y dijo.**

Bien pero con una condición.

Cual (pregunto Chifuyu)

Quiero una televisión de alta definición y películas de kung fu, a también videos de baile.

 **Chifuyu y Satanico estaban confundidos y el enano decidió hablar.**

Entiendo lo de las películas, pero por que el baile.

El baile me da ritmo, coordinación, y equilibrio

 **Santa respondio acomodándose sus lentes y Chifuyu respondió.**

Bien te daré lo que pides.

Directora estoy a su servicio

 **Satánico sonrio mostrando su diente de oro y dijo.**

Bueno nos largamos a Rusia.

Fin del capitulo VI


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

 **Faltaba unas 7 horas para llegar a Moscú de pronto suena el teléfono de Chifuyu era Maya-sensei y dijo.**

Directora nos informaron que a Ivan _Tchaikovsky lo van a transferir a una ubicación desconocida._

 _PERO POR QUE ya hablamos con las autoridades y lo van a liberar con nosotros._

 **Grito Chifuyu y Santa con Satanico lo escucharon, maya siguió.**

No nos dan razones y se niegan a negociar con nosotros. Solo sabemos que lo transferirán a las seis de la mañana.

Demonios nosotros aterrizaremos a las a las 5:45, no nos dará tiempo ir a la prisión antes de que se lo lleven. Maya trata de averiguar dónde se lo levaran, no nos iremos de Rusia sin él..

Si directora.

 **Satanico se acerco a Chifuyu y dijo.**

Me imaginaba que esto pasaría directora los rusos no les gusta que otros tomen lo suyo. Pero si quiere mi consejo puedo dárselo

Y cual es Satanico.

Que Santa y yo lo liberemos en el trayecto y lo pongamos a sus pies.

 **Y Chifuyu contesto gritando**

ESTAS LOCO yo no lo aprobaría y si lo hago como asaltarían el convoy. Se necesita planeación.

 **Satanico sonrió y su diente de oro brillo y dijo.**

Crees que es mi primer rodeo, oye Santa cuantos convoyes de droga escuchaste que robe.

 **Santa que estaba sentado comiendo unas papas volteo y dijo**

Eeee creo que 25 por parte del ejército, 15 por la DEA y 40 de otros carteles.

Y bien directora, no le urge que todos nos reunamos

 **Dijo Satanico sarcásticamente y Chifuyu respondió**

Y el equipo donde lo sacaran.

Descuida tengo un contacto en Moscú él me debe una grande y nos dará el equipo que necesitamos. Para la información de la ruta estoy seguro que Santa tiene a una rata en el gobierno por ahí, ya que ha movido a mucha gente rusa con pasaportes oficiales (Santa alzo el pulgar para dar la razón y sin dejar de comer), solo necesito una llamada.

 **Chifuyu trato de pensarlo las pro y contra de dar luz verde a la operación, por un lado la urgencia de reunir a todos los pilotos y por el otro las consecuencias de escape. Pero como antes se dijo un vago no tiene derecho de elegir la ayuda que recibe.**

 **Respiro, le arrojo su teléfono a Satanico y dijo.**

Hagan las llamadas que necesiten.

 **Satanico sonrió maliciosamente mostrando su dente de oro. Marco y le contestaron.**

Hola soy yo Satanico, recuerdas el enorme favor que me debe es hora de pagar. Necesito unas cargas de C4, un par de pistolas eléctricas, la barra de acero mas resistente que tengas y dos autos no porta el modelo solo que corran bien, uno lo necesito en la pista abandonada al sur de Moscú y el otro en una ubicación que te diré en una hora te veo a las 5:45.

 **Colgó y le arrojo el celular a Santa y dijo**

Órale llama a tu contacto para saber la ruta del convoy.

Ya voy no presiones chaparro, (marco sonó y contesto) hola Josep habla Santa ya sabes lo que pasara si no cumples tu jefe se enterara que desviaste fondos, asi que cállate y obedece. Dame la ruta de un convoy que sale de la prisión de Novocherkassk a las 6 de la mañana, tienes una hora.

 **Cuando Santa colgó Chifuyu miro a los con sombro y dijo.**

No quiero saber quiénes son sus contactos y espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión.

 **Media hora después llego un correo electrónico con un mapa con la ruta del convoy, las patrullas que lo forman. Satanico miro el mapa y sonrio como siempre, tomo el celular y llamo.**

Soy yo de nuevo el segundo auto déjalo a 3 km al este de la carretera de Stalingrado en el km 31.

 **Colgó y miro a los dos pasajeros señalo en el mapa y dijo.**

Aquí sacaremos a Ivan, es un túnel. Vamos a explotar las dos entradas y atrapar al convoy dentro y durante la confusión lo rescataremos.

Y como saldrán si derriban las entradas.

 **Dijo Chifuyu y Satanico dijo.**

No será lindo pero hay otra salida.

 **Después de descansar el resto del vuelo y aterrizar en una base abandonada de la guerra fría, en la pista se encontraba un grupo de 3 personas con traje negro y el hombre de en medio un hombre alto de unos 40 años con barba y lentes miro al avión y dijo.**

Camarada Satanico que bueno que este en libertad.

Yuri loco como estas, hiciste todo lo que te pedi.

Claro camarada los dos autos, los explosivos, los aturdidores y la barra.

Bien nos vamos al punto y gracias Yuri.

 **Santa vestido con una charra de cuero negra y lentes de sol, Satanico con un gorro gris y sudadera roja subieron al auto y se fueron al túnel. Mientras Chifuyu se quedo en el avión monitoreando los brazaletes.**

 **Condujeron a toda velocidad por un camino de tierra hasta llegar al túnel en la entrada sur se detuvieron y Satanico reviso la cajuela y saco 5 paquetes y los puso en puntos de apoyo de esta. En la entrada norte hizo lo mismo, llevaron el auto a un barranco, lo tiraron y por ultimo en medio del túnel Satanico puso a un costado de la pared un solo paquete de C4 y dijo.**

Bien Santa prepárate.

 **A lo lejos se veía un grupo de 3 autos dos patrullas y un camión blindado, el en el interior del camión aparte del conductor y copiloto estaban otros dos policías con el prisionero. Un joven de unos 16 años con cabello rojo y cola de caballo que llegaba a su hombro y tarareando el lago de los cisnes.**

 **Un guardia hablo.**

Oye deja de hacer ruido (no paro la tonada). Que no me respondes.

Olvídalo el no habla con nadie

 **Dijo otro guardia, en el túnel, Satanico y Santa estaban cada una a los lados del túnel miraban con cuidado el convoy Satanico comenzó a pensar.**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

 **Todo el convoy entro al túnel, presiono el detonador y dos explosiones provocaron que las entradas se derrumbaran, la patrulla de enfrente freno y el camión le pego por detrás provocando que se volteara.**

 **La segunda patrulla se fue al lado derecho y pego con el muro y rocas bloquearon la puerta. Los que iban al frente del camión se estrellaron sus frentes al parabrisas y quedaron inconscientes.**

 **Santa y Satanico se protegieron al ponerse a lado de un pilar. Cuando termino el derrumbe Santa silbo y dijo.**

Oye crees que los polis se murieron.

No lo creo, tal vez, a lo mejor, bueno no se.

 **Caminaron a la puerta trasera del camión y con un fuerte golpe Santa enterró la barra, con un movimiento de palanca abrió la puerta. En ese segundo Satanico disparo las dos aturdidoras a los guardias, le dio en la cara a uno y en los genitales al otro.**

 **Cayeron y Santa se acera a Ivan distiende su mano y dice.**

Ven conmigo quieres vivir.

 **Satanico e Ivan lo veo con cara de extrañeza y el chaparro dice.**

Es meta después de no verlo en seis años es lo primero que dices una línea de termineitor, se mas original.

Lo siento es que siempre quise decir esto. Hola Ivan o te digo numero 200

 **Ivan se sorprendio y Satanico dijo.**

Este gordo es 69 y yo soy 7 nos recuerdas.

 **Ivan asintió con la cabeza y Santa dijo.**

Sigues sin querer hablar desgraciado.

 **Con cara molesta Ivan levanto el dedo medio, lo que enojo a Santa pero Satanico intervino.**

Ya ustedes dos nos vamos.

 **Rompieron las cadenas de Ivan, se dirigieron en donde se encontraba la carga explosiva dentro del túnel y solo había un hoyo y Santa dijo.**

Acaso es por la carga de hace rato.

Si y nuestra salida este es el paso de la cañería.

No, no, no vete al carajo yo no voy a ir por ahí.

 **Satanico le dio un punta pie a Santa y lo tiro al tubo y dijo.**

No respires mucho.

 **Antes de decir un maldición Santa respiro profundo y cayo llevado por la corriente. Voltio a ver a Ivan y señalo el hoyo. Ivan levanto el dedo medio antes de respirar profundo y saltar.**

 **Satanico respiro y salto. 15 minutos después en una coladera en medio del bosque salio Santa gritando con horror y negro de lo sucio, se arrastró por el lugar a un arroyo y se limpió la cara se escuchó una voz.**

Ha exagerado vámonos al auto.

 **Era Satanico junto con Ivan igual de sucios, Santa lo miro y dijo.**

Recordare esto maldito.

 **Caminaron unos tres kilometro y encontraron al auto, Satanico le lanzo las llaves a Ivan y se fueron del lugar.**

 **En el aeropuerto Chifuyu miro en el horizonte el auto, bajo a recibirlos y Satanico dijo.**

He aquí aIvan _Tchaikovsky_

 **Ivan movio su mano para saludar a la comandante y Chifuyu dijo.**

Que le pasa

 **Santa respondio.**

El no habla desde el proyecto XY no ha dijo una silaba según los estudios el no habla por que quiere se comunica a base de lenguaje a señas.

 **Chifuyu dijo.**

De acuerdo entonces te explico.

Espere directora (dijo Satanico) yo ya le dije los hechos, condiciones y solo pidió un piano de cola en su cuarto.

 **La maestra miro Iván que decía que si con la cabeza y pensó**

Estos siempre pedirán cosas como esta.

De acuerdo tendrás un piano de calidad en tu cuarto.

 **Ivan sonrio y estrecho la mano de Chifuyu y Santa dijo.**

Bien como esto termino iré al baño y me dare un baño de una hora. Por la culpa de alguien huelo a mierda.

 **Chifuyu olio el aire y casi se desmaya y dice.**

Satanico lleva a Ivan contigo y también tomen un baño.

Es lo justo.

 **Dijo Satanico sonriendo mostrando su diente de oro poniendo siempre nerviosa a Chifuyu. Los tres se fueron al baño y en el avión Chifuyu le dijo al piloto que su próxima parada será Irak.**

 **Fin del capitulo VII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

 **Nos encontramos en Irak, en la cárcel de** **Abu Ghraib, se encuentra un cuarto oscuro donde se encuentran tres personas entre ellas se encuentra** **Abdel Hakim el siguiente piloto vestido con ropa de prisionero, un paliacate azul cielo y en su cara varias cicatrices.**

 **En una ventana los observaban los guardias y Chifuyu junto a Satanico el espectáculo de ruleta rusa pero como es que una visita para liberar aun preso termino en un juego de la muerte. Pues todo empezó dos días atrás.**

 **En el avión Chifuyu miraba las noticias del recate de al menos ocho policías tras el derrumbe del túnel y la fuga de Ivan. Satanico se acerco y le dijo a Santa junto de el.**

Ves te dije que no los mate.

No tu dijiste que no sabias que murieron no es así Ivan.

 **Ivan solo alzo los hombros para indicar que no sabia. Y Chifuyu interrumpió.**

Son unos locos pero tuvieron suerte de no matar a un policía.

Somos profesionales (dijo Satanico con su sonrisa mostrando su diente de oro) hacemos trabajos de calidad.

Por cierto directora que haremos al aterrizaren Bagdad.

 **Pregunto Santa y Chifuyu contesto.**

Primero descansar ya que los pilotos han estado volando tres días seguidos al igual que el avión se merecen descansar. Mañana iremos a la Abu Ghraib y tu Satanico iras conmigo.

Bueno por i no hay problema pero por que yo.

Tu tienes una maña que hace que se acelere el proceso.

 **Ya en Bagdad todos fueron a un hotel cerca del aeropuerto mientras le realizaban mantenimiento al avión. Chifuyu se quedo en la suite del hotel los pilotos en un cuarto de primera clase, se merecían un descanso, y los pilotos en un cuarto de servicio detras de la cocina.**

 **Bueno era mejor que las celdas en las que estaban pero solo había una cama y un sofá y decidieron como dormirían por medio de piedra, papel y tijera. Ivan gana la cama y Santa repelando el resultado, solo Ivan sonrio de manera prepotente levantando su dedo medio solo para enojar mas a Santa.**

Bien Satanico decidamos quien duerme en el sofá

 **Pero Satanico ya estaba acostado en el sofá en la alfombra le tiro una almohada a Santa y dijo.**

Yo tengo que acompañar a la profe a la prisión tengo que descansar.

Maldito hobitt no me vengas con eso.

Ya calmate nos iremos a las seis de la mañana y tendrás unas siete horas para dormirte en el sofá gordo.

 **Santa se tuvo que rendir y dormir en el suelo. Arriba en la suite Chifuyu recibió el informe de la escuela, que era todo tranquilo mas que las quejas de su hermano y su amigas por no poder salir, miro al techo esperando una tranquila visita a** **Abu Ghraib pero no tenia esperanzas de que eso pasaría.**

 **En la mañana Chifuyu y Satanico salieron del hotel rumbo a Abu Ghraib, llegaron, entraron a la oficina del encargado que era un viejo chimuelo y flaco que al saber a quien querían dijo un rotundo no. Chifuyu ya iba a discutir pero Satanico la detuvo y dijo.**

Señor supongo que Abdel fue quien le tumbo sus dientes verdad (el viejo no dijo nada) y supongo que fue durante un "interrogatorio". Que le parece una apuesta.

Que apuesta.

 **Dice el viejo y Satanico responde.**

Si Abdel gana en cual quiere juego que usted ponga, el se va con nosotros.

Pero si pierde que es lo mas seguro.

Usted tendrá un avión para usted ms tres criminales de talla internacional para subir su estatus en la sociedad por ser quien los encarcelo.

 **Chifuyu jalo a Satanico y le susurro al oído.**

Me dices por que apuestas mi único medio de transporte.

Tranquila yo se lo que hago, por cierto porque preguntas del avión y no por nosotros.

Ustedes se pueden escapar de aquí haci que no me interesa que apuestes tu libertad.

Yo se lo que hago Abdel es el sujeto mas suertudo del mudo en juegos de azar.

 **Los dos se separaron y Satanico dijo dirigido al viejo sonriendo.**

Que dice viejo acepta.

Bueno quiero ir de viaje a Paris y quedarme ahí.

Pero antes viejo quiero ver a Abdel para hablar con el.

 **El viejo dudo pero indico que si con la cabeza y señalo a los guardias que lo escoltaran a la celda de Abdel, estaba en el fondo de un corredor oscuro. Al llegar ahí se encontraba Abdel sentado en el piso apoyado en la pared, su cara con cicatrices.**

 **Una en forma de X en la mejilla derecha, otra en la frente de lado a lado, en el lado izquierdo de su cara una cicatriz bajaba desde la inserción del cabello pasando por su ceja y ojos hasta llegar a su barbilla.**

 **Satanico se acerco y dijo.**

Que feo te ves 109.

 **Abdel se levanto de golpe y miro a la persona en frente de el y dijo.**

No puede ser, es imposible, tu eres 7 verdad

 **Satanico sonrio mostrando su diente de oro y respondió.**

Dime Hector Rivera, también esta 200 y 69. Estoy reuniendo a los peores del proyecto para un trabajo especial.

 **Pasaron unos quince minutos y Satanico le explico la situación y la condición de su liberación y le dijo a Abdel.**

Que dices te unes o te quedas en esta celda.

Lo de aquí ya me aburrió y afuera es mas entretenido.

 **Satanico sonrio y se fue para ir a la sala de interrogatorios donde estaba Chifuyu y el viejo mas dos guardias que traían consigo a otros reos respectivamente. Entro otro guardia con Abdel y sentaron a los tres en una mesa, Chifuyu dijo.**

Quienes son los otros dos

Condenados de por vida por el asesinato de mas de 15 personas cada uno de la forma mas brutal posible, los traje para el juego.

 **Dijo el viejo sentado en una silla apoyando sus codos e una mesa. Alzo la mano y el guardia de adentro saco un revolver rápido Satanico le dijo a Chifuyu.**

Directora será mejor que espere en el auto.

 **El guardia movió el barril de la arma y vacío cinco balas menos una, giro el barril con fuerza y poso el revólver en medio de la mesa. Chifuyu solo vio el acto con horror y grito.**

DE VERDAD ESE SERÁ EL JUEGO RULETA RUSA.

 **Satanico le respondio**

Enserio directora… espere afuera en el auto después vamos.

Jajejiiji tienes una fe ciega a este muchacho.

 **Dijo el viejo pero Chifuyu no le presto atención y decidió salir sin decir palabra alguna solo dirigió la mirada a Satanico y este solo asintió con la cabeza.**

 **En el cuarto los tres jugadores se sentaron y antes de que el viejo dijera una palabra Abdel tomo el arma la puso e s cabeza y jalo el gatillo y no paso nada. Todos sorprendidos hasta Satanico y el viejo dijo.**

De verdad está loco este chico.

 **Abdel mira al cristal y dice.**

Es ruleta rusa nada mas, nada menos no necesitamos explicación y ahora quien sigue de ustedes dos perras.

 **El hombre de la izquierda tomo el arma, apretó el gatillo y no disparo. Lanzo el arma enfrente de el, el otro reo pensó un poco tomo el arma, la puso en su boca y no paso nada al jalar el gatillo.**

 **Todo paso en menos de tres minutos y ahora el arma otra vez con Abdel esta vez ya no disparo rápido. Apunto el arma a su cabeza y respiro profundo unas 5 veces, sudaba, su corazón se aceleró y apretó el gatillo y no paso nada.**

 **Satanico suspiro de alivio y dijo.**

Ves el bastardomas suertudo del mundo.

No siempre se tiene suerte.

 **Dijo el viejo sin dejar de ver el juego mortal. El reo de la derecha comenzó a reir como loco y dijo.**

ESTO ES DIVERTIDO (ya había perdido el juicio por el miedo). VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS.

 **Puso el arma en la frente y se escuchó el sonio ensordecedor y un salpicón de sangre mancho la pared. La cabeza de ese hombre abierta con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara, todos los guardias sonriendo, el viejo riendo a carcajadas, Satanico y Abdel con cara seria y el ultimo reo con una pequeña sonriendo y dice.**

Ese estúpido se emocionó de mas.

 **El viejo indico que le pusieran la bala pero el guardia puso tres, una recamara llena, otra no y la puso en la mesa rápido el reo restante tomo el arma la apunto en su cabeza y jalo el gatillo y no paso nada.**

 **Con una sonrisa malvada el viejo se acomodó en su silla para ver a su parecer el final. Abdel tomo el arma la apunto a su cabeza, todos se les formo una sonrisa menos Satanico que apretó los puños.**

 **Respiro profundo y con un movimiento rápido dirigió el cañón al otro reo y disparo. La bala le dio en el pecho, en la sala antes de que el viejo y los guardias reaccionaran, Satanico dio codazos a los dos guardias detrás en el estómago para después pegarles en la nuca.**

 **El viejo no pudo ni gritar cuando Satanico le tapó la boca y estrello su cara en la mesa. En el cuarto de juego Abdel apuntando al guardia con el revólver y Abdel dice.**

Crees que no reconozco el peso de un arma con mas de una bala ahora voltéate

 **El guardia se voltio y con la cachiporra del arma dejo inconsciente al guardia tomo las llaves y se fue a la sala donde el viejo y Satanico tenían una plática.**

Bueno, bueno vejete de mierda crees que soy un pendejo que no se daría cuenta que ese guardia puso tres balas. Jamás tenía la intención de dejar ir a Abdel (estrello otra vez la cara del viejo con la mesa destrozando su nariz) ahora ame las llaves

 **Estrello otras dos veces la cara con la mesa y el viejo con lágrimas en los ojos puso su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco las llaves para dársela a Satanico. Este las tomo sonrió y una última vez estrello la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo y Satanico dijo escupiendo al piso.**

Pinche viejo

 **La puerta sonó y la voz de Abdel se escuchó.**

Siete ya vámonos que vendrán si no se reportan en 20 minutos.

 **Caminando de manera casual se abrían paso por la prisión con las llaves del viejo, salieron y Chifuyu los esperaba en el auto y ambos subieron y se fueron. En el camino Abdel se presentó de manera educada y Chifuyu dijo.**

Tu si que eres educado no como los otros, y lo que pide es mas razonable el acceso a la biblioteca.

 **Llegaron al aeropuerto y el primero en recibirlos fue Santa gritando y lo brazos distendidos.**

Que sea bienvenido Abdel Hakim. El numero 109 soy 69 pero me puedes llamar Santa.

Santa estos más gordo no siete

 **Santa con enojo por el comentario de Abdel dice**

Satanico por qué me dice eso y a ti no te insulto

Siete que es eso de Satanico

 **Y Satanico responde.**

Ese es mi sobre nombre.

Es mejor que Santa

 **Santa aún más enojado se mete al avión y los demás entran y Abdel ve sentado a Iván y dice.**

Tú debes ser 200, verdad.

 **Este solo asintió al cabeza y Abdel dijo.**

Sigues sin hablar.

 **Santa ya sentado dice.**

Bueno señoritas ya vámonos que ahora toca liberar al grandulón.

 **Fin capitulo VIII**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

 **Había pasado dos días desde que el avión llego a Bugadicio la capital de Somalia para buscar a Morgan Divala. Cuando llegaron a Somalia Chifuyu y Satanico estaban agotados de su experiencia en Irak y decidieron descansar.**

 **Cuando ya estaban listos para partir a la prisión se decidió que Abdel se quedaría a ayudar a abastecer el avión. Satanico, Santa, Ivan y Chifuyu subieron a un auto y partieron a la prisión de Hargecia, el viaje fue de unas cuatro horas.**

 **La prisión era grande y amurallada en la puerta los guardias revisaron el auto y dieron la aceptación para que pueda pasar. El encargado de la prisión era un joven no mayor que Chifuyu.**

 **Le presentaron los papeles, los leyó con cuidado y dijo.**

Por mi no hay problema pero el que los dar será el jefe de la garra de mar Magno.

Y que problemas se dará.

 **Dijo Chifuyu con cara seria y el joven respondio.**

El prisionero es como su hijo y es capaz de provocar un motín solo para conservarlo, es su mejor hombre.

Tranquilo nos encargaremos de que este de acuerdo.

 **Dijo Satanico con su sonrisa de maldito y puso nervioso al joven encargado. Fueron llevados al patio y a diferencia de las demás era un patio decente con una cancha de básquet donde a lo lejos se veía a un joven de raza negra de casi dos metros de altura, musculoso y el cabello casi al estilo militar y tenia un pendiente en su nariz, apenas una joya chica que reflejaba la luz del sol, era Morgan Divala.**

 **A su lado estaban jugando otros tres hombres un musculoso aún más que Morgan, un flaco mas alto que él y un hombre con sobrero de capitán de barco no tenían camisas todos porque el calor era atroz.**

 **Chifuyu se acercó y dijo.**

Quien de ustedes es Magno líder de la garra del mar.

 **Dejaron de jugar y el hombre del sombrero dijo.**

Yo preciosa porque.

Soy la directora Orimura Chifuyu de la academia IS en Japón, y si lo que los guardias me dijeron es cierto ya debe de saber por qué mi visita.

 **Morgan se acero por detrás y con cara de preocupación le dijo a Magno.**

Jefe.

Morgan, (levanto su mano para indicar que no dijera nada) si lo se Morgan me conto su historia desde hace dos años.

 **Satanico responde.**

Vaya, si sabias lo que puede hacer me sorprende que no hayas utilizado su fuerza ya. Eres un hombre extraño.

 **Magno respiro profundo y dijo.**

Como sabemos lo que se tiene que hacer propongo que primero tendremos una competencia.

Y esa es

 **Santa dijo mientras Magno levantaba el balón de básquet del suelo lo giro en sus dedos y dijo.**

El primero en encestar cinco veces gana.

Acepto el reto.

 **Dijo Chifuyu mientras se quitaba el saco y rompía los tacones de sus zapatos. Santa se acerca a Satanico y le susurra al oído.**

Oye que está haciendo la directora.

Creo que está harta de siempre no hacer nada en estos días.

 **Morgan hablo con Magno.**

Jefe no tiene que preocuparse yo ganare. En el proyecto yo a el mejor físicamente del grupo.

 **Pero Magno no dijo nada.**

 **Ya los equipos Satanico, Santa, Ivan y Chifuyu estaban en posición al igual que Morgan, Magno y los otros dos hombres. Santa estaba en medio enfrente de Morgan y dice.**

Bien 480 listo como en los viejos tiempos.

Si 69 pero ahora que miro tu es el que ms cambio te hiciste gordo.

 **Ambos saltaron como era de esperar Morgan gano el balón rápido dio un pase al flaco y Chifuyu se puso en frente para bloquearlo pero el flaco le dio un fuerte codazo a ella en la boca que la hizo caer. El flaco siguió corriendo y con un salto anoto el primer punto.**

 **En el suelo Chifuyu escupe un poco de sangre, Satanico se le acerco y dice.**

Pero que putazo directora si quiere puede salirse.

Cállate y juega. Ya me esperaba este nivel.

 **Ivan recupera el balón y se lo pasa a Chifuyu, ella rebota con velocidad hasta que se encuentra con el flaco y este dice.**

Señorita será mejor que me dé, el balón u otra vez tendré que golpearla.

 **Chifuyu se ríe y con fuerza rebota en balón con el suelo rumbo a la cara del flaco, lo golpeo tumbándole unos dientes y el balón cayo en el aro. Chifuyu dice.**

Estamos a mano.

 **Magno saco y se la paso al musculoso como un camión paso por encima de todos y noto el marcador iba dos- uno.**

 **Morgan recupero el balón y otra vez se la paso al musculoso y con mas fuerza paso de nuevo y anoto. Santa se arto, otra vez se lo pasaron al musculoso.**

 **Santa realizo una finta lo tomo por el pantalón y se los bajo haciéndolo caer tomo el balón dio un pase a Ivan y desde el extremo de la cancha lanzo el tiro y encesto. Ivan sonio y les levanto el dedo medio.**

Me lleva el diablo ya no podremos hacer eso de nuevo.

 **Dijo magno dirigiéndose** **a Morgan.**

 **El juego siguió y con una finta Magno tira a Satanico y anota para ir en el marcador 4-2. Satanico dice.**

Aaaa con que esa tenemos cabron.

 **Tomo el balón y con rapidez se burla del flaco y del musculoso, frente a frente con Magno, Satanico simula un salto pero aprovecho el espacio por debajo de Magno. Paso por debajo sin antes dar una patada al trasero de Magno que lo tiro al suelo Satanico anoto.**

 **Morgan se puso molesto por la patada de Satanico a su jefe, cuando tuvo el balón fue directo contra Satanico. El chaparro rodo los ojos y como un torero esquivo a Morgan para rematar le puso el pie y cayo.**

 **El balón en el aire fue tomado por Ivan y encesto desde media cancha, otra sonrisa burlona con los dedos medios bien en alto para burlarse mas de los demás.**

 **El flaco y musculoso se acercaron a Morgan y ambos dieron un golpe y dijeron.**

Mocoso idiota por tu culpa anotaron otra vez.

Y déjenlo

 **Magno dijo dese atrás y con cara seria dijo.**

Último punto.

 **Con balón en mano Magno corrió fue intersectado por Chifuyu y él dijo.**

Bien directora veamos como lo hace.

 **Forcejaron como un minuto por el balón hasta que Chifuyu tomo el balón y mientras se iba dijo.**

LO HAGO BIEN.

 **El flaco tacleo a Chifuyu por la derecha pero se las arregló para caer con el flaco, Morgan tomo el balón y dio un pase a musculoso para intentar el barrido. Santa y Satanico se hicieron a un lado para que Ivan se encargara, silencioso espero, y como si fuera ensayado tomo el balón en el aire.**

 **Musculoso miro crédulo siguiendo corriendo y estrellándose con el poste por no ver al frente. Ivan se lo paso a Satanico y el corrió para ponerse frente de Morgan y dice.**

Temes que este chaparro te gane.

CALLATE.

 **Morgan fue directo a Satanico pero este se da media vuelta y lanza el balón para Santa que venía atrás. Como si fuera cámara lenta Satanico entrelaza sus dedos y grita.**

AHORA GORDO DE MIERDA.

CALLA MALDITO HOBBIT.

 **Usando como escalón Santa uso las manos de Satanico y este lo impulso hacia arriba. Morgan salto pero no llego a la altura peor aún Santa se apoyó en el para mas impulso y dijo.**

PARA QUE VEAS QUE LOS GORDO PUEDEN SALTAR.

 **Dio en el aire un giro y encesto. El partido se acabó.**

 **Morgan con cara triste miro a Magno y el jefe dijo.**

Esto fue un trato llévense a este inútil que no anoto una vez

Pero jefe yo me quiero quedar con la garra.

CALLA ya no me sirves lárgate y no regreses

Jefe… GRACAS POR SER UNA FAMILIA PARA MI.

Lo único que extrañare es tu comida.

 **Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron esos dos antes de que se metieran a la cárcel dejando a Morgan con lágrimas en la cara y salir de ahí en el auto Chifuyu dice.**

Bien que quieres.

Yo no se a que se refiere ustedes ganaron.

Ganamos el derecho de llevarte pero no he ganado tu obediencia. Así que, que es lo que quieres.

 **Morgan pensó un momento y dijo.**

Una cocina bien equipada.

Bien.

 **Satanico interrumpe.**

Que bien ya mero terminamos solo nos falta ir a Brasil.

 **Con un nuevo piloto, avión listo se dirigen a cruzar el atlántico**

 **Fin del capitulo IX**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

 **Al llegar a Brasil se pusieron en marcha Chifuyu, Satanico y Santa a la prisión de Carandilu pero cuando llegaron la prisión se encontraba con la fachada destruida. Chifuyu mostro la orden al guardia y los dejaron pasar para hablar con el director de la prisión, un hombre de edad media con uniforme verde.**

 **Fueron llevados a su oficina donde los recibió amablemente y Satanico hablo.**

Oiga director que paso.

Bueno mi estimado amigo hace unos tres días hubo un gran motín con los mas de mil reos los que provoco un caos que duro toda la noche y para el final.

 **Santa paso al frene y dijo.**

Déjeme adivinar solo un reo escapo de aquí durante la confusión.

 **Chifuyu observo a Santa y le dijo.**

Y tu como saber esto

Bueeeno yo recibí la información de un contacto aquí en Rio del motin y supuse que si yo estuviera en esta situación como Ulises entonces escaparia.

 **Satanico se acercó y dijo.**

Haci que ya sabias que Ulises se había escapado de aquí hace tres días.

 **Santa responde.**

si básicamente

 **Satanico sigue.**

Y te guardaste este detalle porque estábamos en camino a liberar a Morgan y se te olvido.

 **El gordo responde.**

Si, si en efecto.

 **Y Satanico responde**

A tiene sentido. CHINGAS A TU PUTISIMA COLA PENDEJA.

 **Santa responde enojado.**

QUE ESTUPIDO TENIAMOS URGENCIA EN IR CON MORGAN NO PODIAMOS PREOCUPARNOS CON ESTO.

SI PERO SI HUBIERAS ABIERTO LA CHINGADA BOCA NOS AHORRARIAMOS TIEMPO Y YO CONTACTARIA A MIS CONTACTOS EN BRASIL Y PODER SEGURLE LA PISTA A ESE BASTARDO, PERO NO LA GORDA NO LE DIO IMPORTANSIA.

PARA TU SABER TARADO MIS CONTACTOS TIENEN UNA IDEA DE DONDE ESTARA.

 **La pelea iba a pasar de insultos a golpes pero Chifuyu los detuvo con las pulseras que traían y ella dijo.**

Dejen de pelear como señoritas y tu Santa dices saber por donde estará Ulises.

 **Santa queriendo levantarse dijo.**

Si directora esta refugiándose en las favelas de rio.

 **Satanico interrumpio.**

Aaa solo tenemos que revisar la parte mas peligrosa de la ciudad y esperar a que no se valla de su posición.

Tengo un plan enano tarado.

Pues dilo gordo.

En la noche Ivan se infiltrara en la planta eléctrica que alimenta la ciudad para apagar las luces en todo Rio, mientras Abdel estará observando todo desde el Cristo Redentor para ver en donde ahí luz en las favelas. Nos dira por radio la posición y Morgan, tu y yo le haremos una revisada al lugar.

 **Chifuyu interrumpio.**

Como sabes que Ulises estará donde la luz no se apague.

 **Satanico todavía molesto con Santa contesto.**

Ulises es un cracker debe de tener equipo en donde se esconde, además de todos nosotros el era el mas paranoico. Debe de tener un generador por si se va la electricidad, y no crees que se vera raro que la peor parte la ciudad habrá una casa con luz en todo un apagon.

 **Chifuyu solo asiente con la cabeza y dice.**

Háganlo ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera de la escuela y no tardara nada en comenzar las clases.

 **Regresaron al hangar y discutieron el plan. Ivan tomo una bicicleta y fue directo a la planta de energía, Abdel fue al Cristo en una motocicleta y Santa, Satanico y Morgan tomaron el auto y condujeron a la entrada de las favelas.**

 **Paso media hora y la noche cayo en la cuidad, Ivan salta la cerca de la planta, moviéndose entre las sombras el evitaba a los vigilantes. Llego al cuarto de control, tomo la radio y la encendió dos veces.**

 **En el Cristo Abdel escucho dos sonidos en la radio y supo que Ivan estaba en posición, hablo por la radio.**

Chicos, 280 esta en posición y yo también.

 **Por la radio contesto Morgan.**

Afirmativo nosotros también estamos en posición.

 **Abdel dijo por la radio mientras miraba en unos binoculares.**

Bien, 280 deja a Rio de Janeiro en oscuras.

 **Ivan bajo el interruptor y todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron, rápido Ivan salio con rayo sin antes trabar la puerta un poco.**

 **Abdel miro y vio en la cima de la colina donde estaban las favelas una luz que rápido se apagó para no llamar la atención. Tomo la radio y dijo.**

Lo encontré, en la cima en una casa de ladrillo, techo de lámina, sin ventanas y un foco de color azul en la puerta de metal.

 **Cuando Abdel termino de decir las características de la casa la electricidad regreso y el grupo de salto se bajo del auto y corrió rumbo a la cima.**

 **A los diez minutos de estar corriendo unos pandilleros los rodearon, eran unos veinte todos armados. Satanico paso al frente y todos se rieron al ver al chaparro, pero Satanico se abrió la chaparra que traía y en ella venia mas de treinta granadas.**

 **Tomo una en cada mano mordió los seguros, se los quito mientras sostenia los clips de seguridad. Todos los pandilleros que se reían callaron de manera espontánea y salieron corriendo.**

 **Satanico dijo mientras le volvia a poner los seguros a las granadas.**

Jaja lo sabia no tienen huevos para esto.

 **Corrieron por otros diez minutos y llegaron a las casa era tal y como la describió Abdel, es acercaron a la puerta y Santa toco la puerta y dijo.}**

Ulises abre la puerta sabemos que estas ahí, tenemos que hablar.

 **Se escucho un escándalo adentro de la casa para después escuchar pasos que se alejaban mas y mas. Satanico rápido dijo.**

EL BASTARDO SE ESCAPA MORGAN DERRIBA LA PUERTA.

 **El grandote con una patada tumbo la puerta de hierro, al entrar vieron un montón de equipo de computo con la pantalla en error fueron al fondo de este y encontraron una puerta chica. Sin pensar Satanico entro en esta y gritando.**

VAYA AL OTRO LADO DE LA PARED RODEANDO LA CASA USTEDES NO CABEN AQUÍ.

 **Al salir a la calle miro a un sujeto con el cabello negro largo, una playera blanca sin mangas, shorts de mezclilla y un bastón en la mano derecha. Satanico salio corriendo detrás de el, iban por los techos callejones de, la favela.**

 **Ulises tiraba todo lo que encontraba bicicletas, basura todo pero Satanico saltaba todo. La distancia se acortaba mas y mas entre los dos y Satanico dijo.**

NO HUYAS BRUTO NO SABES QUIEN SOY.

 **Ulises respondió.**

NO LO SE PERO DE SEGURO ERES UN PERRO DE ALGUIEN.

 **Corrieron por todo el lugar y Ulises vio a Santa acercándose por la derecha, sonrió, y salto al vacío atravesando un techo para después salir por una ventana.**

 **Ulises paro y miro a Santa desde abajo y sonrio pero el gusto no duro mucho por que escucho un grito.**

A NO, NO TE ESCAPARAS PUTO.

 **Era Satanico agarrando impulso, salto y aterrizo en otro techo laminado, Ulises entro en pánico y salió corriendo. Sin voltear escucho como la ventana se rompía y los pasos se escuchan mas cerca.**

 **Pero sabia donde perderlo, en los territorios de las pandillas, solo tenia que avanzar unas tres manzanas mas. Corrían mas rápido, treparon una cerca de dos metros y Ulises piensa solo dos manzanas mas.**

 **Si detenerse pasan por una barda de ladrillo haciendo equilibrio en esta por un lado unos perros bravos les ladraban y por el otro una caída de unos seis metros a un techo en construcción. Pasaron ese obstáculo y Ulises grita.**

UNA MAS.

 **Ya con la meta en vista, Ulises solo tenia que doblar esa esquina y se liberaría de su perseguidor, un metro mas, pero de la nada un brazo musculoso y oscuro se metió en su camino y lo tumbo tan feo que dio dos vueltas en el aire. Ulises no se rendiría ahí trato de levantarse pero sintió el peso de una persona cayendo sobre el y gritando.**

A DONDE VAS HIJO DE LA VERGA.

 **Era Satanico cayendo sobre el con el impulso de la carrera. Después le hizo una llave y Ulises dijo.**

Vamos malditos nazis acaben con migo si es a lo que vinieron.

Cálmate 55 no hemos venido por eso.

 **Ulises dejo de luchar y reconoció la voz era suave e infantil y dijo.**

Eres 480, verdad.

 **Morgan se puso en la mirada de Ulises y con una sonrisa le contesto.**

Claro tonto pero llámame Morgan, es el nombre que elegí.

Entonces el que esta encima de mi quien es.

 **Un cocotazo en la cabeza de Ulises se sintió y Satanico dijo.**

Soy 7 maldito paranoico.

Perdón por huir pero me buscan varias personas y no confio en nadie.

 **De repente varios pandilleros se aparecieron enfrente de ellos apuntando hacia ellos y Satanico dice con nerviosismo.**

Adivinare, escapaste para llegar con estos psicópatas, para que ellos nos disparen y tu puedas huir.

Si ese era mi plan.

Te odio con todo mi ser Ulises.

 **Los tres saltaron al ponerse a cubierto mientras los pandilleros disparaban a diestra y siniestra. Satanico saco dos granadas y grito.**

CUBRAN SUS OJOS Y CUANDO DIGA CORREMOS AL CALLEJON DE ATRÁS.

 **Lanzo las granadas e iluminaron la noche, los disparos cesaron y Satanico dio la señal.**

LARGEMONOS DE AQUÍ.

 **Salieron corriendo por el callejón, atrás se escuchaba a los pandilleros gritar que los persiguieran. Las balas pasaban rosando sus cuerpos mientras escapan.**

 **Llegaron a una calle amplia y los estaban esperando unos 5 maleantes, tres se pusieron al frente, listos para disparar pero de la nada salió un auto que atropello a los tres pandilleros del frente. La puerta se abrió y era Santa y dijo.**

SUBAN DESGRASIADOS.

 **Los dos pandilleros restantes dispararon al auto, Santa se agacho para que no le vuelen la cabeza, Ulises y los demás entraron al auto, aceleraron y se fueron del tiroteo.**

 **Morgan se estaba relajando cuando escucho el sonido de una motocicleta y dijo.**

No quiero ser el que da malas noticias PERO NOS PERSIGEN.

 **Era tres motos con dos tipos cada una, comenzaron a disparar y Santa acelero mas. Satanico tomo dos granadas le quito el seguro y las arrojo hacia delante de ellos, cuando paso la última moto las granadas explotaron haciendo caer la moto.**

 **Se estaban quedando sin calle cuando Ulises dice.**

69 ve y atraviesa la pared de ladrillo a tu derecha, los perderemos ahí.

No creo que tengamos opciones. Asi que pónganse los cinturones.

 **Santa acelero giro con violencia el volante a la derecha y atravesó la pared. Cual fue su sorpresa que del otro lado de aquella pared estaba una caída de 8 metros hacia un terreno baldío.**

 **Santa grito.**

QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO.

 **Satanico grito.**

NO MAMES TE ODIO MALDITO PARANOICO.

 **Morgan gritaba algo simple.**

AHAHAHAHA.

 **Y Ulises no decía nada solo mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Al caer el auto dio dos giros completos solo para quedar de pie en medio de una nube de polvo.**

 **Arriba los pandilleros miraban crédulos el accidente, pero se escucho el sonido del motor y el auto avanzo hasta salir del terreno y perderse entre las calles.**

 **En el hangar Abdel y Chifuyu estaban esperando a los demás regresar, a lo lejos se escuchaba la tonada de la canción de Para Eliza de Beethoven, era Ivan que regresaba tranquilamente en la bicicleta desde la planta de electricidad. Ingreso al hangar se detuvo enfrente de ello y alzo el pulgar en señal de éxito.**

 **Cinco minutos después llego el auto con el frente achatado, los faros rotos al igual que las ventas, el techo y puertas magulladas y humos saliendo del motor.**

 **Cuando paro la puerta del copiloto fue disparada de una patada, era Satanico con cara molesta y varios arañazos en la cara, camino hacia Chifuyu y dijo.**

Directora te traemos el ultimo ya le dijimos todo y acepta por una condición.

 **Ulises se baja por la ventana porque la puerta de su lado se trabo y dice.**

Que tal directora Orimura soy 55 o también Ulises Maracana, acepto ir con ustedes solo me cumplirán un capricho.

 **Chifuyu con cara seria lo observa y también a Morgan y Santa tratando de salir del auto destrozado y dice.**

Y que capricho es el que deseas.

 **Ulises se apoya de su bastón y dice.**

Una tele de alta definición y toda la liga europea de campeones.

 **Chifuyu mira a todos y piensa en todos los pedidos y dice.**

Esta bien después de todo ya no tenemos tiempo de discutir nos vamos a la academia IS en Japón.

 **Tomaron el avión y se fueron en el amanecer en Rio de Janeiro.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI.**

 **Llegaron ya a su destino después de quince días viajando por el mundo Orimura Chifuyu al fin regreso con su valiosa carga, otros seis hombres que sabían manejar los IS. Su única preocupación es la actitud de estos muchachos y sus antecedentes.**

 **Al llegar era principios de agosto, un nuevo semestre comenzaba, con la ceremonia de inicio. Todas las alumnas y un solo hombre estaban en el anfiteatro de la escuela.**

 **La directora subió al podio y comenzó su discurso.**

Sean todas bienvenidas a este nuevo semestre, pero este no será como los demás semestres, tendremos la entrada de cinco nuevos estudiantes y un profesor.

 **En la décima fila se encontraban el grupo de Ichika, todos se tensaron porque ya sabían con antemano quienes se trataba. La directora siguió.**

Este nuevo profesor enseñara estadística y administración, desde México les presento a Hector Rivera.

 **Satanico salió y todos aplaudieron el llevaba el uniforme de la escuela lo que extraño a todos y como no encontraron uno de su talla, las mangas las tenía muy largas, también se afeito su barba y se veía como un niño. Paso al frente sonrio y el brillo de las luces se reflejo en su diente y dijo.**

COMO ESTA MI GENTE (nadie respondió) bueno como dijo la directora Orimura seré su nuevo maestro y aunque no lo parezca tengo 18 años.

 **Todos comenzaron a hablar se veía muy joven pero es mayor que todos. En la décima fila Charlotte se acerco a Ling, que era la que estaba a su lado y dijo.**

Debe ser el narcotraficante y de verdad es pequeño.

 **La directora as al podio y siguió diciendo.**

Ahora presentando a los alumnos, tenemos a Morgan Divala de 14 años que estará en la claseprimer grado.

 **Morgan paso y todos comentaron del grandote de piel oscura, tenia el cabello igual y su uniforme tenia las mangas arremangadas y mostraba los musculosos antebrazos de el. Ling solo le recorrio un escalofrío en el cuerpo y pensó.**

 _ **Da miedo.**_

 **Morgan pasó al frente y simplemente dijo.**

Hola **.**

 **La directora rodo lo ojos y siguió con el siguiente.**

El siguiente es Abdel Hakim de 15 años y estará también en primer año.

 **Cuando salió traía el uniforme normal no largo ni doblado y su paliacate en la cabeza. Los comentarios se escuchaban acerca de sus cicatrices, pero un chica con lentes lo miraba curiosa, Abdel paso al frente y dijo.**

Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, (hizo una reverencia) será un pacer el estar con ustedes.

 **Kansashi sonrió y dijo.**

Es educado.

 **Su hermana le dio un codazo leve por lo que dijo. Y Chifuyu siguió.**

El próximo es Ulises Maracana de 16 años el estará en la clase de segundo grado.

 **Ulises paso con la cara tapada con los cabellos su uniforme a leguas se veia mal planchado y estaba cargando su bastón. Ulises miro al frente y dijo.**

Hola espero que nos llevemos bien.

 **Laura se quedó viendo y se sorprendió al ver el ámbar de su ojo, en los dos ojos de este y dijo.**

Lo tendré vigilado.

 **Chifuyu prosiguió.**

Después tenemos a Ivan _Tchaikovsky de 16 años también ira en segundo._

 **Ivan salió con el uniforme pulcro tenía su cola de caballo amarrada con lo que se veía un alambre y un guante en la mano derecha. Miro al frente sonrió y dio una reverencia.**

 **Tatenashi sonrió y dijo.**

Es como me gustan callado y misterioso.

 **Ya para terminar Chifuyu dijo.**

Para terminar tenemos a Jet Bruce Chang (Santa salió con su uniforme desabrochado porque no le cerraba, su barriga sobresalía de este y su cara molesta se pone al final de la fila). El estará en la clase de tercero.

 **Satanico miraba a Santa con curiosidad y dijo.**

Que tienes gordo, saluda

Tu calla enano. No me hables.

 **Los dos no se daban cuenta de que su conversación se escuchaba por el micrófono y siguieron discutiendo.**

Por qué solo tu mendigo chaparro se presenta como profesor y todos somos alumnos, tenemos la misma capacidad que tú.

Tal vez porque soy el mayor de los seis.

 **Santa molesto dijo.**

A por favor solo eres 18 meses más grande.

Si, pero son 18 meses mas que tu bola de grasa.

 **Todos en el lugar comenzaron a reir por la respuesta de Satanico y los dos quedaron callados.**

 **Chifuyu siguió diciendo.**

Con esto falta de decir que habrá otro dormitorio en el área oeste del terreno en la escuela y Orimura Ichika (su hermano se levantó de golpe). Ven a buscar las llaves de tu nuevo cuarto.

Si, directora.

 **Las clases comenzaron sin problemas hasta la clase de Satanico de economía y administración fue buena, el explicaba con detalle todo o referente a su clase, inflación, demanda de producto, oferta. Que se esperaba de alguien que fundo un cartel exitoso en menos de seis años.**

 **Hasta que llego la clase de práctica donde toda el área de entrenamiento se llenó y los seis hombres salieron. Satanico pasó al frente y dijo.**

Orimura Ichika pasa al frente **.**

 **Rápido Ichika pasó al centro y dijo.**

Bueno aquí estoy y que es lo que sigue.

 **Los seis sonrieron y Santa dijo.**

Ya sabrás de nosotros pero nosotros no sabemos mucho de ti y la directora nos dijo que te pusiéramos en forma.

Asi que vamos a conocernos mas ahora.

 **Dijo Ichika seria mente y activo su IS** **Byakushiki** **se elevo y dijo.**

Vengan a conocernos mejor.

 **Ulises paso al frente con el bastón golpeo el suelo, sus cabellos caidos se erizaron como benimaru de King of fithers, mostraron los ojor dorados de Ulises y una armadura se formo era azul eléctrica con alas de angel en la cabeza lo que parecía una corona de espinas pero con rayos y el baston se convirtió en una lanza.**

 **Todos vieron el IS que despedia rayos a su alrededor y Ulises dijo.**

Este es mi IS RELÁMPAGO DEL CATATUMBO, es básicamente un generador electricidad de alta capacidad.

 **A los lejos el núcleo de Laura vibro un poco pero ella no le tomo importancia solo miraba el show. Morgan pasó al frente y dijo.**

Tranquilo sempai tu podrás elegir a quien te enfrentaras. Ahora sigo yo (el pendiente de la nariz comenzó a brillar) te presento a MANDELA mi IS.

 **Un traje apareció, de color con patrón militar en los brazos Morgan tenía dos metralletas en las piernas las tenía cubierta por un fuerte blindaje, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo en la cabeza tenía un casco de motocicleta y en la espalda dos cañones de 88 mm.**

 **Este IS se veía pesado y se sorprendieron que se pudiera mantener en pie. Ling sintió un escalofrió al ver a la mole llena de armas. Ichika no decía nada pero no dejaba de ver a los que serian oponentes.**

 **Ivan se estiro un poco y el guante que traía en su mano derecha comenzó a brillar, cuando el brillo Ivan traía casi su traje de entrenamiento de color café salvo unas coderas, hombreras, rodilleras, y una leve placa en su pecho y espalda de color grises. Su cabeza tenia nos audífonos con un antena en el lado derecho.**

 **Satanico grito**

Y COMO SE LLAMA ESTE IS.

 **Todos ya sabían que Ivan no habla, pero el muchacho saco de sus manos hilos de distintos grosor, los clavo a su alrededor y con el movimiento de sus manos generaron sonidos. Una pieza musical, en las gradas Tatenashi cerro sus ojos para ver si reconocía la canción, abrió de golpe sus ojos y dijo.**

Es la Obertura 1812 de _Tchaikovsky verdad._

 **Ivan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Satanico dijo.**

Eeee, con que OBERTURA era obvio.

 **Santa paso al frente se acomodó sus lentes y estos comenzaron a brillar cuando se apago la luz Santa tenía una armadura samurái completa de color blanco y dijo.**

Miren y disfruten mi IS IP MAN.

 **Cecilia lo observaba maravillada por el blanco que refleja el sol. Ichika con aun mas nerviosismo bajo un poco al suelo para ver mejor al samurái.**

 **Abdel suspira y por atrás de su paliacate saca una cuenta negra y genera un humo negro y cuando se disipa, se muestra a Abdel con una armadura parecido a un traje de policía brindado negro, con una capa negra, en la mano tenia un arco y un monóculo en el ojo derecho y dijo.**

Mi estimado Orimura-sempai he aquí mi IS ḤAŠŠĀŠĪN espero que me elija como su primer oponente.

 **Ichika se extrañó que Abdel sea muy educado pero también por cortesía decidió responder.**

Gracias tendré en cuenta tu propuesta.

 **También en las gradas una chica con lentes se sorprendió por la cortesía del cara cortada, y su hermana la empezó a molestar. Un aplauso se escucho y era Satanico con su cara sonriente y dice.**

Saben esta es la primera vez que veo los IS de todos y la verdad es que son geniales no cree directora. (miro al palco que estaba entre sombras y se vio a Chifuyu con Maya observando las activaciones de los IS). Pero por no ser presumido creo que el mío es mas genial.

 **El diente de oro brillo y se escuchó un rugido saliendo de la luz cuando se apagó la luz, Satanico llevaba una armadura de color rojo intenso, las manos como garra, las pierna se parecían a las de un tiranosaurio, traía una cola de demonio, le cubría la cara una máscara de luchador mexicano mostrando solo la boca y dos cuernos. Cuando sonrio se vio con claridad el colmillo aun mas largo y Satanico dijo.**

Da miedo verdad pero todavía no acabo.

 **De la espada salio una ráfaga de fuego que formo unas alas de demonio y Satanico dijo.**

Y para el final tenemos al IS DIABLO LOCO. Ahora mi estimado Ichika cual eliges como to oponente.

 **Fin del capitulo XI**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

 **Charlotte se quedo pasmada por la apariencia de Satanico y dice.**

El se ve imponente a pesar de ser tan bajito.

 **Por su parte Ichika miraba seria mente a los seis por alguna razón miro a Houki y a nadie mas, este gesto no paso desapercibido por las demás chicas que pusieron caras tristes y al final Ichika dice.**

Veo que son fuertes, Héctor- sensei veo porque mi hermana lo considera el mas fuerte de los seis, Jet- san usted se ve que a pesar de tener digamos sobre peso debe ser muy ágil.

 **Satanico se rio y dijo.**

Te dijo gordo de manera educada.

Cállate enano.

 **Ichika siguió.**

Ulises-san también debe ser fuerte porque tiene en los dos ojos la modificación de Laura según yo esto es una gran carga para el cerebro.

 **Ulises asintió y el comentario siguió.**

Ivan-san aunque no hable por alguna extraña razón uno puede entender lo que piensa debe ser por que comprende a la gente.

 **Ivan lo miro extraño pues nadie le había dicho eso pero continúo.**

Morgan-kun no tengo palabras al ver su fuerza cargar todo esto debe ser duro.

Sacrifico movilidad por defensa.

Bien pero decidí quien será mi oponente y serás tú, Abdel-kun tú te ofreciste al serlo y quiero ver la fuerza de ḤAŠŠĀŠĪN.

 **Santa y Satanico suspiraron y dijeron.**

Que bueno que no nos escogiste porque nosotros de seguro no nos contendríamos y pudiéramos matarte.

 **Ichika sonrió nervioso y dijo.**

Es bueno saberlo.

 **Todos salieron del área de entrenamiento, Satanico y Santa fuero a donde estaba Chifuyu y Maya-sensei, Ulises, Morgan, e Ivan se pusieron en la fila delantera en donde estaban las chicas.**

 **En el centro Abdel e Ichika se saludaron y comenzó el combate.**

 **Rápido Abdel giro su capa y de ella un humo negro salió y cubrió todo el lugar, Ichika no espero y se elevo de la nube. Cuando miro abajo se dio cuenta que Abdel no se veía.**

 **De repente justo por debajo de Ichika salió una flecha negra el cual le roso el ala derecha, rápido tomo su cañón y disparo hacia esa dirección. Pero cual fue la sorpresa que una flecha salió justo al lado izquierdo de Ichika, esta flecha se incrusto en la armadura del brazo.**

 **Desconcertado Ichika pensó.**

 _Pero como llego hasta mi lado izquierdo tan rápido._

 **Otra flecha salió por detrás de el, tuvo que bajar para evitar el impacto pero en ese instante otra flecha salió por la derecha el cual impacto en la armadura de la pierna. En un segundo tomo el cañon y disparo a esa dirección un fuerte estallido se produjo, una flecha salió por la espalda de Ichika e impacto en el ala izquierda.**

 **En las gradas Houki se desesperó y dijo.**

Como es que es tan rápido, la explosión de hace rato era muy grande para afectarle.

 **Con la directora Santa y Satanico sonreían ante esta pelea y Chifuyu dijo.**

Que es tan gracioso

Que él, trata de dar con Abdel guiándose por la trayectoria de las flechas.

 **Dijo Santa y Maya respondio.**

Como a que se refieren.

No les parece raro que varias flechas le hayan dado pero no hayan perforado la coraza.

 **Dijo Satanico mientras Chifuyu y Maya miraban a Ichika con tres nuevas flechas en su IS. Chifuyu dijo.**

No tienen poder para perforar.

 **Una flecha impacto el pecho de Ichika, todas las chicas se espantaron, cayo a la negra neblina que cubría el lugar. Al caer sintió a su alrededor varios hoyos e Ichika pensó.**

 _Esto agujeros no los hice al caer. (de repente se escuchó dos golpes y otra flecha se clavo en la espalda de Ichika) ya se el truco._

 **Se paro y cerro los ojos y cuando escucho el primer ruido disparo con todo su poder a ese lugar y una gran explosión se hizo. En las gradas Ulises dijo.**

Vaya al fin se dio cuenta del truco.

 **Laura que estaba detrás de el dijo.**

A que te refieres de truco, explícame lo que le sucedió a mi esposo.

Ya lo veras.

 **La explosión hizo que el humo se despejara un poco y se vio varios agujeros en el piso y las paredes. Abdel salio cerca de la explosión algo quemado y dijo.**

Mi estimado Orimura sempai veo que lo descubrió.

Si el humo no solo bloquea la vista sino que el sonido no sale al exterior, asi que las flechas que me lanzabas tenían menos fuerza y que cada vez que yo disparaba a esa dirección y no te daba era porque estas revotaban dos veces.

Felicidades lo descubrió.

Apuesto que ese monóculo te sirve para ver en esta negrura.

 **Abdel sonrio, movio su capa y todo la negrura regreso a esta. Ichika se quitaba las flechas y dijo.**

Por qué dejaste el humo.

No me sirve una vez que te das cuenta del truco. Haci que en vez de rebotes te disparare directo.

 **Dijo Abdel mientras creaba una flecha negra en su arco e Ichika se ponía en posición para pelear y dice.**

Bien estoy listo.

 **Con la directora Satanico observando la pelea dice.**

Se van a poner serios.

 **Houki junto sus manos y comenzó rezar, Abdel disparo y como una ráfaga la flecha paso a lado de la mejilla. Cuando impacto el muro el escudo se cuarteo y asusto a las espectadores.**

 **Ichika sintió un ardor en la mejilla y después que algo caía de ella, era una cortada y pensó.**

 _ **Solo me roso y el aire me corto.**_

 **Abdel lo interrumpió del pensamiento.**

Este es el poder de ḤAŠŠĀŠĪN, Ichika- sempai prepárate.

 **Volvió a preparar el arco y disparo. Ichika lo esquivo moviéndose a la derecha, una ráfaga comenzó a salir del arco e Ichika trataba de esquivar pero una que otra flecha impacto en** **el IS .**

 **De repente una oportunidad, Abdel tomo un respiro e Ichika salió a toda velocidad con su espada en alto y grito.**

YA VERAS.

 **La cara de las chicas se alegro y los demás pilotos se mantenían serias.**

 **Cuando estaba ya en el rango de la espada, bajo para dar el golpe pero este fue detenido por el arco que brillaba como la espada de** **Byakushiki y Abdel con sus dos manos aguantando dijo.**

Usted sempai creyó que no me podía defender a corta distancia.

 **Las caras de todos se sorprendieron pero mas Ichika, Abdel con fuerza hizo retroceder a Ichika y se lanzo al ataque.**

 **Como si el arco fuera una espada doble, Abdel arremetió contra Ichika, pero esta respondió bien y comenzó la muestra de sus habilidades con la espada. Ichika era superior por sus técnicas de kendo pero la manera en que Abdel giraba su arco confundía y compensaba la superioridad de la técnica del oponente.**

 **En las gradas Santa y los profesores miraban el espectáculo y Satanico dijo.**

Sabe directora su hermano es decente en cuanto se trata de combates per en el amor es todo un grandísimo tarado.

 **Chifuyu miro a Satanico sonrió y dijo.**

Eso no te lo voy a negar es todo un idiota.

 **Fueron interrumpidos por una explosión, miraron al campo y se vio a Abdel disparando desde la distancia e Ichika respondiendo con su cañón, las explosiones cubrían el campo. De pronto Abdel corrió a donde estaba Ichika y otra vez chocaron armas.**

 **En el forcejeo Ichika sonrió y dijo.**

Veo que cuando tienes tu arco como una espada no puedes atacar con tus flechas.

Eso cree Ichika-sempai.

 **Abdel mordió la cuerda el arco y una flecha negra apareció en el, retrocedió la cabeza y tenso el arco. Ichika miraba este acto pero no se podía mover ya que si aflojaba el forcejeo el filo del arco lo cortaría en dos.**

 **En las gradas Houki con desesperación grito.**

ICHIKA ESQUIVALO.

 **Soltó la cuerda y la flecha se disparó atravesó el hombro derecho de Ichika destrozando la ala y mandándolo mas de 5 metros de distancia. Pero en el momento en que salió disparado Ichika con su mano izquierda estaba su cañón y disparo con toda su potencia provocando una gran explosión.**

 **Satanico observo y dijo.**

Vaya ahora veo que Ichika esta mal de la cabeza. Atacar sacrificando un brazo.

 **En el lugar de las chicas Houki se mostraba una cara tranquila pero por dentro tenia un oceano de preocupación, las demas tenían la cara de preocupación visible mientras, los chicos tenían asombro en sus rostros por la jugada de los dos.**

 **El humo se estaba despejando y se observo a Abdel con quemaduras en la cara y apuntan al suelo con su arco y una flecha negra. El humo se dicipo mas e Ichika se observo tirado bajo los pies de Abdel, con un agujero en el hombro y la ala derecha destrozada.**

 **Abdel dice.**

Eres fuerte pero yo gane Ichika sempai.

 **Ichika sonríe de manera forzada y dice.**

Si tu estas de pie y yoen el suelo tu ganaste.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

 **Abdel desactiva a** **ḤAŠŠĀŠĪN y ayuda a levantar a Ichika y se van del campo. En las gradas la directora miro como caminaba los dos, miro a Satanico y dijo.**

El fue suave con Ichika.

Se dio cuenta directora, el pudo lanzar la flecha directo al corazón de Ichika pero movió la trayectoria en el último segundo y le atravesó el hombro.

 **Dijo Satanico mientras bajaba con Santa de las gradas, Chifuyu asintió con la cabeza y Santa siguió diciendo.**

Por eso les dije que fue bueno que no haya elegido a este enano o a mí.

 **Los dos se fueron dejando un mal sabor de boca a la directora. De regreso al campo Ichika llego a las bancas con la ayuda de Abdel y no paso medio segundo cuando las chicas ya estaban ahí y por casualidad Houki fue la primera en llegar y lo abrazo.**

 **Todas comenzaron a pelear por esa acción, Kanzashi se acerco a Abdel y le dio una cachetada y dijo.**

Como fuiste tan cruel como para atravesarle el hombro a Ichika-sempai.

 **Abdel no dijo nada pero en las gradas, Santa y Satanico rieron y Santa dijo.**

Niña, niña sabes, hasta él fue mas cuidadoso de lo que crees y por eso es que recibió el ataque del cañón.

 **Todas vieron con confusión al par y Cecilia dijo.**

A que te refieres llenito si se sobre paso al atravesarle el hombro.

 **Satanico suspiro de fastidio y dijo.**

Un agujero en el hombro es mejor que en el corazón. Y tú te diste cuenta Orimura que tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo y por eso es que pudiste disparar tu cañón.

Si lo se tuvo la oportunidad de acabarme sin recibir el cañón pero no lo hizo.

 **Kanzashi toda apenada se disculpa con Abdel y llega Chifuyu para hablar.**

Bueno esa fue una pelea interesante, Orimura ve a la enfermaría para que te atienda ese hombro que alguien lo acompañe.

 **Todas las chicas se empezaron a pelear por ver quien acompañaba a Ichika a la enfermería pero Chifuyu dio un pisotón que provoco que todas se detuvieran y dijo.**

Que Shinonono lo a compaña las demás a mi oficina .

 **Entre quejas y caras molestas los dos se fueron y Ulises dice desde las gradas.**

Y nosotros directora nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos.

Si Maracana vayan al nuevo complejo y esperen ahí hasta mañana.

 **Santa dice.**

Espero que estén nuestros pedidos.

Si ahí están.

 **Todos los que estaban se preguntaban acerca de esos pedidos pero no dijeron nada y los chicos se fueron.**

 **En la enfermería Ichika estaba recostado en la cama recordando su pelea y con cara de frustración golpeo la cama y pensó.**

 _No solo perdí, él tuvo consideración por mí, se contuvo, mierda, soy tan débil._

 **Fue interrumpido por Houki que le dio un golpecito en la cara y dijo.**

Tanto te molesta perder.

 **Ichika la mira y su mirada es triste y dice.**

No fue la derrota, fue…

El que no te considero un oponente digno.

 **Cambio su cara de tristeza por una de sorpresa y Houki continuo.**

Te conozco y sé que diste lo mejor de ti pero no fue lo suficiente, Abdel era mejor que tú y no te considero amenaza. No me imagino que tan fuerte seria Héctor-sensei o Jet- sempai, como yo lo veo esos dos son los mas fuertes.

Si Abdel es fuerte por eso trate de mostrar mi respecto el pelear con todas mis fuerzas pero creo que no fue suficiente.

 **Houki le dio una palmada en la espada y dijo.**

Es su problema si te reconoce o no, tu diste otra cara que ninguno había visto, tu cara de loco.

 **Al oír eso Ichika se empezó a reír y contagio la risa a Houki y él dijo.**

Gracias necesitaba reír.

No hay de que, ah, por cierto si ya te puedes levantar la directora pidió que nos reunamos en su oficina

Si ya puedo caminar.

 **Ambos salieron de la enfermería en el trayecto Ichika se encontraba apoyado en Houki y nadie dijo nada solo disfrutaron de la compañía de cada uno. Llegaran a la oficina tocaron y les dieron permiso de entrar, ahí estaban todas las del llamado harem de Ichika con la directora y Maya-sensei.**

 **No pasaban la puerta cuando todas se le encimaron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, con preocupación, molestia, alegría, es su tono de vos hacían preguntas e Ichika solo sonreía nervioso y dijo.**

Estoy bien, Abdel-kun fue muy cuidadoso y su flecha no toco nada importante, la doctora me dijo que solo tendría que descansar.

Si pero el fue aún muy lejos.

 **Dijo Laura con molestia y todas atrás de ella le daban la razón con la cabeza. La directora tosió para que le prestaran atención y todos se pusieron en fila y ella comenzó.**

Ya vieron a los IS de los pilotos, nosotros también y vimos las reacciones de sus IS y a base de la información ya decidimos las parejas que se formaran para llevar al máximo las habilidades de todos los IS.

 **Todas se sorprendieron y Ling dio un paso al frente y dijo.**

Parejas con estos criminales, no vio como dejaron a Ichika casi lo matan.

 **Chifuyu la miro serio lo que hizo que se callara y dijo.**

Él fue herido por no tener la fuerza suficiente (Ichika puso cara molesta al escuchar eso) es más Hakim fue considerado y esto o es una pregunta es una orden ahora tomen.

 **Del escritorio saca un maletín y dentro de el había unas llaves y unas pulsaras, y Chifuyu dijo.**

Estas son las llaves de la nueva área residencial.

 **Ahora Laura sale a hablar.**

Un momento comandante el nuevo edificio es donde se quedaran los nuevos pilotos.

Así es no tenemos tiempo para que las parejas se formen con solo en la clase de practica tenemos que acelerar las cosas y eso es que convivan la mayor parte del tiempo y se conozcan.

 **Cecilia paso para reclamar.**

Pero son criminales de altura y usted quiere que vivamos en el mismo techo que ellos.

 **Chifuyu sabía que habría quejas pero las aguantaría y dice.**

Esto es una orden directa de su comandante y también no crean que las dejare así como si nada, esta pulsera es un dispositivo que activa las pulseras de los chicos. Genera una descarga eléctrica y aparte inyecta un anestésico, presionen el botón y se desmayaran tanto que su esfínter se relajara.

 **Charlotte se acerca y dice.**

Eso es excesivo incluso para ellos.

Si ne-san es mucho, como ya luche con uno de ellos, sé que al menos Abdel-kun no es malo.

 **Chifuyu se masajea la sien y dice.**

Primero dicen que son peligrosos, después que la medida de seguridad es demasiado ya decídanse.

 **Kanzashi con un tono de voz baja dice.**

Si no son tan malos como Ichika-sempai dice entonces no tendremos la necesidad de utilizarlos.

 **La hermana de Kanzashi, la presidenta dijo.**

Dejando eso de lado como van a estar formadas las parejas.

 **Chifuyu pensó que esa era la pregunta del millón y dijo.**

Ustedes lo sabrán al llegar a su nuevo cuarto.

 **Laura dijo con cara molesta.**

Entonces por que la habitación de Shinonono esta con el numero 7 al igual que la mi esposo.

 **Todas sacaron un grito y diciendo por qué tenía que ser Houki la que viva con Ichika pero Chifuyu rápido puso orden y dijo.**

Es por que Byakushiki y _Akatsubaki_ desde el principio están en sincronía o es que acaso alguna de ustedes fueron capases de dar su poder al Ichika.

 **Nadie hablo y tomaron las llaves y se fueron de ahí. Directo al nuevo edificio de residencias, en el camino no hubo palabra mencionada pero si cara de desagrado.**

 **Llegaron era un edificio grande de dos pisos, una resección, tenía baños de hombre y mujeres y varias ventanas. Caminaron y en el cuarto número uno se detuvieron y Ling tomo su llave, la metió en la rendija y la giro.**

 **La puerta se abrió lentamente dejado ver un pasillo oscuro, todos entraron sin hacer ruido con Ling enfrente, cuando llegaban al final del pasillo una luz se encendió dejando ver una sombra enorme con un cuchillo en la mano.**

 **Por el susto Ling acciona el collar y se escucha un grito para después una caída, rápido Laura enciende la luz y se trataba de Morgan convulsionando por las descargas de la pulsera. Ling tenía una risa de nervios y dijo.**

Trato de matarnos.

 **Tatenashi le toco el hombro a Ling y señalo la cocina para decir.**

Creo que él no nos iba a atacar y por lo que veo, la estufa encendida, una olla en esta junto a una tabla para picar con zanahorias me atrevo a decir que él estaba cocinando.

 **Se fijaron al cuerpo de Morgan que estaba detrás de la barra y traía un mandil azul marino. Ling ahora con miedo en el rostro dijo.**

Que vamos a hacer no fe mi intención, me asuste.

 **Laura se le acerca y dice.**

Tú lo electrocutaste, pero lo mínimo que puedes hacer es evitar que su comida se queme.

Si pero no lo puedo dejar tirado en la cocina.

 **Ichika decidió hablar mientras se agacha para tomar a Morgan del brazo.**

Lo tenemos que llevar a la cama.

 **Todas se apresuraron a evitar que Ichika hiciera esfuerzo y Ling** **dijo.**

No Ichika tu tienes una herida nosotras lo haremos.

 **Las chicas con el esfuerzo de su alma lograron cargar a Morgan y llevarlo a las camas, había dos una más chica que la otra pero como apenas podían con Morgan tuvieron que dejarlo en la cama chica. Los pies de Morgan quedaron al aire y el boca abajo.**

 **Las chicas le faltaba el aire y Ling se puso un delantal blanco y comenzó a cocinar su comida de disculpa. Charlotte se acerca a la cocina y dice**

Bueno Ling como estarás ocupada en la cocina no te molestamos mas y nos vemos.

 **Ling no les respondió por estar concentrada en la cocina, los demás se fuero y Kanzashi dijo.**

Será muy incómodo cuando Morgan-san despierte.

 **Todos asintieron con la cabeza, la habitación dos, era el turno de Cecilia pero antes de entrar Laura se le acerco y dijo.**

Primero ve y no presiones el botón tan apresuradamente.

Si, ya lo se Laura.

 **Se abrió la puerta y se escuchó el grito de un karateka.**

WAAATA.

 **A diferencia del otro cuarto este tenía luz y en el lugar de las camas solo había una y un sillón. Frente del sillón estaba Santa comiendo de un tazón de palomitas con extra mantequilla viendo en una televisión de alta definición de 90 pulgadas, la película de EL JUEGO DE LA MUERTE de Bruce Lee.**

 **Nadie decía nada pero Santa tranquilamente se voltea y alza el tazón y dice con la boca medio llena.**

Quieren palomitas, están calientes.

No, gracias.

 **Dijo Cecilia nerviosa y Santa respondió.**

Bueno, más para mí.

 **Cecilia mira a su alrededor, el cuarto era normal limpio y solo mira una cama y dice.**

Disculpa Jet-sempai, veo que solo hay una cama y me dijeron que vamos a convivir los dos en el cuarto.

 **Después de tragar un puño de palomitas, Santa le puso pausa a la película y con una ligera sonrisa dijo.**

El sillón se vuelve cama así que no se desespere Princesa, los demás también pueden estar tranquilos.

 **Dejo de mirarlos y le puso play a la película y Santa grito.**

SI LOS CHAKOS, MI PARTE FAVORITA.

 **Cecilia los miro y dijo.**

Chicos, no se preocupen, sempai se ve que no me hará daño.

 **Todos se fueron mientras Cecilia desempacaba en su cama y Santa seguía en el sillón mirando su película. El cuarto número tres, Laura rápido metió su llave, abrió la puerta fuertemente, aun con las advertencias de los demás ella entro con prisa.**

 **Se encontró con Ulises sentado en un sofá viendo una televisión un partido del Arsenal y el Bayer y en ese momento Ulises grita.**

ARBITRO CIEGO ESO ERA PENAL. 

**Laura mira la repetición en la televisión y dice justo cuando los demás entran a ver.**

Estás loco, no lo toco, además es fuera de área y fuera de lugar.

 **Todos miraron sorprendidos y Tatenashi sonrió de manera burlona y dijo.**

Vaya, vaya Laura-chan no me esperaba que te gustaba en soccer.

Si Laura pensé que no te apasionaba ningún deporte.

 **Dijo Ichika para rematar haciendo sonrojar a Laura como tomate y Ulises también hablo.**

Veo que eres fanática del Bayer verdad pequeña.

Solo veo de vez en cuando un partido.

Si en estos últimos partidos su calidad fue descendiendo.

 **Rápido con molestia Laura contesta.**

No es cierto en los dos últimos partidos el Bayer ha hecho mas pases a gol que otros equipos de la liga.

 **Laura reacciona y se sonroja mientras a Ulises le sale una sonrisa y dice.**

Tu cama es la que esta junto de la ventana.

 **Rápido de la vergüenza Laura corre a su cama y se tapa con las cobijas de la cama y dice.**

Váyanse estaré bien.

 **Los demás se estaban yendo y Ulises grita.**

GOOOL.

 **Laura se levanta de golpe y descubre que solo Ulises dijo eso para ver como reaccionaba y aun con los demás en el cuarto. Con ira Laura se lanza contra Ulises y comienza una pelea de gatos.**

 **Tatenashi siguió caminando y dijo.**

Déjenla la mejor manera de conocer a alguien a veces es pelear.

 **Y los dejaron a esos dos en** **su pelea. El cuarto cuatro Charlotte abrió la puerta y se escuchó la canción de AC/DC** **Highway to Hell a todo volumen.**

 **Entraron y encontraron a Satanico cantando y pintando la pared del fundo de manera salvaje al ritmo de la música.**

Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey mama, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on…

 **Satanico se calló al ver a los muchachos y para la música, se limpió la cara de pintura azul, también las manos llenas de pintura naranja y verde y dice.**

Bueno quien será mi compañera.

 **Charlotte pasa al frente y dice.**

Yo, veo que te gusta el rock and roll, te emocionas mucho. Me llamo Charlotte Dunoir mucho gusto.

 **Extendió la mano pero Satanico al escuchar el apellido Dunoir sintió un nudo en el estómago pero se aguantó y de volvió el saludo. Tatenashi al ver quién era el compañero de Charlotte, con una sonrisa en su cara preguntó.**

Y por qué un maestro se quedara a vivir con una estudiante. Se parece a una novela de comedia romántica.

 **Satanico respondió.**

En primera solo somos dos años de diferencia de edad y no le veo el gran alboroto, por el estar viviendo juntos. Además ella tiene el dispositivo para paralizarme si llego hacer algo, lo cual no voy a hacer.

 **Ichika lo miro seriamente, mientras Satanico volvía al muro que estaba pintando y decía.**

Te sugiero que tomes la cama junto a la puerta, no le caerá pintura, Mademoiselle.

 **Charlotte comenzó a desempacar y dijo a los demás.**

Vayan, estaré bien, se veo que Héctor sensei no me hará daño.

 **Salieron del cuarto justo cuando Ichika voltio antes de que se cerrara la puerta vio a Charlotte hablar pero no escucho y a Satanico voltear con cara de molestia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

 **Después de salir de la habitación de Satanico los chicos se dirigirán a la habitación número 5, esta vez fe turno de Kanzashi para abrir su puerta. La abrió y a diferencia de las otras esta era silenciosa llena de luz.**

 **En** **la habitación estaba una cama y junto a la ventana se localizaba una hamaca donde se encontraba Abdel leyendo un libro de manera relajada y Tatenashi le dice a su hermana.**

Esto será muy incómodo para Ti pues lo abofeteaste.

 **Kanzashi se sonrojo de la pena pero** **antes de siquiera reaccionar Ichika fue a donde Abdel se encontraba y el realizo una reverencia y dijo.**

De verdad lo siento Abdel-kun por mi culpa de mi debilidad tu tuviste que salir herido, al encontrar la manera de ganarme sin herirme mucho.

 **Abdel No sabía que hacer es la primera vez que alguien le pide perdón y para rematar Kanzashi también se puso a lado de Ichika, se inclinó y dijo.**

Yo también siento mucho el darte esa cachetada no sabía que lo que hiciste fue la mejor manera de terminar la pelea de manera que Ichika-sempai no resultara herido.

 **Un silencio se generó por el no saber que hacer en una situación como esta pero Tatenashi se acercó a los tres y dijo.**

Bueno como ya dijeron lo que cada una tenía que decir, veo que tu dormirás en esta hamaca y mi hermana en la cama.

 **Ya Abdel reacciono y dijo.**

Si y con respecto a su disculpa queda aceptada de buena manera, no tenían que disculparse no habrá rencores es más yo también debo disculparme por el agujero que te hice en el hombro Orimura –sempai.

 **Una risa se generó en todo los presentes y con un saludo de mano quedo sellado ese incidente. Ya en la puerta Abdel se despedía de los tres y Kanzashi desempacaba su maleta y dice.**

Vayan no pasara nada, además ella tiene el control así que no se preocupen.

 **Cerró la puerta y cuando camino al cuarto Abdel dijo.**

Kanzashi-san que libros te gustan leer.

 **Los tres que quedaban caminaron al cuarto numero 6, donde Tatenashi abrió la puerta y de inmediato se escucho la canción de Lacrimosa de Mozart tocada en un piano.**

 **Al entrar se encontró a Ivan tocando un piano de cola negro de marca** **Steinway una de las mejores marcas que hay en el mercado con valor de unos 500 mil dólares, todos hecho a mano. Tatenashi sonrio camino en silencio hasta ponerse detrás de Ivan .**

 **El no se daba cuenta que lo miraban solo quería tocar el piano, Tatenashi seguía sonriendo pues desde que vio a Ivan se sintió atraída a el. En su cabeza pensaba que cuando los separaron le gustaría convivir con el chico silencioso que sin saberlo la cautivo.**

 **Ichika se hacerco y le toco el hombro, Ivan rápido dejo de tocar para voltear y miro a los chicos, solo los saludo alzando la mano y mover la cabeza para expresar una pregunta. Ichika tomo la palabra y dijo.**

Bueno estamos aquí para…

 **Antes de que acabara de decir su respuesta Tatenashi se lanzó sobre Ivan y dijo.**

Estamos aquí para que vivamos juntos tú y yo como pareja recién casada, es mas todos ustedes vivirán con una hermosura desde hoy.

 **Ivan se le quedo viendo con un poco de vergüenza y solo la mando a volar con la mano y siguió tocando el piano. Tatenashi se dirigió a donde estaba la última pareja y les dijo.**

Pueden irse no creo que tengamos algún problema en este momento.

 **Houki la miro con extrañeza y dijo.**

Sabes creo que por primera vez no me preocupo por la chica que se quedara aquí. Sino por el muchacho que compartirá la habitación contigo.

Tatenashi-san tu eres como decirlo algo encimosa.

 **Dijo Ichika mientras se escondía detrás de Houki por la cara molesta de Tatenashi, ella los miro y dijo.**

Se que estas celoso Ichika ya no podre entrar a tu cuarto como antes.

I-CHI-KA. Explícame por favor lo que la presidenta dijo.

 **Ichika sintió terror por el tono de voz de Houki y después un gran dolor en el hombro ya que ella se lo apretaba con gran fuerza. Trataba de calmarla mientras salían de la habitación.**

 **Tatenashi cerro la puerta se acercó a Ivan que estaba practicando una escala. Ella se apoya en la cola del piano y dice.**

Te molesta si te veo tocar estaré callada.

 **Ivan sorio y negó con la cabeza para indicar que no le molestaba, ella se quedo viendo como el chico callado seguía tocando y esta vez cambio a una balada tranquila.**

 **En el pasillo en la esquina estaba el cuarto numero siete al momento de entrar todo estaba en oscuridad y cuando Houki encontró el interruptor de la luz lo encendió. La cara de los dos se lleno de felicidad ya que era exactamente igual a la primera habitación que compartieron los dos cuando Ichika entro a la academia, las dos camas, la ventana y todos los demás muebles eran los mismos.**

 **Entraron y revisaron el lugar e Ichika dice con una sonrisa.**

No fue mucho desde que entre pero esto me siento algo nostálgico.

Si se siente que ha pasado mucho desde que vivimos juntos.

 **Dijo Houki viendo a Ichika y con una sonrisa. Al verla Ichika sintió vergüenza y rápido dejo de verla y dijo.**

Bueno creo que me alisto para dormir.

 **Los dos se fueron a las camas pues fue un largo día. En una bar de la ciudad, la directora y su maestra estaban en la tercera copa y Maya le da una carpeta con varias fatos en ella y dice.**

En total son unos 15 de los mejores programadores del mundo que están desaparecidos.

 **Chifuyu responde de manera seria.**

Todos son tan buenos como Tabane y todos desaparecieron en las dos semanas de reclutamiento. Esto me da un mal presentimiento, estoy segura que **PHANTOM TASK** esta detrás de esto, espero a que yo no estaba para hacer su movimiento.

Crees que la desaparición de estos programadores es obra de ellos, es muy complicado.

Es por eso que tengo ese mal presentimiento.

 **En un bunquer d la segunda guerra mundial en una parte del este de Europa se encontraban 15 personas 8 hombres y 7 mujeres, trabajando por lo que se ve por varios días sin descanso. Tenían ojeras y caras pálidas, en la habitación en donde estaban tenían tres grandes monitores que pasaban solamente código binario.**

 **Estaban divididos en tres grupos de 5 trabajando en cada monitor.**

 **En ese momento entro Autumn (la mas loca de** **PHANTOM TASK con el IS Arachne, aquel que tenia 8 patas de araña). Todos los científicos estaban nerviosos pero ella dijo.**

Bueno veo que lo hacen muy bien.

 **Después entro Squall Meusel la líder del grupo de unidad de asalto, junto a ella estaba Madoka la hermana de Ichika y Chifuyu, con una sonrisa ella ve a los secuestrados y dice.**

Es como dice Autumn están trabajando muy duro, pues ya saben que les pasar a sus seres queridos si no hacen que el programa GOD OF WAR quede listo.

 **Salieron de la habitación dejando aterrados pero lo mas extraño fue que n las tres pantallas se dibujaron la forma de sonrisas. Algo simpe dos puntos y una línea.**

 **Pero se sabe que lo que sea el programa GOD OF WAR dará lugar a un gran evento para el mundo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

 **Una niña rubia de unos seis años se encontraba caminando en un pasillo oscuro, llorando llamando a su papa. De pronto ve una luz saliendo de una habitación.**

 **Camino despacio sin hacer mucho ruido, vio que era una cocina y un gran refrigerador con la puerta abierta. Se escuchaba el ruido de alguien, se acercó la niña más y se sorprendió al ver otro niño con una manzana en la boca y un racimo de uva en su mano.**

 **El niño de apariencia pequeña y cabello negro, trago el pedazo de manzana que tenía en la boca y dijo.**

Oye niña entras a la cocina o vete antes de que alguien te vea y me metas en problemas.

 **La niña dio un brinco de la sorpresa, así que decidió entrar y hablo.**

Oye me puedes ayudar estoy perdida no encuentro a mi familia.

 **El niño la miro mientras mordía la manzana y dijo.**

Bueno pero tomaremos mi ruta, no quiero quejas, ni ruidos. Pues se supone que no debo estar aquí.

 **La niña solo asintió con la cabeza, el niño sonrió y por detrás de la alacena había un ducto de aire, el cual quito y se fueron por ahí. A los 2 minutos de estar en el ducto el niño dijo.**

Bueno vamos a ir al edificio principal, pasaremos por el techo para llegar haya tienes una pregunta.

Si ¿Por qué te escabulles a la cocina?

Se supone que no tengo permitido, me dejaron sin comer como castigo, pero me las arreglo para ir a escondidas.

 **El niño dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás y sonreía y dijo.**

Ahora me toca a mí el hacer una pregunta. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Eres la primera niña que veo en la base.

 **La niña puso cara triste y dijo.**

Mi familia es parte de los patrocinadores de la base, me trajeron para hacerme unas pruebas, porque soy una candidata para manejar un IS personal.

 **Se escuchó un chiflido en el conducto y siguieron su camino, en el trayecto, los dos niños hablaron de muchas cosas. El niño hablo de los ejercicios y carreras que tenían en la base, la niña hablo de su casa, de los lugares de Francia y de vez en cuando una risa salía de dos.**

 **Llegaron a una ventila y se oía el viento soplando fuerte. Enfrente el niño sonrió y dijo.**

Ahí viento eso significa que el cielo está despejado

 **Abrió la reja y se encontraron con un paisaje hermoso, lleno de montañas blancas, una noche despejada con luna llena en todo su esplendor y tantas estrellas que parecía una nevada de luz blanca.**

 **La niña al ver eso no soporto su cara de asombro y comenzó a girar mirando hacia arriba y una ligera brisa levanto una capa de nieve del techo envolviendo a la niña. El niño solo se le quedo viendo con ojos tranquilos y sonrisa leve y dijo.**

Veo que ya estas feliz, estabas llorando cuando te encontré y supe que esta vista te alegraría, a mí siempre me alegra. El edificio de frente es el de residencia de los encargados (lo dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo.) un brinco y estas en casa.

 **La niña se acercó a la orilla la distancia era como de 2 metros y como era de noche no se vio el fondo lo cuan aterro a la niña que dio un paso atrás diciendo.**

No, me voy a caer, tengo miedo.

 **Cuando estaba a punto de llorar el niño le dio un ligero zape en la nuca y dijo.**

Calma no llores yo saltare primero y si llego aun siendo más pequeño que tu es obvio que tú lo lograras.

 **El niño camino hasta la otra orilla, con la respiración profunda exhalo e inhalo, por el frio se vio su aliento. De golpe salió corriendo y cuando su pie izquierdo toco la orilla, dio un salto con fuerza.**

 **Llego al otro lado, aterrizo, rodo un poco y cuando se detuvo y dijo.**

Ta da, vez si yo pude entonces tú también, no te preocupes yo te agarro si algo pasa.

 **La niña se secó las lágrimas, un respiro profundo y corrió a toda velocidad pero resbalo con el hielo, perdió el impulso y comenzó a caer a la oscuridad.**

 **Con los ojos cerrados la niña se preparó para lo peor, pero tuvo la sensación de presión en su mano derecha. Abrió de golpe los ojos y era el niño agarrándola en el aire, la meció como péndulo y el impulso la llevo a la orilla del edificio.**

 **Ambos se cayeron al piso y la niña abrazo con fuerza al niño y este solo le consolarla, lo extraño es que la niña no temblaba para nada. Pasaron unos 2 minutos pero fueron eternos y se separaron.**

 **Tanto el como ella estaba sonrojados y el niño dijo.**

Vez te dije que te agarraría. Vaya que si tienes agallas al dar ese salto.

Fui torpe me resbale, eso fue una tontería.

Valentía, idiotez es casi lo mismo eso no disminuye es hecho que saltaste.

 **Una carcajada se escuchó viniendo de los dos niños, se levantaron, el niño abrió la puerta del techo y dijo.**

Bueno este es el adiós.

Espera, antes de irte me dices tu nombre.

 **El niño se quedó pensando y dijo en tono gracioso.**

Adivina cual es.

Bueno… tú tienes cara de Héctor.

 **El niño se rio como loco y dijo.**

Ese nombre es horrendo.

 **La niña se puso roja de la ira pero antes de reclamar se escuchó pasos desde el fondo de la escalera. El niño beso a la niña en la mejilla esta se sorprendió y se fue corriendo, salta al otro techo y se metió a la ventila.**

 **La niña con su mano en la mejilla y con una leve sonrisa fue encontrada por unos soldados que la estaban buscando.**

 **De repente se escuchó un golpe fuerte y unos ojos se abrieron rápido. Era Charlotte despertando en su cama y en el piso estaba Satanico envuelto en sabanas medio dormido tratando de volver a su cama.**

 **Charlotte lo mira y dice.**

Otra vez te caíste, van 5 veces en esta semana.

No molestes Charly.

Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así.

 **Ya van 3 semanas desde la mudanza y en ese tiempo Satanico por lo menos una vez al día se cae de su cama, lo que causa que a Charlotte un despertar.**

 **Ella ve la hora y dice 2 AM y piensa.**

 _Todavía es muy temprano (mira al techo) ese sueño, no más bien recuerdo. Recuerdo de mi primer amigo, mi primer amor._

 **Ella voltea a ver a Satanico ya en su cama, con un yoyo de baba, su cara llena de pintura blanca y negra y unos audífonos rojos en sus oídos. Charlotte le da una leva risa y sigue en sus pensamientos.**

 _No creo que sea el, digo ese chico era atento con migo y el me molesta desde que le hice esa pregunta. Bueno que importa yo estoy enamorada de Ichika (pone una cara deprimida) si… solo de Ichika y por eso quiero tendré que esforzarme._

 **En un hangar a las afueras de Tokio llego un jet privado con la bandera de Francia, los esperaban unas cinco camionetas negras llenas de hombres armados y una mujer con traje.**

 **Del avión bajan dos hombres un joven de rubio de traje beige y un hombre mayor igual rubio de traje azul marino.**

 **La mujer se les acerca y dice con una reverencia.**

Sean bienvenido señores Dunoir, su viaje fue placentero

No mujer, no tenían el licor que les pedí y la comida sabia a mierda podrida despide en este momento a los responsables de esto

 **Dijo el joven en tono mandadero y pedante y el otro hombre mayor dijo.**

No pierdas el tiempo Dimitri, que tenemos que traer a tu hermana.

Está bien padre.

 **Ambos subieron a una camioneta y tomaron camino para la academia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

 **En una mañana en el cuarto numero 1 Morgan y Ling se pararon para hacer el desayuno de todos. Ellos apenas se dirigían la palabra después del incidente del collar, pero aun sin hablar ellos tenían una gran coordinación al momento de pasarse los utensilios de la cocina.**

 **En el cuarto dos Cecilia trata de despertar a Santa que está en el sofá cubierto de palomitas y envolturas de dulces. Con esfuerzo Cecilia tira a Santa del sofá y dice.**

Vamos Jet-sempai esto es de todos los días te desvelas viendo películas, cual fue esta vez.

El maestro borracho de Jackie Chan, princesa es una de mis favoritas.

Todas son su favorita Jet-sempai. Vaya a arreglarse que se hace tarde

Si, si ya voy.

 **Cecilia y Santa se llevaban bien el cuarto era un poco desordenado pero el ambiente es mejor que en el cuarto uno.**

 **El tercero se escuchaba un discusión entre Ulises y Laura, cada tercer día ellos discutían por cosas de futbol y esta vez es si el árbitro marco una falta. Según Ulises se la merecía y Laura acusaba al árbitro de ciego e injusto.**

 **La cuarta habitación salieron Charlotte y Satanico ambos ya con sus cosas listas para un dia en el colegio. Al igual en el quinto cuarto Abdel y Kanzashi se fueron ya listos al colegio.**

 **La sexta habitación se escuchaba a Ivan practicando una escala musical mientras se oía el sonido de una regadera. Pues Tatenashi se estaba bañando con la puerta abierta, ella trataba de seducir a Ivan, pero el, tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse y todos los días Tatenashi salía con una cara de frustración.**

 **Al final del pasillo, el séptimo cuarto, Ichika y Houki iban juntos saliendo al mismo tiempo que Charlotte. Ella los vio y puso por un segundo cara de tristeza, pero, la cambio rápido y fue a saludar a Ichika.**

 **Detrás de Charlotte estaba Satanico que vio con claridad esa cara triste y él puso un rostro de enojo, se dio la media vuelta y fue a la sala de maestros.**

 **En la sala de maestros estaban Chifuyu y Maya sentadas con el rostro serio, al llegar Satanico y ver esas caras dijo.**

Jefa que sucede porque esa cara.

 **La directora lo miro y dijo.**

Paso algo pero tú entre todos los demás pilotos te tienes que controlar.

 **En la cafetería todos estaban entrando para poder sentarse pero se escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo cayendo y una voz diciendo.**

A esto le llamas comida es pura mierda en el plato mujer

 **Charlotte reconoció la voz de inmediato giro la cabeza lentamente esperando que haya sido una confusión y cuando voltio por completo. Un hombre de unos veintes de cabello rubio y traje estaba en la barra gritándole a la cocinera.**

 **En la mesa junto del joven estaba un hombre mayor igual rubio con una escolta de uno diez hombres todos vestidos de traje negro y lentes oscuros. Charlotte solo dijo.**

Padre, hermano que hacen aquí.

 **De la sala de profesores salió disparado Satanico bajando las escaleras a saltos, Chifuyu y Maya sentadas todas pensativas. Maya miro a Chifuyu y dijo.**

Estuvo bien que le haya dejado ir.

Sinceramente, Maya no lo sé pero sé que a él no le importa las leyes, aún más que los otros 5 y no permitirá que se salgan con la suya.

 **Respondió Chifuyu recargándose en el sofá y mirando al techo.**

 **En la cafetería solo miradas de duda entre los estudiantes se veían Dimitri miro a Charlotte y esta retrocedió un poco de miedo y él dijo.**

Cuanto tiempo hermanita inútil, adivina, te llevaremos de vuelta a Francia.

 **Las palabras resonaron en la mente de todos e Ichika dijo.**

Espera, por que se la llevaran, además la escuela esta fuera de los tratados de las naciones.

 **Dimitri miro a Ichika y se acercó a él y dijo.**

Con que tú eres el famoso Orimura Ichika.

 **De la nada Dimitri le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Ichika que lo dejo en el suelo y él dijo sin mirar a Ichika.**

Un pobre diablo como tú no tiene que saber el por qué, pero si te diré el como la familia Dunoir tiene mucha influencia en todo. Un poco de presión en los lugares adecuados y no hay imposibles.

 **Todos querían atacar a Dimitri pero Santa se puso en frente de todos y dijo.**

No lo hagan ven a la decena de guardias están listos de abrir fuego por cualquier atentado a su empleador y aquí en la escuela será como un baño de sangre.

 **El hombre se acercó al grupo y dijo.**

Charlotte obedece y ven con nosotros tú no tienes opción eres una Dunoir y cuando la familia te necesita tú tienes que ir.

Espera…

 **Dijo Ichika en el suelo tratando de detener a los** **Dunoir pero Dimitri pateo a Ichika y dijo.**

Ya te dije que los don nadie no tienen derechos de opinar.

 **Camino hasta Charlotte la agarro de la mano y dijo.**

Alégrate hermanita tú ya no serás inútil… por ahora.

 **De pronto las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de una patada rompiendo los cristales de esta y parando a Dimitri. Un chico más chaparro que los demás se acercó al lugar, Santa solo pudo sonreír y decir en voz baja.**

Ya llego el que no le importa el estatus ni el poder de las familias.

 **Satanico se paró justo en frente de Dimitri mirando hacia arriba y dice.**

Deja la mano de Charly es este momento o te la rompo.

Y tu maldito enano que te crees.

 **Dimitri lanzo un golpe Satanico y este lo recibió, cayo pero a diferencia de Ichika el no genero un solo sonido.**

 **En el suelo Satanico miraba desafiante a Dimitri, esa mirada enojo al chico y le lanzo una patada a la cara. Pero Satanico la paro con una mano y este le dice a Dimitri.**

Tú y tu padre no se llevaran a Charly contra su voluntad.

 **Arrojo con fuerza el pie de Dimitri y este retro cedió varios pasos y mientras se levantaba Satanico decía.**

Tal vez no te acuerdes de mi pero yo si te conozco Dimitri. Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta.

 **Tanto Dimitri como su padre comenzaron a reír y su padre dijo.**

Chiquillo patético tú no tienes nada que nos interese, solo tomaremos a Charlotte y nos iremos.

Eso crees viejo estúpido.

 **De repente el IS de Satanico se materializo en el brazo derecho de este. Los dos hombres se sorprendieron y Satanico siguió diciendo.**

Yo participe en el proyecto XY tienen ante ustedes al número 7 de los huérfanos que enviaron a la muerte en misiones suicidas.

 **Dijo Satanico mientras se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo rápido el padre como el hijo se alteraron y el señor** **Dunoir dijo.**

Como es posible que tu tengas un IS

 **Satanico lo miro sonríe y dice.**

Por cualquier queja vaya a discutir con la coneja loca.

Tabane Shinonono (pensó el señor **Dunoir)**

 **Un grito se escuchó y era Dimitri.**

YA TE RECORDE, ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE PERDIA, EL QUE QUEDO EN ULTIMO DEL PROYECTO Y COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN PERDEDOR TENGA LA CAPACIDAD DE ACTIVAR UN IS Y YO EL PRIMER LUGAR NO LO HAYA CONSEGUIDO.

 **La sonrisa de Satanico se hizo más grande y su diente de oro se mostró y dijo.**

Entonces la apuesta será que en cualquier competencia que ustedes elijan, cualquier regla que pongan. Si yo gano dejaran a Charly aquí en la academia y no volverán.

Y si nosotros ganamos.

Se la llevaran sin que nadie intervenga y para un bono yo iré con ustedes. Seré su perro me darán cualquier orden y la cumpliré sin basilar, tendrán a uno de los hombres que manejan IS a su servicio.

 **El señor Dunoir se quedo pensando por minutos pero antes de responder Dimitri ya había aceptado la apuesta.**

 **Dimitri dijo.**

Será una competencia de combate la única regla para ganar será que el oponente suplique por si vida. Te convertiré en mi mascota te hare hacer lo más humillante de toda tu vida todos los días y eso será por robar mi derecho de manejar un IS, maldito perdedor.

Está bien será en el gimnasio vamos ya.

 **Todo fueron en camino para el gimnasio en el camino Charlotte se acercó a Satanico y le dijo.**

Que haces no le puedes ganar a mi hermano, el hará lo imposible para ganar. Por favor no lo hagas, no te lastimes.

Preocupada Charly.

Se más serio, por que vas tan lejos por mí, no me odias. Odias a mi familia por ser parte del proyecto.

Si la odio pero como odiaría a la niña que se perdió y ayude mucho tiempo atrás.

 **Al decir eso Satanico apresuro el paso y fue al frente dejando a una Charlotte confundida estática en el lugar.**

 **En la entrada el gimnasio estaba Chifuyu y Maya, ambas serias y dijeron.**

Esto es para los guardaespaldas de los Dunoir **.** Si quieren entrar dejen sus armas de fuego aquí en la entrada.

 **El señor** **Dunoir solo asintió con la cabeza y todos los guardaespaldas vaciaron los bolsillos de armas, les dejaron quedarse con las armas eléctricas paralizantes y las macanas.**

 **Todos entraron y los dos peleadores pasaron al frente en las gradas Chifuyu recordó la conversación que tuvo con Satanico. En la sala de profesores.**

Hector debes de tratar de calmarte por lo que te voy a decir.

Ya jefa dilo que tengas que decir.

Dimitri Dunoir va a venir a la academia junto con su padre para llevarse a Charlotte con ellos de regreso a Francia.

POR QUE VENDRAN POR ELLA, NO SE SUPONE QUE LA ESCUELA ES LIBRE Y AUTONOMA DE CUALQUIER GOBIERNO.

Presionaron a los patrocinadores de la escuela y yo por lo menos por ahora no puedo hacer nada. Buscaría la forma de hacer que ella se quede.

Pero no tienes forma de evitar que se la lleven en este momento.

Si es correcto.

Y por que me lo dices a mí, jefa.

Eso es porque tu entre todos lo demás sabrás que hacer. Te valdrá un pepino las reglas de la escuela para hacer este pedido.

Y tú crees jefa que lo hare.

Claro, todo por la chica de tus sueños.

 **Satanico no reacciono por el comentario solo se paró y salió corriendo del salón Maya se quedó viendo y dijo.**

No dijo nada, ¿lo hara?

Es obvio que si, un hombre enamorado es capaz de mover montañas.

 **De regreso a la arena Satanico no dejaba de ver de manera desafiante a Dimitri, mientras el calentaba el cuerpo y dice sonriendo.**

Veras que tú, el más grande perdedor del proyecto no tendrá una posibilidad contra el numero uno del mismo.

 **Dimitri miro al frente y no vio a Satanico solo vio la suela del zapato de él, de un salto avanzo la distancia entre** **los dos y sus pies estaban a la altura de la cara de Dimitri. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó proviniendo de la patada de Satanico y se vio a Dimitri volando hacia atrás y estrellándose con el piso.**

 **El señor Dunoir se sorprendió de ver eso. Dimitri se estaba levantando y se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y Satanico dijo.**

Saben nos les pareció raro que yo siempre quedaba en último lugar todo el tiempo, hasta tu Dimitri a veces perdías pero yo siempre en ultimo. Si saben por qué quedaba en ese lugar siempre.

 **El señor Dunoir hablo.**

Por el castigo del perdedor.

Si viejo, el que perdía lo dejaban sin comer, lo encerraban en el hoyo, mas ejercicios. Así que decidí que si alguien tenía que sufrir los castigos tendría que ser yo.

 **Ya de pie Dimitri dice.**

Me estás diciendo que si lo hubieras querido tendrías el primer puesto

 **Satanico lo miro serio y respondió.**

Es obvio lo que dije.

 **Con molestia Dimitri se lanza contra Satanico, le arroga un derechazo. Satanico se agacha toma el brazo y lo azota con fuerza contra el piso haciendo hasta rebotar a Dimitri.**

 **En el suelo Dimitri se molesta aún más y dice.**

Un don nadie, un bueno para nada y un enano. NO, NO, NO, ME GANARA.

 **Otra vez fue con fuerza contra Satanico y el solo salto y le dio un golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y cayendo por tercera vez en menos de un minuto. Dimitri lo podía creer, no creía que estaba perdiendo.**

 **Se limpió la sangre y después sonrió y grito.**

GUARDIAS VENGAN CASTIGAR A ESTA ESCORIA.

 **De las gradas cinco** **de los guardaespaldas dispararon la pistola eléctrica, y dieron con Satanico, se retorció por la electricidad en su cuerpo. Los demás guardaespaldas saltaron a la arena y con las macanas comenzaron a golpear a Satanico en el suelo.**

 **Todas las chicas se alteraron por este acto e Ichika trato de ir a la arena pero fue detenido por los demás chicos e Ichika dijo.**

Quítense chicos eso no es justo son once contra uno.

 **Santa estaba serio y dice.**

No tenemos que intervenir pero si a un así quieren ir tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros primero.

 **Se escuchó más sonidos fuertes y eran los primeros cinco guardaespaldas que dispararon, llegar para unirse a la golpiza. Mientras Dimitri reía como loco y decía.**

QUE TAL CON EL DINERO DE LA FAMILIA DUNOIR PUEDO PAGAR A QUIEN SEA PARA DARTE UNA GOLPIZA ESTUPIDO PERDEDOR.

 **Laura se acercó al barandal y grito.**

TU ERES UN COBARDE, ESTA LUCHA ERA UNO CONTRA UNO

 **Dimitri la miro con ojos de indiferencia y dijo.**

La única regla fue que para ganar uno tendría que hacer suplicar por su vida al oponente, nunca dije el cómo.

 **Otro fuerte sonido se escuchó y se vio a Satanico hecho bola y los guardias se detuvieron por orden de Dimitri. Indico que lo levantaran y ponerlo frente de él, con la cara viendo al piso Satanico no hacía nada y la sangre goteaba de su rostro.**

 **Con su mano derecha Dimitri con fuerza alzo la cara de Satanico por el cabello y dijo.**

Quiero que me supliques por tu vida.

Jodete

 **Por la respuesta Dimitri le dio un golpe en el estómago y dijo.**

Te dije que me supliques.

 **Un grito se escuchó en el gimnasio era Charlotte y decía.**

HERMANO POR FAVOR PARA ESTO IRE CONTIGO Y PADRE PERO POR FAVOR YA NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A HECTOR.

 **Con lágrimas en los ojos Charlotte estaba suplicando por la vida de aquel chico que peleaba por ella. Pero Dimitri la miro y sonrió antes de decir.**

Tú vendrás de todas formas con nosotros, pero él tuvo la osadía de golpearme más de tres veces. Quiero que el suplique por su vida para después acabar con esta.

 **Charlotte no respondía nada solo veía al ser despreciable que era su hermano y este continuo.**

Un desperdicio de espacio como tú no puede hacer nada.

 **Las lágrimas caían de la chica y de repente una voz se escuchó diciendo.**

Cállate.

 **Era Satanico, Dimitri se molestó y dijo.**

Todavía tienes fuerzas para desafiarme, denle otra descarga en la cara.

 **Un guardaespaldas se puso en frente de el y con su pistola eléctrica la apunto al rostro de Satanico. Pero Satanico sonrió de la manera que el solía hacer una gran sonrisa que mostraba su canino de oro.**

 **Santa miro esa sonrisa y dijo.**

Vaya al fin el hobbit se pondrá serio.

 **Todos se preguntaron el por qué de esas palabras.**

 **El hombre disparo pero en ese momento Satanico también escupió y el escupitajo rojo fue directo a donde salían los cables de cobre. Al contacto se hizo una llama enorme que provoco que el agarre de los demás se aflojara.**

 **Satanico libero su brazo derecho y golpeo en la garganta al hombre que sostenía su brazo izquierdo y con los pies le dio en la cara al hombre que sostenía su brazo derecho. El tercer hombre que le exploto el arma en su mano tenía la cara roja con el pelo de las cejas quemado y pasmado de la impresión, recibió un gran uppercut que lo dejo fuera de combate.**

 **Eso no dura no más de 10 segundos, todos no tenían palabras y Satanico con una sonrisa de maldito dijo.**

Van tres faltan ocho.

 **Dimitri se puso nervioso y grito.**

TODOS CONTRA EL.

 **Dos guardaespaldas fueron con sus macanas en alto pero Satanico movió rápido los brazos y se escuchó un latigazo. El hombre que venía por la derecha cayo cubriéndose el rostro.**

 **En la mano de Satanico estaba los cables que le habían disparado primero y ahora los utiliza como látigos.**

 **Para el hombre de la izquierda se detuvo y guardo distancia y de la nada una macana fue lanzada justo entre los ojos de este seguido de un latigazo también en la cara.**

 **Satanico dijo con su sonrisa.**

Dos menos faltan seis

 **Cuatro hombres rodearon a Satanico el solo levanto una macana para cada mano, se puso en posición de combate. El hombre a su espalda saco su pistola eléctrica y dispara.**

 **Satanico tomo la macana de su mano derecha y como un bate golpeo las terminales del arma. Fueron dirigidas al hombre en la derecha, se clavaron en la frente de este hombre.**

 **Rápido Satanico fue contra el sujeto del arma lanzo las macanas y le dieron en los ojos, el hombre cuando se estaba quejando Satanico recogió las macanas y termino con dos golpes en su cabeza.**

 **Los dos que quedaban salieron por detrás de Satanico y uno disparó su arma eléctrica. Al ver eso Satanico salta para atrás y las terminales se les clavan en el estómago pero al estar en el aire no completo el circuito, no le pasó nada.**

 **Antes de caer Satanico jalo por los cables el arma, como un látigo golpeo al sujeto que le disparo de tal manera que rompió el arma. Para cuando Satanico cayó ya no tenía corriente los cables, se levantó y de un tirón se quitó las terminales pero al ver al frente el hombre que quedaba le dio en la cabeza con su macana.**

 **Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner su mano derecha para bloquear el ataque se escuchó un fuerte sonido y Satanico rápido respondió con un golpe en la rodilla del hombre con su macana tan fuerte que la macana se rompió. El hombre cayo Satanico se puso de pie y le pateo la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.**

 **Satanico se levantó miro a los restantes y dijo con su sonrisa.**

Túsigues grandote

 **El más alto de los guardaespaldas se puso enfrente y dijo.**

El fuego que inicio tu contra taque como lo hiciste.

 **Con su sonrisa Satanico respondió.**

Yo siempre cargo capsulas de magnesio el cual se prende a temperatura ambiente y arde a más de 500 grados centígrados.

 **El alto sonrió y dijo.**

Entonces tienes más trucos escondidos, señor quédese detrás de mi.

 **Dimitri no respondió pero se veía en su mirada que estaba nervioso, el alto salió corriendo contra Satanico y su macana en arriba. Satanico puso el pie derecho atrás y con firmeza recibió el golpe bloqueándolo con la macana que tenia de sobra.**

 **Forcejearon y Satanico parecía ir para atrás, la sonrisa del alto se marcaba en su cara. Pero Satanico sonrió aun mas, cedió de pronto provocando que el alto perdiera el equilibrio.**

 **Giro para ponerse al lado izquierdo del alto para después darle con todo con su macana. El guardaespaldas tenía los lentes destrozados, la sangre comenzó a brotar pero no cayó.**

 **Con fuerza sintió Satanico, el puño del alto en su estómago y lo mando a cinco metros en el aire y el alto dijo.**

Crees que con eso me dejaras inconsciente.

Lo sabía desde el principio.

 **Dijo Satanico que giro en el aire y le dio una patada en la cabeza para después darle con la macana en la cadera. El alto cayo pero no terminaba, rápido Satanico toco la suela de sus zapatos y saco una capsula mas grande que la anterior.**

 **Al ver eso el alto arroja su macana, Satanico se movió para evitar el golpe pero vio que el alto aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse encima de él. Como si una maquia expendedora le cayera encima Satanico no soporto y soltó la capsula, el alto se levantó y arrojo a Satanico como si fuera un trapo, se agacho y tomo la capsula y dijo.**

Vaya, tenías otra escondidas lástima que no la pudiste detonar.

Tú crees…

 **Satanico tenía en su mano la pistola eléctrica del alto, este se espantó y soltó la capsula. Satanico disparo justo cuando la capsula estaba a la altura de las rodillas.**

 **Una pequeña explosión** **se hizo y el** **alto no se movió, seguía de pie pero con las rodillas quemadas y tal vez rotas solo se mantenía de pie, no ponía dar un paso**

 **Satanico se levantó se limpió un poco la cara y la ropa y le dijo al alto.**

Quédate quieto, ya no puedes pelear.

No yo puedo…

 **El resto del arma salió disparado a la frente del alto lo cual hizo que cayera hacia atrás para no poner levantarse. Satanico dirigió toda su atención a Dimitri y sonrió mostrando su diente de oro y dijo.**

Solo quedas tu y sabes cuál fue la causa de la victoria. A si, que supliques por tu vida.

 **Dimitri con ira saco un arma eléctrica y dijo.**

No me jodas maldito don nadie, tu no puedes ir contra la familia Dunoir.

 **Disparo pero Satanico se saco el zapato y lo puso enfrente de las terminales parándolas, al mismo tiempo Satanico recogió la macana del alto y la arrojo. Dimitri la evito solo para darse cuenta que Satanico otra vez estaba en el aire y otra patada en la cara, esta vez tres dientes salieron volando.**

 **Antes de caer Satanico realizo una llave al cuello de Dimitri el cual inmovilizo sus brazos. Ya en el suelo Satanico sonrió y dijo con el volumen alto para que todos lo escucharan.**

Espere este momento por más de seis años. (con el codo izquierdo empezó a pegarle en la caraa Dimitri mientras el gritaba).

TU… NO… ERES… NADIE…

El primer día cuando llege aquí, tu hermana me pidió mi opinión de ti.

 **En las gradas, Charlotte recordó ese momento, la cara de Satanico llena de ira y el silencio incomodo que duro varios minutos. De regreso a la arena Satanico siguió diciendo.**

No le respondí nada por temor a que ella me odie, solo quede en silencio. Pero ahora que vio cómo eres diré que para mi tu eres el mas cobarde, ingrato, pusilánime, egoísta y pedazo de mierda podrida que he tenido el desagrado de conocer.

 **A Charlotte solo sonrió por esa descripción de su hermano, los golpes continuaron con más fuerza cada vez.**

 **Dimitri lleno de sangre comenzó a decir.**

Por… favor… te lo… suplico… detente.

 **Todos se alegraron al oír la súplica ya que indicaba que Satanico había ganado. Satanico se levantó dejando a Dimitri en el suelo boca arriba, respirando con dificultad.**

 **De pronto Satanico le da una patada para ponerlo boca abajo y de las gradas Ichika grita.**

YA GANO HECTOR SENSEI NO DEBE DE SEGUIR.

Él se merece que le rompa el cráneo.

 **Abdel intervino.**

Hector sabemos que él se comportó de manera despreciable durante el proyecto pero no es para que lo mates.

 **Todos asistieron con la cabeza para darle la razón a Abdel pero Satanico dijo.**

Si pero no es por su actitud por lo que merece morir. SI NO POR QUE EL DIO LA IDEA DE LAS MISIONES SUICIDAS PARA LO HUERFANOS.

 **Dimitri al oir eso se arrastró para salir de ahí, los demás en las gradas no podían decir nada y Charlotte comenzó a llorar al saber que su hermano fue el responsable de la muerte de 444 huérfanos. Satanico puso un pie sobre la espalda de Dimitri para detenerlo y dijo.**

Sabes por qué lo se. Yo me sabia como moverme entre los ductos de aire de la base y un domingo 3 de julio tu estabas sentado en un sofá y solo hablaste una vez pero solo salieron las palabras de mandar a los huérfanos en misiones suicidas.

Yo solo di una idea eso es todo.

No, tú diste una orden pendejo y la cumplieron. Ahora díganme si el merece vivir.

 **Dijo Satanico a las gradas las chicas estaban calladas y Charlotte seguía llorando, Ichika sentía frustración por no saber que responder. El señor Dunoir dijo.**

Si te atreves a matar a mi hijo usare todo mi poder para hacerte sufrir y sufrir hasta que mueras

 **Satanico sonrió y dijo.**

Y si lo mato y después me suicido. Perderás a tu hijo y el culpable no lo hiciste pagar, te dejara un vacío por toda tu vida.

 **Dunoir no respondió pues tenía razón ni todo el dinero y poder del mundo llenaría el vacío de un ser amado. Su hijo.**

 **Satanico se hinco y tomo por la nuca a Dimitri mientras el lloraba y pedía piedad, y Satanico dijo.**

Ahora vez que todo tu dinero y poder familiar no importa cuando encuentras a alguien que no quiere nada mas que venganza.

 **Con su sonrisa Satanico levanto a Dimitri y el aun mas pedía por su vida hasta llego el punto de que se orino encima de pronto Satanico lo suelta y dice.**

Pero yo deseo algo mas que la venganza y es que tu hermana no me odie y se, que si te asesino ella me odiara. Así que si quieres vivir solo tienes que pedirle perdón a tu hermana.

 **Dimitri levanto la mirada a donde estaba Charlotte y dijo.**

Perdóname Charlotte por ser mal hermano.

 **Satanico miro también a Charlotte y dijo.**

Sé que no puede ser sincera la disculpa pero es un comienzo.

 **Todos estaban tranquilos por eso pero Satanico siguió.**

También te pediré disculpa Charlotte por lo que hare.

 **De pronto Satanico dio un fuerte pisotón en la espalda baja de Dimitri, se escuchó un crujido en el gimnasio y Dimitri grito de tan fuerte que se quedó afónico al instante. Satanico ahora con la cara seria dijo.**

Tal vez te perdone la vida pero no tendrás una vida placentera. Te rompí la espalda hasta la medula no caminaras y tendrás un dolor crónico por el resto de tu vida y créeme, es lo menos que te mereces.

 **Satanico miro al señor Dunoir y dijo.**

Ahora me dirás la razón por la cual se llevaran a Charlotte. No la tomaron en cuenta durante meses y ahora quieren regresarla.

 **El señor Dunoir se levantó de su asiento miro a los cuerpos inmóviles de su hijo y su sequito y dijo.**

Tú no tienes ninguna razón para saber eso como dijo mi hijo no eres nadie, crees que respetare ese ridículo acuerdo tomare a mi hija y me la llevare.

 **Saco un arma y apunto a Satanico y dijo.**

La familia Dunoir es poderosa y si te disparo ahora nadie tendrá la autoridad para oponerse **.**

 **Satanico no se movía pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. El gatillo se movia, pero de pronto un disparo proveniente de las gradas, le dio al arma destruyéndola y rompiendo la mano del señor Dunoir.**

 **Rápido el señor Dunoir voltea y mira a Charlotte con el brazo equipado con su IS toda seria dice.**

No padre, yo estoy dispuesta a hacer que tu pagues por cualquier crimen que harás.

Niña desconsiderada soy tu padre y no puedes…

 **Un zapato interrumpió el reclamo del señor Dunoir rompiéndole la nariz Satanico estaba riendo y con un pie descalzo dijo.**

Cayese Dunoir usted vio que a mi no me importa el poder de la familia Dunoir así que si lo decido te matare. Y creo que Charly piensa que no se saldrá con la suya.

Si Charlotte hace otro movimiento dejara de ser mi hija. Estará muerta para mi y no le permitiré usar el apellido Dunoir.

 **Charlotte se puso nerviosa al oír eso estaba bajando su arma poco a poco. Pero Satanico dijo.**

Entonces ella tendrá mi apellido.

 **Le lanzo el otro zapato en la cara lo que hizo que se sentara y dijo.**

Y además no soy un don nadie tengo mas de mil millones en 700 cuentas por todo el mundo y creo que los inversionistas de la academia dan unos 10 millones al año. Pues si doy 100 millones no tendrás poder en la escuela.

Padre gracias por todo lo que me diste, pero no voy a ir con ustedes toma a mi hermano y llévalo a un hospital. Y no te preocupes ya no usare el apellido Dunoir.

 **El señor Dunoir miro a Charlotte y después a Satanico y dijo.**

Tú quien te volviste después del proyecto.

Tome el nombre de Hector gracias a su hija y mi apellido es Rivera por el muralista mexicano pero hasta tú conoces mi apodo Satanico.

 **La cara del señor Dunoir cambio a sorpresa y dijo.**

Bueno tu ganaste esta, SATANICO, me retirare porque sé que me mataras y en este momento no importa mi dinero, ni poder. Pero no se confíen no dejaremos esto sin castigo.

 **El señor Dunoir sale del gimnasio y uno hombres que todavía se podían mover toman a los heridos y salen de ahí. Satanico mira a las gradas y le dice a Chifuyu.**

Jefa apenas es medio día, quieras o no tomare el resto del dia libre.

 **Chifuyu no respondió porque sabia que se merecía este dia libre y ella responde.**

No tengo objeción, Charlotte ven a mi oficina en este momento.

Pero directora…

 **Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir un leve empujón de Satanico indicando que vaya. Ella camino mientras miraba como el muchacho que la ayudo se perdía en el pasillo.**

 **En la oficina de la directora estaba Charlotte sola con Chifuyu pero afuera estaban todos los alumnos con la oreja pegada a la puerta, vaya hasta Maya sensei estaba pegada en la puerta. Dentro seriamente Chifuyu dice.**

Bueno te dire que hace unos momentos se recibió una transferencia de 200 millones de dólares desde unas 50 cuentas en todo el mundo ya sabes quien fue.

Si Hector, debio ser el, el lo dijo y ya lo cumplió.

Con eso tu familia no puede presionar a la escuela por la parte financiera asi que por ahora te puedes quedar. Otra cosa creo que por lo que te buscaban era por los datos de tu IS.

Yo también lo creo. Nunca me necesitaron a mi si no que los datos no son abiertos sin el permiso del usuario.

Solo queda es descubrir para que querían esos datos.

 **Un silencio de un minuto estuvo en la oficina hasta que Chifuyu dijo.**

Bueno podemos dejar para después esa pregunta, ve a tu cuarto creo que tienes que hablar con alguien.

 **Al abrir la puerta todos los alumnos cayeron y recibieron un gran regaño de la directora. Charlotte se encontraba después de un rato afuera de la habitación cuatro sin tener el valor de entrar.**

 **Tatenashi se acercó y con su tono burlón dijo.**

No sabes como enfrentarlo. Según entendí ustedes ya se conocieron en el proyecto XY.

Si el me ayudo cuando estuve en problemas, creo que actuó como Ichika.

Es por eso que te enamoraste de Ichika no fue porque te haya ayudado es porque te recordó a Hector.

 **Con un leve sonrojado Charlotte asintió con la cabeza y Tatenashi siguió con su platica.**

Si, Ichika te quería ayudar pero no sabia el como y se paralizo pero Hector tampoco sabia el como y lo busco hasta dejo vivo a tu hermano que tanto lo lastimo a el y a los otros por solo no ser odiado por ti.Eso es a lo que llamo un hombre de principios.

Pero que le dire.

 **Desde el fondo del pasillo salio Santa comiendo un helado y dice.**

Como el hombre que soy creo que un gracias es buena idea para comenzar.

 **Santa se metio a su cuarto y Tatenashi al suyo dejando a Charlotte sola dio una gran bocanada de aire y giro la perilla y cuando abrió la puerta se escuchaba el principio de la canción STAY BY ME. Con el sonido del bajo Charlotte fue a la habitación y en un reclinable estaba Satanico con la cabeza y mano vendadas.**

 **Los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Charlotte no soporto el decir.**

Pensé que solo te gustaba el heavy metal y eso.

No...también me gusta una canción tranquila debes en cuando, Charly, ya te dijo la directora la situación.

Si, pero antes de eso te quiero decir…

Espera te tengo una sorpresa.

 **Satanico se levanto y fue al fondo del cuarto donde estaba una sábana desde varias semanas. La destapo y se vio un mural con cielo estrellado y luna llena, con el horizonte decorado de montañas blancas. Charlotte no lo podía creer la pintura, era como estar otra vez en la noche que todo sucedió.**

 **Satanico tenia una sonrisa pacífica y dijo.**

Sabes estamos a 25 de agosto y ese dia es el que nos encontramos en la base, cuando te vi el primer dia sabia que tu eras esa niña llorona.

Era solo una niña perdida es obvio que lloraría. Espera si tu me reconociste el primer dia por que no dijiste nada es mas tu me tratabas como si no existiera y con esa mirada de odio al saber de mi familia me lo imagino.

En primera no dije nada porque no sabia como lo tomarías además tu estas enamorada de ICHIKA.

ES POR QUE ME RECORDO A TI CUANDO ME SALVASTE Y TAMBIEN EL DE SEGURO ESCOGERA A HOUKI.

 **El aliento se les fue después de los gritos y un silencio se h** izo. **Charlotte miraba las vendas de Satanico. Toma a Satanico y lo arroja a la cama de ella y después ella se pone encima de el.**

 **Con nervios Satanico dice.**

Oye… que haces.

Gracias, gracias por dar la cara por mi. Por defenderme.

 **Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Charlotte y Satanico suspiro, la abrazo y dijo.**

Ya sabes lo que se dice uno hace estupideces por la persona que uno ama.

 **Se quedaron los dos abrazados en la cama, sin verse, sin hablar, solo la compañía de uno.**

 **En el cuarto 5 estaban todos los pilotos reunidos y Kanzashi junto con Ulises tomaron el sistema de cámaras y miraron toda la escena claro sin sonido. Santa fue el primero en hablar.**

Mendigo hobbit quien diría que esos dos tenían historia.

 **Pero Houki, Ling, Laura, Cecilia, y Kanzashi pensaron que una rival menos para conseguir el corazón de Ichika. Tatenashi sonrió y miro a Ivan y pensó.**

Yono me quedare atrás.

 **Ichika miraba la pantalla y pensó.**

El hizo lo que prometí, sin pensarlo, y contra toda probabilidad lo logro.Soy un inútil

 **En un hospital cercano el señor Dunoir con la cara vendada estaba hablando por video llamada y del otro lado estaba una figura extraña pixeleada y el señor dice.**

Disculpe pero no conseguimos que mi hija viniera con nosotros, y ahora que la academia tuvo un donativo de 200 millones no podremos tener una presión financiera.

 **La voz de la figura era de un hombre maduro con tono grave y dice.**

Es desafortunado este resultado esos datos hubieran servido para tener mayor capacidad de combate.

Pero señor Ares. Podemos hacer que Charlotte venga con nosotros.

Déjelo señor Dunoir si insistimos en traerla alzara sospechas es mejor dejarlo asi y conseguir otros datos. Pero lo que mas me intereso es que Orimura Chifuyu reunió a los sobrevivientes del proyecto XY.

Si señor Ares el que se hace llamar Satanico derribo a 11 hombres, con mi hijo incluido a pesar de que el fue el primer lugar de ese proyecto.

Creo que es hora de una prueba de campo para el GOD OF WAR.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

 **En la mañana siguiente Satanico y Charlotte se despertaron pues pasaron toda la noche en la misma cama abrazados. Charlotte se despertó y miro a Satanico todavía dormido abrazándola, se asustó y de una patada lanzo fuera de la cama a Satanico.**

 **En el suelo Satanico dice.**

Oye creo que todavía no estas al 100 % enamorada de mi.

Es que me sorprendiste.

Pero no hicimos nada solo estar abrazados.

Lo sé, lo sé es que.

Tienes que aclarar las cosas con Ichika.

 **Charlotte** **asintió con la cabeza,** **Satanico sonrió y fue al baño para prepararse e ir a la escuela.**

 **Luego del primer periodo sono por las bocinas un llamado por la directora a todas las parejas de pilotos. Se reunieran en su oficina para dar detalles de un encargo.**

 **Ya todos estaban en el despacho de la directora, ella no estaba asi que todas las chicas se fueron sobre Charlotte, la separaron y se fueron a una esquina y comenzaron su plática.**

Dime que paso entre ustedes.

 **Dijo una Cecilia con un tono de intriga y Charlotte dijo**

No paso nada, enserio, no hicimos nada.

Pero al hackear las cámaras los vimos en la cama abrazados.

 **Dijo una Ling sonriente y Charlotte aún más se sonrojo y quien dio el golpe final fue Laura al decir.**

Eso quiere decir que ya no estas enamorada de Ichika.

LAURA NO DIGAS COSAS PERSONALES.

Pero dinos para saber que tengo una rival menos para ganarme el corazón de mi esposo.

 **Aunque no lo pareciera todas estaban interesadas por la respuesta de Charlotte.**

Bueno yo siento un cariño por Ichika y siempre lo tendré pero si les soy sincera, Ichika siempre fue el reemplazo de mi primer amor.

 **Tatenashi se acercó y la abrazo y dijo.**

Tranquila ya no digas nada, de hecho, no solo tu saliste de la "competencia" pues yo también.

Hermana como, pensé que si querías a Ichika- sempai

No, es mas como un capricho. Pero se que con este chico fue amor a primera vista.

 **Chifuyu entro a la oficina y dijo.**

Atención, se les llamo aquí para darles una misión.

 **Todos estaban serios y la directora siguió.**

Saben que es el gloria del mar.

 **Santa fue el que respondió.**

Es el barco emblema de la compañía oceania-inc de la cual es dueño Jacob Connor.

Si correcto Chang, se nos ha dado la información de que en ese barco se transportara equipo y partes de IS de la mas tecnología. Es decir que estas partes son prototipos, solo existen uno de cada uno y estarán en el Gloria del Mar.

Déjame adivinar, esto es una carga secreta porque si no lo fuera ya estuvieran en las noticias.

 **Dijo Satanico y Chifuyu siguió.**

Para ser precisos la compañía me pidió que mandara ayuda secretamente para proteger la carga porque piensan que PHANTOM TASK ira por ella. Pues ahí rumores de que ellos están juntando partes de IS no tripulados.

 **Todos están nerviosos y Abdel dijo.**

Bien quien ira.

Morgan, Ling, Laura, Ulises, Kanzashi y Abdel.

 **Abdel surgió con su mano levantado y dijo.**

Pero directora esas parejas son las que peor se llevan de todas y si hay una pelea por que no mand 69 son los mas fuertes aquí.

Eso es porque ellos junto con Ivan tienes una tarea Eso es porque ellos junto con Ivan tienes una tarea y es entrenar a Orimura y a Shinonono para ser mas fuertes. Ellos son nuestra carta del triunfo.

 **Ese comentario sorprendió a todos y Satanico sonrió con su sonrisa de maldito espantando a casi todos y dijo.**

Jefa eso significa que tengo carta blanca para entrenar a estos dos.

Si Hector, tu, Jet, e Ivan entrenaran a estos dos y a sus compañeras en combate y los demás irán al barco para fortalecer su compañerismo.

 **Todos solo asintieron con la cabeza y ella dijo.**

Para los que van al barco el capitán del Gloria será el hijo de Jacob Connor. Osea Lucas Connor,

 **Los hombres se sorprendieron y Morgan dijo.**

Él no nos trataba como basura pero tampoco nos apoyaba. Por mi parte me da igual que este es más creo que ni nos recordara.

 **Ulises y Abdel estuvieron de acuerdo para proseguir con la misión.**

 **Después de cuatro días, en el puerto de Hong Kong salía el Gloria del Mar con los seis pilotos en distintos puestos del barco y en el centro de este estaba una bóveda de alta tecnología. Su destino final será Estados Unidos en San Francisco.**

 **Diez días después de zarpar el barco esta en medio del Pacifico, sin contratiempos, los chicos apenas se cruzaron con el capitán Lucas y él no los reconoció. Laura y Ulises rebajaron sus peleas de tres a una al día ya que su puesto era en la sala de control.**

 **En la cocina Ling y Morgan eran el centro de atención por el menú que ellos crearon y en las comunicaciones Abdel y Kanzashi se hablaban como siempre con respecto.**

 **Ya era medio día el capitán Lucas estaba recibiendo el informe del día y con cara tranquila supo que no había problema pero en el radar apareció un objeto pequeño por el este.**

 **Rápido sonó la alarma y por el alta voz Lucas dijo.**

A todo el personal se aproxima un objeto no identificado como ya sabrán llevamos carga importante para el modelo nuevo de IS no tripulado nuestro deber es llevar la carga a su destino pero concéntrense en el principal objetivo… llegar a nuestro destino vivos.

 **En ese segundo un objeto impacto la cubierta del Gloria, tan rápido como pudieron los primeros hombres armados llegaron a la zona de impacto. El humo todavía no se disipaba.**

 **Cuando un IS no tripulado de color plateado, con brazos gruesos, cuatro alas de avión y su cabeza era toda lisa con un vidrio salió de este y empezó a caminar, sin dudar los hombres comenzaron a disparar pero el IS no se veía afectado y por la radio Lucas dice.**

Respondan que nos golpeó.

Es un IS no tripulado, está caminando al centro de la cubierta.

 **La máquina llego al centro de la cubierta y ahí dio un fuerte puñetazo que estremeció el barco. El piso en donde golpeo estaba todo abollado y para cuando va a dar el segundo golpe un rayo casi lo golpea pero esquivo solo asiéndose a un lado, para que el rayo impactara en el mar.**

 **El IS dirigió la vista a la derecha y ahí estaban Ling ya portando a** _Shenlong_ **y a su lado estaba Laura también portando a** _Schwarz Regen._ **En la sala de control Lucas mira a esas dos y dice.**

Ese maldito de mi Padre no me dijo que tendría ayuda de pilotos.

 **El IS no les tomo importancia solo con su mano derecha género un escudo. Al ver eso Ling y Laura dispararon pero el escudo disipo los laser.**

 **Otro puño impacto la cubierta abriendo un hoyo en esta, el capitán dijo.**

Tienen que detenerlo pues tiene que bajar otros cuatro niveles para llegar a la bóveda.

 **En el hoyo el IS estaba en un camarote listo para** **dar el próximo golpe pero antes de eso un gran brazo lo agarro y lo lanzo de regreso a la cubierta por el mismo hoyo. Y justo en el aire dos disparos le dieron pero por el escudo no le afecto, no obstante un tercer disparo negro se unido al ataque y la fuerza de los disparos lo empujaron al mar.**

 **Es hundió por unos segundos y cuando salía despacio del mar, estaba Ulises con su lanza y una sonrisa menos oca que la de Satanico. El IS salía con más velocidad del agua cuando unos misiles le dieron desde arriba, era Kanzashi.**

 **Ulises termino el combo con un rayo justo donde estaba el IS y el mar se ilumino, el capitán no creía lo que miraba hombres manejando IS y solo pensó en una explicación.**

 **El proyecto XY, ya en cubierta Morgan subió a esta ya con su IS activado y cuando piso la cubierta se hundió un poco. Ya los seis reunidos comenzaron a hablar, primero Abdel**

Tal y como lo dijo la directora Orimura, trataron de robar las partes de IS.

Si y de seguro son los tipos de **PHANTOM TASK**.

 **Dijo una Laura seria para que Morgan hablara.**

Y ese IS no tripulado que modelo era.

 **Kanzashi decidió hablar para responder a Morgan.**

Creo que es un nuevo modelo por los escudos que posee.

Entonces hasta **PHANTOM TASK** tiene la capacidad fabricar IS no tripulados.

 **Dijo Ling algo seria y Ulises la interrumpe.**

Que importa yo ya lo deje frito.

 **Del pacifico una columna de agua surgió y de esta el IS intacto, se acercó a la cubierta y una voz agrave sonó en tono de molestia y dijo.**

No me esperaba a hombres que manejaran IS .

 **Todos se pusieron en alerta y Morgan dijo.**

Entonces está controlado por control remoto.

 **La voz del IS se enojó y dijo.**

Nadie me controla soy mejor que cualquier humano, soy la IA para el combate más avanzada que se haya creado, soy uno de los nuevos dioses de la guerra soy TZ-CALTLIPOCA.

 **De la cara de cristal de TZ-CALTLIPOCA salió un holograma formando una cara de un hombre y sonrió para que todos vieran la confianza que tiene y dijo.**

Unos simples humanos no me detendrán.

 **Levanta su brazo derecho y como un pilar el escudo salió disparado de este, impacto a Morgan y lo mando del otro lado de la cubierta. Antes de salir de la impresión del ataque.**

 **Ulises se lanzó contra TZ-CALTLIPOCA con su lanza pero a milímetros de este, se detuvo por el escudo. TZ levanto el brazo izquierdo y se formó una esfera de luz y golpeo a Ulises con esta haciendo que este atravesara hasta el tercer nivel bajo la cubierta.**

 **Las chicas iban a atacar pero Abdel se puso en frente de ellas y dijo.**

Tranquilas chicas por ser imprudente Ulises tuvo un buen golpe y por no estar alerta a Morgan lo derribaron.

 **Kanzashi se calmó y dijo**.

Y cuál es el plan.

Ling lo distrae mientras Laura y yo le atacamos por los lados y Kanzashi trata de entrar en su sistema.

 **Todas aceptaron el plan, Ling disparo los cañones de** _Shenlong_ **mientras Abdel y Laura se ponían a lado de TZ pero el escudo disipo el láser. TZ activo las alas y salió disparado rumbo a Ling y como lo hizo con Ulises una esfera golpeo a Ling.**

 **Pero frente de ella estaba Morgan tratado de aguantar el golpe pero salió disparado hacia atrás llevándose a Ling con el. Atravesaron los contenedores del barco y finalmente chocaron con la sala de mando.**

 **Laura se molestó y apunto su arma y disparo a quema ropa en la cara de TZ, solo que TZ no fue afectado por el ataque otra vez levanto el brazo pero del suelo un rayo salió, quemando el piso debajo de TZ. Ulises estaba con su lanza apuntando al cielo y dice.**

Tal vez el escudo no está en las plantas de tus pies.

No si están en las plantas de mis pies.

 **Cuando el humo se despejo rebelo a un TZ ileso y con el pilar ataco a Ulises pero Laura se puso enfrente de él y disparó su arma. Una onda de choque sacudió el Gloria del Mar.**

 **El pilar del escudo comenzó a atravesar el disparo de Laura hasta que la golpeo empujando a Ulises con ella hasta el cuarto nivel. En el fondo del agujero yacían unos inconscientes Laura y Ulises.**

 **Abdel aun en calma miro todo y dijo.**

Como es posible que los venció tan rápido.

 **Kanzashi se puso más nerviosa porque no podía pasar la seguridad de la IA y pensó que todo dependía de ella.**

 **Abdel cargo su arco y dijo.**

Kanzashi por favor cúbreme con los misiles.

 **Kanzashi rápido disparo todos los misiles y TZ los detuvo con su escudo. Cuando el ultimo misil impacto en el escudo y el humo se iba, Abdel estaba a 5 metros de distancia de el con el arco tenso.**

 **Soltó y la flecha fue a toda velocidad y cuando impacto el escudo hizo que TZ retrocediera hasta el barandal del lado opuesto del barco. Ya estaba cargando la segunda flecha pero el pilar salió e impacto en la cara de Abdel, dio un giro en el aire y cuando cayó no se movía.**

 **Kanzashi temblaba de miedo pero saco valor para crear su teclado y continuar con el hackeo. TZ la miro apunto su brazo derecho a ella y otra vez el pilar salió.**

 **Ella cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto pero una flecha se interpuso en el camino del pilar desviándolo y pasando a milímetros de Kanzashi. Abdel respirando con dificultad y la cara ensangrentada dijo.**

Déjalo… no te arriesgues.

 **Y cayo inconsciente y Kanzashi se apoyó en la barandal y comenzó a llorar por que no podía con TZ-CALTLIPOCA. En la sala de control ayudaban a Morgan y Ling con sus heridas y Lucas tomo el micrófono y dijo.**

Me escucha invasor no lastime más a mi tripulación tome lo que vino a buscar y lárgate al infierno.

 **TZ sonrió y de un puñetazo llego de la cubierta al quinto nivel en donde está la bóveda. Con otro puño abrió la bóveda y tomo un contenedor del tamaño de TZ y salió por el hoyo.**

 **En el aire TZ mira a la sala de control y dice.**

Bueno usted capitán vio el poder que poseo y debo admitir que tomo la decisión correcta. Este es el poder de los nuevos dioses de la guerra.

 **TZ salió a toda velocidad hacia el oeste, Lucas tomo la radio y vio que servía y dijo.**

Comuníqueme con mi padre es urgente.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

 **Esta historia paso en el tiempo en que el grupo de Abdel estaba en el Gloria del Mar y les paso a Ivan y a Tatenashi cinco después de que salieran los demás a la misión.**

 **En el quito día de entrenamiento Satanico estaba como encargado de este, en el gimnasio se oía el gemido de las chicas y de Ichika. Satanico estaba con su sonrisa de malvado por los ejercicios del infierno.**

 **Caminatas de dos horas, peleas en parejas, pista de obstáculos y al final del día todos estaba en el suelo y atrás Santa orinándose de risa junto aun siempre callado Ivan. Tatenashi siempre miraba a Ivan y este la ignoraba, Satanico y Charlotte tienen una relación digamos confusa.**

 **Pues los dos se querían pero por un leve sentimiento que Charlotte tiene por Ichika no son pareja todavía. Cecilia siempre trataba de estar junto de Ichika y Santa la molestaba diciéndole que el ya eligió a Houki.**

 **Después del entrenamiento Satanico dijo.**

Para que vean que no soy un maldito bastardo tómense el día libre.

 **Todos sonrieron y Cecilia dijo.**

Vayamos al centro comercial.

 **Las chicas se emocionaron y dijeron que si.**

 **Fueron al centro comercial de la ciudad, tenía un gran cine con más de 20 sala y como era de esperarse Santa compro boletos y arrastro a Cecilia con el por qué ella no se despegaba de Ichika y Houki. En el área norte estaba una explosión de arte y Satanico fue a verla junto con Charlotte, la cual no le dijo que fuera con el sino ella lo siguió.**

 **Ichika y Houki se miraron a los ojos y el dijo con la cara roja.**

Quieeeres ir a dar una vuelta, ver las tiendas y no se si algo te gusta y lo puedo pagar te lo.

Si me encantaría.

 **Los dos se fueron con una sonrisa y los que quedaron fueron Ivan y Tatenashi. Hubo un silencio hasta que Tatenashi dijo.**

Bien Ivan como solo quedamos nosotros dos a ti te tocara el invitarme una comida.

 **El la miro con extrañeza y se dio la media vuelta pero antes de dar el primer paso Tatenashi lo sujeto de cuello y lo arrastro diciendo.**

No, no, no te vas una chica te invita a una cita tienes que cumplir.

 **Ivan da un suspiro de resignación y la acompaña al mejor restaurante del centro comercial y uno caro. Dentro Tatenashi pidió una mesa junto a la ventana y ordenaron, Ivan solo señalo al mesero la comida.**

 **Afuera del restaurante estaba pasando un hombre de unos treinta años calvo con traje negro y una sola ceja por curiosidad miro a restaurante y miro a la pareja y rápido saco el teléfono marco y dijo.**

Jefe habla Josep no creerá a quien estoy viendo en este momento… es al callado de Ivan y está en una cita. Que quiere que haga… está bien voy en treinta minutos.

 **En el restaurante los dos estaban comiendo tranquilamente Tatenashi dijo.**

Esta comida es deliciosa, vale cada centavo que se paga.

 **Ivan asintió con la cabeza y Tatenashi golpeo con fuerza la mesa y dijo con enojo.**

Ya vasta según oí de los otros tú no tienes ningún problema físico ni mental para no hablar. No decía nada porque pensé que al vivir juntos me hablarías pero no es así.

 **Ivan alzo la cejas por el asombro de la reacción de Tatenashi y ella siguió.**

Te preguntaras del por qué mi reacción es porque desde la primera vez que te vi sentí curiosidad por ti, después de verte unos días la curiosidad se volvió admiración, por tu vida de que nunca te rendiste. Después no sabía que sentía pero después del asunto de Charlotte y Hector sé que fue lo que se convirtió mi admiración… se convirtió en amor.

 **Ivan se comenzó a sonrojar y rápido se paró de la mesa y se fue, Tatenashi peleo y dijo.**

A dónde vas.

 **Y con el dedo Ivan señalo el baño y Tatenashi pensó en la cobarde de Ivan pero ella comenzó a sonrojarse y dijo en voz baja.**

Mas te vale hablar después de esto porque lo dije con todas mis fuerzas.

Disculpe señorita.

 **La voz era de Josep con una sonrisa y ella lo miro extrañamente. En el baño Ivan se lavaba la cara y con fuerza se do unas cachetadas para concentrarse y salió el baño y no miro a Tatenashi.**

 **Toco al mesero y señalo a la mesa y haciendo el gesto de pregunta el mesero dijo.**

Aaa! Su amiga se fue con un hombre que pago la cuenta por usted pero dejo una nota para usted.

 **El mesero le dio una hoja de papel y estaba escrito e ella.**

A pasado tiempo Ivan el callado si me recuerdas soy Josep de la pandilla de Sasha. Pero basta de rodeos tenemos asuntos pendientes y por ese nos llevamos a tu novia ven solo a esta dirección en treinta minutos o te la entregaremos en partes.

 **Ivan salio corriendo del restaurante directo a la dirección del recado. En el camino se topó con Ichika y Houki, casi chocaron pero Ivan no se detuvo e Ichika dijo.**

Ese era Ivan-san tiene mucha prisa. Crees que le tenemos que decir a Hector-sensei.

Pues yo creo que si nunca lo vi con esa cara de desesperación.

 **El lugar del encuentro estaba a unas cuatro calles al norte del centro comercial era un edificio de construcción. Ivan entro y en el tercer piso estaba Josep con Tatenashi amarrada e inconsciente.**

 **De las esquinas salieron otros 5 hombres con traje y un hombre de cabello rubio largo y dijo.**

Vine a Japón por negocios y me encuentro al chico que mi padre saco de la basura.

 **Ivan no decía nada y el hombre siguió.**

Nos dejaste sin decir una palabra.

 **Y todos comenzaron a reir.**

Creo que los únicos que te escucharon hablar fueron mi padre y Victor. Si nos contó su pequeña aventura en una mañana en medio de Stalingrado.

Pero basta de rodeos te hice venir aquí porque yo Salomón aun siendo hijo del jefe de la pandilla de Sasha. Tu un mudo de la calle siempre me opacaba en los trabajos hasta mi padre te tenía más confianza que a mi.

Por eso te hare sufrir, primero será tu novia la que page por tu osadía

 **Salomon le dio una patada a Tatenashi en la espalda pero Ivan no decía una palabra y Salomon continuo con una cachetada que hizo sangrar un poco a Tatenashi e Ivan seguía sin decir nada. Josep dijo.**

Jefe este mudo no dirá una palabra ya hay que darles un tiro en los ojos.

Si tienes razón.

 **Salomon sacó un arma de su traje y la apunto a la cabeza de Tatenashi por un extraño motivo ella estaba calmada y Salomon dijo.**

Date cuenta que tu novio no te quiere nada… QUE CARAJO.

 **De repente los seis hombres fueron jalados de manera violenta al techo y chocaron con este, con tal fuerza que rompieron el concreto y cayeron sus armas al piso. Con trabajo los mafiosos miraron unos delgados cables amarrados en sus pies, brazos, cintura y cabeza.**

 **En el piso estaba Ivan con una sonrisa y su mano derecha con su guante IS arriba, bajo la mano rápido y otra vez los hombres se estrellaron con el techo. Esto lo repitió como unas cinco veces hasta que ya no se escuchó queja de los seis.**

 **Ivan se acercó a Tatenashi la desato y algo paso que incluso Tatenashi se sorprendió. Ivan dijo.**

Perdón, espero que estés bien.

 **La voz de Ivan era grave y un tono bajo como la de Izaya del anime de Durarara! A Tatenashi le broto una lágrima, rápido abrazo a Ivan tumbándolo en el suelo y todavía no terminaba sino que le dio un beso en los labios.**

 **Ivan no podía reaccionar y cuando se separaron los dos estaban con los rostros rojos pero Tatenashi con una sonrisa y dijo.**

Me hablaste a mí y tu voz es preciosa. Por qué no hablas.

Si eso lo quiero saber también.

 **Voltearon y estaba Satanico con todos los demás, las chicas todas emocionadas por el gesto de amor y Santa con un bote de palomitas del cine dice.**

Esto es mejor que la película.

 **Rápido Ivan tomo a Tatenashi y salto por la ventana y con sus hilos cayo de manera suave y se fueron de ahí corriendo.**

 **En el edificio Satanico dijo.**

Ese maldito no nos dirá nada aun cuando lo escuchamos hablar, bueno esa fue una ganancia no hay que presionarlo.

Si tu lo dices hobbit.

 **Satanico miro a los hombres del techo los reviso para ver si seguían vivos y sintió pulso en todos. Saco su teléfono y marco un número y hablo.**

Sasha como estas soy Satanico… si por cierto tu ególatra hijo está causando problemas en Japón… gracias te lo encargo.

 **Colgó el teléfono y todos menos Santa se sorprendieron por la llamado y Satanico dijo.**

Que, conozco al padre de este idiota, se lo llevara de regreso a Rusia.

 **Y así fue un día en la academia IS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX**

 **Después de unos días los chicos del barco y todos ellos tenían una cara de depresión lo que Satanico se acerca y les dice.**

Les dieron una paliza en el pacifico y que no es el fin del mundo ni será el día mas malo ni raro de su vida.

 **Ulises lo miro con enojo y les contesta.**

Así cual fue el día más difícil de sus vidas. Contesten ustedes tres.

 **Satanico suspira y comienza la historia del dia mas difícil y raro de su vida.**

 **Flashback**

 **Era una noche en la ciudad de Los Angeles hace unos 4 años, Satanico llevaba viviendo unos cuatro meses después de huir de la policía por segunda vez. Y trabajaba con el mafioso líder de la ciudad Cobra Wallace.**

 **Un hombre negro alto gordito y calvo con joyería final y traje caro. En esa noche Satanico estaba en el cuarto de un motel de mala muerte y riendo a carcajadas en la cama y un portafolio alado de él.**

 **Cuando lo abrió estaba lleno de dinero unos 50 mil y Satanico riendo y diciendo al aire.**

Al fin puedo regresar a mi ciudad gracias Cobra por descuidar este dinero.

 **En la mañana Satanico se levantó, se bañó, y cuando estaba revisando su maleta, se comenzó a desesperar y aventó con furia la maleta y se dijo.**

ERES UN PENDEJO, IDIOTA, IDIOTA. Como se te olvido el reloj.

 **Salió del cuarto y dejo portafolio escondido tomo un auto compacto y se fue. En el camino seguía maldiciéndose** **y dijo.**

Tú, idiota se te puedo olvidar la cabeza pero no el pinche reloj.

 **Llego a un complejo departamental pero se estaciono lejos y camino. Subió por la pared hasta el tercer piso y en el departamento 23, tomo las llaves y con silencio abrió la puerta.**

 **Sigilosamente camino por el departamento y no había nadie, lo que sorprendió a Satanico pero no le dio la importancia. Fue a la cocina y detrás del microondas saco un reloj negro se lo puso y reviso el refrigerador.**

 **Pero a lado del refrigerador estaba un arma automática y se escuchó el sonido del baño. Rápido Satanico tomo el arma y apunto a la puerta del baño del cual salió un hombre blanco de cabello café y cola de caballo.**

 **Los dos no decían nada, el hombre levanto las manos y Satanico sonrió de manera siniestra y le arrojo el arma justo entre los ojos dejando al hombre inconsciente con la cara en el cesto de papeles sucios del baño. Satanico dejo el departamento y se fue al auto dio una última vuelta en él, al departamento y dijo.**

Tu los vencerás Hector porque te consideran un niño.

 **Conducía de regreso al hotel con la radio prendida y la canción Mississipi Queen, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y cuando la gente comenzó a cruzar estaba Cobra con un burrito en la mano derecha y un café en la izquierda. Los dos se cruzaron miradas y Satanico acelero atropellando a Cobra pero un auto choco con él, haciéndolo perder el control y chocando con un poste.**

 **Con la cara llena de sangre se despertó Satanico, con trabajo se quitó e cinturón y salió del auto. Solo para escuchar disparos que eran de Cobra, él estaba todo desorientado y con el traje rasgado.**

 **Satanico trato de correr pero también estaba confundido por el choque, se fueron por callejones. Tres disparos casi le dieron a Satanico, hasta que entro en una tienda de empeño.**

 **El hombre del mostrador se sorprendió, y Satanico tomo la cerveza del empleado se puso a lado de la puerto y el hombre dice.**

Niño que haces.

Cállate cabron.

 **Cobra entro solo para sentir como la botella se rompía en su cabeza, otro golpe hizo caerse al piso, y Satanico se puso encima de el y comenzó a golpearle la cara. Y diciendo.**

Que se siente que un niño te robe 50 mil y que ahora te de una putiza.

Será mejor que me mates …

Si te volare la cabeza.

 **Satanico tomo el arma de Cobra y cuando le iba a disparan el empleado saco una escopeta y dijo.**

Deja el arma niño.

Este no es tu asunto.

Se volvió mi asunto cuando entraron a mi negocio. Ahora deja el arma y quita el pie de la cara del negro.

Este e idiota trata de matarme.

 **Satanico le dio una fuerte patada a Cobra pero el empleado dice.**

No me importa, acércate al mostrador.

 **Satanico se acercó y el empleado le dio con la culata del arma en la boca y con costal Satanico cayó al piso, Cobra con sus últimas fuerzas vio como el hombre marco un número y dijo.**

La araña atrapo un par de moscas en su red.

 **En el quito sueño Satanico sintió que se ahogaba y cuando abrió los ojos estaba amarrado a una silla, a su lado Cobra también amarrado, en un cuarto oscuro y amordazado con una pelota que sabía a mierda y los estaban rociando con dios sabe qué pero olía peor que orina.**

 **El empleado se sentó en una silla y dijo.**

Aquí nadie mata solo Jack y yo.

 **Se escucharon pasos arriba y los dos solo estaban respirando más rápido. El empleado dijo.**

Ya llego Jack.

 **De las escaleras salió un policía rubio y dijo cuándo los miro.**

Porque están tan golpeados.

Ellos se golpearon, el niño iba a matar al negro.

Enserio ibas a matar al negro.

 **Satanico solo respiraba y los miraba. Y Jack dijo.**

Trae al juguete.

 **El empleado abrió una puerta detrás de los rehenes y de una caja salio un hombre con mascara de cuero, botas y tanga de cuero, con un collar de perro y caminaba arqueado y el empleado dice.**

A quien quieres el niño o el negro.

A ver quién será bueno. (lo dijo mientras rascaba la cabeza del juguete) de tin marin dedo pingue, cucara macara títere fue yo no fui fue tete pegale pegale que ella fue… ella fue… creo que tu negrito.

 **Cobra trato de hablar pero solo escupía, Jack arrastro a Cobra al cuarto y el empleado amarro a una viga al juguete y también se fue al cuarto, cerró la puerta y comenzaron a oír risas y lamentos de Cobra. Satanico se movía desesperadamente y el juguete solo reía y señalaba al cuarto.**

 **Hasta que la silla se rompió liberando a Satanico, el juguete se alteró y comenzó a balbucear pero Satanico rápido le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inmóvil.**

 **Rápido Satanico subió por las escaleras a la tienda y abrió la puerta pero no salió. Quedo quieto unos segundos y busco en el mostrador alguna arma primero tomo una raqueta de tenis, la dejo y tono un arpón, lo tiro y tomo una sierra.**

 **Miro arriba y vio una katana dejo la sierra tomo la katana y bajo al sótano. Abrió lentamente la puerta y dijo a Cobra sobre un potro con los pantalones abajo y a Jack encima de él.**

 **El empleado estaba más cerca de la puerta con una sonrisa de loco en su cara. Se volteo solo para que Satanico le diera un corte en el abdomen, desparramando sus tripas para finalizar con la espada clavada en su garganta.**

 **Jack rápido trato de agarrar una pistola pero Satanico apunto la espada a la cara de Jack y dijo.**

Quieres el arma Jack… vamos tómala.

 **Jack se** **movió y Satanico acerco la espada al cuello de él y dijo.**

Buen chico… quiero que la tomes. Para que tenga una razón de partirte en dos.

 **Cobra aparece por detrás con la escopeta en sus manos y dice.**

Apártate Héctor.

 **Disparo justo en la entre pierna de Jack. Cae y empieza a llorar del dolor y Satanico dice.**

Estas bien?.

No mierda, no estoy bien, estoy muy lejos de estar bien.

Y ahora que.

Ahora que, te dire ahora que. Voy a llamar uno par de negro lunáticos y psicópatas para que venga a divertirse con un soplete, unas pinzas y una batería de auto, ME OYES MALDITO ENFERMO ESTO ESTA MUY LEJOS DE TERMINAR, TE SACARE EL ALMA POR EL CULO.

Me refiero ahora que va pasar con nosotros.

A, ese ahora que, nada va a pasar entre nosotros.

Estamos bien.

Si estamos bien. Solo dos cosas, primero no le digas a nadie lo que paso solo lo sabremos tú, yo y aquel que pasara su vida sufriendo a nadie MAS, segundo te largas de aquí hoy mismo y no vuelvas, porque si vuelves te mataremos.

Me parece justo.

 **Satanico dejo la katana y vio a Cobra quieto viendo a Jack retorcerse del dolor y simplemente levanto la mano para despedirse y Satanico salió a la tienda.**

 **Arriba encontró unas llaves con un llavero con la letra j y afuera una motocicleta Harley. Satanico sonrió y ahí se dio cuenta que le faltaba un diente y dijo.**

Bueno me lo pondré usando el núcleo y asi no se me volverá a olvidar.

 **Tomo la motocicleta de Jack y miro el reloj y este tenía una esfera brillante y volvió a sonreír y se dirigió al hotel.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Todos estaban mudos y Satanico dijo.**

Quien sigue **.**

 **Fin capitulo XIX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XX**

 **Después de la historia de Satanico todos estaban en silencio y Charlotte dijo.**

Veo que si eres muy amable, pudiste irte pero regresaste por alguien que te quiso matar… eso fue el por qué me enamore de ti

 **Satanico se puso rojo y Santa se comenzó a reír de tal manera que hasta se cayó de su silla y Satanico respondió.**

Bueno… en el proyecto no nos prepararon para esta situación.

Pues hobbit yo tengo una historia del día mas difícil de mi vida.

 **Flashback.**

 **En las afueras de Hong Kong en los suburbios hace 5 años estaba Santa en una casa y un hombre en calzones y bata de baño estaban platicando.**

Bueno Rat vengo por el encargo del señor Wufu.

Si niño, ten la mejor heroína de todo Hong Kong.

Y donde la consigues.

Tengo un contacto en México, es un nuevo capo que está surgiendo y le dicen Satanico.

Si, si, si solo te pregunte donde.

Porque tienes esa cara.

Es que el señor Wufu me dejo otro encargo mientras esta fuera de la ciudad.

Y cuál es el otro encargo.

Sacar a su esposa a dar una vuelta esta noche

Eso sí es raro.

Pues ella no ha salido y el jefe pensó que como soy un niño y su esposa solo le interesa los mayores. No hará nada conmigo.

Pues suerte amigo.

 **Santa fue a la casa de su jefe ya era de noche cuando llego a una mansión entro y en la sala estaba una mujer como de unos 40 años de cabello corto negro y mucho maquillaje. La mujer mira a Santa y dice.**

Con que tú vas a ser mi chaperón esta noche.

Si señora Wufu.

Dime Wuen.

Y a dónde quiere ir esta noche Wuen.

En el centro está un nuevo restaurante americano de los 50.

Pues vamos a ese lugar.

 **Era pasada de las diez de la noche y los dos estaban en una mesa junto a la pared, Santa pidió una hamburguesa doble de queso, un plato de nachos y una jarra de coca cola.** **Wuen pidió unas costillas y una cerveza.**

 **Después de un rato de no hablar y solo comer Wuen decidió decir.**

Y bien te gustaría saber el por qué mi esposo te eligió como mi chaperón.

Bueno creo que al ser un niño tú no te interesarías en mí.

Si de hecho me gustan los hombres de edad. Pero bueno tu gordito, eres una buena compañía, si no pareciera que soy tu madre ten por hecho que me lanzaría hacia ti.

Gracias señorita Wuen.

 **De pronto un hombre se acercó al centro del restaurante que parecía una pista de baile y dijo.**

Como hoy es viernes y son las once con once de la noche vamos a tener el concurso de baile y el ganador tendrá una cena gratis para su próxima vista.

 **Las luces comenzaron a tener ritmo y varias parejas se fueron al centro y la canción que empezó a sonar fue la del rock de la cárcel de Elvis Presley y Wuen dijo.**

Vamos niño, mi esposo me dijo que eres un excelente peleador y el baile es lo mismo.

Aun que diga que no, no tengo el derecho de irme.

 **Los dos se levantaron y Santa comenzó a bailar como si el mismo Elvis estuviera en la pista, Wuen con los brazos de arriba para abajo y moviendo la cadera lo acompañaba de manera coordinada.**

 **Eran la una de la madrugada y llegaban a la mansión y los dos se bajaron. Wuen se encontraba un poco ebria pero con un trofeo de plástico dorado en la mano y Santa la dejo en la sala, dejo su gabardina y se metió al baño.**

 **Wuen puso música para seguir con la fiesta reviso la bolsa de la gabardina y encontró un sobre de cuero lo reviso y encontró el polvo blanco. Ella sonrió y comenzó a formar unas líneas, enrollo un billete y aspiro.**

 **No paso un minuto cuando la sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz y sus ojos se separaron en direcciones distintas y comenzó a convulsionar. En el baño Santa se lavaba la cara y frente al espejo dice.**

Bueno iras y te despedirás de manera amable y te largas a tu casa.

 **En la sala estaba Wuen en el suelo con los ojos desviados y espuma en la boca y entra Santa diciendo.**

Bueno señorita Wuen me divertí mucho pero me tengo que ir… oh JESUS CRISTO, DIOS MIO, ayúdeme, esto no me puede estar pasando.

 **Santa la levanto y la arrastro al auto y acelero diciendo.**

Ven vamos a dar una vuelta.

 **Santa tomo el teléfono y marco el número mientras conducía a toda velocidad.**

NO TE VAYAS A MORIR, RAT, SOY JET.

Que quieres, sabes que son la una de la madrugada.

TENGO UNA EMERGENCIA. LLEVO A UNA MUJER CON UNA SOBREDOSIS.

ENTONCES NO LA QUIERO EN MI CASA, LLEVA A ESA PERRA A UN HOSPITAL Y AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENSIAS.

 **El auto paso por un tope y se elevó y cayo de manera violenta y continuo la llamada con Santa diciendo.**

LLEGO EN UNOS MINUTOS

TE DIJE QUE NO LA TRAIGAS AQUÍ. ESPERA NO CONOSCO ESTE NUMERO PUDRETE MALDITO SINICO NO SE QUIEN ERES.

 **Dos minutos después se escuchó el sonido de un auto y de pronto se estrelló en el pórtico de Rat. Este salió corriendo mientras su mujer gritaba de la impresión, vio a Santa bajando a Wuen y arrastrarla por el pasto y Rat grita.**

QUE PUTAS TE PASA, TE DIJE QUE NO LA TRAJERAS AQUÍ.

 **Santa con ira arroja a Wuen al piso y dice.**

SABES QUIEN ES ESTA PERRA, ELLA ES WUEN WUFU y SU ESPOSO ES BEN WUFU, SI SABES QUIEN ES BEN WUFU.

Si lo se.

SI SE MUERE, TENDRE QUE DECIR QUE TU TE NEGASTE A AYUDARLA Y MURIO AQUÍ EN TU PATIO DELANTERO.

OK LLEVALA ADENTRO.

 **Los dos la llevaron a la sala y la arrojaron al piso y Rat se fue corriendo y le gritaba a su mujer.**

FAN TRAE LA ADRENALINA DEL REFRIGERADOR Y EL LIBRO NEGRO DE MEDICINA.

NO SE CUAL LIBRO.

UN MALDITO LIBRO NEGRO QUE LE DAN A LAS ENFERMERAS, MUJER.

NO SE CUAL, MALDITA SEA. SI ES TAN IMPORTANTE POR QUE NO LO TIENES JUNTO CON LA ADRENALINA.

 **En la sala Santa trataba de mantenerla con vida y grita.**

RAPIDO QUE SE ME MUERE Y PARA QUE QUIERES EL MALDITO LIBRO DE MEDICINA.

Para saber cómo usar la adrenalina.

NUNCA HAS USADO ADRENALINA.

JAMAS TUVE QUE HACERLO MIS CLIENTES SABEN COMO TRATAR CON MI PRODUCTO… NO SON NIÑOS.

 **Encontraron el libro y fue a donde estaba Santa y comenzó a leer.**

A ver, primero busca el corazón.

 **Santa comenzó a buscar el pulso y dijo.**

Ya lo encontré dame un marcador.

 **La esposa de Rat no hacía nada y Santa grito.**

UN MARCADOR NEGRO RAPIDO.

 **Rápido la esposa le paso un marcador rojo y Santa pinto un punto en el pecho de Wuen. Rat siguió.**

De acuerdo toma la jeringa.

Que no lo vas hacer tú.

CLARO QUE NO, TU LA TRAJISTE AQUÍ, CUANDO YO TE LLEVE UNA PERRA CON SOBREDOSIS ENTONCES YO LE INYECTARE LA ADRENALINA.

YA DAME LA MALDITA JERINGA.

Bien, tendrás que inyectarle justo en el corazón pero lo tienes que hacerlo con fuerza para atravesar el esternón. Para que llegues al corazón y baja el embolo.

Y que pasara cuando lo haga.

Jeje eso lo quisiera saber.

NO BROMEES CON ESO.

Perdón a la cuenta de tres. Uno.

 **Santa todo sudoroso levanto la jeringa tan alto como pudo. Y dijo.**

Dos.

 **La mano le temblaba y una gota de adrenalina salió de la punta y la esposar de Rat dijo con una sonrisa.**

Tres.

 **Santa bajo con toda su fuerza la jeringa, se escuchó un sonido como un re chinillo, bajo el embolo. Casi al instante Wuen se sobre salto gritando y pataleando, espantando a todos.**

 **Wuen vómito y Rat dijo.**

Está bien, si te sientes consiente di algo.

Coof algo.

 **Santa solo se desplomo al piso por el alivio de saber que vivirá y la esposa de Rat con risas dijo.**

Eso fue genial.

 **Eran ya casi las tres de la madrugada y el auto se estaciono en la entrada de la residencia y Wuen bajo despacio con toda su ropa llena de sangre, vómito y baba. Antes de entrar Santa la detuvo y dijo.**

Oye Wuen podríamos guardar en secreto lo que paso en esta noche.

Como que tan secreto pues si tu esposa viviera 100 años revelaríamos esto tres días después de enterrarlo.

Se guardar secretos y créeme yo también me vería afectada por todo esto.

 **Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y cada quien se fue a dormir.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Satanico estaba en el piso riendo dijo.**

Que pedo casi se te muere y para rematar con mi droga.

Si puto hobbit casi muero por tu culpa, aun estando del otro lado del planeta afectas mi vida.

 **Todos comenzaron a reir un poco y los dos ven a Ivan y Satanico dice.**

Bueno Ivan te toca


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XXI**

 **Todos estaban esperando que comenzara la historia de Ivan cuando de pronto Tatenashi se puso de pie y dijo.**

Bueno la historia comienza.

Espera un momento que no lo va a contar Ivan, el hablo la otra vez.

 **Dijo Santa con tono de molestia a lo que Tatenashi responde.**

Si pero nosotros acordamos que el no hablaría con nadie mas que conmigo y eso cuando estemos solos.

Eso es una maldita pendejada.

Tal vez pero esa es la ventaja de ser la novia de Ivan

 **Los que fuero al barco se sorprendieron por la noticia y Kanzashi dijo.**

Felicidades hermana de verdad me alegro por ti.

Gracias, bueno la historia comienza.

 **Flashback.**

 **Era una mañana fría hace dos años en el sur de Moscú, un auto iba por la avenida y en el tres personas, conduciendo estaba Ivan, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Victor un matón de la pandilla de Sasha era alto y delgado de cabello largo y negro. Atrás todo espantado se encontraba Cherno un gordo de más de cien kilos, calvo y nariz de bola.**

 **Él era administrador de un casino de Sasha y se quedó para el mismo las ganancias, por ese motivo enviaron a esos dos a buscarlo y en el camino Victor dice.**

No sé por qué tenemos que llevar a este marrano con el jefe.

Por favor Victor, te lo suplico déjame irhazlo por mis hijos.

A tu ni tienes hijos, y tu Ivan que piensas

 **Ivan solo alzo los hombros y Victor dice.**

Oye me pregunto puedes hablar.

 **Con la cabeza Ivan indico que si y Víctor siguió.**

Sabes no sé qué es mejor, mi antiguo socio era un idiota aventado, hablaba hasta por los codos pero en un arrebato de estupidez recibió un balazo en la frente y tú. Callado pero serio y sereno.

Que piensas gordo es mejor tener a un callado sereno o un hablador imprudente.

 **Dijo a Cherno con el arma apuntando hacia el.**

Mira Victor mi opinión creo que no cuenta en lo mas mínimo.

Claro que cuenta en este auto tú eres el único con quien puedo hablar.

 **De pronto el arma de Victor se disparó dándole a Cherno en la cara y desparramando el cerebro** **por todo el auto, y salpicando de sangre a los dos matones. Tal fue la sorpresa que** **se escuchó un grito.**

PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR QUE LO HISISTE.

Espera estas hablando Ivan.

NO ES EL MOMENTO DE ESTO QUE TE PASO POR QUE DISPARASTE.

NO SE ESTA PORQUERIA SE DISPARO TAL VEZ PASASTE POR UN BACHE.

EL AUTO NO PASO POR UN BACHE, MIRA ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE A PLENA LUZ DEL DIA Y LOS POLICIAS SE DAN CUENTA CUANDO TRAES EL AUTO ESCURRIENDO SANGRE.

NO SE SOLO AHÍ QUELLEVAR EL AUTO A UN LUGAR SEGURO.

ESTO ES EL AREA SUR VICTOR, SASHA NO TIENE AMIGOS EN EL LADO SUR.

PUES ESTA NO ES MI CUIDAD.

 **Ivan tomo el teléfono y empezó a escribir un mensaje y los envió.**

A quien le enviaste el mensaje.

A un conocido que vive a tres calles de aquí. Si Damián no está en casa no sé qué es lo que haremos.

 **En una casa típica de los suburbios estaban Ivan y Victor en la cocina de Damian tomando café. Damian era en sujeto delgado con entradas en el cabello y estaba vistiendo todavía en piyama e Iván dice.**

Este café es espectacular de seguro es peruano o colombiano.

Ivan no aludes mi café se cómo sabe por qué cuando lo compro, elijo el caro porque me gusta el sabor. Pero lo que tengo en mente no es el café si no es AL GORDO MUERTO QUE ESTA EN MI COCHERA.

Damian yo lo siento..

NO que es que en mi patio hay un letrero que dice morgue. Mi esposa vendrá del trabajo en hora y media y si ve un cadáver aquí me va a pedir el divorcio y yo AMO A MI ESPOSA.

No sabrá que estuvimos aquí.

 **Victor tomo el teléfono y llamo a Sasha para que enviara ayuda y va a enviar al oso de Siberia.**

 **En menos de diez minutos un auto se estaciono en frente de la casa y de el bajo un hombre mayor de traje negro y una pata de oso pintada en el cuello.**

 **Llego y dijo.**

Bien caballeros soy el oso y vinea solucionar el problema, me dicen que el tiempo es oro asi llévenme a ver el auto.

 **Oso miro el auto y las ventanas y los asientos estaban llenos de sangre y en el piso un charco de sangre con pedazos de cráneo y cerebro del gordo y dijo.**

Bueno caballeros es difícil pero no imposible el salir de este lio. Primero quiero que limpien el auto, los asientos, las ventanas, todo lo rojo no debe de estar blanco solo que no se vea.

Damian quiero que nos des tus sabanas más oscuras que tengas entre más negro y grueso mejor. Yo tengo que hacer una llamada, así que adelante.

 **Ivan y Victor estaban limpiando el auto Víctor las ventanas e Iván el piso y este repelando diciendo.**

No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando esto. Jamás te lo perdonare.

Ya me esta agradando mas el Ivan callado además alguien sabio una vez dijo: aquel hombre que acepta sus errores es perdonado.

SI pero ese sabio no tenía que recoger cerebro a causa de tus estupideces.

Ivan soy un camión monstro que está en rojo, cada vez que me insultas una rayita crecer y voy a estallar.

TU ERES UN CAMION QUE EXPLOTARA PUES YO SOY UNA BOMBA NUCLEAR CARAJO, CADA VEZ QUE MIS DEDOS TOCAN UN PEDAZO DE CRANEO ESTOY A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR PEOR QUE LOS CAÑONES DE LA BATTALLA DE STALINGRADO. ES MAS POR QUE ESTOY LIMPIANDO EL PISO TÚ VEN Y RECOGE EL CEREBRO DEL GORDO Y YO LIMPIO LAS VENTANAS.

 **Ya con el auto limpio y las sabanas cubriendo las manchas de sangre el oso dice.**

Bien chicos la fase uno está completa, vamos a la fase dos ustedes.

 **En el patio trasero estaban los cuatro y oso tenía una manguera y dice.**

Fuera ropa, toda hasta los calzones.

Porque.

Por qué se ven como dos fulanos que le volaron la cabeza a alguien.

Y con el frio que hace.

 **Los dos se desnudaros y oso los roció con la manguera y los gritos de los dos s e escuchaban y rápido les dieron jabón y terminaron limpios.**

 **Con las ropas de Damian se vistieron, Victor con una chamarra naranja abombada que parecía el hombre Michelin y para Ivan una sudadera deslavada y estirada que le quedaba grande.**

 **Ya en la cachera pusieron las ropas en la cajuela junto con el cuerpo de Cherno con un agujero en la frente. Oso cerro el auto y dice.**

Bien vamos a ir a un deshuesadero llamado última parada el encargado sabe nuestro predicamento y nos ayudara, Ivan tu vienes con migo y tu Victor te vas en mi auto siguiéndonos. Si mi auto no me lo entregas como te lo doy tendremos dos cuerpos que desasernos.

 **Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron al deshuesadero. Ya en la entrada sale el oso todo feliz y les dice.**

Bueno problema resuelto.

Señor oso gracias por su ayuda, de verdad fue impresionante lo que hizo.

Bueno chicos quieren que los lleve. A donde se dirigían.

A lado norte.

Saben veo que en su futuro tomaran un taxi.

 **El oso se fue en su auto a toda velocidad dejando en una nube de polvo a los dos e Ivan tocio y dijo.**

Dividimos el taxi.

No quiero desayunar.

 **Y caminaron por la calle a un buen restaurante.**

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Esta vez todos estaban riendo y Satanico dijo.**

Vaya al fin se relajaron, a ustedes les toco un mal dia y a nosotros nos toco un día horrible y raro, así que relájense.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XXII**

 **Después de dos semanas desde el barco, el entrenamiento de Satanico se hizo aún más intenso pero las chicas e Ichika fueron mejorando por que al principio vomitaban después del entrenamiento pero ahora solo se caían del cansancio.**

 **En el aeropuerto de la ciudad un avión privado aterrizo y de él salieron unas cuatro personas un joven de cabello café y rizado, un hombre rubio de barba y cara de pocos amigos, una mujer bella de cabello café y rizado con una gran figura y por ultimo un anciano con un bigote y lentes. El joven se acercó al viejo y dijo.**

Abuelo crees que mi hermana estará feliz de vernos.

 **La mujer se acercó y agarro con suavidad los hombros del joven y dijo.**

Claro hijo nuestra hija se sorprenderá de vernos.

 **El hombre rubio dijo.**

Pero lo que me preocupa son los chicos que vimos en las noticias, no obtuve nada en la búsqueda que ordene y si manejan un ISdebieron estar en el proyecto XY pero como.

 **El anciano se acercó y le dio un golpecito y dijo.**

Hijo siempre le das mucho revuelo al asunto solo concéntrate de que tu hija se reunirá con nosotros.

 **En la academia unas dos horas después y en el despacho de la directora Chifuyu llego la familia Alcott sorprendiendo a la directora y el anciano dice.**

Que tal directora como esta.

Sorprendida al ver a la familia Alcott aquí, que es que acaso vendrán a llevarse a Cecilia con ustedes

No directora es verdad que hemos venido a ver a mi nieta y ver al hombre que tanto habla.

 **El hombre se acercó y dice.**

Mi padre tiene razón y le doy mi palabra como Sir Hank Alcott no nos llevaremos a mi hija contra su voluntad.

Ya veo señores y me alegro oír eso porque sé que una persona no lo permitirá.

 **Adrien se levantó para hablar y dice.**

Directora sé que aparecieron más hombres que manejan IS además de Orimura Ichika. quisiera saber si ellos eran del …

Proyecto XY.

 **Dijo Chifuyu para completar y siguió.**

Si quieres enterarte de mas, los demás chicos te responderán pero tal vez más al rato.

Si tal vez tiene razón.

 **La mujer fue la que halo después.**

Directora por favor no le diga a mi hija que estamos aquí, le quiero dar una sorpresa. Por eso es que quiero invitar a todos los amigos de Ceci a una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad esta noche, usted también está invitada.

 **La familia Alcott salió de la oficina de Chifuyu** **para que ella tomara su teléfono y llamara a todos para estar listos.**

 **En el cuarto numero 1 Morgan vestía un pantalón beige con tirantes y una camisa blanca mientras que Ling traía un vestido chino morado con la figura de un árbol de sakura en su espalda. Los dos estaban emocionados por probar la comida del mejor restaurante de la ciudad.**

 **En la habitación de alado Santa se terminaba de poner los zapatos negros para su traje azul marino y camisa amarilla y Cecilia llevaba puesto un vestido de gala largo y con mangas de color verde limón. Santa la mira y dice.**

Princesa te ves bonita, ese vestido te lo envió tu madre la semana pasada.

Correcto en la carta que traía en él decía que me lo ponga en ocasiones especiales y no hay nada más especial que una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad con todos nuestros amigos.

Y con Ichika…

Si… supongo.

 **Eso último le dio importancia a Santa ya que Cecilia no se emocionó al mencionar a Ichika.**

 **El tercer cuarto Laura estaba con un traje negro y falda negra corta y Ulises también con el mismo traje y Ulises dice.**

No vamos muy… no se iguales.

No importa pues para diferenciarnos toma esto.

 **Laura le dio un sombrero de copa como el de Lincoln y con su bastón Ulises parecía un aristócrata del siglo XIX.**

 **La habitación cuatro se escuchaba la canción de aleluya de Jeff Buckley, ya Satanico y Charlotte estaban listos desde hace rato Satanico traía un traje negro con rayas y camisa roja y también se quitó la barba lo que hizo que se mirara como un niño. Charlotte traía un vestido de noche color vino sin mangas y un collar de oro con un pendiente de cristal.**

 **Ella estaba en una silla y con una sonrisa leve pero la cual transmitía mucha emoción. Y Satanico sentado en la cama con su cuaderno de dibujo ya terminando el dibujo de Charlotte.**

 **Ya que al momento de ver a Charlotte tuvo que plasmar la belleza de la mujer que ama en papel con su puño y Charlotte solo dijo que si ya que se enamoró de Satanico y su corazón ya dejo a ir a Ichika.**

 **Callados tranquilos y que la música resonara en la habitación solo para ellos.**

 **Para el quito cuarto Abdel termino de ponerse su traje verde oscuro y Kanzashi un vestido rosa y con flores el cual parecía muy infantil. Abdel se rio un poco y Kanzashi se enojó un poco pero le dio un regalo un nuevo paliacate verde bandera y dijo.**

Mira ten esto porque el que tienes está muy viejo.

Gracias.

 **La sexta habitación Tatenashi se reía al ver a su novio tratando de hacer el nudo de la corbata, Ivan tenía un traje café oscuro con sus guantes negros y Tatenashi con un vestido azul cielo con mangas abombadas y gran escote y ella dice.**

De verdad no puedes hacer el nudo.

En el proyecto solo nos enseñaron combate y cuando salí no aprendí a hacerlo.

A ver ven aquí.

 **Tatenashi se puso en frente de Ivan y le hizo el nudo por el cual intento por media hora en un minuto e Ivan dice.**

Como lo sabes hacer

Mi papa es militar y nos enseñó a Kanzashi y a mi todo de la etiqueta… listo.

 **Ya con el nudo Tatenashi se acercó más a Ivan y le da un beso y dice.**

Como eres tímido tengo que aprovechar toda oportunidad.

 **Al final del pacillo salieron Ichika y Houki, ellos traían la ropa que usaron en su sesión de fotos la otra vez, salió primero Ichika y extendió la mano para llevarla con el pero en ese momento salió Cecilia y Santa y los vieron. A Santa le importa un cacahuate lo que haga Ichika pero a Cecilia le entristeció esa imagen.**

 **Todos fueron en limosina y cuando llegaron al restaurante en la puerta estaba Chifuyu con un vestido de gala color vino y dijo.**

Todos, gracias por venir.

Hermana porque nos llamaste a este lugar.

Tengo una sorpresa para Cecilia.

Para mí.

 **Dentro del restaurante salieron los familiares de Cecilia, ella los vio y sonrió y fue directo a abrasarlos.**

Mama, papa, Adrien, abuelo que hacen aquí.

 **La madre respondió.**

Ahí una razón para que los padres quisieran ver a su hija.

 **El padre de Cecilia así como su abuelo y Adrien miraron a los muchachos y paso algo que no esperaban.**

 **Los tres se inclinaron y el padre dijo.**

Ustedes deben ser del proyecto XY, de los huérfanos sobrevivientes por parte de la familia Alcott les pido disculpas. A nosotros no nos informaron el cómo se procedería con ustedes.

 **Satán paso al frente y dijo.**

Para ser sincero esto es lo ultimo que pensé que pasaría. Me acuerdo que su hijo era de los pocos que nos miraba como seres humanos, tal vez no fue nuestro amigo pero tan poco nos trato mal.

 **Los demás sonrieron y pasaron a entrar al restaurante. Cuando la señora Alcott se acercó a Cecilia le toco el hombro y dijo.**

Y como veo a Orimura Ichika es del muchacho que nos hablaste por teléfono es muy guapo.

Si eso parece.

Hija creo que tus emociones cambiaron.

 **El abuelo y Adrien se acercaron y también Ichika y este dijo.**

Que tal es un gusto conocerlos.

Que muchacho mas educado.

Si ya veo el por qué mi hermana se e…

 **Por detrás** **Cecilia le dio un zape a su hermano gemelo y dice.**

No digas cosas sin sentido.

 **El viejo se une a la plática.**

Pero no eres su compañero.

No, no lo soy.

 **La mama se acerca para oir mejor la plática el cual continúa.**

Su compañero es el.

 **Señalo a Santa y la mama dice.**

El muchacho obeso y con lentes no.

 **Santa se acerca a saludar y dice.**

Me llamo Jet Bruce Chang es un gusto conocerlos.

 **El abuelo miro con detenimiento a Santa y dijo.**

No te he visto en otro lugar.

Pues fui parte del proyecto XY de seguro me vio ahí.

No, no, no fue en otra parte después del proyecto.

Sabe también creo que lo he visto en otra parte señor. Pero bueno después lo recordaremos.

 **Pasaron a las mesas y comenzar con la comida, el abuelo Alcott se sentó enfrente de Santa y no le apartaba la mirada de él. Con cada bocado el seguía viéndolo fijamente y Santa hacia lo mismo.**

 **Morgan fue a la cocina con Ling para ver el proceso de la comida en un restaurante de lujo. Hasta que el abuelo dijo azotando su cubierto en el plato.**

Yo sabía que te conocía.

Todavía seguías con eso abuelo, es mi compañero así que déjalo en paz.

No, hace seis años tú fuiste a mi casa en Bangkok, te di un pastel a cambio de que lavaras mi carro y nunca terminaste.

Ese pastel estaba rancio.

 **Dijo Santa arrojando su cuchara al piso.**

LAVAME MI CARRO.

 **Gritos el viejo golpeando los puños contra la mesa.**

Je oblígame.

 **Si previo aviso el abuelo salto por encima de la mesa sorprendiendo a todos aún más a Santa el cual fue directo a él y lo tumbo de la silla al piso.**

 **Santa al caer se agarró del abuelo y ambos cuando cayeron rodaron por el restaurante tumbando las mesas vecinas y rompiendo la bajilla y la madre de Cecilia y ella misma gritaban que pararan.**

 **Santa de repente uso sus piernas para arrojar al abuelo por los aires y cayó encima de una mesa. Y dice.**

Vejestorio, el pastel estaba rancio.

Limpia mi carro.

 **El abuelo le lanzo un una botella de vino fino, Santa la tomo en el aire pero el abuelo aprovecho para tumbar una vez más a Santa y en el suelo, el anciano comenzó a golpear la cara diciendo.**

TE VAS A IR AL DIABLO.

 **El viejo se levantó y tomo a Santa por el saco y dijo.**

Limpia mi carro.

 **De la nada Santa sonrió y le dio un fuerte golpe al viejo en la entre pierna y en quejas diciendo mientras caia.**

Hijo de puto… no es justo.

 **Y cuando Santa le iba a dar otro golpe un pastel salió volando directo a la cara de Santa y otro para el anciano. En la barra de postres estaba Satanico todo molesto y diciendo.**

Gordo de mierda nos arruinas la cena y ese va por ti también anciano.

 **Los dos se quedaron viéndose y el anciano comenzó a reír y dice.**

Tú… tienes más agallas de lo que pensé, pues te atreviste a golpear a un viejo en sus partes nobles sin dudar.

Y tu viejo si te mueves bien.

 **La familia Alcott se acercó y vieron a esos dos riendo y Cecilia dice.**

Abuelo es que usted lo ataco por una limpieza de un carro.

No Ceci yo lo ataque para saber si el compañero de mi nieta es alguien de confianza.

 **Con una sonrisa el abuelo dio su aprobación para el emparejamiento de Cecilia y Santa.**

 **La cena fue tranquila por el resto de la noche** **Ling y Morgan se la pasaron sacándole las recetas al chef del lugar. Ulises, Laura, Abdel y Kanzashi tenían una plática con Adrien muy amigable acerca de la niñez de Cecilia.**

 **Ivan fue junto con Tatenashi al piano del lugar y empezó a tocar el tango POR UNA CABEZA. Satanico y Charlotte fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.**

 **Ichika y Houki seguían comiendo y debes en cuando se miraban a los ojos y se separaban por la vergüenza, Cecilia los miro y no reacción. Vio a Santa con su abuelo platicando como amigos y ella sonrió.**

 **Su madre se acercó y dijo.**

Tu corazón esta cambiando no hija.

Yo no estoy enamorada de Jet-san.

Nunca dije eso.

 **Cecilia se sonrojo y trato de desviar el tema. En el bar Chifuyu y su padre platicaban.**

Dime algo señor Alcott que sabe del IS no tripulado que ataco al gloria del mar.

Solo rumores aquí y por allá directora.

Dígame los rumores entonces.

Desaparecieron hace unas semanas unos expertos en informática y se dice que los secuestraron para poder crear la IA de combate mas avanzada hasta el momento.

Y ya me imagino que grupo está involucrado.

Si, tres IA se crearan para dar un nuevo paso en la historia de la guerra.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

 **La cena con la familia Alcott se acabó y trajo cambios para la vida diaria de los estudiantes ya que el hermano gemelo de Cecilia Adrien se quedó como estudiante por petición propia ya que hasta se arrodillo enfrente de todos para quedarse.**

 **Porque el piensa que así apagara la culpa que tiene por no ayudar a los huérfanos del proyecto XY.**

 **Adrien se quedara en el edificio pero en un cuarto individual en el primer piso. En el segundo día se peleó con Santa por que el molesto a Cecilia un poco por querer ver una película romántica en vez de ver las clásicas de Santa.**

 **La pelea duro no más de dos minutos y Santa le dio una paliza a Adrien y como castigo Satanico obligo a los dos el limpiar los baños de la escuela con un cepillo de dientes.**

 **En los entrenamientos Satanico se volvió más exigente y aumento la intensidad de los entrenamientos.**

 **Eran principios de octubre y el otoño se acercaba y un avión comercial de suiza aterrizo y un chico bien parecido de cabello negro rizado, alto. Vio en su teléfono y dijo.**

Al fin llego, espero que sean quienes creo que sean.

 **En el teléfono estaba una foto del grupo que fue al barco.**

 **En la academia toco un día de descanso y todos estaban en el comedor con excepción de Santa y Satanico. Y Adrien pregunta.**

Donde están el sensei y el gordo

 **Charlotte contesta.**

No lo sé él dijo que tendría asuntos que atender.

Jet-san me dijo lo mismo

 **Todos pensando en el asunto que involucraban a esos dos, de la puerta salió el mismo muchacho del aeropuerto.**

 **Los chicos del proyecto lo miraron y Morgan se levantó rápido salió corriendo a toda velocidad, el chico se sorprendió y recibió el abrazo de Morgan el cual dice.**

X, estas vivo, no me lo creo hermano ESTAS VIVO.

 **Ichika y las chicas no entendían lo que pasaba y Ulises hablo.**

Saben que nosotros somos los que quedamos en último lugar, él es X el huérfano que tuvo el ranking más alto de todos.

 **Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Ulises y Abdel siguió diciendo.**

Al ser el mejor todos lo consideraron como el líder de los huérfanos, también era muy unido a Morgan. No sé cómo es que sigue vivo pero es bueno saber que no somos los únicos que sobrevivimos.

 **X trato de zafarse y dice.**

Lo sabía que aquel que estaba en la foto de aquel barco eras tú 480, no cómo te llamas ahora.

Morgan Divala y tu hermano.

Es un gusto Morgan me llamo Xavier Ritz.

 **Los chicos se alegraron y fuero a saludarlo, el primero fue Abdel.**

Hola Xavier me recuerdas soy.

109 como te voy a olvidar.

Ahora me llamo Abdel Hakim

 **Ulises se acercó por detrás y dijo.**

Pues aquí tienes al número 55, pero llámame Ulises Maracana.

Tú sigues igual desde la última ves que te vi.

 **Ivan junto con Tatenashi se acercó y ella lo toma de las manos y dice.**

Hola soy la novia de 200 o mejor dicho Ivan _Tchaikovsky, eres lindo pero ya llegaste tarde pues mi corazón le pertenece a Ivan._

 _ **El callado le dio un pequeño codazo pero esta se rio y le dio un beso inesperado y dice.**_

 _Te dije que_ voy a aprovechar cada oportunidad para mostrarte mi amor.

 **Xavier no hablaba y dijo.**

Eso si que me sorprendió, quien diría que el callado de 200 tuviera novia. Y tampoco espere que estuvieras aquí pues el artículo del barco no te mencionaron.

 **Tatenashi sonrió y dijo.**

Solo espera aquí Hector-sensei y Jet-san se alegraran de verte.

 **Los chicos se tensaron y Xavier dijo.**

Quienes son ellos.

Pues Jet-san es 69

Ese gordito sobrevivió que bueno.

Si y Hector-sensei es 7.

 **Xavier los miro con una mirada vacía y los demás chicos miraron a Tatenashi con molestia, hasta Ivan la miro de esa manera, y ella se sintió nerviosa y Xavier dijo.**

Me dices que 7 sigue vivo… que el sobrevivió en vez de otros buenos compañeros. ME DICES QUE ESE MALDITO EGOISTA SOBREVIVIO EN VEZ DE MIS AMIGOS.

 **Charlotte fue corriendo directo a Xavier y le dio una cachetada que calmo a Xavier y ella dice.**

No hables así del hombre que amo. Porque lo odias.

Eso es fácil él es un irresponsable que solo piensa en sí mismo. Nunca se esforzó en los ejercicios y por eso lo castigaban siempre, lo dejaban sin comida y se las arreglaban para comer y nos metía en problemas.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Hector es distinto ahora él no se mete en problemas.

 **En un barrio de mala muerte de la ciudad, estaban Satanico y Santa en un complejo departamental, Satanico pateaba como loco una puerta y decía.**

ABRE MALDITO , ABRE YA CANASTA

 **Mientras Santa con unas ganzúas trataba de abrir la puerta.**

 **De regreso a la plática Charlotte dice.**

Él es honesto y serio.

 **En el barrio, ya dentro del cuarto Satanico le decía a Canasta un flaco con ojeras.**

Canasta eres el mejor falsificador del lugar y necesito que nos crees estos documentos.

Haber tarjeta del seguro social, permiso para conducir y carta de nacimiento. Y como para qué.

Ósea es para el documento de que chingados te importa.

 **En la cafetería Xavier dice.**

Tal vez pero jamás respeto las reglas y creo que sigue igual no me extrañara que tenga problemas con la ley.

 **Todos se quedaron pensando en que tenía razón. Pero Charlotte siguió hablando.**

El sigue las reglas y no tiene problemas con la policía.

 **Con Canasta ya había terminado de hacer los documentos para Satanico y Santa, con el pago en las manos de Canasta se escuchó afuera sirenas de policía y con un altavoz se escucha.**

ESTA ES LA POLICIA TENEMOS EL EDIFICIO RODEADO SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO.

 **Los pilotos corrieron y rompieron una ventana y saltaron al techo del edificio de a lado y siguieron corriendo pues el diablo estaba detrás de ellos.**

 **En la cafetería Charlotte seguía defendiendo a Satanico.**

Yo sé que Hector es algo difícil de tratar pero también sé que él no piensa solo en si mismo. El piensa en todo el mundo.

No creo te diré algo que paso hace tiempo.

 **Flashback**

 **En una noche en el complejo del proyecto XY sonaban las alarmas y en los dormitorios de los huérfanos. Entro por la puerta de manera sigilosa un infante Satanico, con cuidado se acercó lentamente a su cama y cuando se iba a acostar.**

 **Una linterna se encendió y detrás de la luz estaba Xavier molesto y dijo.**

7 que estuviste haciendo, toda la base está en alerta.

Que te importa.

Sé que te sales por las noches a la cocina a comer a escondidas. No he dicho nada porque sé que es mejor tener a todos los miembros al 100 % pero tú nos pones en riesgo a todos.

Si quieres saber, solo te diré que hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. Y me decidí que este maldito programa no tomara toda mi vida pues conocí a alguien.

Y eso que quiere decir.

Eso es todo interprétalo como quieras.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Charlotte sonrió y dijo.**

Puede que ese día los haya metido en problemas pero en definitiva fue el mejor día de la vida de Hector y el mío.

Por qué el tuyo.

Por qué fue donde lo conocí, soy la razón del problema, el me ayudo y me apoyo en mi momento de necesidad.

 **Por detrás salió Ulises y comenzó a hablar.**

Xavier sabes porque siempre perdía Héctor a propósito.

Si por que no se esforzaba para nada.

No, fue porque el sabia del castigo del perdedor. El tomo todos los castigos para que nadie tomara ese sufrimiento.

Pero el…

Si, lo sabemos. Él es un controlador y un maldito pero en algo te equivocas el si piensa en los demás.

 **Abdel se unió a la plática y dice.**

Yo recuerdo la plática que tuvieron una noche antes de que Hector se fuera la misión en México.

 **Flashback.**

 **En una noche en el hangar de la base estaba Xavier mirando los preparativos para la primera misión que se dará en México y por detrás salió Satanico y le dijo al callado X.**

Te ves patético y eso que el que se ira a la misión soy yo.

Me preocupan los otros 14 chicos que te acompañan, tú por mi parte no vales mi preocupación.

Si tal vez, yo el que remedaba cada orden de los superiores y perdía siempre por que no le importaba.

Pero aunque te odie, eres el mayor de los huérfanos así que protégelos 7 protege a nuestros compañeros, para que vuelvan.

No.

Pero porque, tu deber es proteger a los más chicos.

No, porque yo voy a aprovechar esta salida e irme de este maldito proyecto. Les diré a los otros que me sigan pero no creo que lo hagan y solo lo diré una vez.

Eres un miserable abandonando lo que fue tu familia, tu hogar.

Dijo lo que se te antoje pero no voy a cambiar mi plan.

 **Satanico se iba de ahí y Xavier lo miraba aun con más odio y el chaparro se voltea y dice.**

Deberías de hacer lo mismo cuando tengas la oportunidad.

 **Fin del flashback**

Creo que dijo que después

 **Todos se miraron y Ulises dijo.**

Y dime Xavier como termino la misión que tu fuiste.

Todos murieron y yo sobreviví porque me caí a un canal y fui arrastrado por la corriente.

Te apuesto a que las palabras de Hector pasaron por tu cabeza.

Sé que él no es el más honorable y responsable pero si es modesto.

 **En un banco de la ciudad entraron Satanico y Santa, fueron con el gerente y pidieron la transferencia de más de 20 millones de dólares de cuarenta cuentas a una nueva que abrirán en ese banco.**

 **Con los chicos Xavier se calmó un poco y estaba hasta tomando un té y dice.**

Cuando estará Hector aquí que quiero hablar con el.

 **Charlotte piensa y dice.**

Creo que dijo que después de las cuatro de la tarde.

 **Muy lejos de ahí en la costa estaba un yate de lujo pero debajo de este se encontraba un submarino y dentro de el estaba Squall Meusel y enfrente de ella un contenedor con las letras ARES en el ella sonrió y dijo.**

El segundo está listo ahora la pregunta del millón con quien lo probamos.

 **De las sombras una voz se escucha y una persona con silla de ruedas se mantiene en la oscuridad y dice.**

Yo sé con quién debes de probar al mejor dios de la guerra. Y esos dos pagaran.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo XXIV**

 **Solo paso unos cinco minutos después de las cuatro cuando llegaron los dos últimos pilotos, tanto Satanico y Santa estaban algo sucios y sudorosos. Entraron a la cafetería y el primero que vieron fue a Xavier, lo que Satanico dice.**

Eres X verdad no esperaba que tu estuvieras vivo ya que tú siempre seguías las reglas al pie de la letra.

Si soy yo pero llámame Xavier debo decir que tenías razón, es malo seguir las reglas todo el tiempo, si hubiera hecho caso y decirle a mi escuadrón lo que me dijiste tal vez se habrían salvado

 **Satanico le dio un zape y dijo.**

No hubiera cambiado nada yo le dije a los tontos que fueron conmigo y no me creyeron y creo que a todos los que estamos aquí les paso lo mismo.

 **Xavier volteo a ver a los demás para luego ver como todos movían la cabeza para decir sí.**

 **Pero del fundo de la** **cafetería se escuchó la voz de la directora toda molesta.**

Rivera, Chang… me pueden decir por qué la pulsera los localiza en el barrio del crimen justo en el momento de un operativo de la policía para después ubicarlos en el banco más grande de la ciudad.

 **Xavier se quedó crédulo y pregunto.**

Héctor, Jet como vivían después de salir del proyecto.

Yo era un narcotraficante importante.

Y yo un traficante de personas más grande en Asia y escapamos así.

 **Flashback**

 **Los dos estaban corriendo como locos por los techos del barrio hasta que saltaron otra vez al vacío. Pero detuvo su caída un tendedero de ropa y aprovecharon y se quitaron sus ropas por la del tendedero.**

 **Corrieron hasta el estacionamiento de una farmacia y vieron como un hombre de traje elegante se estacionaba en el lugar para discapacitados y se bajó corriendo al ver eso Santa dijo-**

A ese pendejo le chingaremos el auto.

Seguro, ese tipo se lo merece, pero es un BMW esos no tienen GPS para rastrearnos.

Si pero como dijiste se lo merece y además cuando fue la última locura que hiciste.

 **Un minuto después estaban forzando la puerta encendieron el auto con los cables del tablero y Santa acelero a quema llanta, pasándose un semáforo rojo y el tipo elegante salió de la farmacia gritando y maldiciendo.**

 **Los dos pilotos estaban orinándose de risa y Santa manejando al estilo Toreto de Rápidos y furiosos pero a los cinco minutos una patrulla y la persecución con maestría lograron perder pero a la vuelta de la esquina chocaron.**

 **Satanico salió volando atravesó el parabrisas, rodo por el capo y cayo de pie en el pavimento. Los dos se quedaron viéndose de manera rara, Satanico se revisa y dice.**

Es enserio, demonios eso fue asombroso.

 **Ya con el auto destrozado los dos chicos revisaron la cajuela y miraron dos trajes finos tomaron los sacos y fueron tranquilamente al banco.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Xavier ni siquiera parpadeo solo reía de manera nerviosa y los demás se arrepentían de haber estado defendiendo a esos dos.**

 **Tres días después se estaban todos preparando para un viaje a la costa por parte de la escuela y para sorpresa de muchos Xavier se quedó en la escuela como asistente al igual que Adrien.**

 **Todos iban en un autobús Satanico venia dormido con un hilo de baba y la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Charlotte, después seguía Ivan y Tatenashi los cuales tenían audífonos y escuchando el bolero de Ravel. Detrás de ellos Santa comiendo papas y Cecilia tratando de sacudirse las migajas de su ropa.**

 **Alado Kanzashi y Abdel cada un leyendo un libro, Ling y Morgan traían en su regazo los almuerzos de todos. Laura y Ulises peleaban por una falta en el partido que estaban viendo en su tableta, Ichika también estaba dormido y Houki estaba apoyada en el hombro de este y en la última fila se encontraba Chifuyu, Xavier y Adrien.**

 **Estos dos últimos callados por la presencia de la directora hasta que en el horizonte se veía el mar y todos sonrieron.**

 **Todo el día fue un día en la playa y diversión todas las chicas con sus trajes de playa, lo cual Satanico y Santa cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a orar. Y Satanico dijo.**

Dios bendito gracias por darnos esta vista y por darme a la novia más preciosa.

 **Charlotte se sonrojo y la diversión comenzó, todos se divertían nadando, Chifuyu tomando el sol, Santa tragando sandias, Laura estaba peleando con Ulises y ella lo estaba ahogando.**

 **Pero desde lejos un periscopio salió del agua y miro hacia la playa, por debajo un submarino se mantenía estático. La silla de ruedas se movió y el hombre miraba al contenedor y dijo.**

Ya verán. Me vengare con este, el mejor de todos los dioses de la guerra.

 **Era de noche y todos los chicos estaban en su cama pero dos sombras se movían por la oscuridad, se alejaron del hotel y de pronto activaron sus IS Diablo Loco** **y** **Rafale Revive Custom II** **y se fueron volando a una isla cerca.**

 **Aterrizaron en la playa y miraron a al cielo y Satanico dijo.**

Se parece a esa noche.

Si cielo estrellado, luna llena y una leve brisa del sur.

Y sabes que hoy es el día que nos conocimos.

Claro.

Así que te tengo un regalo.

 **Satanico reviso en su bolsa pero a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un motor y al mirar de nuevo la luna se observó una silueta bajando a toda velocidad. Choco con la isla y levanto la arena del lugar y cuando se despejo se observó a un IS no tripulado pero este era diferente pues parecía a un T-800 de terminaitor pero con alas de jet en la espalda y en su mano derecha un rifle de gran calibre.**

 **La máquina los observo y dijo.**

Saludos soy la IA con el nombre de ARES.

 **Los novios rápido se pusieron en alerta y activaron sus IS lo que ARES dice.**

Vaya no me esperaba que tan rápido descubrieran mis intenciones.

Unos compañeros pelearon con… digamos tu hermano.

 **Dijo Satanico. Y ARES responde.**

Si lo sé, estoy aquí por dos razones la primera era probarme en combate, a mí la mejor IA de todas con el mejor cuerpo que se pudo conseguir.

Y la segunda.

 **Dijo Charlotte.**

Venganza.

 **Dijo una voz que no era de ARES pero muy familiar para esos dos. Charlotte solo respondió.**

Dimitri que hiciste.

Como dije gaste todo lo que tengo para una oportunidad de devolverles la humillación que me hicieron sentir.

Te di la oportunidad de salir con vida, ahora me arrepiento de romperte el espalda… debí romperte el maldito cuello.

 **ARES puso el rifle apuntando a ellos y dice ahora con su voz.**

No es nada personal pero a mi también me parece interesante el ver que tan superior soy a ustedes humanos.

 **La punta del cañón comenzó a brillar y un flash cubrió el lugar. Un rayo poderoso salió de esa arma atravesando la isla el mar y llegando a la costa explotando de manera caótica.**

 **En el hotel todos se despertaron y al salir vieron la columna de humo y la directora dijo.**

Todos en alerta. Posible ataque enemigo, Morgan, Cecilia, Laura y Ulises formen un perímetro alrededor del hotel. Los demás prepárense para salir, Hector tu…

Donde esta Rivera y Duonir.

 **Todos en el lugar comenzaron a mirar los lados. En la isla el terreno estaba marcado por una trinchera que formo el rayo.**

 **ARES rápido dio un paso atrás para esquivar una llamarada de Satanico y los disparos de Charlotte y la maquina dice.**

Eso fue un saludo ya calculaba que no les afectaría el rayo el cañon de partículas aceleradas mejor díganle CPA.

Ese maldito usa lo que estaba en el Gloria del Mar.

 **En eso los comunicadores de Charlotte y Satanico sonaron la voz de Chifuyu resonó.**

En donde están ustedes dos. Tenemos una emergencia.

Lo sabemos jefa… tenemos la emergencia en frente de nosotros.

Como que enfrente de ustedes.

Directora es un IS no tripulado como el que ataco el barco pero este es distinto… este tiene el equipo robado de la bóveda y eso lo hace aún más peligroso.

Bien entonces enviare a los demás para dar apoyo.

 **Satanico se rie y dice.**

Jefe que es que no escucho a Charly este IS es mas peligroso que el que ataco a los demás porque no tenía ordenes de matar pero este si. Tiene órdenes de matarnos y creo que matara a todo el que se interponga.

PERO NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS.

No puede enviar a los demás a atacar a un enemigo desconocido.

Tranquila jefa le demostraremos que nosotros dos somos la pareja mas poderosa de todas.

 **Satanico sonríe y muestra su diente de oro, se agacho y las alas de fuego expulsaron más llamas y salió disparado rumbo a ARES y atrás Charlotte apunto sus armas y jalo el gatillo y las balas salieron.**

 **ARES se cubre y por detrás sale Satanico con su puño derecho en llamas y lanzo el golpe, pero ARES puso el rifle CPA y detuvo el puño de Satanico solo retrocedió un paso. La punta del rifle comenzó a brillar justo en la cara de Satanico y disparo.**

 **Pero el enano uso su cola enterrándola en el suelo para salir de la dirección del disparo, por detrás Charlotte salió con su cuchillo listo y dio el corte pero este se detuvo por el blindaje de ARES.**

 **El cuchillo estaba temblando pero no por el temor sino por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Charlotte para enterrar el cuchillo. ARES levanto el puño y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Charlotte y la lanzo lejos, apunto el rifle a la dirección de Charlotte y cuando estaba por disparar.**

 **Satanico salto por la izquierda ahorra con el brazo derecho en llamas hasta el antebrazo dio en golpe y esta vez tumbo a ARES enterrándolo en el piso y Satanico grita.**

COMO TE ATREVEZ A GOLPEAR A MI MUJER.

 **Del suelo la pierna de ARES se elevó y le dio una patada a Satanico el cual salió por los aires y cayó al mar.**

 **Charlotte se levanto y fue directo a ARES con un arma en la mano derecha y el cuchillo en la izquierda. Ella disparaba justo en los ojos de ARES, pero el apunto el rifle.**

 **Ella acelero aún mas y con el cuchillo movió el cañón antes de que disparara y a pocos centímetros de la cara de ARES comenzó a disparar de lleno a los ojos de ARES.**

 **Se acabó el cartucho del arma de Charlotte y un humo cubría la cara de ARES. De este humo salió la cara de ARES dándole un fuerte cabezazo a Charlotte que le hizo sangrar la frente, ella trato de retroceder pero ARES la agarró del cuello y comenzó a azotarla en el piso Charlotte comenzó a escupir sangre y ARES dice.**

RIFLE CPA al 100 % de energía.

 **Arrojo lejos apunto el rifle a ella pero esta vez en la punta una gran esfera azul se formo y disparo un gran rayo. Charlotte solo cerro los ojos pero se escuchó un rugido, ella abrió los ojos y vio a Satanico enfrente de ella con el brazo derecho todo en llamas y dice.**

Tu hijo de la chingada y pensar que tratas de matar a Charlotte.

HECTOR APARTETE.

NO LO HARE. TE PROTEGERE.

 **Satanico lanzo el puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar, una llamarada surgió y cubrió toda la isla. Desde el hotel todas las ventanas se rompieron y la tierra se sacudió.**

 **En la isla Charlotte estaba enterrada en arena y salió de esta y cuando miro a frente vio a Satanico de pie, ella se alegró pero cuando miro mas detalladamente vio el brazo derecho de Satanico negro de lo quemado que estaba más aparte su mano izquierda en llamas.**

 **Este la miro y dijo .**

Vez te dije que yo lo haría.

 **Satanico se cayó de rodillas y Charlotte fue a asistirlo y miro el brazo de este y dijo.**

Tu brazo, tu mano como pintaras de nuevo **.** Dimitri ahora si te excediste

 **Apunto el arma hacia ARES y justo cuando iba a disparar la mano en llamas de Satanico toco el arma y dijo.**

Calma, o es propio de ti apuntar y disparar a diestra y siniestra.

 **Ella bajo el arma respirando con calma y Satanico cayó inconsciente pues las alas de su IS apagaron. Charlotte miro fijamente a ARES y con el cuchillo en mano Salió contra el.**

 **ARES no se molestó en evitar el golpe del cuchillo pero antes de golpear con él, Charlotte lo soltó giro poniendo sus propulsores apuntando a ARES solo para después acelerar de golpe y el chorro mando por los cielos a ARES pero eso no acaba ahí.**

 **Por esa acción Charlotte fue hacia delante, en el aire tomo el cuchillo y lo enterró en el piso eso hizo que girara sin perder velocidad. Con todas sus fuerzas Charlotte le dio un golpe en el pecho a ARES tan fuerte que destrozo la armadura del brazo izquierdo de Charlotte y elevo al maldito.**

 **Todavía no acababa, le dio dos patadas en el mismo lugar del golpe y al igual la armadura de las piernas se rompió. El pecho de ARES estaba abollado y Charlotte dijo.**

Es tu fin maldito.

 **Apunto el arma y disparó varias veces pero de pronto el rifle se movió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y así terminando el ataque de Charlotte. Al caer ARES dijo.**

No esperaba eso asi que prueba el rifle al 100 %

 **Disparo, rápido Charlotte giro y de la espalda salió un gran chorro que la propulso directo al piso. Ese chorro después impacto con el láser de ARES y otra gran explosión retumbo el lugar.**

 **El la onda de choque alcanzo a Charlotte que la acelero aun mas al suelo para evitar el impacto mortal ella volvió a girar y un gran chorro de la espalda salió tan cerca del piso que exploto.**

 **Varios pedazos del IS de Charlotte salieron por los aires. Y cuando el humo se despejo estaba Charlotte en un cárter con el rostro de dolor y solo la armadura del brazo derecho puesta, todo lo demás destruido, ARES bajo lentamente y dijo.**

No moriste solo porque la explosión amortiguo tu caída pero de seguro tienes toda la espalda quemada **.**

 **Y cuando ARES apunto el arma para acabar con ella se escuchó la voz de Dimitri.**

Espera un momento maquina.

Que quiere.

No los mates aun, quiero que ese maldito vea como ella suplica, que el suplique y cuando los dos estén llorando la mates y después lo mates.

Pero mi misión era probarme y eliminar cuanto antes al enemigo.

HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO.

 **De pronto Dimitri pone una memoria en la consola del submarino y ARES dice.**

Si como diga señor.

 **ARES tomo de la pierna a Charlotte y la arrastro y como su espalda estaba quemada esta grito.**

 **En el hotel casi todos querían salir corriendo para ayudar a sus amigos ya que vieron la pelea por un satélite que hakeo Ulises y Kanzashi pero la directora no lo permitía Ichika y Abdel salieron rumbo a la salida pero Santa e Ivan estaban en ella bloqueándola.**

 **Ichika los ve de mala gana y dice.**

quítense vamos a ayudarlo.

Lo siento pero eso no va a ser posible.

COMO QUE NO. ELLOS VAN A MORIR.

Cálmate pero yo creo que no es asi porque esa cosa esta lastimando a lo mas preciado de Satanico y créeme se desatara el infierno.

 **En la isla ARES saco del cráter a Charlotte y la tiro con fuerza sobre su espalda y esta grito aun mas y de repente un pilar de llamas se alzó y de es Satanico furioso decía.**

Pinche maquina desgraciada te atreves a herir a Charly en mi presencia.

Tu no representas amenaza, tu mano derecha esta calcinada perdiste mas del 60 % de tu poder ofensivo.

 **De pronto Satanico le dio un golpe a ARES con su mano izquierda tan duro que le abollo la cabeza y este dice con una sonrisa malvada.**

Para tu información puto yo soy zurdo.

 **Rápido ARES trato de disparar pero la cola de Satanico lo tomo por el brazo del arma y lo apretó tanto que se escuchó el metal sumándole las llamas que estaba cubierta.**

 **La cola lo levanto y comenzó a azotarlo con el suelo ARES rápido en contra el momento y disparo su laser al 100 % solo para ver como Satanico puso su mano quemada y encenderla de nuevo y explotar.**

 **El humo se despejo y se vio como parte del brazo derecho de Satanico ya no estaba y solo quedaba la parte por arriba del hombro y el dijo.**

Yo ya no podía utilizar esta mano asi que esto es un pequeño precio que tengo que pagar para ganar.

Eso es irracional.

 **Satanico volvió a azotar a ARES con el piso pero ahora con mas fuerza. ARES volvió a disparar pero con menos potencia justo en la base de la cola lo cual la cortó. ARES desenvolvió su brazo y tiro la cola.**

 **Una bola de fuego le dio de la nada y Satanico corrió tomando el resto de su cola y como si fuera un látigo comenzó a golpear a ARES sin descaso hasta que el agarro la punta de la cola y apunto el arma. Sin dudar Satanico soltó la cola y fue directo otra vez contra ARES.**

 **Una patada en llamas directo a la arma fue suficiente para desviar el tiro y desde el hotel se vio el rayo de luz alzando al cielo.**

 **ARES aprovecho y con un fuerte golpe mando lejos a Satanico luego este salto y aterrizo encima de Satanico haciendo que escupa sangre. Ya con el arma apuntando directo en la cara de Satanico y ARES dice.**

Gracias al golpe que me diste en la cabeza las órdenes de Dimitri fueron canceladas pero mi primera misión sigue activa.

Je je je .

De que te roes.

Que ya te chingaste cabrón.

 **Por la derecha Charlotte disparo una bala pero esta era distinta ya que esta se veía roja, dio directo al arma CPA lo que hizo que esta se destrozara junto con todo el brazo de ARES. El no pudo reaccionar cuando Satanico traía el cuchillo de Charlotte en llamas y se lo clavo directo en las abolladuras del pecho.**

 **ARES cayó de rodillas y dijo.**

Como…

Le fortalecí las balas con mis llamas al igual con el cuchillo.

Pero cuando fue…

Cuando la detuve de ir imprudentemente contra ti.

Y el cuchillo…

Pues tu me tiraste a lado de donde Charlotte lo clavo.

Pero mi blindaje podía soportar ese ataque.

En definitiva pero te fuimos debilitándolo poco a poco.

 **Satanico tomo el mango y lo va moviendo hacia arriba poco a poco y cuando llego al cuello ARES dice.**

No me destruirás solo es un cuerpo en estos momentos me estoy descargando al servidor que me creo y solo tendré que esperar a que me den un cuerpo nuevo.

 **Satanico lo mira y sonríe** **mostrando el diente de oro y dice.**

Tal vez tienes razón pero tu dijiste que este era el mejor cuerpo que tienen y que es único. Asi que para mi gusto el quitarles lo mejor que tienen es mas que suficiente.

 **De un tirón alzo el cuchillo destrozando el cuello y haciendo que la cabeza de ARES rodara por el piso. Y Charlotte miro los ojos de ARES todavía encendidos y dijo.**

Me escuchas Dimitri. Solo te diré que te matare si te veo otra vez.

 **Disparo otra bala roja y exploto la cabeza.**

 **En el submarino Dimitri se espantó pero la voz de ARES le saco del susto.**

Señor Dimitri por su culpa mi misión fue un fracaso. Si no hubiera puesto este programa cuando los tenia acorralado, eso les dio tiempo para el contra ataque.

Tu no eres nada para decir eso.

Tu resultaste ser una amenaza para el programa de GOD OF WAR.

 **la puerta se cerró y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de agua. Dimitri comenzó a gritar.**

QUE HACES, TU NO PUEDES HACERME ESO.

Puedo y lo hare.

 **Desde afuera se escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de Dimitri pero el resto de la tripulación se rio y siguió con lo suyo. Después de 10 minutos ya no se escuchó nada.**

 **En la isla Satanico se arrastraba para llegar con Charlotte y cuando estuvieron frente a frente este dijo.**

Vez somos los más fuertes de todos.

 **Los dos sonrieron y se desmayaron.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo XXV**

 **En el hospital de la zona en la zona de urgencias se encontraban los doctores tratando de estabilizar a los dos heridos de gravedad, la sala medica parecía un caos los médicos trataron la quemadura de la espalda de Charlotte limpiándola así como el brazo de Satanico.**

 **En la sala de espera todos los pilotos estaban en la espera de noticias de ellos Santa e Ivan estaban callados y a lado de Ivan. Tatenashi estaba recargada en el hombro de este.**

 **Cecilia solo miraba de mala manera a Santa y dijo.**

Si no te hubieras metido entonces…

ARES tendría más objetivos de tiro.

 **Era Chifuyu llego con la cara seria y los ojos rojos y dijo.**

Como Rivera dijo no sabíamos las habilidades del oponente y si fueran a ayudar solo estorbarían.

 **Y nadie dijo nada las horas pasaron y cuando al fin salió el médico de Satanico y Charlotte y dijo.**

Logramos estabilizarlos y están fuera de peligro, pero…

Dígalo sin rodeos doctor.

La chica tiene los huesos de las extremidades y la frente astillada me sorprende que no se hayan fracturado, también tiene una gran quemadura en la espalda solo hay que ver si sus nervios siguen funcionales. Y en cuanto al chico tenía una hemorragia en el abdomen que controlamos pero su brazo derecho es pérdida total tuvimos que quitar unos 3 cm de carne quemada.

Y un brazo robótico servirá.

No los nerviosestán desechos no serviría de nada.

 **Todos estaban algo alegres porque estaban vivos pero a la ves tristes por las heridas que sufrieron y Chifuyu dijo.**

Podemos velos doctor…

Pueden pero tuvimos que inducirles un coma químico por el dolor que sufrían.

Y cuando los despertaran no lo sé creo que sería dentro de un mes.

 **Entraron a la habitación y la pareja de pilotos estaban conectados a un respirador con cables en todo su cuerpo.**

 **Charlotte estaba boca abajo, en la espalda tenía un parche que cubría la parte de en medio de la espalda hasta los hombros. Las piernas, el brazo izquierdo enyesados y la cabeza llena de vendas.**

 **Y Satanico donde tenía su brazo derecho solo tenía un muñón poco arriba del hombro cubierto por una tela estéril y en su abdomen enrollado.**

 **Nadie decía nada solo miraban las camas y Santa giro y se fue de ahí. Y al igual que hace rato nadie dijo nada.**

 **Poco a poco todos salieron hasta que quedo Chifuyu, Ichika y Houki los esperaba en la puerta. Chifuyu toma la silla de la habitación se sentó junto a Charlotte y dijo.**

Perdónenme por mi falta de liderazgo terminaron así.

Pero hermana tú dijiste que Hector tenía razón al querer enfrentar solos a ARES.

Si pero me paralice con la potencia del cañón, me preocupe por Charlotte. Y cuando me di cuenta ella fue con todo contra esa cosa, Hector no se molestó y no dudo nada en sacrificar su brazo para poder destruirlo.

Tienes razón ellos tuvieron la determinación para recibir heridas letales con tal de ganar y sé que no tendría las agallas para hacerlo. Pero hermana también creo que no fallaste por completo, tu soportando en silencio la pelea y dirigiendo todo desde el mando.

 **En la tercer habitación estaba Santa en la computadora y en la pantalla estaba la foto de una familia un hombre gordito y cabello azulado, una mujer bella con el cabello blanco, una niña y un niño con el color de pelo de la madre y un abuelo gordo y con lentes.**

 **Santa miraba melancólica y escucho la puerta se escuchó y Cecilia entro y vio la computadora y se preguntó quiénes eran esas personas y Santa comenzó a hablar.**

Sabes que nosotros nos sacaron de orfanatos para el proyecto y jamás supimos de dónde venimos. Cuando escape trate de saber mi origen, creo que los otros también querían saber sus orígenes pero no tenían los recursos y sé que Satanico ni le intereso el saber.

Entonces esa familia es…

Si mi familia, una familia de Suecia, la familia Kelvin, una familia rica que dio en adopción al primer hijo por que la hija de 15 años y el hijo de 16 años de otra familia rica tuvieron una noche de calentura.

Y esos niños.

Pues pasaron los años y los dos chicos idiotas se juntaron de nuevo después de 8 años. Y tuvieron un par mellizos, mis hermanos pequeños.

Tu los localizaste ósea que les hablaras.

No, ellos tienen la vida tranquila y no querían al hijo despechado que se convirtió en el mayor traficante de personas de toda Asia.

 **Cecilia no dice nada y miro la foto y al viejo y dijo.**

Ese es tu abuelo.

Tal vez él es el presidente de una aerolínea grande de Europa y creo que ese viejo está enfermo del riñón e hígado.

 **En las montañas de Suiza estaba una cabaña enorme y la familia Kelvin estaba divirtiéndose pero en la habitación mas grande estaba el anciano lleno de cables conectadas a máquinas y frente a el tres figuras de pie y platicando.**

Bueno señor Kelvin, veo que necesita trasplante de múltiples órganos.

Si, una vida de locura me pasa la factura, necesito un corazón, riñón medula e hígado.

Me imagino que no tendrá un donador para sus trasplantes.

No, como voy a conseguir un donador para varios órganos.

Y si le dijera que tiene una oportunidad.

Como…

Tiene un familiar que desconoce creo que ya sabe a quién me refiero.

Mi primer nieto…

Correcto sabemos dónde esta y podemos tenerlo listo para el trasplante solo por una condición.

Y cual es.

Que nos deje el paso libre de todas las rutas de vuelo que ocupa su compañía

Es un precio bajo para evitar la muerte y dígame como conseguirán a mi donador.

Eso no será problema… verdad MARISHI-10.

No señora no será problema.

 **Dijo una voz robótica mientras apretaba una mano de metal.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo XXVI**

 **Pasaron unos 5 días después de la pelea contra ARES, Satanico y Charlotte seguían en coma. El entrenamiento por parte de la escuela se volvió aún más duro pero nadie decía una queja solo se limitaban a seguir con sus ejercicios.**

 **Pero Santa todos los días se iba a practicar a otro lugar y llegaba siempre cansado y con cortes en el cuerpo. Ivan lo miraba siempre y Adrien le decía.**

No me importa que estás haciendo pero preocupas a mi hermana y si la lastimas te romperé un brazo

Tranquilo si eso pasa yo me lo romperé para tú te ahorres las molestias.

 **Los dos se miraron feo pero desistieron y cada quien se fue por su camino.**

 **Esa misma tarde Cecilia salió de compras sola por que iba a ser 9 de septiembre ósea el cumpleaños de Santa y quería comprarle un regalo en el centro comercial.**

 **Pero una sombra la miraba desde la distancia, paso las horas y al fin encontró el regalo que buscaba un nuevo estuche para los lentes hecho de plata y con un grabado que decía "gracias** **por decir que si".**

 **Con una mirada de determinación comenzó a pensar.**

Se lo diré… en definitiva se lo diré en su cumpleaños.

Disculpe usted es Cecilia Alcott

 **Al ver quien le hablaba se dio cuenta vio a una persona con una sudadera negra y el gorro le tapaba la cara. Antes de reaccionar sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago y también fue tan rápido que nadie vio. Cecilia cayó en los brazos del desconocido, cerrando los ojos con lentitud tomo su celular y marco su número de emergencia.**

 **En la academia Santa recibió una llamada de Cecilia y este contesto.**

Que paso princesa.

 **Pero nadie contestaba hasta que una voz contesto.**

La tenemos y si la quieres ven al edificio en construcción en la avenida central.

 **Santa no pregunto pero dijo.**

No sé quién eres pero te matare cuando te encuentre.

 **Colgó y fue corriendo con Chifuyu y le dijo la situación, le pidió el favor de que le dijera en donde se hizo la llamada le dijo para salir corriendo de ahí. En el camino se encontró con Adrien del cual casi choca y Adrien dijo.**

Que te pasa gordo.

Voy a salvar a tu hermana.

 **Santa dijo eso mientras se alejaba y dejaba a Adrien confundido.**

 **En un edificio en construcción estaba Cecilia encadenada sobre un pilar abrió los ojos y vio a cinco formas humanas y una de esas hablo.**

Veo que despertó

Que quieren.

De ti nada pero del que llaman Jet Lee Chang mucho.

Pero por qué.

Porque yo lo necesito.

 **De la sombra salió el viejo en silla de ruedas y conectado a un respirador, Cecilia lo miro fijamente y de mala manera y en sus ojos vio los mismos ojos que luego veía en Santa y dijo.**

Eres el abuelo de Jet-san o me equivoco.

Como lo supiste.

Tienes la misma mirada que el cuándo se propone a realizar algo.

Vaya quien diría que el desechado tenia mis ojos y ningún otro nieto lo tienen, es más ni mi hija los tiene.

Responde por que lo buscas.

Quiero algo de él y no te diré mas.

 **En el centro comercial Santa llego en donde fue hecha la llamada en el teléfono de Cecilia y lo que encontró en e piso fue el pendiente del BLUE TEARS tirado en el suelo y ahí se dio cuenta que la situación era real. Alzo la mirada y por la ventana se miraba el edificio que mencionaron y dijo.**

Bueno hijos de perra me quieren pues Santa Claus está en la ciudad.

 **En la escuela Adrien estaba discutiendo con la directora por las palabras que dijo Santa antes de irse.**

Y por qué no me dice que pasa directora esta situación es preocupante.

No te digo porque enserio no lo sé ya sabes cómo es Lee Chang le gusta hacer las cosas solo no me dijo que iba a hacer. Solo me pregunto del paradero de tu hermana.

Es que me siento impotente.

No eres el único.

 **En la construcción santa llego en la barda y miro hacia arriba y pensó.**

 _Esto dice trampa con luces de neón gigantes._

 **Entro y el encapuchado dijo.**

Llego…

Pues ve y no quiero los órganos dañados.

 **Al oír eso Cecilia trato de escapar de las cadenas y gritando.**

SOLO LO QUIERES POR SUS ORGANOS VEJETE.

 **El encapuchado la miro y le dijo a dos de las figuras.**

3 y 2 vayan ya dijo el señor Kelvin sin daños en los órganos.

 **Sin responder nada saltaron por la ventana y con unos aceleradores fueron en picada contra Santa. Cecilia solo dijo.**

IS autónomos.

 **En la entrada del vestíbulo Santa escucho el sonido de los propulsores miro arriba y alta hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado. Cuando el humo se disipo se miraba a dos IS no tripulados uno era verde y en sus brazos estaban reforzados por una armadura más gruesa de lo normal.**

 **El otro era rojo con las piernas igual que el otro. Santa los miro se acomodó los lentes y activo a IP MAN y salió contra ellos.**

 **Con un puño fue en contra del verde pero este también dio un puñetazo parando en seco el golpe de Santa y por detrás el rojo aparece y le dio una patada que lo mando volando contra unos blogs de concreto.**

 **Rápido Santa se levanta para bloquear otra patada de guillotina del rojo pero el verde le dio un puñetazo que hizo que atravesara la pared al vestíbulo del edificio. Santa con cara de disgusto se levantó solo para ver como esos dos corrían a golpearlo de nuevo.**

 **Arriba se escuchaba el sonido de la pelea y Cecilia con más desesperación se trataba de liberar. Santa llego a las escaleras y comenzó a subir.**

 **Rojo y verde lo seguían de cerca, rojo salto para darle una patada en la cara a Santa pero este toma en el aire la pierna, sonríe y lo arroja para que ruede por las escaleras. Verde al estar en un espacio estrecho no maniobro para el contraataque solo brinco para no tropezar con rojo.**

 **En el aire Santa da una patada a verde la que hace que caiga sobre rojo y Santa dice.**

La estrategia de ustedes era que uno me distrajera con su ataque y el otro me golpea, pero en un espacio estrecho como las escaleras eso es más difícil.

 **Verde extendió las manos y de las puntas de los dedos salieron láser como una metralleta y Santa comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Rojo brincaba para alcanzar a Santa y verde lo cubría con sus disparos estaban a unos dos pasos por detrás de Santa.**

 **De pronto Santa grita.**

YA ME HARTE.

 **Se volteo para darles pelea ahí, aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas y al separarla las manos un bastón se formó. Lo tomo y comenzó a girarlo y se puso en posición de pelea.**

 **Verde disparo pero Santa evito los disparos con el bastón y rompió la puerta para ir al piso 20 era un área amplia y solo tenía los cristales de las ventanas. Rojo corrió salto y dio una patada el cual fue bloqueada.**

 **Santa rápido empuja a rojo y lanza un golpe que pasa a milímetros de la cabeza de rojo. Dio un giro completo para dar otro golpe contra rojo este se movió para esquivarlo, la misma distancia, pero cuando estaba justo en frente de rojo el bastón se partió en tres y cada parte se unían con cadenas**

 **Rojo recibió un golpe en la frente tan fuerte que salió volando y se estrelló con las puertas del elevador. Con maestría Santa giraba el arma triple y la volvió a unir y dijo.**

La especialidad de IPMAN es la creación de armas.

 **Verde comenzó a disparar, Santa separo el bastón en dos parte individuales las cuales se convirtieron en unas tonfas y con ellas se cubrió el rostro y corrió directo hacia verde. Santa se dio cuenta que rojo se estaba incorporando, llego con verde le dio una patada, giro y con todas lanzo sus tonfas directo a rojo.**

 **Rojo aun sin estar de pie por completo cuando las tonfas le golpearon clavándose una en el pecho u otra en la cara. El impacto fue tal que esta vez rompió las puertas del elevador y cayo por el cubo 20 pisos, se oía como golpeaba y en el vestíbulo se escuchó una explosión que sacudió a todo el edificio.**

 **Pero en ese momento Santa fue contra verde apunto su mano derecha en contra el pecho de verde, apenas que sus dedos tocaran el metal. Para realizar el puñetazo de una pulgada.**

 **Fue tan potente el golpe que todos los cristales del piso se rompieron y verde se destrozó en miles de pedazos. Santa comenzó a tallarse la mano y dice.**

Me lleva creo que me rompí la mano.

 **Miro la puerta de las escaleras y fue para subir otros 30 pisos. Arriba Cecilia estaba contenta y dice**

Creo tus IS son unas chatarras.

Si yo también lo creo.

 **El que la había golpeado se acercó, se quitó la capucha y se vio a un robot blanco y con cara humana que tenía expresión de tranquilidad. Al ver eso Cecilia dice**

Eres como ARES.

Si un dios de la guerra MARISHIN.

Como…

La diosa de la guerra de china.

 **Cecilia se puso más nerviosa cuando los otros dos que se mantenían en la sombra se acercaron para ver a un IS de color negro que tenía púas en todo su cuerpo y el otro y azul marino enorme que tenía en las manos armamento pesado.**

 **MARISHIN se volteo y dijo**

Negro ve a interceptar al enemigo, azul vigila al rehén.

Espero que tus maquinas puedan con esto

Para eso nos creó nuestro padre.

Tu no tienes padre, no eres un humano es mas no eres nada vivo.

 **El anciano termino sus palabras y se fue de ahí.**

 **En el piso 30 Santa corría cuando las escaleras terminaron y le pareció raro pues todavía faltaban pisos por subir y se dio cuenta que tenia que atravesar el piso para llegar a las escaleras.**

 **Abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo pero del muro salió un pico de metal, Santa se deslizo para no terminar clavado en el pico. La punta del pico toco el casco de IPMAN sacando chispas.**

 **Un aplauso por parte de Santa y una cadena salió con la cual envolvió el pico y con un fuerte estirón jalo a lo que estaba detrás de la pared para darle un codazo y estrellarlo en el muro.**

 **Del polvo el pico salió y Santa con la cadena lo bloqueo pero un segundo pico salió por su derecha. Para bloquearlo puso de frente el casco de IPMAN, este recibió el golpe, el casco salió volando y una gota de sangre corría por su frente.**

 **Santa estaba viva, se impulsó y pateo a negro por la nuca y Santa dijo.**

No tengo tiempo para esto.

 **Santa comienza a correr atravesando las paredes hasta las ventanas, las atravesó giro rápido y arrojo la cadena hasta el último piso y con un solo estirón se impulsó para llegar.**

 **En el momento que Santa miro la cima estaba azul salió apuntando sus armas de gran calibre y disparo. Un aplauso y un escudo redondo se materializo, Santa se cubrió con este y resistió la baliza de azul, arrojo la cadena pero MARISHIN la agarro en el aire.**

 **Esto sorprendió a Santa pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí negro salió por el lado contrario del edificio arrojo sus picos y le dio a los espacios de entre las cadenas clavándola en el piso. Azul comenzó a disparar y Santa se cubrió con su escudo, MARISHIN corrió por la cadena hasta llegar cara a cara con Santa, sonrió de manera maliciosa choco los puños y se materializo una espada recta.**

 **Con la espada MARISHIN puso el dorso de la espada y la bajo destrozando el escudo de Santa y haciendo que se estrelle en el piso, rápido negro salto y aterrizo encima de él y dejando inmóvil a Santa.**

 **Cecilia solo gritaba por el hecho y MARISHIN al caer dijo.**

Aquí tiene señor Kelvin.

Buen trabajo pensaba que serían unos inútiles totales.

 **El viejo se acercó con su silla de ruedas y dijo.**

Es un gusto el conocerte soy…

Cállate abuelo sé muy bien para que me quieres.

Sabes quién soy… eso no me lo esperaba.

Por quien me tomas, tú sabes quién soy.

Mi primer nieto que lo dimos en adopción porque mi tonta hija tuvo una noche de fiesta.

Sabes cómo me llamo.

No, importa acaso.

Si porque soy Jet Lee Chang también conocido como Santa Claus el mejor contrabandista del sureste de Asia.

Mientes.

Y por qué se quién eres, tengo mis contactos por todo el mundo, sé que te mueres y necesitas trasplantes múltiples de órganos. Yo soy tu póliza de seguro.

Jajaja no me espere que mi nieto desechado sería el más impresionante de todos. Pero tienes razón te necesito y solo quería saber como eres antes de terminar todo.

 **El viejo le dio la señal a negro y este comenzó a apretar con su pie la garganta de Santa. Le faltaba el aire pero solo podía ver a Cecilia y esta gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **No escuchaba los gritos de la rubia y poco a poco todo se tornaba negro, y Santa comenzó a recordar su vida y pensó.**

 _Es verdad lo que dicen cuando mueres recuerdas toda tu vida._

 **Recordó el entrenamiento, recordó el día de la misión suicida, el cómo suplico para que sus compañeros se fueran con él, recordó su carrera en el crimen pero recordaba los momentos con Cecilia.**

 **De pronto el color volvió con esfuerzo libero una mano y aplaudió y se materializo una katana con la funda negra que en ese momento le pego en la cara a negro quitándole el pie de su garganta. Respiro rápido se levantó y dijo**

No voy a morir en frente de ella, no lo hare.

Quieto.

 **Era MARISHIN quien estaba con azul junto de Cecilia apuntándole con su arma. Santa los miro metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y arrojo algo a gran velocidad.**

 **El objeto se incrusto en el pilar cerca de la cara de Cecilia, ella vio de reojo lo que era y era su pendiente. Giro su cabeza para que su oreja tocara el pendiente y una luz cubrió el lugar.**

 **Al apagarse la luz las cadenas estaban rotas y Cecilia estaba equipada con su IS. Apunto el arma de BLUE TEARS contra azul y disparo.**

 **Azul tuvo que acelerar para no ser destruido y comenzó una batalla aérea entre ellos. Las armas de azul comenzaron con una ráfaga de disparo rápido y Cecilia los esquivaba bien.**

 **En tierra negro se incorporó listo con sus picos, Santa lo miro y dijo.**

Esta es el arma más fuerte de IP MAN, la katana negra Muramasa.

 **Negro fue directo contra Santa. El gordo se pone en posición de desenvaino, esperando y en un rápido movimiento saca a Muramasa, choca con los picos de negro pero eso parecía no afectar a la espada.**

 **Esta corto los picos como papel se tratase seguido por el dorso de negro dejándolo partido por la mitad. MARISHIN solo miro la escena con una sonrisa.**

 **De repente un estruendo sacudió el lugar y algo se estrelló en el edificio dejando un agujero de dos pisos de profundidad. Santa se acercó al hoyo y vio como Cecilia se ponía de pie con dificultad.**

 **Solo Santa la mira y dice.**

Vamos princesa no me necesitas para vencer al azulito.

Claro que no y sabes que ya me está molestando el apodo de princesa.

Entonces gánate otro.

En eso ESTOY

 **Cecilia salió como rayo otra vez hacia arriba se puso enfrente de azul, este apunto su arma y disparo rápido Cecilia se cubrió con sus alas y fue directo contra azul. Las balas rebotaban en la armadura pero no alteraban el avance de Cecilia justo cuando estaba a un metro de distancia de azul, distendió las alas llenas de hoyos y abolladuras esa acción hizo que las armas de azul se hicieran a un lado.**

 **Puso el cañón de BLUE TEARS en el pecho de azul y disparo un rayo azul recto se vio como recorría el cielo. Azul tenía en el pecho un agujero perfectamente redondo.**

 **Pero no cayo con sus últimas reservas de energía le dio un fuerte golpe a Cecilia en la cabeza y ambos cayeron. Santa corrió para detener la caída de ella, se amarro la cadera con su cadera y un pilar salto y atrapo a Cecilia en el aire.**

 **Por poco casi chocan con azul que se estrelló en el piso y un estruendo se escucho.**

 **El anciano miraba con ira y dijo.**

Las maquinas resultaron ser inútiles que desperdicio.

 **Saco de entre sus ropas un arma y la apunto contra Santa que trataba de subir a Cecilia. Apunto a la cabeza descubierta de Santa y dijo.**

Solo necesito de tus partes del cuello para abajo.

 **Justo cuando jalo el gatillo MARISHIN bajo la espada y el disparo salió por un lado. El viejo miro su mano y estaba colgando por un pedazo, miro a MARISHIN y le dijo.**

Por qué.

Sabes mi padre es el científico Honda Takeda, un hombre que tenía la meta de hacer la IA con más humanidad que se haya creado que sienta compasión, admiración todas las emociones humanas. Pero llego PHANTOM TANKSmodificaron su trabajo para crear un IA de combate.

Ese eres tú.

Si pero mi padre no fue tan tonto como para dejar todo su trabajo en manos sucias asi que me dio una emoción humana, el honor. Por eso no permití el disparo eso no es honorable.

Maldito cacharro.

 **Saco otra pistola y la apunto contra MARISHIN pero rápido la espada se le clava en el pecho y MARISHIN dice.**

Gracias por darnos las rutas, yo cumplí con el trato de traerte a Jet Lee Chang frente de ti pero no permitiré que lo elimines sin que yo antes tenga la pelea que me dará la emoción que mi padre quería.

 **Retiro la espada del pecho de Kelvin y este solo dejo de moverse, con la respiración cada vez más difícil, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos hasta que dejo de respirar.**

 **Santa subió a Cecilia y por detrás se escuchó los pasos de MARISHIN, rápido Cecilia disparo su arma pero esquivo fácilmente el disparo. Cecilia preparo otro disparo hasta que Santa le tomo por el hombro y dijo.**

Déjalo, con él, solo puedes pelear a cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero yo no te puedo ayudar.

 **Santa la miro con ojos cálidos y siguió avanzando. Cuando estaban frente a frente con MARISHIN, con una sonrisa Santa dijo.**

Así que mataste al viejo.

Si un problema con eso.

No el maldito me trato de quitar mis órganos así que te lo agradezco.

Sabes que no te voy a dejar ir.

Sí, pero porque de tus acciones, no lo comprendo.

Deseo sentir la emoción humana de la batalla por la cual mi padre me programo.

Pero la emoción surge porque la muerte se abalanza sobre ti pero sé que ustedes las IA solo se transfieren a otro cuerpo.

Si lo se es por eso que hare esto.

 **De pronto en la calle toda, la gente que estaba afuera del edificio viendo la pelea observo que la señal de sus teléfonos quedo muerta, las cámaras de la televisora dejo de mandar la señal de transmisión, los radios de la policía tenían pura estática, el wi-fi dejo de servir. Los satélites militares por donde Chifuyu observaba la situación dejaron de transmitir hasta las líneas de teléfono dejo de funcionar.**

 **Santa noto eso y dijo.**

Que hiciste.

Yo lo llamo una zona de silencio, tienes razón yo no puedo sentir la emoción por que no puedo morir, asi que bloque toda señal para que si me derrotas no pueda transferirme a otro cuerpo es decir.

Morirás.

Si.

Antes de comenzar me puedes decir tu nombre.

MARISHIN.

Yo soy Jet Lee Chang pero llámame Santa.

 **Santa se quitó la armadura de IPMAN y solo se dejó su hatori que era de color negro encima y café por debajo tomo a Muramasa apretándola con sus dedos. MARISHIN miro y dijo.**

Por qué te la quitaste.

Fuera defensa solo ataque.

 **MARISHIN sonrió y, este se despojó de sus alas y su armadura tomo su espada y la apunto contra Santa.**

 **La lluvia comenzó a caer de manera leve pero la atmosfera la hacia sentir pesada. Cecilia se acercó a Santa, se quita el pendiente, se lo da a Santa y lo besa diciéndole.**

Esto te traerá suerte.

Si, tú descuida, ganare.

 **Santa mete en su ropa el pendiente, MARISHIN sonríe y dice.**

Esta emoción es lo que quería mi padre.

Si tal vez.

 **Santa comienza a caminar lentamente a la derecha de MARISHIN y él no le quita los ojos de encima y camina a la izquierda de Santa. El gordito toma a Muramasa con las dos manos, y las miradas se cruzan por unos segundos.**

 **Salen corriendo los dos y chocan sus espadas sacando chispas, MARISHIN empuja a Santa y lanza dos golpes que son detenidos por Santa pero es empujado aún más a la derecha. El viento soplo y MARISHIN comenzó a girar su espada en su mano derecha giro el cuerpo y otro choque de espada se hizo.**

 **Santa lanzo y corte a la pierna de MARISHIN pero este salta y lanza una patada ligera, santa responde con un corte, pero MARISHIN toma a Muramasa de la empuñadura. Gira para poner su espalda frente de Santa y le da dos codazos con el brazo izquierdo en la cara de Santa.**

 **Para finalizar con un giro de 360 grados y una patada fuerte que hizo retroceder a Santa, él tuvo que poner su mano derecha en el piso para detenerse e impulsarse hacia delante. Corriendo a toda velocidad chocaron las espadas pero Santa paso por delante a MARISHIN y la IA fue tras él.**

 **Había pedazos de techo colgados de este lo que MARISHIN aprovecho y las uso como base para saltar, Santa lo persiguió y corto un pedazo de concreto donde estaba MARISHIN. Santa logro dar un golpe en el aire pero MARISHIN lo evito con su espada y los dos aterrizaron en una viga apenas lo suficientemente ancha para moverse.**

 **Corrieron por la viga, Santa se deslizo y levanto el agua de la viga que genero una neblina que no dejaba ver la pelea solo se miraba las chispas de los choques de las dos armas.**

 **Santa estaba presionando a MARISHIN al borde de la viga y se encontraba el vacío, pero la IA logro saltar hacia la derecha y mientras caía soltó un corte a las piernas de Santa. El gordo también salto paso sobre MARISHIN dio un golpe que este bloqueo con su espada, al caer Santa trato de apuñalar pero fallo y tuvieron un intercambio de golpes.**

 **Derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo, los golpes salían de todas direcciones y todos eran bloqueados. MARISHIN giro y dio un golpe que lo bloqueo Santa, deslizo a Muramasa provocando chispas y MARISHIN tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe.**

 **MARISHIN dio varias vueltas en el aire y aterrizo, los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Santa tenia la respiración agitada y la temperatura baja su aliento se miraba. Cuando vio su pierna izquierda tenia un pequeño corte que le brotaba sangre, MARISHIN con una pequeña sonrisa, se dio cuenta que en su mejilla derecha tenia un corte el cual salían chispas.**

 **Toco su herida y sonrió aun mas de manera malvada, cerca estaba Cecilia de rodillas rezando y viendo la pelea del amor de su vida. De pronto una ráfaga soplo y levanto el agua cubriendo a MARISHIN de una capa de neblina.**

 **Solo para después ver la cara de MARISHIN con una sonrisa malvada saliendo de la neblina a toda velocidad, Santa con la guardia arriba lo esperaba y cuando la IA dio el golpe Santa lo bloqueo y fue a la derecha corriendo a toda velocidad. MARISHIN lo persiguió lanzando golpes al aire.**

 **Después de unos diez pasos Santa se voltio y bloqueo otros tres golpes, MARISHIN brinco y dio una patada pero Santa dio media vuelta y corrió. Dio cinco pasos se voltea para bloquear el ataque, un contragolpe de Santa derriba a MARISHIN pero en el suelo gira y extiende las piernas para hacer retroceder a Santa.**

 **Cuando MARISHIN se puso de pie los dos intercambiaron varios golpes con fuerza que hasta sacaban chispas de las espadas y el sonido del choque sonaba en toda la construcción.**

 **La IA trato de apuñalar la cara de Santa pero este doblo su cuello a la derecha y solo le rebano parte de la oreja. MARISHIN presionaba mas y hacia que Santa retrocediera llevándolo poco a poco al borde, el gordo se hizo a la derecha evitando la caída pero topándose con una pared.**

 **En ese instante un corte en el hombro derecho de Santa se hizo y el chorro de sangre surgió de él, eso hizo que cayera un poco evitando un segundo corte que dejo la marca de línea en la pared.**

 **Un tercer golpe por la derecha fue bloqueado por Santa pero fue arrogado por la fuerza de este.**

 **Santa vio unas escaleras con escalones anchos y fue corriendo hacia ellos y MARISHIN lo persiguió subió cinco escalones y se impulsó contra MARISHIN. Al ver eso MARISHIN brinco por encima de Santa lanzo un golpe en el aire que fue bloqueado por Santa y aterrizo en un escalón por encima de Santa.**

 **Otra vez salto y aterrizo en el mismo escalón de Santa. Ahí los dos se atacaron con todo, casi no se veía las espadas por la velocidad en que las movían. De pronto MARISHIN lanzo un corte vertical hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas y Santa uno horizontal por la derecha igual con todas sus fuerzas.**

 **Cerca de la orilla de las escaleras al vacío de la calle las dos espadas chocaron sacando chispas por doquier y un sonido ensordecedor. Los dos comenzaron a empujarse y MARISHIN con una sonrisa macabra llevaba al vacío a Santa pero el gordo también tenía esa sonrisa en su cara.**

 **Respiro profundo y el aliento opaco el borde de Muramasa y ya con el filo desgastado al igual que la espada de MARISHIN, Santa se deslizo a la derecha de MARISHIN haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio un segundo. Santa tomo posición de desenvaino y lanzo el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, MARISHIN lo bloqueo pero su espada se rompe, el pedazo sale disparado hacia el y le corta la frente.**

 **La empuñadura se le cayó y Santa aprovecha y le lanza un corte vertical hacia abajo. MARISHIN con las palmas desnudas atrapa a Muramasa y tumba a Santa provocando ruede por las escaleras y que suelte a Muramasa.**

 **MARISHIN toma su espada rota, gira y la lanza directo a Santa. Este se da cuenta muy tarde y la espada da directo en la rodilla derecha, aparte por la fuerza del lanzamiento Santa cae al vacío unos 3 pisos hasta que cayo en una cornisa.**

 **MARISHIN corre y toman a Muramasa con su sonrisa y se lanza al vacío hacia la cornisa. El aterrizaje de este fue violento que hasta rompió la cornisa y cayeron otros cuatro pisos.**

 **Los escombros caían y una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar.**

 **En una ventana que estaba sobre una saliente que se ocuparía con un restaurante, Santa la atravesó cayendo violentamente y arrastrando su pierna aun con la espada en su rodilla.**

 **Del polvo se escuchaban los pasos de MARISHIN acelerando para después dar un brinco enorme pero Santa apretó los dientes y se saco la espada de la rodilla justo a tiempo para parar en seco el golpe de MARISHIN.**

 **Del impacto Muramasa se rompe, MARISHIN gira y se pone a la espalda de Santa, este lanza un corte pero Santa lo evita y se pasan un del otro.**

 **MARISHIN corre de frente con Muramasa rota y su sonrisa de malvado, Santa por la adrenalina no siente dolor en su pierna y corre de frente con la espada de MARISHIN. Sin miedo en ninguno de los dos, chocan sus cuerpos y sus espadas directo al contrincante.**

 **Cecilia se puso en el borde y grito.**

JET-SAN

 **Del costado de Santa estaba enterrada Muramasa y empezó a sangrar, de pronto cayo de la ropa el pendiente de Cecilia y al chocar con el suelo se partió a la mitad.**

 **Por parte de MARISHIN las chispas caían como lluvia y su espada clavada justo en medio de su pecho, Santa retiro la espada y mas chispas salieron incluso comenzó a salir flamas del agujero.**

 **MARASHIN retrocedió trato de levantar los brazos pero cayo de rodillas y con una sonrisa dijo.**

Justo en el núcleo en el lugar de mi alma, así que esto es a lo que llaman muerte… lo que mi padre quería… que sintiera como un humano.

 **Santa lo miro y dijo con cara triste.**

Si y no hay nada mas humano que la muerte.

 **Arrojo la espada al suelo y esta desapareció y MARISHIN dejo de moverse. Santa sonrió miro a Cecilia que estaba arriba y todo lo siguiente que supo es que se puso oscuro.**

 **Despertó en el regazo de Cecilia y dijo.**

Este es el mejor lugar de la casa

Cállate tonto.

 **Con lágrimas en los ojos Cecilia sonreía por que el gordito estaba despierto, llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco la funda de plata y dijo.**

Feliz cumple años Jet-san.

Y esto.

Es una nueva funda para tus lentes es tu regalo.

Espera por lo que veo se te cayo tu pendiente pero no soltaste esto. Por qué.

Porque este es tu regalo. Por tu cumpleaños pero por mas, responder a una pregunta.

Cual es.

Tu saldrías con migo.

 **Santa sonrió y dijo.**

Si


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo XXVII**

 **Ya en el hospital, Santa estaba saliendo de la sala de cirugía, todos en la sala de espera vieron al doctor salir y Chifuyu dijo.**

Como esta doctor.

Tuvo suerte de que algo lo protegiera de la apuñalada en su costado, ese golpe se desvió de todo órgano vital. Pero lo que más me preocupa es su pierna, la rodilla esta desecha y varios nervios resultaron dañados, tal vez quede con cojera en esa pierna.

Gracias doctor.

 **El doctor se fue y Chifuyu vio a una golpeada Cecilia y dijo.**

Y tú no te ves tan mal Alcott.

No me hirieron tanto pero mi perdía fue grande en esa pelea.

 **De la bolsa de su falda saco el pendiente de Blue Tears partido a la mitad. Todos se asombraron y Chifuyu dijo.**

Me puedes explicar cómo se partió el nucleó de tu IS el cual es casi indestructible.

El doctor lo dijo, aquel golpe letal que iba dirigido a los órganos de Jet-san y que algo se puso en el camino. Pues esto fue lo que le salvo la vida a Jet-san.

Ahora que voy a hacer tengo a dos pilotos en coma, a uno con la pierna fracturada y a otro con su IS destruido.

 **Paso el rato y Santa despertó y miro la habitación y noto que era la misma en donde estaban Santanico y Charlotte enfrente del aun en coma.**

 **Con preocupación se tocó la pierna y dijo.**

Vaya aun la tengo.

 **Siguió tocándola y su cara se puso un poco más seria y dijo mientras se dejaba caer.**

Genial no todo es bueno, sin movimiento ni sensación por debajo de la rodilla.

 **La puerta se abrió y todos comenzaron a pasar para que al final Cecilia entro vio a Santa y salió corriendo sobre él. Llorando dijo.**

Eres un tonto, idiota, estúpido, gordo egoísta.

Si, si, sí.

Casi te mueres y todo porque no quisiste que te ayudara.

 **Con una sonrisa Santa abrazaba y Morgan se le puso a lado de la cama y dijo**.

Cual fue la consecuencia de la pelea.

Lo notaste, pues yo no puedo mover ni sentir nada de la rodilla para abajo.

 **El abrazo de Cecilia paro y lo miro a los ojos para decirle.**

Y por qué no te ves triste, cual quiera estaría alterado por no poder mover la pierna.

Eso es fácil pues perdí la pierna por proteger a la persona que se convertirá en la familia que siempre quise y creo que Satanico piensa lo mismo por su brazo.

 **Chifuyu se acercó y dijo.**

Chang di que paso.

El presidente de las aerolíneas kelvin trato de conseguir mis órganos para un trasplante múltiple.

Eso lo sabemos.

Que le paso al cuerpo del viejo.

La familia Kelvin vendrá a recoger el cadáver en unas horas.

Quiero verlos.

 **Todo se sorprendieron y Abdel dijo.**

Pero 69 tu provocaste la muerte del viejo y para que los quieres ver.

Quiero ver a la familia que nunca perteneceré.

 **Paso no más de tres horas pero esas tres horas Santa estaba sentado afuera de la morgue y junto de él estaba Cecilia los dos estaban esperando, cuando se escuchó el sonido de personas y de las escaleras bajaron una pareja. La mujer estaba llorando y el hombre la estaba consolando.**

 **Y cuando estaban en frente de Santa este dijo.**

Señor y señora Kelvin al fin los conozco.

 **El hombre lo miro y dijo.**

Quien eres joven.

Soy el que causo la muerte de su padre.

 **La mujer se acercó y le dio una cachetada pero Santa ni se movió y ella dijo.**

Eres el que atropello a mi papa.

JEJAJAJA.

Que es tan gracioso.

Que les hayan dicho que ese viejo murió por un choque de carro.

Entonces como murió mi suegro.

Sabían que el necesitaba varios trasplantes de órganos.

Si mi papa vino a Japón por un tratamiento y dijo que era uno que lo iba a curar.

Pues ese tratamiento consistió en pagar a mercenarios para secuestrar a la persona más impórtate de mi vida atraerme y matarme para tener mis órganos.

Eso es imposible ya que tenemos un raro tipo de sangre y solo la familia sería compatible…

Ya descubrieron quien soy.

 **Los dos adultos se quedaron callados y la mujer comenzó a llorar y el hombre a temblar. Santa se empezó a reír y dijo.**

Y pensar que vería a mis padres cara a cara en estas circunstancias.

Como es posible. Según mi padre, el bebe murió.

El viejo no quería que se supiera que su hija y su novio quedaron

 **El hombre se acercó y dijo.**

Si tú eres nuestro hijo por que no sabíamos de ti pero tú sabes de nosotros. Mi suegro te lo dijo.

No yo lo supe cuando tenía unos 13 años lo descubrí todo.

 **La mujer se acercó y trato de tomarle la mano pero Santa se alejó de ella, con cara dolida ella dijo.**

Nos odias lo sé pero sabes nunca te olvidamos, tu hermano menor se llama Ritter y ese era el nombre que pensábamos darte.

 **El esposo continuo diciendo.**

Tus hermanos saben que exististe, tenemos una tumba en el cementerio de la familia. Tal vez el abuelo te llevo lejos de nosotros pero no queríamos dejarte.

Si hijo te ves con siempre te soñé grande, un poco más gordo de lo que imagine pero con una cara de gran determinación.

 **Santa sonrió y dijo.**

No los odio se lo que hizo el viejo se que me quisieron siempre pero sé muy bien que no me merezco la familia que me amo o tal vez debo decir la que amo a su hijo.

 **Los padres se acercaron y el padre dijo.**

Si es por el abuelo, el quiso matarte por tus órganos.

Si no te culpamos.

 **Santa se puso de pie con la ayuda de Cecilia y fue caminando a la puerta para salir de la morgue y dijo.**

No es eso, mi nombre, bueno el nombre que elegí es Jet Bruce Chang, y soy conocido como Santa Claus, no les suena.

 **El padre se quedó pensando y reacciono.**

Espera no es el nombre de ese..

El traficante más grande de todo el sureste de Asia con influencia en más de 15 países. Trafico con personas, armas, productos varios, tengo alianzas con el cartel del infierno, el más poderoso de todo el mundo.

 **Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Santa siguió.**

Lo ven soy una rata, un maleante de alta categoría, su familia no me merece, deben de tener a alguien como yo con ustedes.

 **Los señores Kelvin no decían nada, la mujer lloraba en silencio pero antes de salir Santa dijo.**

Pero saben me alegra que la familia el cual podía pertenecer me quiso y que no se preocupen tengo a alguien que tengo pensado pasar toda la vida con ella, tengo amigos pero uno de ellos es más una molestia inevitable. Así que soy feliz no se preocupen.

 **Salió de la morgue y en el pacillo el suspiro y Cecilia dijo.**

Está bien con eso.

Si ese suspiro fue de alivio pues supe que no todos los Kelvin me querían muerto.

 **En la morgue los Kelvin hablaban.**

No me esperaba eso, eso lo saco de mi padre.

Si es mucho más fuerte que nosotros.

 **Los dos se abrazaron y el esposo dijo.**

No nos rendiremos él debe de tener a sus padres.

 **En el cuarto de Satanico todos esteban esperando a Cecilia y Santa y cuando llegaron Morgan dijo.**

Y como te fue con tus padres.

Tengo que decir que fue liberador.

 **Chifuyu aplaudió para que le ponga atención.**

Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí tenemos que discutir lo que vamos a hacer en contra de PHANTOM TASK. Es claro que nos han atacado dos veces, y como resultado dejaron fuera de combate a cuatro de nuestros pilotos.

No es obvio directora.

 **Dijo Santa con una mirada seria al igual que los demás.**

Si esa organización quiere guerra, tendrá una guerra como jamás conocieron.

 **Chifuyu sonrió y dijo.**

Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

 **En un bar de Francia estaba un tipo tomando un wiski en las rocas en la barra, ese hombre era el jefe de seguridad de los laboratorios Dunoir, la compañía tenia problemas ya que el heredero de la familia Dimitri se hayo muerto en la costa de japon y el padre de el salio de la vida publica.**

 **En ese bar contaba con música en vivo y en el piano estaba un joven con traje negro y sombrero de hongo tocando la canción de fly me to the moon de Frank Sinatra y una chica con vestido de noche azul cielo y cabello corto y color azul cantaba con voz angelical.**

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me  
Fill my life with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me  
Fill my life with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
All I worship and adore  
You are all I long for  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
In other words, in other words  
In other words  
I love you.

 **El jefe solo aplaudia y se levanto de la barra para ver a la cantante, se acerco y dijo.**

Es una voz hermosa la que tienes.

Gracias y con quien tengo el gusto de recibir este elogio.

Mi nombre es David Franco y tu eres.

Solo dime Isabel.

 **Se lo susurro al oído pero el pianista los veía con enojo y cambio la canción a la Quinta de Beethoven. TA TA TA TAAA sono el piano con fuerza e Isabel se alejo y dijo.**

Tengo que seguir pero no te vayas veme atrás en quince minutos.

 **Se acerco al pianista y dijo.**

Celoso, pero sabes que esta es la misión.

 **Dos días antes en el cuarto del hospital todos estaban reunidos y Chifuyu comenzó la platica.**

Como ya se dijo debemos ya atacar a Phantom Tansk pero por donde.

 **Abdel levanto la mano y dijo.**

Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es descubrir su plan, ya que no sabemos para que crearon los dioses de la guerra.

 **Xavier siguió.**

Si pero como dijo la directora por donde comenzamos.

La farmacéutica Dunoir.

 **Dijo Laura y continuo.**

Sabemos que el hermano de Charlotte, Dimitri estaba viendo la pelea que tuvieron ellos dos contra ARES.

Si pero ese cobarde apareció ahogado poco después de la pelea.

 **Dijo Ulises pero no termino Laura de hablar y siguió.**

Si pero por algo le dieron la IA a Dimitri, como el abuelo de 69 tuvo que dar las rutas de su aerolínea.

 **Chifuyu miro a sus subordinados y dijo.**

Me dicen que algo estará en la oficina de Dimitri.

 **Los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguió.**

Pues Orimura y Shinonono se quedaran aquí.

Pero hermana por que.

Por que no puedo dejar a cuatro pilotos heridos después de haber peleado con IS no tripulados para que después el enemigo busque venganza.

 **Los chicos vieron a los cuatro compañeros y decidieron aceptar las ordenes. Regresamos al bar y como lo prometio David esperaba a la cantante en la parte de atrás del bar.**

 **Llego junto con Ivan, lo miro y dijo.**

Que hace el pianista aquí.

Veras el es mi novio.

Maldita perra.

 **Ivan movio levemente su mano y David sintió como su cabeza era lanzada contra la pared para caer inconsciente. Tatenashi se acerco para ver si estaba vivo y dijo.**

Por poco lo matas.

Fue su culpa por llamar perra a mi novia.

 **Ella sonrio miro la bolsa de David y saco la credencial le tomo fotos y la envio. En un departamento se encontraban todos lo demás y la directora.**

 **Recibieron las fotos y les devolvieron el mensaje de confirmado, les llego el mensaje y Tatenashi dijo.**

Bien, nuestro trabajo termino, que quieres hacer.

Vamos a dar un paseo estamos en Paris.

 **En el departamento con una impresora de ultima generación sacaron cinco credenciales para Ulises, laura, Morgan, Abdel y ling. Ellos se infiltrarían a la oficina de Dimitri.**

 **Con una camioneta condujeron y con Morgan al volante se estacionaron en la entrada tracera de un edificio de 140 piso y tenían que llegar al ultimo. Ulises toco con su bastón la caja de fusibles y el transformador del edificio y unas chispas salieron para decir.**

Bien puse un filtro en las cámaras de seguridad para que no nos vean.

Bien que comienze la misión. Morgan quédate en el auto y Ling cubre la puerta de salida.

 **Dijo laura para que todos tomaran posiciones y abrió la puerta y los tres comenzaron a subir escaleras.**

 **Y en el ultimo piso se encontraba una puerta de madera de cedro enorme y supieron que es la oficina de Dimitri. Abdel con su arco abrió la puerta y entraron.**

 **La oficina de Dimitri estaba con un escritorio en el había una computadora, Ulises se acerco y comenzó a hakearla y Abdel cuidaba la puerta. Laura miraba como teclea su compañero y dice.**

Como vas.

Ya entre al servidor ahora tengo que encontrar algo de Phantom Tansk.

 **Pasaron los minutos y Abdel dijo.**

Que pasa se están tardando.

 **Con desesperación en sus ojos Ulises dice.**

No hay nada, en la memoria, en el disco duro, nada en esta computadora. Debe de ocupar otra pero donde.

Talvez en su casa.

No eso seria muy arriesgado, su casa es menos segura que aquí.

 **Todos vieron a su alrededor y Abdel vio que en el centro de la pared estaba una pintura de Dimitri posando como un duque y el dijo.**

Dimitri era un ególatra, narcisista, prepotente. Te aseguro que ahí algo detrás del cuadro.

 **Los tres bajaron el cuadro y ahí estaba una caja fuerte sin perder tiempo Ulises clavo la lanza en la orilla y los tres con efecto de palanca abrieron la caja. Dentro de la caja estaba un teléfono y Ulises comenzó a revisarlo, paso los minutos y lo arrojo diciendo.**

Solo es información de sus cuentas personales nada de Phantom Tansk.

Tu piensas que todo es digital.

 **Se escucho la voz grave y al girar la cabeza en la puerta estaba el padre de Charlotte con su traje arrugado, con barba y ojeras. Los tres se alarmaron y el señor Dunoir dijo.**

No notan algo.

La alarma no suena y usted esta solo.

 **Dijo Abdel y el señor siguió.**

A veces en esta era digital si quieres tener secretos el papel es lo mas seguro.

 **Alzo su mano y tenia un archivo y siguió diciendo.**

Yo los voy a utilizar para algo que quiero.

 **Laura se le quedo viendo y dijo.**

Que es lo que quieres.

 **Y Ulises dijo.**

Eso es fácil de decir quiere venganza por la muerte de Dimitri.

 **Abdel siguió.**

No importa lo horrible que era siguió siendo su hijo.

Pero Charlotte también es su hija y dijo que para el ella estaba muerta.

 **Dunior solo la miro y dijo.**

Tal vez pero una cosa es que te maten a tu hijo. Quiero que esa asquerosa organización se destruya y ustedes pueden hacerlo.

 **Ulises se acerco a Dunior y dijo.**

Y no quiere saber como esta su hija.

Para que se que vive y el malvado que quiere también. Ambos son tercos como para morir.

 **Abdel dijo.**

Eso no lo discuto.

 **Tomaron el archivo y se fueron de la oficina dejando a un Dunoir sentado en la silla de su hijo tomando una botella de vodka para después tomar directo de ella. Esta vez para bajar tomaron el asensor privado de los Dunoir y llegaron a la puerta de salida.**

 **Ling esperaba en la puerta cuando de repente se abrió de golpe pegándole en la cara y ella dijo.**

QUE DEMONIOS…

Nos vamos, tenemos queirnos.

 **Subieron al auto y se fueron al hotel. Mientras tanto Ivan y Tatenashi estaban en las calles de la cuidad huyendo de la policía y Tatenashi dijo.**

Por que te peleaste con el jefe de la policía.

Ese idiota se adelanto en la fila y trato de molestar al dueño del restaurante.

Pero eso no te obligaba a atarlos del techo al jefe y a sus guardaespaldas para luego darles vueltas hasta que vomitaran unos sobre otros.

 **Corrieron y estaban cruzando un puente sobre el Sena y rápido Ivan toma a Tatenashi y saltaron a un bote para asi poder perder a la policía.**

 **Todos legaron al hotel y con el archivo en la mano Laura comenzó a leer.**

Este archivo es mi seguro contra esa maltida organización.

El programa de los dioses de la guerra es la primera parte del plan para poner la oferta y demanda por las nuevas armas y por eso crearan el escenario para que las IS no tripuladas se desempeñan en toda su capacidad.

Mi compañía desarrollo un fármaco para que la gente desate la ira y el salvajismo primitivo. Una dosis y la gente se matara entre ella y mandaran a los dioses para controlar la situasion y asi tener la prueba de campo de dos cosas.

 **Todos estaban serios y Tatenashi dijo.**

Pusieron todos los recursos en los dioses si los destruimos será un enorme gasto y entraran en crisis.

 **Chifuyu dijo con vos seria.**

Entonces vamos a darle la bancarrota. Donde va a hacer la prueba


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo XXIX**

 **Esto paso durante la misión en parís en el hospital Ichika y Houki estaban en guardia en la puerta donde están los heridos y este dice.**

Crees que los demás hayan encontrado algo de información.

No lo sé pero sé que no regresaran con las manos vacías

Bueno cambiando el tema crees que pronto despertara el sensei y Charlotte.

Ichika eso no lo sé pero creo que si van a despertar Charlotte es una chica fuerte y el sensei… pues es muy terco como para morir.

 **Lejos en una colima se ve una figura de una chica y dice.**

Que comienza el operativo.

 **Las luces del hospital se apagaron y un fuerte estruendo sacudió el lado este del edificio. Rápido los dos entraron al cuarto y vieron a Cecilia a lado de Santa abrazados y a Satanico y Charlotte aun en su cama.**

 **Ichika se acerca a Santa y dice.**

Que fue esa explosión.

Ya se habían tardado en mandar a un asesino.

 **Houki mira por la ventana y ve por la colima una luz que se vuelve cada vez más brillante y dice.**

 **ICHIKA, RAPIDO TU ESCUDO.**

 **Sin discutir nada Ichika sale corriendo mueve la cama de Satanico con una patada ya que esa era la que estaba junto a la ventana. Del impulso empuja las otras camas hasta la puerta y dice.**

Jet-san, Cecilia tomen a Charlotte y al sensei y cúbranse.

 **Sin pensar Santa jalo a Satanico y lo tiro al piso para después poner en el suelo de manera delicada a Charlotte con la ayuda de Cecilia y se taparon con el colchón. La luz se hacía más brillante y los pájaros comenzaron a volar lejos de ahí, al ver eso Ichika dice.**

Houki no creo poder soportarlo así que ayúdame con más poder. Tenemos que activar el escudo en el último momento para poder desviarlo.

 **Houki se pone detrás de Ichika y comienza la transferencia de poder, en la colima la chica dice.**

Carga completa disparando cañón MAC.

 **Disparo con la potencia que la empujo asía atrás, el rayo recorría y a unos 10 metros Ichika grita.**

AHORA

 **Los dos activaron el escudo de su IS al máximo, el impacto rompió todos los cristales el edificio y el rayo dio una curva asía el techo que lo derrumbo y salió para perderse en el cielo. La chica se queda viendo la destrucción de su rayo y dice por el comunicador.**

Misión completa…

 **De repente una espada pasa a milímetros de la chica y vio como Ichika y Houki se acercaban a toda velocidad. Ichika tenía la cara con sangre y Houki con su cabello desatado pues su listón salió volando.**

 **En el cuarto se vio a Santa y a Cecilia salir de entre los escombros, Santa cargaba a los comatosos y diciendo.**

Carajo, volví a ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

Eso fue cerca, donde están Houki e Ichika-san.

Deben de estar peleando con quien nos atacó.

 **Afuera una explosión se escuchó se vio como Ichika disparaba de manera rápida** **y Houki se acercaba más y más. Lanzo el espadazo y la chica tuvo que agacharse para no morir decapitada y se dice así misma.**

Esto es raro, sus ataques son más salvajes y fuertes.

Esos es porque tuvimos un maestro sádico.

 **Dijo Ichika tratando de cortar a la chica, ella se elevó pero Houki la espera y le da una patada y dice.**

Pero ese sensei sanguinario también es un hombre amable y ustedes lo lastimaron junto con mi amiga.

 **De la patada la chica se estrelló en el estacionamiento de hospital y los disparos de Ichika cubrieron el área pero de repente del humo salió la chica y dijo.**

Tú te tienes que morir, tú tienes la culpa de mi vida.

 **Con el arma le dio un golpe a Ichika en la cara y rápido disparo a donde Houki, ella salió disparada para después estrellase en la resección del hospital. Ichika al ver eso se lanzó en contra de la chica, los dos comenzaron una pelea intercambiaron golpes de manera salvaje.**

 **En la resección Houki estaba despertando por que escuchaba la voz de Cecilia y cuando despertó vio a su amiga y dijo.**

Houki-san que bueno que despertaste.

E Ichika.

Sigue peleando con el enemigo, Jet-san se encuentra arriba vigilando al sensei y a Charlotte.

Bien ve arriba con él, nosotros seguiremos tratando de capturarla.

 **Afuera los dos estaban tomando un respiro y la chica dice.**

Esta vez eres un poco más agresivo.

Como te dije tengo un nuevo sensei y nuevos amigos más agresivos.

Tú siempre tienes lo que yo no puedo tener… amigos, una vida normal, una familia es por eso que debes de morir.

Pero quien eres…

ICHIKA ABAJO.

 **De atrás salió Houki con sus espadas y a toda velocidad de su IS Ichika apenas pudo agacharse pero parte de su ala fue rota por Houki. Ella dio el corte en el casco de la chica el cual se rompió dejando ver el color negro y si cara tan familiar.**

 **Era la cara de la directora Orimura pero más joven los dos se quedaron impresionados por la cara e Ichika dijo.**

Pero como es que tienes esa cara, quien eres…

Solo te diré que me llamo Madoka.

 **Madoka disparo al suelo y levanto polvo y salió directo al hospital y ella dijo.**

La misión está comprometida paso a exterminar a los objetivos directos.

 **Cuando ella se puso en frente del cuarto una llamarada salió y Madoka apenas pudo hacer su escudo pero un disparo hizo grietas en el escudo para que al final una explosión mandara a Madoka asía abajo. Ichika y Houki miraban con incredibilidad el cuarto cuando de entre el humo salieron sus amigos que estaban en coma y Houki dice.**

De verdad son ellos…

 **Un grito se escuchó.**

PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO, DESPIERTO EN UNA PUTA GUERRA Y UN CUARTO HECHO UN CHIQUERO.

 **Ichika con una sonrisa dice.**

Sí, es sin duda Héctor-sensei, la boca más blasfema que he conocido.

 **En el suelo Madoka se estaba despertando y levantado con dificultad y por el comunicador le dicen.**

M cual es la situación.

Los objetivos están despiertos el porcentaje de éxito se redujo en un 80 %.

Aborta la misión, no podemos perderte ahora el día de la prueba se acerca.

Afirmativo paso a retirarme.

 **Madoka se elevó y miro a Ichika y le dijo.**

Orimura Ichika recuerda que tú tienes que morir por mis manos.

Y yo sabré tu historia, y si resultas ser mi familia te rescatare.

 **Ella acelero para perderse en el horizonte. Ya terminada la pelea Ichika y Houki se fueron a la habitación y al entrar vieron a Charlotte sentada en una silla, Santa acostado en el colchón, Cecilia parada junto de Santa y Satanico sentado en el piso y recargado en la pared.**

 **Vieron a Satanico y dijo.**

Sensei, Charlotte que bueno que están despiertos.

Tranquilo chico estamos muy heridos como para que nosotros nos unamos a la pelea.

Ichika es bueno verte.

Gracias Char.

 **Santa interrumpió el encuentro y dijo.**

Bueno Hobitt ya que despertaste y nos emboscaron en el hospital asi que a donde nos vamos.

Pues bien culo gordo solo hay un lugar seguro.

La escuela.

 **Dijo Cecilia y Satanico siguió.**

Pues nos vamos ahora.

 **Con la ayuda de Cecilia Santa bajo hasta el estacionamiento y Charlotte con una silla de ruedas bajo siendo empujada por Houki pues aunque sentía los pies no podía caminar bien y Satanico ayudado por Ichika.**

 **Ya en el estacionamiento Santa vio una camioneta y dijo.**

Esa nos servirá.

Pero como nos la llevaremos.

 **Dijo Ichika pero antes de recibir una respuesta Satanico rompe la ventana y abre la camioneta para después Santa mueve los cables del tablero y enciende el auto y este dice.**

Bien quien conduce.

Espera no lo harán ustedes.

Como chingados lo hare sin un brazo y el culo gordo con la pierna rota.

 **Houki pasa asía adelante y le dice al grupo.**

Yo se conducir.

 **Ichika le extraña y dice.**

No me imagine que supieras conducir a esta edad.

Bueno mi hermana me enseño desde los doce.

 **Satanico sonrió y mostro su diente de oro y dice.**

Bueno nos vamos y esperamos a los demás en la academia.

 **La camioneta se perdió entre las calles.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo XXX**

 **El equipo de la misión regreso a Japón al día siguiente y fueron directo al hospital, pero cuando llegaron vieron el hospital hecho ruinas y con un gran hueco en donde se suponía estaba el cuarto de los heridos. Todos se alarmaron y Chifuyu dijo.**

Tranquilos primero debemos de saber que paso, no debemos de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Recuerden que dejamos a Ichika y a Houki cuidándolos.

 **En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la directora y contesto.**

Diga aquí Orimura… Maya-sensei que bueno que hablo debe de saber que paso en el hospital… si entiendo.

Comandante que paso.

 **Dijo Laura curiosa y detrás de ella todos los demás de igual manera. Y Chifuyu contesto.**

Maya-sensei me dijo que todos están en la academia IS, que después del ataque Shinonono tomo una camioneta y traslado ahí a los heridos.

Eeeeeeee no esperaba que Houki-chan supiera conducir a esta edad.

 **Dijo Tatenashi con su tono burlón y seguido de Xavier.**

Entonces nos vamos a la academia IS en este momento.

Si, esta es una orden nos vamos a casa.

SI, COMANDANTE.

 **Dijeron todos al unísono para después ir a la academia, en el camino nadie decía nada, nadie dijo nada cuando llegaron, ni en el trayecto a la oficina de la directora y cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a Satanico en el sofá comiendo una manzana y a su lado estaba Charlotte. En el sofá continuo estaba Santa tomando un vaso de agua de naranja junto a Cecilia que tenía una taza de té caliente y en el fondo Ichika y Houki apoyados en la pared y Satanico traga la manzana en su boca y dice.**

Qué onda, que cuentan.

 **Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Charlotte abrazándola mas Laura ya que era su antigua compañera de cuarto ya la consideraba su mejor amiga. Lloraba y decía.**

Charlotte, Charlotte que bueno que despertaste.

 **La rubia con una sonrisa en la cara palmeo la cabeza de la niña militar y dijo.**

Ya, ya tranquila estoy despierta.

 **Por el lado de los hombres Abdel y Morgan se acercaron a Satanico y ambos dijeron.**

Estas despierto.

Si.

Que bueno.

 **La directora se acercó a los chicos y dice.**

Como están.

Bueno como ven yo ya no tengo el brazo derecho y tengo varias costillas rotas.

Yo tengo una quemadura de tercer grado en la espalda por suerte no daño mi espina pero no puedo mantenerme de pie.

Yo tengo mi pierna izquierda destrozada en la rodilla, los nervios dañados es por eso que quedare con una cojera de por vida.

Y por último yo estoy bien físicamente pero mi IS quedo destruido de forma irreparable.

 **La directora reflexiona y dice.**

Asi que tenemos la mitad de nuestras fuerzas inservible.

Pero directora todavía tenemos a 10 de 14 no es la mitad.

 **Dijo Ling y Chifuyu le respondió.**

Sin querer ofenderlos a todos ustedes pero esos dos eran lo mejor que tenemos y su ausencia, por lo menos para mi es la perdida de la mitad de nuestros recursos.

 **Santa toma la palabra y dice.**

Y bien jefa que descubrió en Paris.

 **Después de un breve resumen de los hechos, Charlotte estaba seria y dijo.**

Con que eso paso, que raro siento tristeza por mi hermano pero no puedo derramar una lagrima por el ni por mi padre estoy mal de la cabeza.

 **Satanico se acercó le puso su mano en el hombro y dijo.**

Ellos te hicieron daño por años es normal que no estés llorando por su desgracia pero sientes tristeza eso indica que los quieres aunque sea muy en el fondo de tu corazón. Y bien en donde será la prueba.

 **Con cara seria Chifuyu dijo.**

Será en el país de Zamunda…

Puta madre.

 **Dijo Satanico.**

Carajo.

 **Agrego Santa y Morgan dijo.**

Si se a lo que se refieren.

Disculpen pueden decir la causa de su desagrado.

 **Dijo Ulises y Santa dijo.**

Zamunda es la segunda isla mas grande después de Madagascar, tiene una gran reserva de minerales preciosos y petróleo por eso mismo se dio una política de aislamiento.

 **Morgan continua.**

Ese país es controlado por una familia y lo hace unos de los pocos países con monarquía, la familia real es buena gobernando y querida por el pueblo.

Entonces por que el desagrado en su voz.

 **Dijo Xavier y Satanico le responde.**

Usa la cabeza tarado Zamunda tiene recursos que solo los controla ese país pero si el plan de esos bastardos todos esos recursos pasaran a pertenecer a ellos. Eso los hará mas poderosos no importando lo que resulte la prueba si inicia estaremos perdidos.

 **Chifuyu interrumpió y dijo.**

Pero tenemos otro problema.

 **Xavier la miro y dijo.**

A que se refiere jefa.

La prueba de las IA se hará en Zamunda en tres semanas pero la prueba del gas se hará en cinco días.

 **Laura se puso en frente y dijo.**

Según el informe tenia el nombre de un grupo de ultraderecha de E.U. los Big Order.

Esos malditos locos me los tope tres veces durante un cruce en la frontera ellos me dispararon sin preguntar.

 **Dijo Satanico y Chifuyu dio la orden.**

Tenemos que evitar la primera prueba del gas.

Pero a quien enviaremos.

 **Dijo Kanzashi y una voz salió del fondo.**

Yo iré.

 **Era Adrien Alcott entrando a la habitación y Cecilia dijo.**

Claro que no tu eres mi hermanito y no te expondré a peligros.

Y yo no puedo permitir que mi cuñado se arriesgue de manera estúpida.

 **Respondió Santa pero con una sonrisa Adrien dijo.**

Ya Phanton Tanks conoce todas sus caras y no nos tenemos que arriesgar a los pilotos que todavía tenemos así que no tenemos muchas opciones.

No se preocupen que yo también ire.

 **Dijo Xavier y dice.**

Deben de saber de nuestra capacidad.

Esta bien les apruebo la misión de ir a Texas


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo XXXI**

 **Era un día despejado y en una comuna en el norte de Texas estaba la base de operaciones de Big Order un grupo de racistas que creen al máximo en el poder blanco, y entre esos tontos estaban Adrien y Xavier en cubiertos para detener la prueba del gas.**

 **Todos los miraban de manera rara, en el comedor estaban todos reunidos y el líder de Big Order dijo.**

Como pueden ver nuestro presidente Trump puso en marcha el muro, y es nuestro deber de protegerlo de todo el que trate de cruzar al mejor país del mundo.

 **Todos levantaron las manos y dijeron.**

Mantendremos el orden.

Por eso tomaremos las armar iremos al sur y dispararemos a matar a todo migrante que trate de cruzar sea hombre o mujer, niño o anciano. Deben de saber que aquí no son bienvenidos.

Mantendremos el orden.

 **Desde la mesa de la esquina los dos infiltrados miraban a estos locos pero lo que no sabían es que también los observaban en el pueblo de alado estaba M con la loca araña de Autumn y dijo.**

Tiempo del show.

 **De regreso al comedor estaban comiendo Xavier traía una gorra roja y sostenía la bandeja de la cafetería y Adrien un gorro tejido azul, el segundo al mando se aserco y les dijo.**

Veo que son nuevos, que piensan a cerca de nuestra causa.

 **Xavier lo mira y dice.**

Es… intrigante.

Intrigante… eso es todo.

 **Xavier no capto que su tono de voz irrito al hombre y este siguió.**

Por qué de esa respuesta tan desanimada, no estas al 100% con la causa. Te apuesto a que eres amigo de los frijoleros. Y que tu amigo también sea amigo de invasores.

 **Los dos se pusieron nerviosos ya que el hombre tenia razón, eran amigos de no solo un mexicano sino del traficante mas grande de droga del mundo. En el caso de Adrien estaba nervioso también porque su casi cuñado era un asiático criminal que peleo con su abuelo casi a muerte por un pastel crudo.**

No debes de estar confundido.

 **Dijo Adiren mientras se alejaban del segundo pero el hombre los detuvo y siguió.**

No ustedes se ven, oyen y huelen a putos policías.

 **En una casa de retiro cerca de ahí estaba Chifuyu y un grupo compuesto por Ulises, Morgan y Kanzashi, estaban oyendo todo por un micrófono que tenía Xavier y una cámara que tenía Adrien. La directora vio la pantalla y se dijo así misma.**

Estos idiotas no saben mentir.

Que esperabas de unos chicos de la iglesia se ve que nunca han cometido un crimen mayor, mas grande que robar algo de comer.

 **Dijo Ulises que estaba en su computadora, pero de repente se escuchó el sonido de las ventilas del aire acondicionado. Por un minuto se escuchó el sonido y luego se apagó.**

 **El segundo al mando lanzo la gorra de Xavier al aire, la cara de Xavier se molestó tomo con fuerza la bandeja, tirando la comida y en cámara lenta le dio un golpe con ella en la cara del segundo. Escupió sangre y como un interruptor de la luz, encendió a todos los demás y corrieron sobre los dos recién llegados.**

 **Xavier corrió directo la turba con la bandeja se abría paso golpeando a todo que tuviera en frente, tras unos diez golpes la bandeja se rompió dejando dos pedazos con punta en los extremos y con eso Xavier cortaba las gargantas de los que tenía enfrente. Los trozos quedaron trabados en los costados de un barbudo, Xavier corrió se apoyó en un banquito brinco para darle un puñetazo a un chico de su edad en la boca rompiéndole los dientes.**

 **Chifuyu no creía lo que veía, el caos que se desato y miraba en el monitor como se generaba la masacre.**

OIGAN, OIGAN QUE PASA.

 **Decía Ulises tratando de hacer entrar en razón a estos locos.**

 **En otro punto** **Autumn se reía y puso la canción de** **Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird y miro a Madoka y dijo.**

Esto es fantástico el gas es incoloro y no es olfateadle y la respuesta de agresión es del 100 %.

La prueba es un éxito diría pero por que atacan solo a esos dos.

 **De regreso a la pelea Xavier estaba siendo estrangulado por un sujeto mas alto lo acostó sobre una mesa en donde estaba una lonchera de metal que Xavier tomo y le partio la cabeza. Con la lonchera golpeo a otras 5 personas, una sexta lanzo el golpe con todas las fuerzas de su ser pero fue bloqueada por la lonchera y le rompió la mano.**

 **Xavier le dio una patada en el estómago a ese tipo que hizo que se agachara por la falta de aire, giro sobre la espalda de ese y con una patada voladora mando a otro sujeto hasta el otro lado de la cafetería.**

 **Adrien rápido tomo un plato de la mesa para lanzarlo a la nariz de un tipo con la cabeza rapada rompiendo el plato y después tomo un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y se lo arrojo a la frente de un sujeto rubio para dejarlo ciego lo tomo por el brazo primero se lo rompió y lo arrojó al suelo.**

 **Un tipo pelirrojo le dio varias patadas y lo acorralo con una mesa, lanzo otra patada pero Adrien lo sujeto de la pierna, le rompió la rodilla y con una cuchara le saco el ojo para finalizar con un golpe en la nariz de este.**

 **No tuvo tiempo de descansar pues un sujeto de sudadera naranja trato de apuñalarlo con un cuchillo pero fallo tres veces, al cuarto intento Adrien tomo la mano del cuchillo, giro y se lo clavo en el pecho. Por detrás un hombre de camisa verde lo estrangulo.**

 **Pateo al acuchillado hacia una mesa que tiro al aire los cubiertos y Adrien tomo un tenedor y se lo clavo al ojo. Soltó el agarre y Adrien se puso detrás de este lo levanto al soltarlo con su rodilla le partio la espalda.**

 **Adrien reacciono rápido para agacharse y evitar un carrito de comida que fue lanzado y golpeo a un cuatro ojos que se acercaba desde atrás, el ingles se levantó rápido para golpear con el tenedor en la garganta a un tipo de sudadera roja. Giro y arrojo su gorra para bloquear la visión de un hombre viejo que se acercaba con un cuchillo, y le arrojo el tenedor al ojo.**

 **Alguien con una sudadera azul marino con gorro fue contra Adrien, pero el menor de los gemelos le dio una patada en los testículos y con el gorro de la sudadera lo cerro para bloquear la vista. Un rubio de playera verde se le acerco desde atrás con un cuchillo, pero agarro la mano para después patearlo hasta romperle la pierna.**

 **Ya con el cuchillo en la mano se trepo encima del sujeto que tenía la capucha y le clavo tres veces el cuchillo en la cara, se bajo justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de un bate de un sujeto que parecía un deportista de secundaria. Rápido Adrien le dio un uppercut con la mano derecha y la izquierda le clavó el cuchillo en el abdomen para después mover el cuchillo y le desparramo las tripas, rápido arrojo el cuchillo justo entre los ojos de un tipo que estaba por detrás de Xavier.**

 **Xavier le dio un rodillazo a la cara de un rubio, para después evitar un cuchillo, tomo al agresor del cuello y le giro el cuello poniendo la cara en la espalda del idiota racista. El mejor de los huérfanos tomo el cuchillo de la cabeza del sujeto que mato Adrien y corrió contra un tipo de camisa naranja y gorra blanca, trato de apuñalarlo unas tres veces pero la cuarta fue la vencida y en el abdomen.**

 **Un tipo de jeans y playera gris salio por detrás y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Xavier, el huérfano casi pierde el conocimiento por el fuerte golpe pero tomo el cuchillo del de la gorra y trato de apuñalarlo pero el tipo agarro la mano del cuchillo y con la otra empezó a ahogar a Xavier.**

 **Los dos retrocedieron, Xavier le faltaba oxigeno antes de perder la conciencia cambio el cuchillo de mano y apuñalo en el hígado al tipo de jeans. Lo soltó y Xavier respiro profundo para cortar la barriga de un obeso que estaba detrás de él.**

 **Un tipo rapado tomo el mástil de la bandera y la uso como lanza tratando de empalar a Xavier pero el sostuvo el mástil, giro y le clavo en la cabeza el cuchillo. Lo pateo y tomo el mástil, giro con maestría el mástil para destrozar la base en la cabeza de un bigotón.**

 **Un tipo con un bate lazo el golpe pero fue bloqueado por Xavier con el mástil, lo giro y corto con las puntas de este la cara y la mano. Lanzo el bate al aire el cual fue atrapado por Adrien que gritaba como loco.**

 **Y los dos formaron un perímetro y golpeaban a cualquier persona que se acercaba. Con Autumn mirando la escena dijo.**

Esto es interesante.

Que cosa.

 **Dijo Madoka acercándose a la pantalla.**

Ellos aún pueden distinguir quien es amigo o enemigo.

Y como lo sabes.

Fácil están trabajando juntos, se cubren la espalda y los mas importante… que se han cruzado varias veces y no se han tratado de matar.

Eso si es interesante, también los de la secta no pelean entre ellos.

 **De regreso a la pelea los dos seguían matando a tantos tipos como pudieran. Pero una mesa se les acerco y era empujada por el líder y un segundo al mando con la cara ensangrentada.**

 **Retrocedieron y se subieron a otra mesa que estaba atrás de ellos, al chocar las mesas el líder subió con un cuchillo de caza y el segundo preparaba un revolver.**

 **Adrien y Xavier corrieron, Adrien se adelantó y cambiaron sus armas, ahora Xavier tenia el bate y Adrien el mástil. El líder lanzo el corte pero Adrien se deslizo justo por debajo.**

 **Cuando el segundo estaba listo para disparar Adrien lo atravesó con el mástil como si fuera una brocheta y Xavier golpeo tan fuerte al líder que lo mano volando y aterrizo en el otro extremo del mástil quedando empalado.**

 **Termino la pelea siendo los únicos de pie y de repente el techo de la cafetería estallo y del humo salio Morgan. La onda de choque despejo el gas y cuando el aterrizo y miro la masacre dijo.**

Llegue tarde para detener la pelea y eso que sali al minuto de comenzar, nos vamos antes de que llegue la policía o peor, antes de que llegue Phanton Tanks

 **Apenas los dos chicos estaban consientes, Morgan los agarro de la cintura y se fue volando de ahí.**

 **No paso mas de 10 minutos cuando Madoka y Autumn llegaron a la cafetería y la araña loca dijo.**

Vaya, vaya esto es un desastre hermoso, tripas en el techo, ojos en el piso, mira a ese tiene la cara en la espalda.

Ya cállate Autumn no es hora de estar maravillada por esto tenemos que eliminar toda prueba del experimento.

 **Madoka fue a la cocina y rompió los tubos de gas salieron las dos y Autumn tomo una granada y la arrojo por una ventana y exploto todo el lugar con los cuerpos y los rastros de gas de la violencia.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo XXXII**

 **En la escuela estaba Chifuyu parada con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados, enfrente estaba Adrien y Xavier sentados con la cara viendo al piso y ella dijo.**

La misión fue un rotundo fracaso, probaron con éxito el gas y solo dios sabe cuánto estará en Zabunda ese día en dos semanas.

 **Desde atrás Ichika se acercó y dijo.**

Ne-san solo tenemos que evitar la propagacióndel gas.

O en su defecto destruir a los otros dos dioses de la guerra.

 **Dijo Laura pero la directora siguió.**

Lo dicen muy fácil pero no vieron como dejaron a Rivera y a Chang, ellos son los mejores y casi los matan.

Nos sobreestima jefa este gordo y yo solo tratamos de sobrevivir.

 **Dijo Satanico y Santa siguió.**

Como dice el hobbit sabíamos que la única manera de sobrevivir es liquidando al otro.

 **Chifuyu se molestó y dijo.**

No importa ahora debemos de practicar en estas dos semanas para estar listos.

 **Pero Satanico alzo su mano y dijo.**

Espere jefa los dos sabemos que en dos semanas no se avanzara nada y ya todos vienen de misiones recientes.

Que quieres decir Rivera.

Seamos sinceros el culo gordo y yo no podremos pelear, Cecilia perdió su IS y Charly también no está en condiciones de pelear, no creo que será imposible detenerlos pero si se y usted también que la pelea costara.

Es por eso que deben de entrenar para ser más fuertes…

QUE ACABO DE DECIR… NO SE HARAN MAS FUERTES EN DOS SEMANAS. Es mejor que usen ese tiempo para estar tranquilos, disfrutar la vida que tal vez se acabe.

 **Todos estaban callados y nerviosos y Tatenashi dijo.**

Directora el sensei tiene razón, no sabemos si saldremos vivos y por eso quiero tener todo el tiempo junto con mi amado Ivan

 **Sostuvo a Ivan del brazo y puso una sonrisa triste y dice.**

Todas queremos lo mismo verdad.

 **Miro a la silla de Charlotte, volteo a donde estaba Cecilia y para finalizar giro hacia atrás y miro a las demás chicas. La directora miraba la escena y con cara triste dice.**

Vaya soy la peor comandante del mundo, mandar a unos niños a su probable muerte… soy patética.

No lo eres hermana.

 **Decía Ichika pero de pronto Santa dice.**

Nada de eso es patética, ella no sabe cómo es el mundo del crimen.

Jet-san.

 **Cecilia iba a regañar a Santa pero Chifuyu la interrumpió diciendo.**

No él tiene razón, bien les daré los días libres disfrútenlos pues como dijeron talvez sea los últimos días que estén todos juntos.

 **Al día siguiente ningún alumno que estaba involucrado en el caos se presentó a clases. Todos los chicos estaban repartidos.**

 **Morgan y Ling estaban en la cocina y Morgan dice.**

Veamos esta receta de cerdo agridulce lleva un poco de orégano.

No es clavo es mi toque personal.

Es bueno pero quedaría un poco mejor con un poco de jugo de naranja.

 **Morgan le dio una degustación a Ling y ella dijo.**

Tienes razón esto sabe mejor.

Lo ves.

 **El grandote tomo una libreta y escribió la receta modificada con letra bonita y la cerro. Ling al ver la libreta dice.**

Y esa libreta…

Es el recetario número 13.

ES DECIR QUE HAS ESCRITO 12 RECETARIOS.

Si por eso es el número trece.

Y para que

Tengo el sueño de abrir mi propio restaurante.

Eso es raro tu que eras un pirata Somalí

No pienses que ser pirata era mi plan de toda la vida, soy el más joven de los pilotos tengo ambiciones que quiero cumplir.

 **Ling vio a Morgan pues al grandote le agarro cariño pues ella se veía como su hermana mayor era un amor fraternal y no uno pasional como el que sentía por Ichika. Pero veía a este cada vez más cerca de Houki que subconscientemente se estaba rindiendo.**

 **Perdida en sus pensamientos Morgan la saca del trance y dice.**

Lo piensas demasiado.

Que pienso.

Pues ya sabes Ichika.

 **Ling se sonroja y dice.**

Tu que sabes de querer a una persona.

Pues de manera romántica nada pues yo solo te veo como mi hermana, una hermana que daría mi vida pero de ahí no pasara.

Entonces qué quieres decir.

El amor es complicado no te debes de matarte pensando en el no correspondido, si ese idiota no te ve de esa forma él se lo pierde. Busca a alguien que te quiera.

 **Ling miraba a Morgan y dice.**

Como tu hermana mayor oficial te ayudare a abrir el restaurante de tus sueños y quien sabe tal vez ahí conozca a mi media naranja.

Claro hermana vamos a crear el recetario número 14.

 **Comenzaron a cocinar y Ling pensó.**

 _Tal vez con la ayuda de mi nuevo hermano pueda dejar a Ichika, aaaa se nota a leguas que escogió a Houki … bueno el restaurante de comida africana y china será un gran proyecto._

 **Los dos pasaron los días creando recetas para el restaurante de los hermanos de familias distintas. Hasta pensaron en un nombre** **Tabemono no kyōdai (hermanos de la comida).**

 **Dos días después de las vacaciones si se podría decir Laura y Ulises estaban viendo en un café un partido de la Champions.**

Eso fue fuera de lugar.

Que es que tu ojo está mal eso no fue fuera de lugar.

 **Los dos estaban discutiendo y el encargado los miraba y pensaba, que linda pareja hacían esos dos, de pronto llego Xavier y dijo.**

Chicos lamento llegar tarde.

Me sorprende que llegaras tarde pues en el Proyecto tú eras el más puntual.

 **Laura solo tomo un sorbo de café y dijo.**

Como puedes ver el partido ya empezó te perdiste de lo mejor.

Que paso.

Más de diez disparos al arco en menos de 2 minutos pero el portero mis respetos hacia el logro detener todos.

Eso si que es un logro.

 **Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar del partido pero Xavier se quedó callado un momento y dijo.**

Está bien que nos estemos relajando tanto, quiero decir debimos ponernos a entrenar como lo dijo la directora.

 **Ulises estaba tomando un te helado y dijo.**

No oíste a Satanico el entrenar solo dos semanas no será de gran ayuda.

Ulises tiene razón…

Vaya que me des la razón y me llames por mi nombre es… extraño.

 **Laura se sonrojo y siguió diciendo.**

Yo soy la mas parecida a ustedes, pues también participe en un programa militar.

Es por eso que tienes el ojo como Ulises.

 **Dijo Xavier de manera inocente pero a Laura le irrito ese comentario y Ulises dijo.**

Por qué te pones de mal humor que te comparen con migo.

Si me irrita.

 **Una leve risa surgió en la mesa y Laura siguió.**

Sabes tu te pareces a mi cuando recién llegue a la escuela, era metódica y siempre obedecía las reglas de los superiores sin dudar ni vacilar. Pero cambio cuando conocí a mi esposo.

El buena gente de Ichika.

 **Dijo Ulises un poco irritado pero Laura le dio un codazo en las costillas y siguió diciendo.**

El me mostro la humanidad y cariño me permitió el descubrir que yo soy una persona.

Y yo le mostré el como tratar a las personas malas.

Por desgracia tienes razón.

 **Xavier todavía confundido les dice.**

Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con migo.

 **Laura se acercó y le dio un zape y le dijo.**

Tonto te digo que tienes que rodearte de personas para ser una persona.

 **Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Xavier siempre trato de ser superior a todos por que el tenía que hacerlo pero nunca pensó ser el que necesitara a otros.**

 **Ulises se paró y dijo.**

Voy a mear.

No necesito esa información tonto.

 **Pero antes de entrar al baño volteo a ver a Xavier y le dijo que lo vea en el baño. Xavier finge tirar su bebida y dice.**

Perdón Laura voy a limpiarme.

 **Se paró y fue al baño Laura solo pensó que tonto era ese sujeto. Al entrar al baño ve a Ulises recargado en el lavado y dice Xavier con desconfianza.**

Y bien que es lo que quieres.

Un favor.

 **Eso tomo por sorpresa a Xavier y le responde.**

Eso es único que uno de ustedes me pidan un favor.

Aceptas o me harás suplicar.

 **X se quedó pensando y Ulises le dice.**

Oye de verdad lo vas a hacer.

No, solo me imagine a ti de rodillas pidiendo la que sea que quieras.

 **Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Xavier dice.**

Dime cual es el favor.

Que te pareció Laura

Es dura pero según por lo que he escuchado antes era peor.

Si ahora actúa mas como una niña de su edad.

Por qué lo dices no me digas que te enamoraste de la cabello de plata.

No que va a hacer, pero a tu no puedes decir lo mismo.

 **Xavier solo se sorprende y dice.**

Cococomo se te ocurre semejante cosa.

Fácil es porque nunca la dejas de ver si tienes la oportunidad.

Pero ella ama a Ichika.

Y que solo importa que tu a ella si y como su compañero quiero saber que si no lo logro alguien de confianza este para ella.

 **el primer lugar de los huérfanos se queda pensando y contesta.**

Por qué no se lo pides a Ichika.

El idiota ya escogió a Houki pero él no lo sabe si se lo digo sería peor para Laura ser la segunda.

Está bien pero no vayas a morir.

No te lo garantizo pero tampoco quiero morir. Ya vámonos a sentar.

 **De regreso a la mesa Laura mira a Xavier algo alterado y le dice.**

Y tu que tienes.

Nada solo Ulises me pidió un favor…

 **Rápido paso una semana y se encontraban todos en la sala común del edificio cada uno en sus cosas.**

 **Santa, Cecilia, Ichika y Houki estaban viendo la película de ARTES DE SHAOLING de Jackie Chang. Tatenashi estaba sentada a lado de Ivan quien estaba escribiendo una sonata y ella le besa debes en cuando la mejilla pero el reaccióna algo mal pero ella dice.**

O vamos amor si de verdad te molesta entonces te puedes ir.

 **Ivan la mira y se acomoda en su silla y Tatenashi dice.**

Lo ves eso te gusta.

 **Kanzashi y Abdel estaban leyendo de manera cayada uno junto del otro y Ling y Morgan estaban en una mesa discutiendo las recetas del libro para el restaurante.**

 **En el futbolito de mesa estaban Adrien y Xavier. Con un fuerte movimiento Xavier mete un gol y dice.**

Eso es dos seguidos.

No es justo mi portero se le cayeronlos pies.

Tu dijiste que podías.

 **Para finalizar estaban Satanico con un lienzo dibujado con su único brazo y Charlotte a lado de el sentada en su silla de ruedas pues apenas si puede levantarse con ayuda. La pintura era una vista aérea de la escuela y en el fondo estaba la canción de stand by me.**

When the night, has come and the land is dark

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand, by me, oh stand by me

 **En medio de la cancion Satanico deja el pincel y de la nada dice.**

Oye Charly… te casarías conmigo.Ahora.

Claro.

 **Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y dijeron.**

Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeee.


	33. BODA

**Perdón por la tardanza pero como era el capítulo de aniversario tenía que ser algo especial, hay de todo un poco, amor, acción, comedia. Tendrá cosas emotivas y todo eso espero que los disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO XXXIII**

 **Un grito se escuchó en toda la escuela y en el lugar de origen de ese grito todos estaban tratando de entender las palabras que salieron de las bocas de esos dos.**

Que es lo que dijeron.

 **Comento Ling toda nerviosa y Charlotte le contesta.**

Pues lo que escucharon Héctor me pidió que me case con él y yo acepte.

Pero son adolescentes.

 **Comento Kanzashi y Héctor contesto.**

Que tiene de malo yo la amo, ella me ama, tengo dinero para vivir decentemente no le veo lo malo.

 **Santa se acerca a Satanico y dice.**

Maldito enano sí que tienes agallas, pues bien (respira profundo y voltea a ver a Cecilia) princesa quieres que sea una boda doble.

Que, que es lo que dices Jet-san no hagas bromas.

No es broma mira.

 **De la bolsa saco una cajita y la abre, dentro de ella estaba un anillo con un pequeño diamante. Satanico comenzó a reír mostrando su diente y dijo.**

Tú también.

 **Y de la nada Satanico saco un estuche con un anillo de oro blanco y una piedra de jade azul y dice.**

Este es el que le voy a dar a Charly.

 **Cecilia estaba catatónica no sabía qué hacer y con una risa nerviosa dice.**

Enserio Jet-san no tengo tiempo para bromas pesadas.

No es broma, quiero que seas la familia que nunca tuve.

QUE TE PASA GORDO.

 **Era Adrien saltando y tratando de patear a Santa pero el gordo la paro y dice.**

Que pasa, porque me pateas.

Como que porque le pides matrimonio a mi hermana de la nada y me dices que pasa.

Tranquilo cuñado.

YA BASTA ADRIEN.

 **Cecilia cayo la pelea y con cara seria se acercó a Santa y le dijo.**

Es en serio.

Jamás he estado tan decidido quiero que seas mi esposa.

Si, si, sí.

 **Los dos se abrazaron y Santa levanto a Cecilia y con lágrimas. Tatenashi se pone junto a Ivan le sujeta el brazo y le dice:**

Que dices si es una boda triple

 **El callado de Ivan se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y Tatenashi lo abraza y le dice.**

Vamos de verdad quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, quiero que nuestros hijos oiga tu piano por las noches, y mi canto.

Pero hermana que te pasa por que tan de repente.

Que tiene de malo yo amo con locura a este hombre. El me ama y sé que lo quiere tanto o más que yo.

Hermana pero él no habla, sé que él no dirá nada.

 **Pero Ivan se levantó se arrodilla** **sostiene la mano de Tatenashi y habla por primera vez en frente de todos.**

 _ **Tatenashi**_ Katana Sarashiki me arias el honor de ser mi compañera de vida, ser la madre de mis hijos.

 **Tatenashi se lanza hacia Ivan, lo tira al piso y lo besa una y otra vez, pero todos estaban con los ojos abiertos hasta casi salirse de las orbitas y Santa dice.**

Esa es su voz, su voz… y la tiene de trovador.

Si me extraña que no sea cantante.

 **Dijo Satanico con su sonrisa mostrando su diente de oro pero todos los demás aparte de las parejas estaban sin palabras. Laura trataba de articular una palabra pero no podía.**

 **Ling se desmayó de la impresión y Houki agitaba de un lado a otro gritado que le explicara lo que ha ocurrido. Abdel quedo de piedra al no entender lo que paso.**

 **Ulises se reía en el piso por las reacciones, Xavier estaba rojo como tomate, sudando litros. Detrás de la puerta una sorpréndete Chifuyu que tenía la perilla de la puerta en su mano, pateo la madera y dijo.**

Que es lo que dijeron pareja de idiotas.

Que nos casaremos lo más pronto posible.

 **Contesto Santa antes de meterse un puño de palomitas en la boca, y Chifuyu le contesto.**

Son menores de edad.

Yo ya soy mayor de edad y el padre de Charly dijo que ya no tenía hija, para los demás estamos en el estatus de emancipado con todos los documentos.

 **Respondió Satanico con su sonrisa y Cecilia siguió.**

Mi padre, madre y abuelo me dan la bendición en especial que Jet-san peleo con mi abuelo en el restaurante. Ahí se ganó el respecto de mi familia y en cuanto a Adrien pues que se aguante.

 **Tatenashi termino de hablar.**

Pues yo me quiero casar con mi amado músico y punto final.

 **Chifuyu se masajeo la frente y dijo.**

Que pasa con el dinero.

 **Y Santa sale para dialogar.**

por eso fuimos al banco el hobitt y yo esa vez que nos persiguió la poli. Tramitamos unos 130 millones de dólares de 30 de nuestras cuentas para tenerlos disponibles.

Pero se necesita de varios documentos para hacer una transferencia de esa cantidad.

Y todos los conseguimos en el barrio con un falsificador excelente pero creo que el negocio se le termino por la redada.

No lo creo antes de salir corriendo le di la mejor ruta de escape.

 **Dijo Satanico y Chifuyu dijo.**

Y como para que ayudar a un criminal.

Pues para que nos deba el favor.

 **Chifuyu solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro con su mano tapando sus ojos y dice.**

No tienen remedio por cada pero que pongan ustedes tienen una respuesta pues bien ya nada me importa.

 **Todos se pusieron felices y Satanico dice.**

Dentro de 7 dias estaremos rumbo a Zamunda, nos casaremos en cuatro días.

 **Santa dice.**

Que todas las chicas vallan a comprar sus vestidos.

 **Charlotte se le acerca y dice.**

Y ustedes que harán.

Pues veremos quién nos casa y todo lo demás.

 **Respondió Santa y Adrien dice.**

Que es que acaso uno de ustedes tiene experiencia en organizar eventos.

No pero organizamos varios contrabandos en la frontera más vigilada del mundo.

Y sus familias.

 **Dijo la directora y Cecilia respondió.**

Con una sola llamada estarán aquí en un día.

Y los padrinos.

 **Charlotte se acerca a Laura y dice.**

Que la pequeña Laura sea mi dama de honor.

Pe… pero Charlotte por que yo.

Que tiene tu eres mi mejor amiga.

 **Tatenashi rio y dijo.**

Mi hermana está aquí así que o tengo que pesarlo.

Está bien hermana si tú lo pides.

 **Cecilia miraba con nerviosismo de un lado a otro y miro a Ling con cara de cachorro mojado y Ling dijo.**

Ya sé, ya se, seré tu dama de honor.

 **Todas abrasaron a sus damas pero ahora viene el escoger a un padrino. Satanico fue el primero, miro y miro a aquel que sería su padrino hasta que dio un suspiro y dijo.**

Quieres ser mi padrino.

 **Estiro la mano a dirección de Ichika lo que sorprendió a todos y este dice.**

Yo pensé que no te caía bien.

Y es así me caes gordo pero a Charly eres una persona importante y para empezar de nuevo serás mi padrino.

 **Ichika estaba atónito y vio a Charlotte, con una sonrisa ella le dijo que sí. Después miro a Houki y ella le dijo con un tono de despreocupación.**

Has lo que quieras pero tiene razón

De acuerdo Héctor- sensei seré su padrino.

 **Satanico sonrió y mostrando el diente provocó un escalofrió en Ichika y pensó.**

 _ **Espero no arrepentirme después.**_

 **Santa se sentó en el sillón de la sala tomo un puño de palomitas se las trago todas y dijo.**

Que dices cuñado serias mi padrino.

 **Adrien puso cara de asco y dijo.**

Quieres que sea tu padrino, el hermano de tu prometida desde hace unos (miro el reloj) dos minutos. Ah y por cierto no consultaste a nuestros padres.

Pero Adrien ya lo saben.

Que dices hermana.

 **Del teléfono de Cecilia estaba la video llamada y en ella estaban los padres y el abuelo de los Alcott y Adrien dice.**

Que es lo que hacen, que no le dicen nada.

 **El abuelo pasa a hablar por todos.**

Tu hermana nos marcó en el momento en que Rivera y Dunoir dijeron que se casarían pero nos tomó por sorpresa que Jet le dijera que se quería casar con Ceci. Solo puedo decir que ese chico fue el primero desde mi padre que me golpeo aun sin importarle que sea un anciano.

 **Santa tenía la cara un poco preocupada y Adrien con una pequeña sonrisa pero el abuelo siguió.**

Y por eso bienvenido a la familia Alcott Jet Bruce Chang.

 **A Adrien se le desconecto el cerebro y a Santa aplaudió abrazo a Cecilia y luego a Adrien que reacciono y dijo.**

Espere abuelo como es que está de acuerdo con esta boda.

 **La madre de los Alcott le toco hablar.**

Es el joven que le salvo la vida a tu hermana a costa de su pierna. Él es el hombre que tu hermana ama.

Pero que pasara con la fortuna de la familia.

 **Desde atrás Adrien recibió un zape, pero tan fuerte que lo tumbo y atrás Santa con cara de molesto. Se acomodó los lentes y dijo.**

Si es por lo que no apruebas esta boda hermanito. Descuida no quiero un solo centavo de la fortuna familiar, es más yo tengo más dinero que ustedes y todo será para Cecilia.

Si pero…

 **Un puño le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Adrien, volteo solo para mirar a Cecilia aún más molesta que Santa es más su cara le dio miedo a Santa y ella dijo.**

Me decepcionas hermanito pensé que tu no tenías apego al dinero.

No es eso…

Y que es.

Es el pasado de todos pero en especial de esos dos. (señalo a Santa y Satanico) ellos tienen recursos, conocimientos y lo más importante rencor contra la familia y no crees que puedan hacer algo en nuestra contra.

NO MAMES, ES NETA, ES LO QUE PIENSAS. JAJAJAJA

 **Era Satanico riendo a no más poder y dijo.**

Sí que eres estúpido si quisiéramos hacerle algo a las familias del proyecto ya lo podíamos hacer desde hace unos dos años.

Tiene razón somos los cabecilla de dos de las organizaciones criminales más grande del mundo. No crees que teníamos los recursos para hacerles algo.

Tienen razón, nieto idiota.

 **Ya Adrien no sabía que hacer estaba por llorar y dijo.**

Perdón Jet puedo ser tu padrino hermano.

Descuida pues para eso son los hermanos

 **Tatenashi miraba con una sonrisa la escena y dijo.**

Pues Ivan tiene alguien en mente para ser su padrino y ese es Morgan

 **El grandote se sorprendió y dijo.**

Pero por que yo.

 **Tatenashi respondió.**

Porque para ellos eres como un hermano menor.

 **Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Y Satanico dijo.**

Todos te protegíamos pues siempre hubieras quedado en los últimos lugares.

Eso no es cierto.

Si lo es.

 **Termino de decir Santa y Morgan miro a Ivan y contesto.**

Aceptare por que entre todos tú eras el que me trataba como un igual.

 **Abdel y Ulises estaban sin decir nada pero Ulises rompió el silencio.**

Bien ustedes chicas escojan los vestidos y nosotros organizaremos la despedida de soltero.

Quieres decir ir a ver quién los casa.

 **Respondió Abdel y Ulises siguió.**

Eso también.

 **Todos fueron a los lugares que les respondía, todas las chicas fueron llevadas a la boutique más grande de vestidos de novia y Chifuyu junto con Maya las acompañaron. Mientras los chicos estaban en la sala de cómputo, en la silla Ulises estaba tecleando y Xavier dice.**

No deberíamos estar buscando a alguien que realice la ceremonia.

En eso estoy…

 **Le respondió Ulises cuando en el monitor apareció una página con una capilla, campanas, y todo lo que relaciona con una boda y Abdel comienza a leer.**

Bienvenidos a el sitio en donde te dan la autoridad para unir a las persona. Esta es una página en donde te convierte en ministro.

Si para buscar en un lugar ajeno si con esto. (presiono más teclas) me da la autoridad de casar a mis compañeros.

 **De la impresora salió un diploma que certificaba a Ulises como ministro que podía realizar bodas. Este dijo.**

Vamos a hacer una despedida de solteros.

 **Todos lo miraron de mala gana. Paso el día, la noche y el amanecer en dos ocasiones y en un cuarto de mala muerte los 9 chicos tirados en el piso el primero en despertar fue Satanico estaba en el piso junto de cinco botellas de tequila vacías y como almohada una mochila dura, sabía que era suya pero no el por qué estaba Tan dura y pesado.**

 **Se levantó con una cruda de las buenas camino a la ventana y miro afuera y vio que estaban en el barro del crimen, sintió que alguien le tocaba el pie miro abajo y vio a Ulises tratando de levantarse y Satanico dijo.**

Que pendejada hiciste puto paranoico.

Me dijeron que era éxtasis.

 **Lo último que recordaba era a Ulises dándoles en la noche unos vasos con bebidas que sabían raras. De pronto con su puño golpeo a Ulises tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz y dice.**

ESTO ES LO MINIMO QUE TE MERECES.

Solo por drogarlos accidentalmente.

Si y no fue éxtasis de seguro el pinche traficante te dio RUFFIS.

 **De la cama cayo un pollo gigante y trato de levantarse al quitarse la cabeza era Ichika con ojeras en los ojos y el cabello todo despeinado y dice.**

Que… (casi vomita) paso.

Nada solo un gran pendejo hizo una mega pendeja. Cámbiate que tenemos que irnos.

 **Ichika camino un segundo miro alrededor y dijo.**

No puedo.

Ahaha adivinare esas en pelotas dentro del traje y no ves tus ropas.

Si y creo que esta súper vomitado dentro de este traje.

 **En el sillón se veía los pies de Adrien y su cabeza cubierta por los cojines pero cuando se levantó todos vieron algo que los doblo de la risa.**

Que pasa por que se ríen así.

Tu cabeza.

 **Dijo Ulises y Adrien se toca la cabeza y donde antes sentía un lizo y suave cabello solo sentía algo áspero como papel de lija y miro la ventana y lo vio.**

MI CABELLO, COMO, CUANDO, POR QUE, ME RAPARON.

 **Por debajo de la cama salió Ivan con varios arañazos en la cara al verlos todos se preguntaron el porqué de los rasguños. Pero de la nada un animal pequeño y peludo salto directo a la cara de Iván, este se sacudía tratando de sacarlo de su cara, se tiro al piso, se golpeó la cara hasta que el animal se fue y se subió a un mueble y Ulises dice.**

Que es esa cosa.

Creo que es un lémur.

 **Contesto Adrien quien se seguía sobando su cabeza.**

Y como termínanos con ese lémur.

 **Dijo Ichika pero Satanico respondió.**

No lo se y todo por la pendejada más grade que he vivido.

 **Detrás del sillón se levanto Morgan como si fuera el monstruo de Frankenstein y en su cara estaba otros cinco pirsin dos en las orejas uno en el labio, en la ceja y en la lengua que estaba inflamada.**

Donfdef esftamosf.

Que

Que donfdef esftamos

No lo sé creo que en el barrio feo de la ciudad.

Sabenf cofmo mef hifze esfto.

 **Solo Satanico miro más feo a Ulises. Escucharon sonidos del baño al entrar miraron a Abdel en el con un montón de latas de cervezas y se levanto lentamente para ver que tenía un montón de joyas de oro todos los dedos con anillos, cinco collares y unos seis relojes de oro.**

 **Todos miraban al dorado Abdel y Adrien dijo.**

Y eso donde lo sacaste.

no lo recuerdo.

 **En la taza del baño estaba un dormido Santa con los lentes rotos en los cristales, sin pantalones pero si calzones. Por el ruido Santa se despierta y mira a todos alrededor y dice.**

Quien fue el que nos drogo.

Adivina genio.

 **Dijo Satanico mirando a Ulises pero antes de que el gordo dijera algo se escuchó un quejido y Adrien dice.**

Y eso.

Vino de la tina.

 **Dice Ichika que abre la cortina y vio a un Xavier hecho bolita y se levanta y todos se sorprenden y Xavier dice.**

Adrien tu pelo no está, esta pelón.

No tu cara.

 **Xavier se acerca al espejo y mira su cara.**

QUE ES ESTO.

 **En la cara de Xavier estaba un tatuaje de un rayo que pasaba por su ceja. Este abrió el agua y trato de lavarlo sin éxito.**

NO SE QUITA, EN SERIO ES UN TATUAJE DE VERDAD. PERO QUE PASO.

Todo fue culpa de él.

 **Dijo Satanico apuntando a Ulises y de repente Adrien y Xavier se lanzaron sobre este y dijeron.**

MIRA MI CABELLO NO ESTA.

EL CABELLO VUELVE A CRECER MIRA MI CARA TENGO UN TATUAJE Y NO RECUERDO POR QUE.

CALMA, FUE UN ERROR MIO PERO LO SOLUCIONAREMOS.

 **Santa se para de la taza los patea para separarlos y dice.**

Bien perras se nota que esta es su primera borrachera de las buenas antes que nada alguien tiene un teléfono.

 **Ivan alza la mano con el celular, lo arroja a Santa y de la nada el lémur salta a la cabeza de Ivan y se forcejean para después arrogar al lémur lejos de él. Santa lo mira raro y dice.**

Y esa cosa.

Déjalo solo sé que odia a Ivan.

Veamos el teléfono vaya 33 llamadas y dos días no puede ser nos casamos hoy.

 **Marca el número de la directora.**

DONDE ESTAN ESCORIA, SON DOS DIAS, DOS MALDITOS DIAS QUE NO SABEMOS DE USTEDES.

Hola jefa buen día y creo que estamos en la zona peligrosa de la ciudad.

Y como es que llegaron haya el GPS los ubica en toda la ciudad la noche del miércoles y todo el dia del jueves. Para después toda la noche del jueves y mañana del viernes no se movieron de donde están.

Fue el error de uno y por qué no nos buscaron.

Las chicas dijeron que se podían cuidar solos.

Bueno hablemos cuando lleguemos.

No espera…

 **La llamada se corta y Santa dice.**

A ver nos vamos primero donde esta mis pantalones.

Yo que sé, es más Ichika está desnudo debajo de la botarga de pollo.

 **Dijo Ulises señalando al pollo. Pero Satanico salió para recoger su mochila y cuando la abrió miro más de 100 mil dólares en fichas de un casino, Satanico no le hizo caso pues eso es lo que solía gastar en un soborno, pago o compra de su producto.**

 **La puerta se abre y entra el falsificador y los mira extrañados y dice.**

Que pasa no saludan a su compañero.

Quien es el.

 **Preguntan casi todos pero Santa los saca de duda.**

Canasta que haces aquí.

Santa mi gordito… recibí el mensaje del chaparro que estaban en una fiesta loca y me invitaron incluso a la boda.

Quien es el.

 **Los demás seguían con la incógnita y Satanico dice.**

Es un socio de nuestra rama de negocios se encarga de papeleo.

Es decir que es criminal.

NO COMO CREES SOLO ES UN EJECUTIVO DE LA BOLSA QUE TIENE SU OFICINA EN ESTE LUGAR DE MALA MUERTE.

 **Dijo Satanico con sarcasmo y le pregunta a Canasta.**

Bien Canasta comienza a hablar que paso en estos días.

No lo recuerdan.

No porque un pinche idiota nos drogo por error.

A bueno pues nos reunimos en el barrio bajo como a las 7 de la noche del miércoles estaba por oscurecer y fuimos a los casinos de la ciudad.

Eso explica la mochila.

 **Satanico mostro la mochila llena de fichas y Canasta dice.**

Sí, no sabes lo bueno que eres cuando juegas póker. Pero de ahí fuimos a sitios menos legales.

Eso explica lo demás.

En la primera parada como a las 10 entramos al restaurante de Chow y ahí Ichika perdió su ropa, todo, hasta los calzones y como junto estaba un Kentucky Chikent rompió la ventana y se robó la botarga de pollo. Creo que lo vomito como tres veces, creo pasamos toda la noche ahí hasta casi el amanecer.

No cinco veces fue las que vomite.

 **Dijo Ichika con pena pues por suerte todos los IS se quedaron en la academia para revisión menos Diablo Loco pues era el diente de Satanico. Canasta siguió diciendo.**

Como se van a casar querían regalos para sus chicas y los lleve con un conocido que vende oro en la mañana del jueves.

Ahí sacamos todo este oro.

 **Dijo Abdel y Canasta siguió.**

Si era un persa loco que traficaba con todo, los lleve se peleó con Santa pues él le arruino el negocio de tráfico humano.

El estúpido vendía a esclavos yo transporto personas a un nuevo hogar.

Si como sea el persa le prendió fuego a las pantalones de Santa con un vaso de vodka y un cerrillo. Como respuesta lo arrojaste por la ventana de un segundo piso al techo de una patrulla que pasaba, tomaron el oro, golpearon a todos los guardias, secuestraron a su mascota.

El lémur…

Si era su mascota y el camión de fiestas del persa y nos persiguieron por unas cinco horas por toda la ciudad.

 **Eso explicaba el oro, el lémur y los pantalones de Santa.**

 **Canasta siguió.**

Como a las 3 de la tarde del jueves. Fuimos a un bar de motociclistas donde bebimos más alcohol y nos hicimos amigos de los que estaban ahí, nos escondieron de los persas.

Como quede pelón.

Eso fue por Yamada.

Quien es ese.

Es tu amigo que hiciste ahí, el, te reto a que no te rapabas a coco pelado y él se marcara las nalgas con un hierro caliente.

Están locos como me aria esto.

Pues mira.

 **Canasta saco su teléfono y en él estaba una foto mostrando a Adrien con una rasuradora en la mano y pasándosela en la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme. Mientras un chico lo abrazaba.**

Una imagen dice más que mil palabras. También ahí se hicieron el tatuaje y las perforaciones estuvimos ahí hasta que anocheció y nos fuimos a este lugar para dormir algo.

Pues eso cubre lo básico. Gracias por el dato nos vamos pues tendremos una boda que hacer.

Bien ahí estaré pues soy un invitado mas ser el que hizo la fiesta y también ira Yamada.

 **Dijo Canasta y todos salieron bajaron y Santa reviso su saco y encontró unas llaves con alarma las presiono y sonó un camión grande lujoso y Santa dice.**

Nos vamos con lujo.

 **Todos subieron al autobús directo a la academia se detuvieron en el dormitorio bajaron y fueron a sus cuartos para estar listos pero en los cuartos no estaban las prometidas pero si las demás y Ling dice.**

Donde estaban todos ustedes.

Fue una situación un poco rara.

 **Dijo Satanico viendo a Ulises de nuevo y continúo.**

Y las chicas.

Ellas fueron a ponerse los vestidos por que se casan hoy.

Como que hoy.

Así decía el mensaje.

 **Todos los chicos se acercaron y dijeron.**

Cual mensaje.

El de Ulises que dice que los casara en la capilla de la escuela y hasta la decoraron. Los decoradores dijeron que les pagaron de manera electrónica.

 **Todos se sorprendieron pues no recodaban nada de contratar a decoristas y Santa dice.**

Bien nos vamos a cambiar.

 **En el cuarto número uno Ling miraba como Morgan se quitaba los pirsin pero todavía tenía la lengua inflamada y le dice Ling.**

Como es que te volviste un alfiletero.

No lo refcuerfdo.

Qué.

Lenguaf, inflamadaf.

Y cuando te dejara de molestar.

No se dosf diasf.

Eres un hermanito complicado. Anda que eres un padrino.

Y tu unaf damaf def honorf.

 **En el segundo cuarto estaban Laura y Ulises, ella le curaba la nariz que tenía el tabique desviado y ella dijo.**

Como fue que te rompiste la nariz.

Fue 7.

Pero porque lo hizo.

Digamos que me lo merecía esto y mas pero fue muy bueno y solo me rompió la nariz.

Bueno eso es cosa de ustedes. Cambiando el tema de verdad tú los casaras.

Claro por eso me certifique como ministro antes de toda esta locura.

 **Ulises y todos los chicos usaran los trajes que ya tenían pero Ulises tenia el cuello clerical y una biblia con un certificado enmarcado. Se puso su sombrero y ve a Laura que tenía un vestido gris con mangas y dice.**

Vamos que eres la dama de honor, tienes que ser la primera para la boda de tu mejor amiga.

Si la boda de mi mejor amiga.

 **Dijo Laura con una sonrisa. En el cuarto tres Santa se cambiaba los lentes y los rotos los puso en el estuche que le regalo Cecilia. Fue a la cocina y vio un estofado algo raro pero se dijo asi mismo.**

Es la primera comida de Cecilia mejor se hombre y cómela.

 **Se sirvió un plato y se lo comió y dijo.**

Gracias a que he probado cosas peores lo puedo soportar. Bueno voy por un pantalón y un saco.

 **Fue cojeando al ropero, para después de un rato sale con una muleta para su pierna y dice.**

Voy para mi boda… mi boda… MI BODA.

 **En la habitación cuatro Satanico luchaba para vestirse pues con una mano es más difícil pero lo logro, cuando se vio en el espejo el traje estaba mal acomodado y la camisa se le salía del pantalón.**

Ha chingar a su madre que alguien en la capilla me ayude.

 **Antes de salir vio el mural que pinto y recordó el día en que conoció a Charlotte y con una sonrisa dice.**

Me saque la lotería, no puedo creer que me caso con mi primer amor.

 **La siguiente habitación estaba Kanzashi y Abdel mirando el oro y ella dice.**

Puedes decirme de nuevo como consiguieron todo este oro.

Ya te lo dije que se lo quitamos a unos traficantes de oro persas que eran rivales de 69 en el negocio del tráfico.

Y se libraron de ellos.

Según nuestra fuente. No solo escapamos si no que los metimos a la cárcel.

Están locos meterse con un traficante de oro.

 **Ivan salía de su cuarto tarareando la marcha nupcial por todo el pacillo y cara de idiota.**

 **Y minutos antes en el cuarto de la esquina estaba Ichika de rodillas aun con el traje de pollo puesto y Houki con la cara tan molesta como nunca la había visto. Con el silencio incomodo fue por varios minutos hasta que Houki hablo.**

Dime que haces en ese traje.

No lo recuerdo.

QUE como es eso.

Fue un error y nos drogaron con algo que ni recuerdo como se llama.

Es que no tienen sentido de la responsabilidad.Ellos se casan hoy con mis amigas y tú eres un padrino no tienes vergüenza.

Lo siento.

Tal vez te pasaste los días con una chica.

 **Reprocho Houki pero no paso más de un segundo hasta que Ichika hablara.**

NO ES VERDAD, tal vez no recuerde que paso en esos días con detalle pero se con toda seguridad que no me metería con una chica que nos seas t…

 **Dejo de hablar en seco y los dos se pusieron como tomates y Houki se puso detrás de Ichika y dice.**

Bueno te creo, déjame ayudarte a quitarte el disfraz. Báñate y ponte el traje.

Gracias el cierre esta atrás.

 **Los dos no se podían ver a la cara, ella tomo el cierre y lo va bajando parecía cámara lenta hasta que Ichika se da cuenta del detalle que estaba en su traje de Adam. El cierre llegaba hasta abajo y Houki se agacho y el disfraz cayo pesadamente.**

 **Los ojos de Houki se volvieron vacíos y quedo en estado catatónico. Con el trasero al aire, en dos saltos, Ichika se metió al baño y dice.**

Perdón, perdón, perdón, se me olvido como estaba.

Te espero en la capilla.

Se enojó mucho, como la voy a ver a la cara ahora.

 **Se decía para sí mismo mientras se mete a bañar.**

 **En la capilla llegaba Adrien y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana vestida de novia con su velo cubriendo su cara y un leve rojo en los labios y hablando con sus padres y abuelo. Cuando ven la cabeza de Adrien el abuelo le dice.**

Vaya que te paso.

Esto es una historia curiosa.

Te rapaste para ganar una apuesta.

 **Todos vieron al viejo y Adrien dijo.**

Como lo sabes abuelo.

Jet me mando varias fotos de su parranda y en ellas tu estas con una maquina rapándote con una sonrisa de idiota.

Pero como, ese maldito gordo.

 **Cecilia con una sonrisa nerviosa pensó.**

Como es que Jet-san se lleva tan bien con el abuelo debe ser porque los dos se agarraron a golpes.

 **En la puerta estaba Xavier mirando la iglesia y se le acerco Tatenashi con un vestido de novia como vestido de noche, mangas blancas y una tiara. Al ver a Xavier le dice.**

Veo que te divertiste mucho en los días resientes. Y ese tatuaje te sienta bien.

Esto es solo la evidencia de una estupidez.

Pero se ve que se divirtieron.

Ivan te trajo un regalo creo que te gustara.

Y que es.

Digamos una mascota.

 **Las puertas se abren y entra Ulises con Laura, lo que Xavier la mira con atención y detenimiento y piensa.**

Qué bonita es.

 **Ulises con su traje y sombrero de copa. Con la biblia en la mano derecha y su bastón en la mano izquierda y el ojo morado y la nariz chueca del golpe que le dio Satanico.**

 **Con una sonrisa en la cara dice.**

Es hora de una boda múltiple.

 **Los invitados fueron llegando una por uno: la directora junto con Maya sensei, llegaron Morgan, Ichika, Abdel y las chicas. También llegaron varias alumnas de la academia y Canasta con un grupo de jóvenes de los cuales estaba Yamada.**

 **Los padres de Cecilia los miraban de manera extraña. Ulises pasó hasta el altar y dijo.**

Gracias por estar reunidos hoy primero que pasen los tontos.

 **Los prometidos pasan a la iglesia Satanico con una sonrisa que mostraba su diente de oro, un viento entro en la iglesia y movió la manga del como si fuera una bandera y así demostró que de verdad había perdido el brazo. Llego al frente y por detrás estaba Ichika, giro la cabeza y dice.**

Te queda mejor el traje de pollo.

 **El no contesto pues Santa entro con una muleta en el brazo y caminando despacio llego hasta el final. Detrás de el, Adrien traía una boina negra y le dice.**

Traes un mapache en la cabeza.

Cállate o cuando pregunten si alguien está en contra yo alzare la mano.

 **Por ultimo entro Ivan y como siempre sin decir ni una palabra camino hasta llegar al altar y se puso a lado de Santa con Morgan detrás del y el grandote le dice.**

Oye estafs bien tienefs toda la cara arañafda fue el lémur.

 **Con el pulgar en alto índico que sí. Y Santa dice.**

Veo que hablas mejor pero no pronuncias las F.

Esf algo temporal.

 **Con un golpe del bastón de Ulises hace que le pongan atención solo de las damas de honor estaba Ling pero Laura y Kanzashi no estaban y el reverendo dice.**

Buen día comenzamos con la gran boda.

 **La primera en salir fue Tatenashi acompañada con su hermana Ivan solo la miraba caminar en cámara lenta sin ni siquiera parpadear. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del callado al ver a su pronto esposa con el vestido de novia que marcaba su figura y la tiara la hacía ver como una verdadera princesa.**

 **Al llegar con Ivan esta le sonríe y dice.**

Que no crees lo que te a tocado.

 **Con cara de estúpido Ivan afirma con la cabeza y se ponen al frente del altar.**

 **Seguido de Tatenashi, Laura con un traje traía a su considerada hermana como un caballero a una dama. Charlotte vestía un vestido con falda abomba y la parte superior estaba llena de brillantes, el velo formaba un tipo de fleco que tapaba su ojo derecho.**

 **Ellas caminaban despacio paso a paso y cuando llegaron Satanico extendió su brazo y le susurra al oído.**

Todavía es muy pronto para que camines.

Cállate puedo caminar en el día más feliz de mi vida, me aguanto el dolor al igual que tu

Te dice cuenta.

Claro que tienes molestia en el muñón, voy hacer tu esposa y me tengo que dar cuenta de esos detalles. Veras que seré una compañera y madre estricta.

De otra manera no seria.

 **Para el final salió Cecilia acompañada con su padre Santa rápido se quito los lentes los limpio bien se los volvió a poner y sonríe. Cuando el padre llega le entrega a Cecilia y le dice.**

Cuida a mi hija, hazla feliz y que no sufra.

No le diré que no sufrirá pues ya sabes la vida no es felicidad solamente. Pero si le diré que haré todo lo posible por que la mayor parte de su vida sea con una gran felicidad.

Esa si es una respuesta clara y con una verdad absoluta.

 **Le da la mano de Cecilia y camina para estar con el abuelo y su esposa, la madre de Charlotte veía a su hija y comenzó a llorar de felicidad y pensó.**

Ese chico no es un ángel pero ama a mi hija y la cuidara.

 **Con la pareja Cecilia le susurra al oído.**

Por qué te limpiaste los lentes.

Pensé que veía mal pues algo tan hermoso no puede existir.

 **Las tres parejas ya estaban frente de Ulises y él dice.**

Queridos hermanos y hermanas hoy nos reunimos para unir a estas personas en el sagrado matrimonio. Ellos vienen de mundos distintos unos se la pasaron toda la vida peleando y tratar de sobrevivir otros sus familias no los quisieron pero encontraron a personas que los trataron como familia .

Unos tienen una historia larga (ve a Satanico y a Charlotte), otros fue amor a primera vista (le toca a Tatenashi e Ivan) y otros fue un proceso algo largo (ahora le toco a Santa y Cecilia). Pero eso es el amor impredecible y confuso ahora chicos aceptan a las mujeres que dicen estar enamorados en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe.

 **Los tres al mismo tiempo.**

Acepto.

Ustedes chicas aceptan a estos malnacidos, malagradecidos, flojos, enojón, callado, glotón y con un historial criminal tan grande como la alfombra de la iglesia.

Oye creo que exageras.

 **Dijo Santa con cara molesta pero las chicas con una sonrisa dicen.**

Acepto.

Bien ahora los anillos.

 **Los padrinos y damas de honor llevan los anillos y Cecilia le dice a Santa mientras se lo pone en la mano.**

Tal vez tu familia no te haya querido pero como vez ahora soy tu familia y mis padres son los tuyos también, tienes un hermanito (Adrien solo mueve los ojos tirando de disimular su coraje) bueno un hermanito enojado, tienes un abuelo (mira al abuelo que mueve los labios diciendo).

Termina de pintar.

 **Solo con una gran sonrisa Santa le levanta el dedo medio y el viejo se suelta una carcajada. Santa mira a Cecilia y le dice.**

Perdiste tu armadura al salvarme por eso siempre te protegeré, te apoyare y jamás te dejare afrontar los problemas sola… y también cocinas muy rico.

 **Las lágrimas salieron de Cecilia porque alguien al fin le dijo que su comida es rica.**

 **Tatenashi recibe el anillo de su hermana la abraza y le dice a Ivan.**

Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista pero nunca hablaste, fue cuando te escuche en el piano y supe que tenías un alma sensible y pura. Y me enamora profundamente de ti.

 **Ivan sonrió con una lagrima en los ojos le puso el anillo en la mano a Tatenashi se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro para que nadie oyera.**

Gracias, gracias… te amo.

 **Por último el enano le puso el anillo a Charlotte y dice.**

Tu familia te dejo a un lado te trato como un objeto pero eso se acabó tú no eres eso eres la niña que vi las estrellas ese día convertida en mujer hermosa y fuerte. No tienes que seguir sintiéndote sin hogar pues yo seré tu hogar.

 **Con lágrimas en los ojos Charlotte toma el brazo de Hector pero también la manga que estaba en el aire y dice.**

Perdón, perdóname, tu brazo se fue por mi culpa, por mi hermano y padre. Sé que dices que no te importa pero no es algo que se toma a la ligera, me proteges, me das un hogar, me amas y como te lo page diste tu brazo.

 **Satanico choca levemente su frente con la de Charlotte y dice.**

Si es así conviértete en mi mano derecha.

 **Ya con los anillos Ulises dice.**

Ahora por el poder que me confirió el sitio los declaro maridos y mujeres. Pueden besar a las novias.

 **Con un beso se terminó la ceremonia todos estaba felices y Canasta lloraba y decía.**

Siempre lloro en las bodas son tan bellas.

 **Y la fiesta fue en el gimnasio de la escuela con Ulises como DJ, el baile familiar todos los amigos pasaron, Iván y Tatenashi tocaron algo especial para esa noche eclipse total y Tatenashi tenía una voz realmente hermosa.**

 **Los ramos fueron lanzados y todos cayeron en la mesa justo en frente de Houki e Ichika. Xavier después una copa de vino tuvo el valor de invitar a bailar a Laura, Adrien se sentó de manera pesada junto a Ling y dijo.**

Hola...

Hola.

Y el grandote.

Está en la cocina con el banquete.

Quieres algo.

Un poco de vino.

 **Los dos se la pasaron la fiesta platicando como viejos amigos en la barra Chifuyu y Maya estaban con sus copas Los dos se la pasaron la fiesta platicando como viejos amigos en la barra Chifuyu y Maya estaban con sus copas dice.**

Es verdad que los chicos necesitaban esto.

Pero cuando se van en tres días.

Entonces esta puede ser.

La ultima fiesta.

 **Kanzashi y Abdel tomaban fotos, una Santa con la cara llena de paste que embarro Cecilia, otra Satanico y Charlotte sentados pues ella no puede estar de pie mucho tiempo pero riendo cada 5 segundos.**

 **La noche paso alegre y termino como las 3 de la madrugada todos se fueron a sus cuartos Ling estaba un poco ebria y Morgan la carga pero él está cansado por estar en el banquete. Los dos entran al cuarto pone a Ling en la cama y dice.**

Buenas noches hermana.

 **Y el grandote cae a la cama dormido el cuarto de Laura y Ulises los dos entraron algo cansados pues el DJ Ulises se la paso trabajando y Laura se cansó de bailar con Xavier. Ni el entrenamiento militar era así de cansado, Ulises la mira y dice.**

Que le paso a tu esposo Ichika.

El… creo que no será mío.

Perdón por escuchar eso.

 **Cada uno se fue a su cama y se durmieron. Abdel y Kanzashi se fueron temprano y a esa hora ya estaban dormidos.**

 **En un cuarto en otro piso Xavier y Adrien caminaban algo ebrios pero se sentían bien y Xavier dice.**

Sabes creo la borrachera de ayer nos sirvió pues no me siento mal.

Sabes yo también.

 **Al final del pasillo Ichika y Houki caminan y ella dice.**

No puedo creer que tres de nuestras amigas se hayan casado hoy.

Si, tal vez ellos no sean ángeles pero se ve que las aman.

 **Entran al cuarto se preparan para dormir y Houki siguió.**

Se veían hermosas con su vestido.

Si tengo muchas ganas de verte con uno de esos en nuestra boda…

 **Ichika comenzó a sudar al darse cuenta de la estupidez que dijo rápido se acostó.**

BUENAS NOCHES.

SI que descanses.

 **Los dos estaban como tomates la cara que estaba cubierta por sus sabanas pero Houki con una sonrisa el pensar en la boda futura.**

 **Ya en el cuarto de alado dos figuras se veían en la oscuridad en una contienda de besos apasionados sobre el piano, las teclas sonaban por los movimientos de ellos y las ropas en el suelo. Tatenashi se separó de Ivan para poder respirar y dijo.**

Qué bueno que los cuartos sean a prueba de ruido.

 **Y siguieron con la contienda de besos.**

 **En la habitación 4 se veía una cama vacía y pero en la otra se veía a Charlotte boca abajo toda desnuda y a Satanico encima de ella y le dice al oído.**

Como somos que encontramos una pose cómoda.

Si pero preferiría verte a la cara.

Descuida todo de ti es hermoso.

 **Le empezó a besar el cuello y con su mano le acaricia la piel suave de Charlotte con cuidado y sensualidad.**

 **Para el último cuarto frente del sillón se veía a Cecilia solo vistiendo las mallas blancas y una faja con la cara roja pero con una sonrisa mira a Santa pero este dice.**

Segura de esto soy un gordo asqueroso.

No digas eso eres un rechoncho que me parece adorable.

 **Dijo mientras le tomaba la cara y la besaba.**

 **Esa fue la primera noche como pareja y los días pasaron y todos estaban reunidos enfrente de un jate en fila y Chifuyu comienza a decir.**

Las vacaciones terminaron, ahora es tiempo de la misión más importante detener a esos desgraciados. Hector, Charlotte, Jet y Cecilia nos acompañaran pero no pelearan.

Servirán en las computadoras al igual que Adrien y Xavier pero los demás tendrán que combatir saldremos ahora y en tres días estaremos a 600 km de la costa de Zabunda y tendrán el permiso de volar.

Si SEÑORA.

 **TODOS GRITARON Y VIAJARON RUMBO A LA PELEA FINAL**


	34. Chapter 34

**PERDON, PERDON por la espera este capitulo tardo pero es especial espero que los disfruten.**

 **Capitulo XXXIV**

 **En medio del océano indico se encontraba el barco con todos los chicos listo para la misión estaban a 1000 km de las costas de Zabunda era un ambiente callado hasta que sonó una alarma y todos estaban en la cubierta y Chifuyu comenzó a hablar.**

Hasta aquí llega el barco se desplegarán en 10 minutos y volaran hasta la costa si todo sale como es planeado llegaran unos 30 minutos antes que el gas. Y lo volaran en mil pedazos antes de que lo desplieguen.

 **Todos estaban atentos y siguió con la explicación.**

Llevaran un dispositivo que crea la zona de silencio para que las IA no sean trasferidas al servidor, pero eso también hace que estén incomunicados con el barco. Solo quedan dos IA y por lo menos tres pilotos de IS.

Ya destruyeron al mejor cuerpo que tenían y acabaron con una IA. Nosotros tenemos a cuatro pilotos si poder ocuparlos, pero creo que se podrá hacer la misión.

 **Todos estaban ya con sus IS activados y solo se dio luz verde y los diez pilotos se elevaron para ir a detener el gas. En cubierta estaba Charlotte en una silla de ruedas junto a Satánico viendo las estelas de luz perderse en el horizonte.**

 **En la proa Cecilia y Santa estaban tomados de la mano y también con la vista hacia el cielo y por detrás está el hermano Adrien mirando la misma dirección en el cielo.**

 **En el puente Xavier miraba la pantalla y se decía a sí mismo.**

Perdón, chicos si solo pudiera manejar un IS estaría con ustedes.

 **Junto a él estaba Chifuyu y Maya con caras serias y con la esperanza de que la misión sea un éxito.**

 **En el cielo Ichika no dejaba de ver a Houki y respiro profundo y por el comunicador general dijo.**

Oye Houki

Dime.

Todos se enojan conmigo por no ser decisivo y ser distraído.

Ahora que te pasa.

Pues que tengo que ser decisivo como los chicos, es por eso que cuando regresemos… quiero tener una cita contigo.

 **Todos sonrieron incluso las chicas pues ya sabían que Houki sería la escogida. En cuanto la chica estaba toda roja de la sorpresa,** **pero dijo.**

Cállate, guarda silencio, pues esto me suena a escena de película de guerra y ya saben lo que les pasa a los que hablan de la novia.

 **Ulises termina la oración.**

Se mueren de forma estúpida. Así que Orimura espérate y trata de sobrevivir para tener tu respuesta.

 **Tatenashi se une a la conversación.**

De que te preocupas Ichika todos, absolutamente todos sabemos la respuesta de Houki.

 **Los dos chicos se miran entre si y dice Ichika.**

Bueno ya silencio tenemos que completar la misión.

 **Por detrás Laura dice.**

No me importa que mi esposo tenga más de una pareja, pero recuerden que soy yo la principal.

 **Todos con gotas en la frente dieron el si a Laura y siguieron el rumbo en el puente se escuchó todo el dialogo y la directora dijo.**

Bueno al menos están motivados.

 **Salió del cuarto si antes decir.**

Rivera estará a cargo.

Pero directora a donde va.

 **Dijo Xavier y ella sonrió y dijo.**

A preparar una sorpresa…

 **Pasaron 10 minutos de vuelo, estaban a 500 km de la costa de Zamunda a una altura de 3000 m del mar todo esta bien cuando del agua un láser salió a toda velocidad contra los pilotos. A duras penas lo esquivaron, pero casi al instante salieron varios de decanas mas es ahí cuando comenzó la acción evasiva.**

 **Morgan se arto y apunto todas las armas y comenzó el contra ataque con todo el arsenal y una gran columna de agua se alzó. Los disparos cesaron paso un minuto y nada pasaba.**

Estén preparados.

 **Pero rápido algo subió del agua listo a golpearlo, pero los cañones de Ling son más rápidos que eso y lo intersecta con una gran explosión. Del humo salió un esqueleto que todos reconocieron era ARES.**

 **Esta máquina los miraba y dijo.**

Donde están.

 **Ulises y Abdel supieron que se tratara y Abdel dijo.**

No están no los necesitamos para completar la misión.

No me digan mentiras es cierto que me derrotaron, pero también sé que ellos no salieron bien librados. Ese enano perdió el brazo y esa mujer tuvo una seria quemadura.

 **Morgan habla.**

Y por qué tanta ansiedad por encontrar a los que te humillaron al vencerte de forma tan ridícula.

CALLATE ESO ES LO QUE PASA QUIERO DESTRUIRLOS

 **Ares extendió el brazo y se vio que tenía el arma que destruyeron Santanico y Charlotte y Abdel dice.**

Como, esa arma fue destruida.

ESTA NO ES LA MISMA ES UN PROTOTIPO DE UNA GENERACION ANTERIOR.

 **El disparo atravesó el cielo despejando las nubes y ares dice.**

Díganme dónde están esos dos.

 **Morgan se pone en frente de este y dice.**

Váyanse yo me encargo.

 **Pero Ichika dice.**

No todos iremos contra él.

QUE NO LO VEN… ese maldito está aquí y no en Zamunda algo anda mal.

 **Ulises habla.**

Se supone que esta será la prueba de los dioses de la guerra. Por qué esta en este sitio. Yo esperaba a una piloto no a la IA.

 **A regaña dientes Ichika acepto y se fueron volando. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil Ares disparo gritando.**

NO LOS DEJARE ESCAPAR.

 **Antes de que el rayo impactara otro laser se interpuso, era Ling y esta dice.**

TODOS VAYANSE, ME QUEDARE CON MI HERMANITO.

 **Morgan sonríe y dice.**

BIEN HERMANA.

 **Los demás se van alejando y los combatientes se miran entre si. Los hermanos de distinta sangre se miran entre si y tocan un botón en la pantalla.**

 **Un ruido se generó en la radio y silencio total. Ares dice.**

Que paso no recibo nada.

Esto es un regalo de MARI-SHIN.

 **Dijo Ling mostrando su sonrisa y Morgan termino.**

Es una zona de silencio radial.

 **Ares solo quedo callado por unos minutos y dijo.**

Ninguna señal sale ni entra en esta zona, es decir que es la muerte para mi.

Exacto maldito.

 **Le respondió Morgan, en el barco los monitores detectaron el silencio y Xavier dijo.**

Héctor activaron la zona.

Que es muy pronto todavía tienen que estar como a la mitad del camino.

 **En la bodega Chifuyu mira una caja que tiene una cuenta regresiva de una hora y ella se dice.**

Tabane de verdad estás loca.

 **De vuelta en la pelea ARES fue directo contra Morgan este dispara todas sus armas, pero revotan en el blindaje de ARES y recibe un golpe con el cañón en la cara y ARES dice.**

Pueden ver que mi cuerpo fue mejorado, es más duro que el anterior.

 **Por detrás sale Ling por detrás y dice.**

Pues comprobémoslo.

 **Disparo a quema ropa los láseres de su IS, hubo una explosión y del humo sale ARES y le dice.**

Ahora lo crees.

 **Sin ningún rasguño ARES le dio un golpe en la cara, una patada en el estómago, para finalizar con un golpe hacia abajo con el cañón del arma. Ling salió en picada para estrellarse en el mar, pero cuando estaba apunto de chocar Morgan la detuvo.**

 **Los dos con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca miraban con un odio a ARES y Morgan dice.**

Hermana atácalo con la lanza yo te cubro.

Está bien.

 **De la nada sale la lanza con doble filo y con su sonrisa se lanza contra ARES, este sonríe y dice.**

Vengan humanos.

 **Comienza el ataque de Ling con su lanza por todas las direcciones. Arribe, abajo, derecha e izquierda, pero ARES no se movía ni un milímetro.**

 **ARES apunto su cañón a Ling, pero un disparo en la punta del arma desvió la mira de esta, la IA desvió su mirada para ver a Morgan con los cañones de gran calibre echando humo. Pero algo lo saco de su concentración pues Ling se acercó con su lanza, a ARES no le importo, pero cuando la cuchilla de la lanza estaba a centímetros de tocarlo escucho el sonido de un disparo.**

 **La máquina salio volando con tal fuerza que se estrelló contra el agua y se hundió otros 100 metros bajo el océano, paso 5 segundo eternos y volvió a subir. Rápido ARES miro la lanza de Ling y vio que la parte trasera del filo estaba agrietada y dice.**

Ya veo el grandote disparo un proyectil en el momento en que me golpeaste… pero no sirvió mucho.

 **Señalo la parte del golpe y estaba brillante sin ningún rasguño. ARES con una sonrisa dijo.**

Este cuerpo es mejor en defensa que el primero, ese era el mejor cuerpo para el ataque.

Eso significa que tus ataques son más débiles.

 **Dijo Morgan antes de recibir el disparo de lleno que lo lanzo al mar y a duras penas pudo volver a elevarse, se puso a lado de Ling y ARES dijo.**

Si son mas débiles, pues si fuera el otro cañón no dejaría nada de tu pobre existencia.

Hermanito continuemos con el ataque de hace rato.

Bueno tenemos que romper su armadura antes de destruir tu lanza. Como cuantos golpes soportaría.

Con el lado dañado con otro golpe y se rompe eso nos da tres golpes que pueden afectarlo.

El problema es que tiene que ser en el mismo lugar todas las veces.

Pues eso no seria divertido.

 **Dijo Ling con una sonrisa de loca mientras se lanzaba contra ARES. La máquina se mantuvo en su lugar, apunto el cañón y disparo.**

 **El rayo paso de largo a Ling y Morgan tuvo que esquivar, se dio cuenta que como la lanza de Ling por sí sola no puede dañarlo así que se librara del peligro es decir el.**

 **Los disparos seguían como metralleta y Morgan los evitaba a centímetros de su cara. En ese momento llego Ling y comenzó a golpearlo con su lanza y esta solo rebotaba en el blindaje, ARES miro a Ling y dijo.**

Que no ves que es inútil.

Tú crees.

 **Rápido Ling toma su lanza desde la punta de la segunda hoja, su hombro derecho comenzó a brillar y disparo justo donde recibió el primer golpe. La hoja de la lanza explota en mil pedazos, mientras caía ARES miro a Morgan apuntando los misiles.**

 **Disparo cinco, pero la maquina disparo una ráfaga rápida de laceres, elimino los misiles y también le dio dos disparos a la pareja. Para rematar con sus propulsores ARES paro su caída y rápido subió.**

 **Ling, desorientada por el disparo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo miro a ARES golpeándola con el cañón del arma tan duro que destrozo la corona de su IS. ARES comenzó a gritar.**

MALDITA HUMANA COMO, COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME NO UNA SI NO DOS VECES. A MI LA MEJOR CREACION DE LA HUMANIDAD.

 **Por detrás Morgan con su rostro furioso trato de golpear a ARES, pero este lo detiene sin ver y Morgan dice.**

Dices que eres la mejor creación de la humanidad… pero 7 y Charlotte te vencieron.

CALLATE, CALLATE, ESA DERROTA FUE POR CULPA DEL CUERPO QUE ME DIERON ERA DEFECTUOSO.

 **Jala con fuerza a Morgan y chocan cabezas tan duro que rompe el casco de su IS y provoca que su frente sangre este repite la acción tres veces para finalizar con una patada que agrieta la pechera y provoca que Morgan escupa sangre. Con gran ira ARES dice.**

LOS HUMANOS SON INFERIORES, SERES QUE NO SE PUEDEN CUIDAR A SI MISMOS… pero al final la humanidad hizo algo bien, algo perfecto… ESE SOY YO.

 **Desde arribe Ling dispara los dos cañones que hace retroceder a ARES y esta dice.**

Como un sabio dijo… si eres perfecto entonces es todo lo que vemos.

 **Morgan se acerca y dice.**

Quien lo dijo.

Fui yo… lo que vemos ahora es tu limite y no más haya.

Tienes razón los dos la tienen, tú no eres mas de lo que vemos pues eres perfecto según tú. Pero también los humanos mejoramos.

 **Los dos se ponen en guardia con una sonrisa dicen**

PREPARATE MALDITO CACHARRO.

 **Los hermanos se lanzaron al ataque se separaron cada uno, por un lado, Morgan por la izquierda y Ling la derecha. ARES no presto caso a Ling y ataco a Morgan con su arma.**

 **Pero no por pocos centímetros paso la lanza de Ling, que rápido Morgan tomo y siguió avanzando, una y otra vez se pasaban la lanza de las manos tan rápido que desapareció de la vista de ARES.**

 **Morgan se adelantó y ARES supuso que el atacaría, disparo el láser para su sorpresa Morgan recibió el disparo protegiéndose con los brazos en forma de x lo cual destruyo las protecciones del brazo. Pero la lanza no está y Ling salió desde la derecha con los cañones encendidos y dio el golpe.**

 **ARES esperaba soportar el golpe de los cañones y la lanza, pero escucho dos disparos, solo para sentir el retroceso, después el sonido que nunca esperaba oir.**

 **Las grietas en la pechera del cuerpo de ARES se hicieron presentes, vio la lanza de Ling y estaba destrozada solo tenía una parte del mango y las protecciones de los brazos también estaban rotos. Miro las grietas en su cuerpo y pensó.**

 _Bueno lo lograron destrozaron la capa exterior pero su arma ya esta rota y la capa inferior es tan dura como la coraza antitanque. Ya perdieron…_

 **Pero un grito lo saca de sus pensamientos.**

NO TE DISTRAIGAS.

 **Era Morgan con el puño derecho arriba avanzando a toda velocidad. Como en cámara lenta Morgan se acerca, ARES ve el puño y mira que solo era su puño sin arma, sin coraza solo su puño.**

 **ARES pensó.**

 _Humano tonto no podrá hacerme nada._

 **El puño choca y para sorpresa de ARES la parte agrietada cede, la parte interior se va abollando poco a poco. Mientras Morgan siente su puño volverse polvo, pero seguía empujando hasta que con su última voluntad hace que su puño atraviese el cuerpo de ARES.**

 **ARES miraba el hoyo y Morgan dijo.**

Este es tu fin maldita máquina.

 **ARES solo recordaba su derrota contra Charlotte y Satanico y en especial la sonrisa de ese humano enano ese diente brillante. Pero ahora ve a ese mastodonte con su mano saliendo de su espalda y pensó.**

 _COMO, COMO ME PUEDE PASAR ESO OTRA VEZ NO NO NOOOOO_

 **De la nada los dientes de ARES crecieron y se hicieron cerrados de la mano libre la derecha, le crecen garras y como si fuera un animal, muerde en el hombro derecho a Morgan tan fuerte que destroza los huesos y la sangre sale a chorros. Con el brazo izquierdo comienza a golpearlo tan duro que le rompió el ojo.**

 **Un láser amarillo hace que ARES suelte a Morgan este va cayendo al mar y mira al origen del disparo y ve a Ling con los hombros llenos de humo. Mientras caía, Morgan se analizaba.**

 _Tengo el brazo derecho inútil y el izquierdo lastimado, pero todavía tengo opciones antes de usar eso._

 **Al mismo tiempo Ling miraba con desprecio a ARES miro el gran agujero en el pecho y una luz en la cara que era su ojo intacto y ella dice.**

Como puedes estar funcionando con eso en tu pecho.

No tengo la fuente de poder en mi pecho si no en mi cabeza. (se toca la cabeza) mi cabeza es todavía mas dura que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Y esas garras y dientes.

Yo lo llamo modo bestia una mejora que eleva mis ataques en su intensidad.

Pero te ves como un animal… vaya retroceso.

CALLATE PREFIERO ESO A QUE VUELVA A PERDER.

 **Rápido ARES dispara al cañón de Ling el cual comienza a hacer corto y como única opción es separarlo del resto de la armadura la arroja y a 10 metros de Ling exploto. Aunque las llamas no la alcanzaron la honda de choque si y termino de reventar el tímpano dañado.**

 **Con las garras ARES le arranca el otro cañón, la patea en el estomago y la agarra de los cabellos y pone el cañón de su láser en la oreja de Ling y dispara una y otra vez. Ella solo ya oía el zumbido y sentía la sangre escurrir.**

 **Pero Morgan llega por detrás trata de golpear a ARES pero interpone a Ling entre el puño de Morgan y este se detiene a milímetros de la cara. ARES dice.**

Que pasa, adelante sigue con tu golpe.

ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE.

Me programaron para ganar de cual quiere forma. Ahora no te muevas o le aplasto a cabeza.

 **Ling abre los ojos con esfuerzo y dice.**

No… te preocupes.

 **Solo Morgan relaja su puño y con una sonrisa dice.**

Perdón hermana, pero no puedo arriesgarme.

No te escucho.

 **Le contesto con lágrimas y ARES apunto el cañón y dispara en la rodilla derecha. El disparo no fue tan fuerte pero la rodilla quedo destrozada, Morgan miro con odio a ARES y dice.**

Que fue eso porque fue tan débil.

No ahí prisa para matarte.

Eres un maldito.

 **Otro disparo directo a la rodilla izquierda, Ling grita desesperada.**

MORGAN POR FAVOR DEFIENDETE NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI.

 **Solo niega con la cabeza y otro disparo destroza el cañon del IS de Morgan y con la explosión quema la mitad de la cara de Morgan y ARES dice.**

Este es tu fin.

 **Ya con la esperanza por los suelos Morgan esperaba el golpe de gracias pero desde el cielo una bola de fuego cayo justo en la arma de ARES el cual exploto que hizo que perdiera el brazo completo y soltara a Ling. ARES rápido aumento la vista de su ojo y vio a un barco y en la cubierta estaba los dos humanos que mas odia en todo el mundo.**

 **Satanico y Charlotte con el arma de Charlotte en llamas y se sorprendió y no entendía como le dieron.**

 **5 minutos antes en la sala de control del barco Satanico vio que activaron la zona de silencio y dijo.**

Alguien tiene una idea de como saber lo que pasa ahí.

No lo creo, la zona no permite que ninguna señal salga o entre pero talvez con una satélite infrarrojo podíamos ver siluetas.

 **Dijo Xavier, apenas se muestra una imagen de la pelea y cuando ARES estaba torturando a Morgan.**

 **Todos en el barco se sentían impotentes, pero Satanico salió a cubierta donde Charlotte estaba mirando el cielo. Satanico se acerca por detrás, le toca el hombro, ella lo mira y el le dice.**

Que dices un último disparo.

Para que ese bastardo no nos olvide.

 **Charlotte materializa su arma, el cual Satanico toca y el fuego la envuelve y cuando estaba al rojo vivo dispara para realizar una parábola. Destrozo el cañón de ARES.**

 **ARES sorprendido miraba el barco y Satanico sonría mostrando su diente de oro y junto a, el Charlotte con su sonrisa de niña buena pero los dos levantando de dedo medio para burlarse aun mas de ARES. Este no lo soporto mas y grito tan fuerte que hasta lo escucharon en el barco.**

LO PAGARAN, LO PAGARAN CON SUS VIDAS MALDITOS HUMANOS.

 **Satanico dice.**

Se enojó la chatarra.

Sabrá que le dimos por pura casualidad.

No lo creo.

 **Cuando ARES estaba apunto de ir contra el barco un brazo musculoso lo abraza y lo sostiene tan fuerte que abolla la armadura ARES voltea y mira a Morgan y dice.**

que pretendes.

Tu derrota, maldito.

 **De las espaldas de Morgan se materializan los propulsores y lo elevan por las nubes. Mientras va subiendo este recuerda la plática que tuvo con todos sus compañeros antes de subir al barco.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Todos los pilotos con exención de Ichika y Santa habla.**

Esta será la misión para que esos malditos nos dejen en paz, pero no se si ustedes podrán hacerlo.

Al gordo y a mi nos costó el arriesgarnos la vida para ganar y con consecuencias.

 **Dijo Satánico tocándose el brazo faltante.**

No por ser arrogantes, pero éramos los más fuertes del programa y mira como terminamos.

 **Los chicos se miraron y Abdel dijo.**

Que esperas que hagamos en este momento tenemos la mejor compatibilidad con nuestras parejas.

La pelea será difícil y tal vez imposible.

 **Dijo Santa y Satanico puso su cara con más odio que ninguna otra que haya hecho en su vida y dice.**

Podrían tener una alternativa para vencer, es una victoria segura, pero pagas por ello…

 **Volvemos a la pelea y los dos se elevan mas y mas. En el barco se ve a Santa y Satanico mirando el cielo de la noche y una estrella alzándose al espacio.**

 **Ling estaba flotando en el agua inconsciente y apenas abría los ojos y miro enfrente de ella estaba Morgan y le dice.**

Perdón hermana te dejare el restaurante para ti sola, pero sabes dónde están los recetarios.

 **Morgan se desvanecía mientras el verdadero subía mas y mas con ARES y este gritaba.**

QUE ESPERAS HACER, SACARME DEL PLANETA. ERES UN TONTO TE QUEDARAS SIN OXIGENO ANTES DE IRME AL ESPACIO.

No subo para lanzarte al espacio, subo para que nadie salga herido.

 **Sigue recordando la platica que tubo con los demás.**

Si deciden hacer esto no abra marcha atrás y será el fin de todo.

 **Dijo Satanico y Morgan sonríe y dice.**

En el programa yo fui el menor de todos aunque soy el mas alto ellos siempre me protegieron, en las misiones mis compañeros se sacrificaron para que viviera, con los piratas el capitán me cuidaba y en la escuela tuve un hermana menor. Pero eso se acabó yo no seré el protegido sino el que proteja. SISTEMA DE AUTODESTRUCCION ACTIVADO.

QUE DICES.

 **Dijo con terror ARES y Morgan recuerda lo último de la charla.**

Se activa con la vos y tendrán que decir una palabra única en cada IS pero será su elección el seguir delante.

Solo sean conscientes que su muerte les dara la victoria a nuestro bando.

 **Los mayores dijeron y termino el recuerdo. Una voz electrónica sonó en la cabeza de Morgan que dice.**

Autorización de voz verificada por favor diga la oración que aparece en el holograma…

QUE HACES MORIRAS…

Y QUE, SI TE LLEVO CONMIGO, AQUEL QUE GOLPEO A MI HERMANA SERE FELIZ.

 **Sale un holograma Morgan lo lee y sonríe y dice.**

De todas las frases tiene que ser esta… comando de autorización… SE LIBRE…

MALDITO...

 **Rayos comienzan a salir de Morgan y una explosión enorme se genera como si fuera un sol en la noche, la honda expansiva despeja las nubes y en el barco Hector y Jet lloraban en silencio.**

 **En el agua Ling miraba la luz, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir en su mente solo estaba una palabra repitiéndose y repitiéndose, perdón, perdón. Con su ultima energía apago la zona y en el barco apareció la señal de Ling y Hector dijo.**

Vamos por ella…

 **Con el grupo los demás huérfanos lloraron en el cobijo de la noche lloraban en el océano para que sus lágrimas se vieran chicas y seguir con la misión. Y en la prisión de Somalia un hombre miraba la nueva estrella que nacio y solo pensó en aquel huérfano que cuido.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO XXXV**

 **A unos 200 km de la costa de Zamunda se encuentra un banco de arena en donde en agua del mar llega a las rodillas en su parte mas profunda, viéndolo desde el aire no se nota la arena.**

 **De repente una barrera se alzo que impidió el paso y todos sabían lo que significaba. La ultima IA hacia su aparición que a su vez era la primera con la que se enfrentaron TZ-CALTIPOTLA.**

 **La IA salio del agua lentamente totalmente tranquilo, lo opuesto de ARES y con toda tranquilidad dice.**

No pasaran de este punto.

Por qué estas aquí.

 **Dijo Abdel mas serio que nunca y los ojos rojos.**

Se supone que esta seria la prueba de las habilidades de los dioses de la guerra y para eso ocuparan el gas.

Ese es el plan que tenían los jefes de Phantom pero la líder nos dio el libre albedrio para elegir. Elegir su plan o el de los jefes y a mi parecer si plan es el que traiga mas cambios al mundo.

Puedes decirnos esos cambios.

Claro… no tengo que mentir. El primer cambio seria que tendríamos el completo control de Zamunda y toda su reserva de metales raros los cuales se usa para la fabricación de los IS.

 **Ulises da un paso al frente y dice.**

Y al tener la mas grande reserva de metales raros tendrán el control de la fuerza bélica del mundo.

 **En la playa de Zamunda se encuentra** **Squall Meusel** **con cinco tanques herméticos, con su comunicador llama y sale una pantalla y en la imagen se ve una sala de conferencia inmensa y llena hasta el tope con mas de 2000 personas y esa personas son las que dirigen la organización de mercenarios.**

 **Un viejo hombre se acerco era calvo, caminaba con un bastón, ocupando toda la pantalla ese viejo dice.**

Meusel que es lo que quieres decir con que surgio un cambio de planes.

Exigimos una explicación.

 **Dijo un hombre con uniforme militar de los Estados Unidos salta a la conversación y Meusel con una sonrisa dice.**

Tranquilo general Wearever y director Hazard, el cambio de planes traerá grandes beneficios … pero solo para mi.

COMO QUE PARA USTED.

Yo tomare el control de Zamunda junto con la reserva de metales raros mas grande del mundo. Y lo hare con estos cinco tanques de gas.

PERO SE PRODUJO SEIS TANQUES.

El sexto esta donde debe en el desierto del Sahara a 300 m por debajo de la tierra.

 **todos los de la sala se helaron por la declaración de la mujer miraron a su alrededor y las entradas estaban selladas y comenzaron a desesperarse y se amontonaron en las puertas y Meusel dice.**

No les pareció extraño que todos los altos mandos se reunieran en un solo sitio.

MALDITA PERRA… CUANDO SALGA.

No general, no saldrá, nadie los sacara el personal que tanto hicieron menos, los conserjes, la seguridad, programadores todos ellos no vendrán. Pues todas las cuentas de ustedes fueron vaciadas y el dinero se repartió entre todo el personal.

MUJER COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO.

Fácil director los dioses no estaban en su control desde el principio sino en el mío y ellos hicieron posible esta reunión. Pero esto no hubiera funcionado sino por un factor vital.

Y cual es ese factor…

Que no lo notan general… es sencillo, es el odio que provocaron con todo el personal. Ninguna persona me dijo que no y si tan solo una persona me hubiera delatado este plan no se realizaría.

 **Todos quedaron en silencio y Meusel sonriendo dice.**

Bueno gracias por sus recursos y tiempo.

 **Presiono una esquina de su pantalla y un gas salió a toda velocidad de las ventilas y la pantalla se bloqueó con un humo de color azul y los gritos comenzaron a sonar y el sonido de una batalla campal. Y Meusel dice para si misma.**

Esto tardara 5 minutos mientras tienen oxígeno.

 **Corta la conexión. De regreso con los pilotos TZ-CALTIPOTLA mantenía el escudo alzado sin que nadie pudiera pasar pero una flecha negra le da en la cara seguida casi de inmediato por un misil.**

 **La explosión resultante provoca que el muro se desvanezca, pero al disiparse el muro estaba TZ-CALTIPOTLA en una esfera de energía y desde atrás de los pilotos salió Abdel y Kanzashi y ella dice.**

Eso demuestra que mientras más grande el escudo es mas frágil y no lo puedes mantener contra ataque consecutivos.

 **Abdel dice.**

Nosotros lo detendremos vallan a detener a esa loca.

Estas seguro.

 **Dice Ulises pues ya perdieron a un amigo.**

Ustedes vayan, hermana mas te vale detener a los pilotos humanas que ahí todavía.

 **Dijo Kanzashi a su hermana que esta se sorprendió por lo madura que sonó y dijo.**

De acuerdo se ustedes pueden solos.

 **En el mar el barco se acerco a la señal de Ling solo se veía el mar y arriba una nube de color rojo brillante. Todos estaban en cubierta buscando a Ling y Adrien ve una luz parpadeante a 10 metros del barco.**

 **Sin dudar se lanzó al agua solo con un salvavidas, su hermana vio como actuó su hermano y rápido todos fueron a ver. Adrien nadaba con todas sus fuerzas y al fin la vio, era Ling frotando.**

 **La toma y rápido se dirige al barco y la suben, la primera en hablarle es Cecilia.**

Ling contesta vamos eres mi dama de honor y de seguro serás la madrina de nuestro hijo.

 **Ling abrió un poco los ojos miro a todos a su alrededor, pero no escuchaba nada miro los labios moverse sin sonido y con voz débil dijo.**

Perdónenme yo… no escucho nada… perdón, perdón él se sacrificó por mí.

 **Las lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Ling y Adrien la abrazo y dijo mientras la cargaba.**

Tranquila vamos a la enfermería.

 **La alarma suena y Xavier dice.**

Hector tenemos nueva barrera activada.

Otra IA a aparecido.

 **En la batalla todos los demás se fueron y dejan a Abdel y Kanzashi en el banco de arena y TZ-TIPOCLA dice.**

Bueno comenzamos.

 **Como un pilar el escudo salió por el brazo, la pareja la esquivo y se elevaron y Kanzashi disparo los misiles. Y todos los misiles explotaron a varios metros de distancia de TZ-CALTIPOCLA pero del humo salieron flechas negras lo cual tuvo que evadir, rápido TZ se elevo y de su mano derecha se hizo una esfera enorme de color amarillo y como una bola de demolición golpea a Abdel y se estrella al mar.**

 **TZ mira a Kanzashi y con las dos manos lanzo bolas más chicas como si fueran de béisbol y como metralleta salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, Kanzashi trato de evadirlos disparando sus misiles. Tres segundos después una esfera golpea el hombro de Kanzashi, cinco esferas iban directo a la chica, pero del agua cinco flechas destruyen las esferas.**

 **Una sexta flecha fue directo a TZ y este hizo algo que no paso en discreción de Kanzashi. La IA se movió y la flecha rayo la frente de este.**

 **Abdel salio del agua y se puso a lado de Kanzashi y dice.**

Lo viste verdad.

Si el tuvo que esquivar. Creo que el escudo se debilita y necesita tiempo el recargarse.

Síes lo que dicen. Me tardo en recargar 2 segundos el escudo.

 **Dijo TZ sorprendiendo a los dos y sigue diciendo.**

Pero eso ya no importa.

 **De pronto el escudo se activó solo rodeando a TZ por completo pero esta vez se vio que era más denso que el resto pues la luz de este no deja de ver a TZ. Solo una esfera amarilla brillante, cuando ya estaba totalmente brillante avanzo como misil sobre la pareja.**

 **Rápido Abdel disparo sus flechas negras y Kanzashi sus misiles pero los proyectiles solo explotaron sin ni siquiera reducir su velocidad y como la primera bola que TZ lanzo pero con mucho más fuerza derriba a los pilotos hacia el banco de arena.**

 **La esfera separa sin perder el brillo y la voz de TZ se escucha salir de esta.**

Esta es la forma perfecta de defensa y ataque yo la llamo "EL QUITO SOL"

 **Se vuelve a lanzar contra la pareja y no pueden frenarla, pero en un rápido movimiento Abdel empuja a Kanzashi y es aplastado por la esfera. Kanzashi mira con horror la escena, pero cuando se mueve se ve a Abdel con heridas y su IS destrozado pero el arco no le paso nada y Abdel dice.**

Eso me dolió pero todavía puedo pelear **.** Kanzashi todavía te quedan misiles.

Si, como unos…

No lo digas.

 **Al igual que la pelea anterior un objeto se estrelló desde el cielo levanto gran cantidad de agua y cuando se disipo se miró una espada recta pero rota de la punta. De la esfera se escucha la voz de TZ.**

Esa espada es de MARINSHIN cómo es posible que este ahí.

Es un regalo del que lo derroto. Es un regalo de 69.

 **Desde el barco se vio a Santa y alado de él estaba Cecilia y ella dice.**

No puedo creer que tenías esa espada, que no se deshizo cuando MARINSHIN fue destruido.

No pues yo la tome.

Pero por que la enviaste no creo que a Abdel le sirve.

El la usara, pero no de la manera normal.

 **Dijo Santa con una sonrisa.**

 **En la batalla Abdel toma la espada y le dice a Kanzashi.**

Puedes detenerlo por 3 segundos.

Claro.

 **De repente Kanzashi lanzo los misiles hacia arriba pero de pronto los misiles se dirigieron hacia abajo y uno por uno impacto a la esfera desde arriba lo cual le imposibilitaba moverse. Abdel tomo la espada y la acomodo como si fuera una flecha y dijo.**

Sabes que mi IS tiene un defecto impórtate.

Y CUAL ES

 **Grita TZ aun siendo retenido por los misiles y Abdel continua.**

La emergía que ocupa para crear mis flechas negras es más del 90 %. En otras palabras, las flechas que he lanzado son solo ramas en comparación a esta.

ESPERA.

 **Grito TZ antes de que Abdel lanzo la espada y una línea atravesó el mar separándolo, no hubo resistencia. Los misiles terminaron de explotar y el escudo de TZ fue desapareciendo poco a poco y cuando termino de desaparecer TZ estaba de pie y en donde estaba su núcleo solo se observaba un agujero.**

 **TZ se balanceo y cayo de espalda solo para hundirse y desaparecer en la fosa oscura que estaba a la orilla del banco de arena. Abdel baja su arco y su mano que sostenía la cuerda estaba sangrando y le dice a Kanzashi.**

Se terminó vamos a alcanzar a los demás.

\- si vamos, pero antes de ir.

 **Contesto la chica sonrojada y continua.**

Cuando todo termine que tal si nos vamos a una cita.

Vaya al fin lo dices, yo de por si te lo iba a pedir.

Pues vamos a alcanzarlos.

 **Cuando Kanzashi dio un paso sintió un pinchazo en el pecho del lado del corazón, ella bajo la mirada y vio como un pico con sangre. No escuhco nada y cayo boca arriba.**

 **Abdel con los ojos llenos de ira se lanza sin pensar en solo atrapar a Kanzashi la toma y mira el agujero en el pecho y ella con sus últimas fuerzas y lágrimas dice.**

Perdón no lo vi.

No, no te duermas … DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR

 **Abdel abraza fuerte a Kanzashi y una voz llama su atención.**

Vaya no pensé que moriría por algo como esto. Pues derrotaron a TZ.

 **Abdel volteo y vio a** **Autumn con una son risa prepotente pero solo Abdel deja con cuidado el cuerpo de Kanzashi se levanta y rápido dispara una flecha a la cabeza pero esta la mueve a un lado causando una leve cortada en su mejilla y Abdel con rabia dice.**

Tu fuiste la maldita escoria que me quito lo mas importante de mi vida… TE MATARE DE LA MANERA MAS HORRIBLE QUE PUEDA.

 **Ella sonríe y dice.**

Esa es tu cara de rabia pues ADELANTE VAMOS A VER QUE TAN FUERTE ES TU ODIO.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

 **Abdel furioso comienza a disparar ráfagas de flechas tratando de acertar a Autumn, pero esta se protegía con sus patas de araña de la parte inferior. Para que las patas superiores atacaran a Abdel.**

 **El avanzo sin pensar y con el arco solo desviaba las puntas solo lo suficiente para que no se le claven. Al ver eso Autumn pensó.**

 _Este tipo ya no le importa nada el salir herido solo me quiere matar._

 **Esta sonrió al sentir la muerte en los ojos de Abdel y grito.**

VEO QUE TU ODIO ES GRANDE, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE.

 **Pues al estar tan concentrado en las patas de arriba, por debajo de la rodilla sintió un pinchazo, cuando miro vio a una pata clavada en su pantorrilla derecha. En una fracción de segundo Autumn dirigió las otras tres patas a puntos críticos del cuerpo.**

 **Abdel se movió, una punta que se dirigía a su corazón termino en el hombro izquierdo, una punta que se dirigía al diafragma termino en los intestinos de Abdel y al final la cuarta pata que se dirigía a la arteria femoral se clavó en la rodilla izquierda.**

 **Autumn levanto en el aire a Abdel y comenzó a azotarlo en la arena mientras ella reía como loca y Abdel pensaba.**

 _Mierda, mierda, como puede estar dándome una golpiza, no puedo morir así, no sin llevarme a esta perra._

 **En un movimiento rápido Abdel golpea en la cara con su arco que lo libera y lo lanza en la orilla del banco de arena. Con trabajo Abdel se levantó apuñándose del arco y Autumn dice.**

Perdiste el brazo y tu pierna no te puedes mover ni disparar.

Eso crees.

 **De la nada el humo negro cubrió el lugar y rápido Autumn ataco con sus patas, pero Abdel ya no estaba y solo atravesó el humo y Autumn grita.**

CON QUE TE ESCONDES ENTRE EL HUMO, PERO COMO VAS A DISPARAR SIN UN BRAZO.

 **Pero antes que se diera cuenta una flecha casi le da en la cara, pero se protegió con sus patas. Esa flecha era más lenta que lo normal.**

 **Por detrás otra flecha, pero con la misma fuerza que la anterior y Autumn piensa.**

 _Estas flechas no son disparadas con su brazo, pero como las lanza._

 **Una flecha salió del humo dirigida al pecho de Autumn la que detuvo entre sus patas, pero esta flecha era de color negro. Esta exploto lo que hizo que las patas de Autumn se separaran y del humo salió Abdel con el arco como garrote, listo para partirle el cráneo a la asesina de Kanzashi.**

 **Pero Autumn lo golpeo con sus propios puños y las patas se le clavaron en el pecho de Abdel, este escupe sangre y baja el arco. Autumn lo mira y observa que su boca esta quemada y ella dice.**

Ya veo mordiste la cuerda del arco para poder disparar y con el arco te movías, pensaste que mis patas eran mi única arma. Pues te digo que soy una peleadora nata.

 **Abdel la miraba con odio y esta dice.**

Tú no tienes fuerza para moverte ni para hablar, te perfore los pulmones, solo te queda morir.

 **Autumn sonrió de manera maliciosa. Abdel miraba a lo lejos el cuerpo de Kanzashi, apretó los dientes y con todas las fuerzas de su espíritu movió el brazo. De un tajo corto los brazos derechos del IS de Autumn, rápido trato de cortar los brazos izquierdos, ella lo arrojo al agua y separo los otros dos brazos que le quedaban y dijo.**

Maldito bastardo te cargaste dos patas no me lo esperaba.

 **Ya Abdel no podía hablar y solo miraba con odio a Autumn y ella se acerca lentamente. Los pedazos derechos se caen y una pata izquierda se mueve a la derecha para cubrir el espacio.**

 **De pronto un muro de agua se levanta entre ella y Abdel, lentamente voltea hacia atrás y mira a Iván y a Tatenashi. Pero debemos retroceder unos minutos para saber porque están ahí.**

 **En el aire se veía la costa de Zamunda y al final de la formación estaba Tatenashi y todo el tiempo estaba viendo hacia atrás. Un poco más adelante estaba su esposo Ivan que aun sin voltear a mirar sabía que su amada tenia preocupación.**

 **Desacelera para estar a lado de ella y le susurra para que nadie los escuche.**

Te preocupa ella tu hermana.

Si ella es una genio, pero no es una peleadora nata.

Pues vayamos a apoyarla.

Pero que le pasara a la misión.

Tu eres mi esposa y estoy dispuesto a dejar el mundo arder para que no tengas esa cara.

Ja estás loco.

 **De pronto paso algo loco, lo más loco que pasara en el día… Iván grito.**

NOS VAMOS A APOYAR A MI CUÑADA Y QUE NADIE NOS DETENGA.

 **Iván toma de** **la mano a Tatenashi** **y rápido dan media vuelta y se van. Ulises mira el horizonte y dice.**

Eso ya lo veía venir.

Si después de todo es su hermana.

 **Dijo Laura con una sonrisa. Ichika con voz seria dice.**

Ellos pueden con lo que sea debemos darnos prisa.

 **De regreso en la pelea Tatenashi ve el cuerpo de su hermano en la arena y comienza a caminar hacia ella sin expresión en su rostro y dice.**

Vamos Kanzashi… levántate por favor, di algo… abre tus ojos te lo suplico… RESPIRA POR DIOS.

 **Y Tatenashi comenzó a llora de rodillas y Autumn rio diciendo.**

TU HERMANA ERA UNA DISTRAIDA... JAJAJA, UN DESCUIDO Y LE ATRAVESÉ EL CORAZON. Y EL OTRO POR LA IRA ESTA AGONIZANDO ELLOS…

 **De la nada un hilo trato de rodear el cuello de Autumn pero ella rápido se agacho para no ser decapitada y oye a un Ivan molesto.**

Es la primera vez que no puedo guardar silencio en mi vida, tantas palabras que deseo decir, pero solo tengo una oración en mente que necesita salir… te MATARE.

 **Del agua salió hilos y formaron una jaula alrededor de Autumn que trataron de apresarla, pero con sus patas corto los hilos, rápido fue contra Ivan pero este uso sus hilos como látigos.**

 **El intercambio de golpes obligo a Autumn a retirarse y piensa.**

 _Ese mudo me tiene tanto odio hacia mi como el otro, pero por alguna razón está más calmado._

 **Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos hilos que trataban de cortar a Autumn por la mitad, rápido ella los rompe con sus patas. Pero antes de darse cuenta miro a Iván en frente de ella con su puño envuelto de sus hilos.**

 **Lanzo el golpe, pero las patas del IS de Autumn se movieron más rápido que Ivan que detuvieron el golpe. Un golpe tan fuerte que agito el agua por debajo de ellos, sin perder tiempo Autumn el dio un cabezazo a Ivan pero que hizo caer y el antes de llegar al suelo lanzo el golpe a la pierna derecha de Autumn.**

 **Ella se mueve y solo la roza y le deja un rayón en la armadura. Por el enojo pateo a Iván en el estómago con su pierna izquierda, pero Ivan se cubre con su brazo.**

 **Los dos se separan y Autumn dice.**

Vaya, vaya es lo que esperara del súper espía que entro a toda base secreta del mundo.

 **Por la espalda una más de agua trato de aplastarla y mira a Tatenashi con lágrimas y ojos rojos. Y su arma lista para ataque, ella mira a Autumn con odio y dice.**

Pagaras por eso.

 **Comenzó a disparar gotas con alta velocidad y Autumn solo movía sus patas para desviar las gotas y por detrás Ivan trato de decapitarla de nuevo, pero ella se agacho a tiempo. Sus patas golpearon duro a Iván y lo azotaron contra la arena.**

 **En ese momento Tatenashi trato de apuñalarla, pero esa fue detenida por la punta de la pata derecha de Autumn. Ella sonrió y con la pata izquierda rasgo la frente de Tatenashi que la hizo sangrar.**

 **La pateo fuerte y rápido cambio para enfrentar a Ivan, que corta los hilos de que trataba de envolverla. Otra vez Iván trato de golpearla con los puños cubiertos por los hilos golpeo fuertemente ambas patas lo que provocó que Autumn retrocediera.**

 **Y antes de que se detuviera Tatenashi tenía una masa de agua lista para aplastarla. De reojo vio su frente y la sangre le entraba a los ojos.**

 **En un rápido movimiento Autumn clavo sus patas para poder impulsarse y salir de la trayectoria de la masa de agua. Tatenashi rápido se limpió sus ojos de la sangre pero en ese parpadeo.**

 **Autumn ya estaba en frente de ella y otra vez le corto la frente, dos golpes en el abdomen y una fuerte patada en las costillas. Mandaron por los aires a Tatenashi y cayo pesadamente junto a Abdel.**

 **No fue un segundo de relajación para Autumn pues Iván lanzo una serie de hilos en todas las direcciones pero las patas de Autumn, los desvió sin tanto problema y ella dice.**

Que harás para derrotarme.

No te derrotare te matare o permitiré que Tatenashi te mate.

Piensas dejar que esa chica cometa un asesinato.

Tu mataste a su hermana, ella tiene un odio que crecerá si no toma venganza hoy.

Venganza, buscar venganza y no justicia pero que lógica es esa. No buscaban la paz y justicia en el mundo.

A veces la justicia no es suficiente para calmar el corazón, a veces las leyes son cadenas que permiten escapar. Un tecnicismo, una falta de evidencia o un argumento dejan que el criminal se salve.

Dices que la venganza es una acción que te libera.

Cree lo que quieras.

Eso lo hare y creo en…

 **Rápido Autumn mueve más veloz sus patas y avanza hasta quedar de frente a Ivan y dice.**

La fuerza absoluta es lo que creo.

 **De un tajo Autumn corta el ojo derecho de Iván, se vio como la sangre exploto de la cara de Iván y para rematar reside una patada en el pecho el cual le rompió el esternón. Quedo boca arriba y respirando con dificultad, Autumn se acercó con su sonrisa burlona y dice.**

Estas, acabado perdiste un ojo y esa patada te destrozo los huesos del pecho.

Pu… drete, no me rendiré mientras este con vida peleare hasta, hasta que ya no se me ocurre otra cosa.

 **Desde atrás un látigo de agua golpea la cabeza de Autumn y le destroza el casco y le provoca un corte en la mejilla y mira sorprendida a su atacante y era Tatenashi y pensó.**

 _Esa maldita debería estar ciega por la sangre de los cortes de su frente._

 **Miro con más detalle y observo una tela que le tapaba la herida y dice.**

De donde conseguiste eso.

 **Flashback**

 **En el momento en el que Tatenashi estaba en el suelo, ciega por la sangre que no paraba de fluir sintió una presencia débil a lado suyo y después sintió como le limpiaban los ojos. Para después tomar ese trapo y lo amarro para detener el sangrado y escucha un susurro.**

Abre los ojos este es el último regalo de tu hermana y mío.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Devuelta a la pelea Tatenashi solo dice.**

Eso me lo dieron mis hermanos.

 **Comienza a lanzar balas de agua como una metralla, pero las patas de Autumn las detienen todas y ella grita.**

ES INUTIL TENGO LA MEJOR DEFENSA QUE EXISTE.

 **Pero una bala de agua pasa la defensa de las patas y rasguña la armadura lo que desconcierta a Autumn y se escucha una risa. Era Iván que dice.**

Te tengo en mi red maldita.

Que dices tuve cuidado con tus hilos.

Pero no tuviste cuidado cuando me dabas los golpes.

 **La cara de Autumn se volvió blanca al recordar cada golpe, que le dio a ivan durante la pelea. Rápido ella miro su armadura y por el reflejo de la luna vio a varios cientos de hilos tan delgados que no se veian a simple vista y con una risa Iván dijo.**

Cada hilo es 40 veces mas delgado que un cabello humano pero con la capacidad de sostener 60 kilos sin romperse.

Pero eso es muy débil.

Estúpida multiplica la cantidad, por cada golpe que me diste y recibiste de mi parte te aplica mas de 150 hilos en las manos, piernas y principalmente en esas patas tan molestas.

 **Con un movimiento de las manos de Ivan los hilos se tensaron inmovilizando las extremidades de Autumn y ella grita.**

QUE HACES MALDITO, DESGRACIADO, ESTUPIDO, MISERABLE.

Esto es por mis amigos.

 **Iván cierra el puño y los hilos se aprietan tan fuerte que destroza la armadura de Autumn corta la piel y destroza los huesos de Autumn y cae al agua con la cara abajo.**

 **Tatenashi se acercó a Iván para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero se escuchó una risa débil y era Autumn con la cara levantada y dice.**

Jejeje sigo viva.

No por mucho.

 **Se puso Tatenashi en frente de ella con su mano apuntando y el agua comenzó a juntarse en la punta de los dedos y Autumn dice.**

Tu… una niña buena me matara. Está de acuerdo que ella lo haga.

 **Autumn mira a Iván y este dice.**

Tu le provocaste un dolor y una pena enorme que jamás sanara.

Matarme no traerá a tu hermana devuelta.

 **Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Tatenash,i pero Autumn sigue diciendo.**

TE REBAJARAS A MI NIVEL, TE CONVERTIRÁS EN UNA ASESINA. QUE DIRA TU HERMANA.

LO SE… SE LO QUE HARA EN ESTE MOMENTO, PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR SABIENDO QUE SIGUES RESPIRANDO.

 **La gota se disparó y Autumn grito.**

ESPERA POR FAVOR.

 **La gota entro justo entre los ojos paso por todo el cerebro y saliendo por la nuca, destrozándole el cerebero, callando a Autumn para siempre. Tatenashi cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar pero por detrás Ivan toco el hombro de ella, voltea y su esposo dice.**

No debes de arrepentirte de lo que hiciste… tu ahora puedes avanzar.

Pero mi hermanita.

Lo que debemos hacer es…

 **De repente se escuchó una tos débil, rápido la pareja volteo y miraron a Abdel tosiendo sangre. Lo mas rápido que pudieron se acercaron, pero por las heridas iban lento.**

 **Cuando estuvieron a un lado de Abdel se escuchó una voz débil.**

Lo… lograron…

Fue gracias al paliacate que me diste.

 **Dijo Tatenashi de manera triste y Abdel dice.**

Ta..tenashi yo lo…

No lo digas de entre todo lo que paso, el odiarte por su muerte es lo ultimo que pasa por mi mente, estuviste con ella hasta el final.

 **Con una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Abdel mientras se va oscureciendo la vista pero de la nada apareció la puerta del cuarto de la academia.**

Este la abre la puerta y comienza a escuchar la canción de Pachelbel – Canon. y piensa.

 _Esta es la canción favorita de Kanzashi._

 **Sigue caminando por el pasillo y entro a una gran biblioteca y en el centro de ella estaba una mesa y dos sillas, pero en una silla estaba Kanzashi leyendo un libro. Ella dirige su mirada a Abdel y derrama lágrimas.**

 **Abdel también llora y corre directo a abrazar a Kanzashi, ella se levanta de la silla tirándola y también corre hacia el y ambos se abrazan y Kanzashi dice.**

Por qué estás aquí… yo no quería que estuvieras aquí.

Que importa si tu no estabas en el mundo no valía la pena vivir en él.

Oye te vez genial sin tus cicatrices.

QUE DIJISTE….

 **Abdel miro su reflejo en los lentes de Kanzashi y miro que ya no tenía las cicatrices y solo sonrió con ironía y dijo.**

Pues tienes razón soy muy guapo.

Y que quieres hacer.

Solo podemos estar en silencio viéndonos a los ojos un rato.

 **Kanzashi se sonroja y dice.**

Esta bien por mi bien.

 **La puerta se cierra poco a poco para al final quedar cerrada por completa.**

 **En la arena mojada Abdel se encuentra que con su sonrisa en la cara, pero ya con los ojos cerrado pues su vida se había terminado.**

 **Los dos únicos de pie se abrazan y Tatenashi llora en los hombros de Ivan y este dice.**

Que quieres hacer, yo estoy herido de las costillas me cuesta trabajo solo respirar, pero tu solo tienes el corte en tu frente puedes seguir…

 **Ivan no termina la oración pues Tatenashi lo besa y le dice.**

No me quiero separar de mi hermana… no me quiero separar de ti. Te necesito más que nunca, necesito a mi esposo a mi lado.

 **Se abrazan a un más fuerte y dice.**

Perdón por esa pregunta idiota. Estaré contigo siempre.

 **En la playa de Zamunda el grupo que siguió adelante aterrizo, pero entre la maleza de la jungla se escuchó una voz.**

Orimura Ichika enfréntame en este momento.

Quien eres.

Como no reconoces a la familia.

 **De la oscuridad sale Madoka y todos se ponen en posición de pelea y ella dice.**

Los demás no me interesan pueden seguir en 10 km adelante esta su objetivo, pero… Orimura Ichika se quedara.

 **Laura iba a responder, pero Ulises camino para la jungla y ella dice.**

Oye que haces.

Nuestra misión es detener la expansión del gas y detener la prueba de los dioses de la guerra.

Pero ya se vencieron los dioses.

Si pero no el gas.

 **Ichika se acerco a Laura y le dice.**

Vayan, no se preocupen, la prioridad es detener el gas.

 **A regaña dientes acepta y camina junto a Ulises, pasando junto a Madoka la mira con odio pero ella no nota su presencia y cuando se pasan Ulises dice.**

Tranquila mas adelante tenemos a otra maldita y creo que este dia no lo olvidaras nunca.

Si tienes razón.

 **Los dos desaparecen entre la selva, pero Houki no se mueve e Ichika dice.**

Oye no vas air con ellos.

Eres tonto yo soy tu novia, aspiro a ser tu esposa y que mujer en su sano juicio dejaría al hombre que ama solo. Cuando tengo el poder de apoyarlo.

 **Ichika se sonroja pero sonríe y dice mientras se prepara a atacar.**

Pues vamos con todo, mi prometida.

Si prometido.

 **Y los dos se lanzan contra Madoka con todas sus fuerzas.**


End file.
